


Pain makes people change

by Deidei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Breeding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Louis, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Louis, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Puppies, Slow Build, Smut, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Wolves, a lot of puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 113,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidei/pseuds/Deidei
Summary: An organization called Canis Lupus existed solely for changing humans imprisoned in their wolf form back to their human form. Some people after experiencing some traumatic event can only ‘’protect’’ themselves from the pain by forgetting everything. To do that, to feel safe, they shift into their wolf form.Which they'll be stuck in forever should no one intervene.Louis Tomlison went through a traumatic experience at the age of twelve in which he lost his mother, to make the pain go away he shifted into a wolf and fled. He survived in the wild as a wolf for five years until Canis Lupis caught him... Though he wasn't alone, he had a pup at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I back? Yeah, you bet I am! 
> 
> I honestly hadn't realized I haven't posted any work in over a year! A year! I did attempt to edit the previous stories but god, so cringy... My grammar really sucked back then, it sucked so much that it would take hours just to edit Silver nightmares. Oh well, one day!
> 
> For now, I have this new story, (which I started over a year ago, but due to work and a new relationship, I just stopped writing. I picked it up again a few weeks so I have some chapters ready. If you know my work you know it can be quite brute but this is pretty mellow.
> 
> Enjoy...

**January 4 th, 2013**  
  
‘’Mom! Mom! Can we go to the park now?’’  
  
Jay smiled down at her son. She reached out her left hand and stroked his head. She bowed down on one knee and spoke, ‘’We’ll go to the park when your father returns with your sister, okay sweetie?’’

The boy nodded his head and showed his grin to his mother. ‘’Are they coming home soon, mom?’’

Jay chuckled softly, her son could be so impatient sometimes. ‘’Well Louis, for a matter of fact I just received a text from your father saying they’re on their way home now.’’

‘’Really?!’’ Louis gasped excitedly.  ‘’I can’t wait!’’

‘’I know, but you must. Patience is important, Louis.’’

The boy pouted but listened to his mother. Louis decided to grab his colors and coloring book to pass time. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. ‘’I’ll get it, mommy, it must be dad and Lot!’’ In the heat of the moment, the boy ran towards the door and opened it.  
  
‘’Dad, I’m-‘’ The boy saw an unfamiliar face standing at the other side of the doorway, a stranger. He heard his mother come into the room up behind him with a scolding tone in her voice. ‘’Louis, I can clearly remember teaching you not to open the door so….’’ Jay’s eyes landed upon the stranger. ‘’C-Can I help you?’’ She asked unsurely. Her instinct told her this man was not here for a friendly visit. The gleam in the stranger’s eyes and the way the man smiled at her, tingled her maternal instincts in a very bad way.  
  
She reached out for Louis, and before the man could react, pulled her son towards the staircase. ‘’Run Louis, run!’’ She screamed while they ran upstairs. The man had now entered their home and softly closed the door behind them. The man used a slow pace to reach the stairs, and when he finally did, Jay had locked her and her son up in their bedroom.

Her hand clamped over Louis’ mouth while she shushed her crying son. ‘’It’s okay baby,’’ She whispered. ‘’Mommy’s here, I’ll protect you.’’ She could hear the man’s heavy boots slowly ascend the stairs and reaching their bedroom.

His hoarse voice could be heard throughout her house.

‘’Mrs. Tomlinson?’’

Jay still was shushing Louis to keep her son calm when the sound of a gun going off scared Louis and made him cry out loudly, loud enough for the man to hear. ‘’So that’s where you little doves are…’’ Jay looked around her bedroom for something to defend herself with and settled with a large candle holder.

The man tried to open the door and then just noticed it was locked. Next, the man started to kick at the door. ‘’Mommy! I’m scared!’’ Louis hid his face in his mother’s chest, his face was covered in tears. Jay kissed him on the forehead and told him everything was going to be okay. If only she could believe her own lies.

‘’Don’t be scared little dove, I’ll be gentle.’’

Jay’s composure was crumbling the moment the man kicked the door open, it was like she stared straight into death’s eyes. ‘’Get the fuck out of my house!’’ She screamed while holding the candle holder up as if she could threaten the man with it. She shielded Louis behind herself when the man stepped into the bedroom.

The man looked around for a few seconds, humming as he did, before letting his eyesight return to mother and child. ‘’I must admit, you have decorated the place quite nicely, Mrs. Tomlinson.’’

‘’What do you want from me?!’’

‘’Me?’’ The man faked his tone as if he had no clue what she was talking about. ‘’Nothing my dear, I don’t want anything _from_ you. I just want to see how it feels to kill someone…’’ He pointed the gun straight at her face with a creepy grin on his face. ‘’Again…’’  
  
Louis cried in his mother’s side back but managed to look at the man’s face for just a second, but that second was enough to see the look on the man’s face. It only made him cry harder when he saw the gun being pointed at his mother.

Jay let her tears silently fall as she maintained eye contact with the man in front of her. She didn’t recognize him, he was a total stranger to them. But even though she didn’t know the man, she could see he wasn’t right in his mind. ‘’You are out of your mind, why are you pointing a gun at me and my pup?! He’s just a child for god’s sake!’’ She yelled desperately. ‘’Please, have mercy, please!’’ 

‘’I’m sorry Mrs. Tomlinson… You just happened to be the person I saw through the window, smiling like an angel.’’ The man sighed before pulling the trigger. ‘’And gosh, I hate angels,’’

Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as his mother’s lifeless body fell down onto their floor, the candle holder rolling out of her hands. His mother’s blood was staining their white carpet, coating it with her blood. ‘’Mommy…’’ He softly pushed her side. ‘’Mommy!’’

‘’Shhh, little one… It’s going to be okay, it won’t hurt.’’ The stranger was on the other side of his mother, looking down at her with that same smile. ‘’It’ll be really quick.’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’N-No… D-Don’t!’’ He just wanted to forget all of this happened, the creepy man entering his home, his mother getting shot, the smile on the man’s face as he inspected his mother’s dead body and now the gun that was being pointed to his head.   
  
_He wanted to forget it all._

Out of fright the boy shifted into his wolf form and ran past the man who managed to shoot him in his left front paw. Though, because of the adrenaline pumping in his veins and his instinct telling him to flight, he almost didn’t feel the gunshot wound. Louis let out a small yelp but didn’t slow down as he descended the stairs and jumped through the window to get out of the house, get away from the bad things behind him.

He ran through the village as far as his legs could get him away from this place. He had multiple wounds from the glass shards sticking into his pelt from when he jumped through the window to get out of the house. His paw was also bleeding from the gunshot wound.

Louis managed to reach the woods and rested behind a fallen tree to pull out the remaining shards of glass sticking into his pelt with his teeth. He yelped and whined in pain as he did but managed to get every single one out.  Afterward, he licked the wounds clean, licked the blood out of his reddish coat and took a rest on the spot. He was too exhausted to run any further, and the pain in his front paw was now noticeable as well. He laid his wolf head onto his front paws and sighed deeply before closing his eyes.

 

**March 23th, 2018**

‘’Target on sight, running towards the trap, do you copy?!’’

‘’Copy that, target spotted.’’

The red wolf ran at his top speed away from the men following him. The wolf jumped over a fallen tree and kept a close eye on his surroundings. He looked in front and listened for the men following him to locate their positions. The wolf paid clear attention to his surroundings but didn’t manage to spot the trap in time and before he understood what had happened he was surrounded and trapped in a net.  
  
‘’We got him! Advance in care!’’ Two men slowly got closer to the struggling wolf. ‘’Careful, don’t frighten him more than we need to.’’ The brown-haired man said to the other.

‘’Roger that.’’ The second man with black raven like hair replied and slowly got closer towards the angry wolf to get a better look at it. ‘’I-It’s an Omega?’’

The brown-haired man also got closer and got a good sniff of the red wolf’s scent, Omega. ‘’It’s so energetic and fierce, I would’ve mistaken it for a very young Alpha. He is small after all.’’

The black-haired man let out a small chuckle but then his eyes focused on the wolf. ‘’GET BACK!’’ He yelled towards the brown-haired man. He was just in time to dodge the, now free, red wolf. The wolf didn’t spare them a second glance and started running again as if it had a sole goal in mind. ‘’Tsk, follow it! Do not shoot it yet, he must be very desperate to get somewhere.’’ The brown-haired man ordered.

‘’Yes sir!’’ Multiple men replied and started running after the red wolf. They followed it for another twenty minutes, trying their best not to lose their target. Finally, their hard work paid off as they reached the wolf’s destination. It didn’t hesitate as it ran straight into a cave.

‘’A cave?’’ The black haired man spoke.

The brown-haired man sighed. ‘’Must be his den, expect an alpha and even pups. If there is an Alpha, we will abort this mission immediately, is that clear?’’ He asked his squad. They only had six men available at the moment, enough for an Omega or even a young Alpha as they thought this wolf was. But six men for a full grown Alpha that’s in a mindset to protect its mate and its pups? No way, they need twenty more men for that.

‘’Yes, sir!’’ The men replied.

The black haired man slowly walked up to the right side of the cave entrance, the brown-haired man doing the same on the opposite side. They each had two men behind them.  The brown-haired man held up two fingers and signed to the black haired man that they were going to enter in:  
  
_3,_  
  
_2,_  
  
_1._

The men entered the cave and as trained pointed their guns all in a different direction, expecting an attack coming from any angle. The cave ended in a single room and at the end of it stood the red wolf above a single black pup, it wasn’t a small one but not a full grown one yet either. His mother was growling and snarling aggressively at the men for entering its den and threatening the safety of its pup. ‘’Permission to shoot.’’

‘’Permission granted, though only the mother. The pup will follow its mother anyway, no need to harm it.’’ The brown hair man held up his hand and when he dropped it down, the man shot a tranquilizer dart right into the side of the brown wolf. It yelped and flinched the moment it was hit, but still tried to defy the narcotics spreading through its veins. The red wolf snarled a last terrifying growl at them as it slowly laid down on its side and rested his head on the ground. ‘’It’s down, approach carefully though.’’ The black haired man said and first made a move to get closer to it.

The had expected the pup to cower behind its mom, but it did the exact opposite and stood in front of its mom. It growled and tried to roar at them, trying to intimidate them in any possible way. ‘’Look at the little Alpha trying to protect mommy…’’ The brown-haired man chuckled.  ‘’We’re going to help you and your mommy, buddy. No need to act so tough.’’

‘’So… Who’s going to carry the pup?’’ The black haired man asked. ‘’Because I sure am not, I want to keep my hands.’’

‘’Why don’t we just tranquilize it as well?’’ A man asked.

The brown haired man walked towards the pup who still was acting tough and was snarling at him, but… ‘’Look at its body language, it’s so unsure and in fear. He won’t attack, just pick up the mother and he will follow.’’ And just as the man said he was able to easily walk past the pup and pick up the red wolf. ‘’It’s quite the way back to the van and because it’s unable to even reach this cave because of all the dense vegetation growing here, we wouldn’t come close to it. So we’ll take a turn carrying the red wolf, and someone keep your eyes on the pup.’’

The men all nodded and trotted out of the cave, the pup close on their heels as they walked out. It was mewling and peeping for its mother as it followed them, but the longer they walked, the less it peeped and the slower it got. The black haired man noticed this and decided to pick it up, he made sure to walk next to the brown-haired man who was now again carrying the red wolf so the pup could see its mother. The pup was so exhausted that it didn’t struggle at all, it was fighting itself to not close its eyes. ‘’Go to sleep buddy..’’ The black haired man said, though the pup didn’t understand him, he hoped it would sooth it in any way. ‘’We’ll take care of you and your mommy.’’

‘’We’re almost at the van anyway, he can sleep in the back with his mother.’’ A man behind him said.

The black haired man spared a glance to the back and nodded, agreeing with his subordinate. ‘’You’re right, good work today everyone. We may be able to reunite yet another family after these two are back to normal.’’

The men walked for roughly another hour and arrived safely at the van. They laid the mother in the back onto a soft, large cushion and placed the pup next to its mother. It didn’t hesitate to crawl up to its mother and hide in his thick pelt. ‘’He lost his Alpha temper rather quickly, didn’t he?’’ The brown-haired man chuckled.

‘’Yeah,’’ the black haired man replied. ‘’Well, he’s still a small pup. Probably around three to five years old, if my guesses are correct.’’ 

‘’Hmmm, for a wild one that’s pretty old. You don’t see pups that age every day.’’

‘’Of course not, most don’t even make it to three years. This one probably had a few siblings as well, but simply haven’t made it. This pup had to fight for his life, he went through a lot judging from its feisty personality.’’

‘’But, the reason he survived is that of his tough mother.’’  
  
A subordinate chose that moment to join them. ‘’We’re ready to go, Sir.’’

The brown haired and black haired men both nodded and stepped into the back to keep an eye on mother and son. The remaining four were in the front. ‘’Let’s go home.’’ The brown-haired man announced, as a cue to the front to start the car and drive back to their organization.

An organization called Canis Lupus, it existed solely for changing humans imprisoned in their wolf form back to their human form. Everyone deals with their problems in another way. Some people after witnessing some gruesome event can only ‘’protect’’ themselves from the pain by forgetting everything. To do that, to feel safe, they shift into their wolf form but don’t understand that they’ll be stuck in it because they shift with the wrong intentions in their mind. Their brain basically malfunctioned and keeps them from changing back, the memories will only hurt them, so staying in wolf form is in their eyes ‘’safe’’ at that moment. And then, over time they completely forget their human side. They become one with their beast.

Canis Lupus helps these people to change back into their human form. They provide care afterwards and help the humans deal with the emotions that forced them to turn into a wolf. They forget most  that happened during the time they were a wolf and most remains like a black hole in their minds. Small fragments stay behind in the mind and slowly resurface once in a while, call it small flashbacks that show for only a few seconds. But it differs for every person.

They had been notified of a red wolf close to a village, probably because it needed food and had no other way of hunting. They’re normally fearful and don’t go anywhere near humans unless they need to. And after tracking the wolf, they found it rather quickly. The reports stated that it must’ve been a young Alpha, so they  were only prepared for a young Alpha. An Alpha that hadn’t matured yet wouldn’t be that much of a fight, it didn’t need to protect a mate or pups so it wasn’t much of a threat. Finding out that it wasn’t a young Alpha but an Omega was rather surprising, finding out it had a pup probably took the cherry on the cake.

‘’We have arrived at headquarters, have them take down a stretcher to put the red wolf on and call someone to draw blood right away. We used the amount of narcotics for a young Alpha, so this Omega will be out for a while. Run the test now so we don’t have to sedative it a second time, that would be too much stress for it.’’ The brown haired man ordered to the staff that came to greet him upon arrival. They nodded and ran back inside to carry out the orders.

The brown haired man approached the red wolf and the pup. ‘’We’ll take care of you and your mother, buddy, don’t you worry.’’ He spoke to the snarling pup. ‘’You’re a feisty one I’ll give you that…’’ He chuckled and stepped out of the van.

The crew came running with a stretcher and stopped right before the entrance of the back of the van. They marched inside, ignored the snarling pup, and carried the red wolf out and onto the stretcher. The pup ran after them but didn’t dare to jump out of the van, it was too high for it so instead, he peeped as loud as it could. The brown haired man smiled and helped it down. ‘’Don’t take your eyes off the little one!’’ He shouted after the crew as they pushed the stretcher with the red wolf inside.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Louis Tomlinson, born 24th of December 2001. Went missing on January 4th, 2013 after his mother was murdered by John. F Smith who had escaped a mental institution a few hours prior.  Found May 23th, 2018 by squad leaders Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, accompanied by one pup. Age of the pup must be between three and four years.’’ A beta woman was informing Louis Tomlinson’ guardian of Louis’ file.   


A guardian is someone that takes care after the person that's stuck in his/her wolf form. Guiding him or her through the process of healing.

‘’Thank you, Harper.’’ The brown-haired man, no other than Liam Payne said. They were standing in front of Louis’ room. They could see through the window and observe the wolf and its pup, though the mother and son could not see them. It’s a one-way mirror.  ‘’How’s he doing?’’

Harper sighed. ‘’We run all the tests we need. At least he’s not pregnant now so treatment can start, but he’s been turned for over five years Liam, five years is a long time…’’

‘’I know, that’s rare, isn’t it?’’ He asked.

She nodded her head. The longest wolf they’ve saved had been imprisoned in his wolf form for almost four years, Louis has easily beaten that. ‘’I can say he’s a strong one, especially for an Omega. I can’t imagine how he’s survived without an Alpha.’’

Liam snorted. ‘’The Alpha probably just wasn’t around, there’s no way the Omega survived and took care of a pup without an Alpha. That’s close to impossible.’’

‘’Your report stated the opposite though,’’ She went through Louis’ file and picked out Liam’s and Zayn’s report. ‘’Here you both state that he was abnormally aggressive for an Omega and that he was a long way away from his nest. If he had an Alpha, then he didn’t need to endanger himself by going out to hunt himself. That’s probably the reason why he went close to the village in the first place, to find food for himself and his pup. They’re both underweight, a sign of starvation.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Liam agreed. ‘’They’re both feisty things, Louis clawed himself through the net. Sure, it’s not the strongest nets and we surely won’t use them on adult Alphas but he is the first Omega to get out of it, attack and flight. Even in the cave, he did not back down at all, I reckon he’s had quite some fights to survive.’’

Harper nodded. ‘’Yes, we ran an MRI-scan on him and found multiple healed bone fractures. You don’t just get those, he has fought a lot and he clearly has won a lot. Now that’s a powerful Omega, no wonder his pup is just as much as a fighter as his mom is.’’ She said, clear amusement in her voice.

Liam hummed. ‘’So, where’s his mate?’’

She shrugged, ‘’Alphas rarely stay with an Omega, Liam. You know that they go out, find an Omega in heat to impregnate them and then leave to do it all over again. Alphas care about their offspring and territory, sure there are some that stay behind and care for their mate and pups… But this Alpha clearly didn’t, or else Louis would’ve had more pups, wouldn’t be starving and would sure as hell not leave his nest.’’ She concluded. ‘’He was all alone out there, along with his pup.’’

‘’Poor thing,’’ Liam said. ‘’Has his family been contacted yet? So we can start the first treatment?’’

Harper nodded. ‘’They have and of course, are eager to see Louis but for this one time I refused.’’

‘’You refused?’’

She nodded. ‘’I’m the researcher here, Liam, and I know that this case isn’t a normal one. Louis has been a wolf for over five years, he doesn’t react to humans, he flights for them. He’s completely merged with the wolf and shows no, and I mean no singular sign of humanity anymore. We have to go to the second treatment right away, we won’t get him back with the first one anyway.’’

Liam looked through the glass towards Louis and his pup. They were curled up in the corner, a deer’s leg with plenty of meat on it laid close to them. Louis was probably trying to ‘save’ food in case he didn’t get any. He doesn’t understand he’ll get food and fresh water every day without having to do anything for it. ‘’You want to do the Electroconvulsive therapy right away? Why not try the first treatment?’’

‘’Because,’’ Harper started. ‘’I know for sure that showing him old belongings from his home and bringing ‘familiar’ scents in there isn’t going to do it, I’m sure he won’t even recognize his father’s and sister’s scent. He didn’t even recognize human food, he only eats meat.’’

Liam sighed and brought his hands to his face. ‘’This is going to be one tough cookie, isn’t it? He’s probably going to be tougher to bring back than _him_.’’

‘’Prepare yourself, Liam, you’re his guardian.’’

‘’I know, I want to try stuff before you put him in shock therapy though,’’ Liam said, he wanted to try it the hard way first. Electroconvulsive therapy literally ‘’shock’’ the brain and if the shock is on the right frequency, it literally forces the wolf to change back. But the downside is that it strains the body so you can only use it once on a patient in a certain amount of time. Sometimes the wolf is so strong that it doesn’t shift back, even after the shock. Treatment will have to wait at least seven days before another Electroconvulsive therapy can take place.   
  
But even then, not everyone can be saved. Wolves that can’t return back to normal are put in a preserve, a fake forest-like environment, where they’ll live the rest of their life.

 

 

Liam opened the door to Louis’ room and watched the red wolf growl at him before taking a protective stand above his pup. ‘’Hey Louis!’’ Liam said cheerfully, ignoring the Omega’s threats. ‘’I brought you some meat and blankets, I mean you never can have enough of those right?’’ He slowly placed the meat and the blankets on the ground before taking a few steps back.

Louis was eyeing him very carefully and each step he took backward, he visually saw Louis relax slightly more. To be less of a threat Liam decided to sit down and lean against the door. Louis’ eyes remained on him the entire time. ‘’You can take it, Louis…’’ He tried but to no avail, the wolf didn’t stop growling at him. He was aggressively showing his teeth and was completely on guard.

He used his time to closely observe Louis and look into his eyes. He didn’t even see a human in there anymore, normally he could but… this kid was totally gone. ‘’Are you even in there?’’ He mumbled. ‘’Did you completely shut yourself away from the world after what happened? Do you blame yourself?’’ Liam asked he was just wondering… Wondering what’s going on in his mind. ‘’Are you still running?’’

He sighed and slowly stood up to not alarm the wolf. He opened the door and left the room, too much stress would be bad for Louis. He’s already way too much under stress being in this unfamiliar environment. ‘’Didn’t take it very well, did he?’’

Liam looked up, seeing his co squad leader, his partner, standing in front of him. ‘’Zayn…’’

‘’What’s up, buddy? Is he that bad?’’ 

Liam nodded. ‘’He’s totally gone Zayn. I’m looking straight into his eyes but…’’ He paused for a second, ‘’it’s like no one is even home.’’

Zayn showed a painful and hurtful expression on his face. ‘’Hey? Even if we can’t save him, he’ll have a good life in the preserve. He won’t need to worry about surviving anymore, plus his family can at least see him.’’

‘’It’s just a kid in there Zayn, he can’t spend the rest of his life in a preserve. He’s too young…’’ Liam sighed, he really needed a drink or something.  A strong hand clamped his shoulder to encourage him.

‘’We’re just starting his treatment, it’ll be okay Li. We’ll help the kid go back home, yeah?’’

Liam nodded to his friend and thanked him for his kind words. But just like Harper said, the first treatment isn’t going to cut it. Straight to the Electroconvulsive therapy, it is.

 

 

 

_‘’Squad leader, Liam Payne. Your assistance is required at cell 243.’’_

_‘’I repeat, squad leader, Liam Payne. Your assistance is required at cell 243.’’_

 ‘’I guess they need you there, after all, Liam,’’ Zayn said. Today was the day Louis Tomlinson starts his second treatment, Electroconvulsive therapy. It was the third time already if it didn't work this time or the next time they'll give up on him and put him in the preserve. Unfortunately, you can't save everyone. This case was probably going to end like that. 

Though apparently, today things aren’t going as smoothly as they anticipated it.

Liam nodded and left the cafeteria immediately to get to Louis. He arrived at the hallway connecting to Louis’ room, seeing multiple staff members from the health department crowding Louis’ room. He picked up his pace to reach the room and gasped at what he saw. ‘’God no..’’ He whispered. Louis was covered in blood, blood from the staff that tried to sedative him.  

‘’Liam! Glad you’re here, this isn’t going as planned.’’ Harper stood in front of him with a terrified look on her face.

‘’What happened?’’

Harper took a deep breath to calm herself. ‘’H-He evaded the dart meant to sedate him and attacked Roan, god, I heard he ripped his arm off!’’ She paused for a moment to look back into the room where Louis was still protectively standing in front of the pup. ‘’We managed to scare him off so he would let go of Roan, but he’s in critical condition. L-Louis is dangerous, we can’t go in there anymore Liam.’’

 ‘’He’s just protecting himself, he’s confused. You backed him too much into a corner. Get everyone away from here, let Louis calm down.’’ Liam ordered. ‘’And no one, no one goes in there without my permission. Is that clear, Harper?’’

‘’Y-Yes sir.’’ She replied. ‘’You heard him, get away from this cell.’’

The multiple people swarming the place did as they told and walked away, leaving Harper and Liam alone standing in front of Louis’ cell. Looking through the one-way window they saw Louis still stressed out, he was pacing around nervously. ‘’Tsk, they fucked up big time.’’

‘’I’m sorry, I should’ve been here from the beginning. But I never thought he could be such a threat to us and because of my mistake, Roan is missing an arm.’’ She replied sadly.

‘’No,’’ Liam shook his head. ‘’this is not your fault, it’s Roan’s fault for not anticipating Louis’ moves and not dodging Louis’ attack as well. He’s trained for these situations, and he made an error during his job. It happens to all of us, be glad he still has everything else. Louis could’ve ripped him apart if you hadn’t acted so fast.’’

‘’God, I know. What do you suppose we do now? We can’t bring him to Electroconvulsive therapy now.’’ She sighed.

Liam bit his lip, a sign he was thinking hard right now. ‘’For now, no one will enter that room. I will tend to Louis’ needs myself, so schedule the treatment for next week and pray he has a little more trust in me by then.’’

‘’Yes sir.’’

Liam dismissed her afterward and remained in front of Louis’ window. ‘’Why make this so hard, buddy?’’ He whispered. Louis couldn’t hear him, but he felt for this kid. Poor kid must’ve been in so much pain, must’ve been so fearful for what was happening and now he’s completely lost. ‘’I’ll get you back to normal, you can count on me for that.’’ The wolf was still pacing around nervously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this weekend, because I'm really busy. So the next update will probably be on Tuesday? Also thanks for the lovely comments! I love to see some people from my previous stories also commenting on this one, truly amazing some recognized me...   
> Made me really happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis remained in that cell for the next week. On Liam’s orders, no one entered the room without his permission. He entered the room only to refresh Louis’ water, give him clean blankets and give him food. He didn’t talk to Louis, he didn’t have eye contact with Louis and he didn’t even acknowledge Louis’ presence as he did his work.

Surprisingly, this worked and Louis didn’t growl at him anymore on the fifth day. He kept going with his treatment though, he needed Louis to have some sort of trust. Even if it was very small, if it was there, it would be enough.  
  
On the seventh day he left the room after a satisfying round of cleaning blankets, Louis didn’t growl at him, Louis didn’t threaten him, he was even cooperating during the changing. To change the dirty blankets he needed to actually get to the blankets in the first place, though that was kind of hard if Louis and the pup were lying on it. But today, Louis pushed the pup of the blankets and into the other corner.

That was the first time that Liam spoke to Louis during their interactions for the past seven days. ‘’Thank you.’’ He whispered as he picked the dirty blankets up and replaced them with the clean ones.

It was simple but enough.  
  
After that, he left the room without looking back, though he did watch through the one-way glass how Louis sniffed the clean blankets and rolled around in them. ‘’Covering his scent in them, it’s too unfamiliar for him.’’ A voice next to him spoke up.

Liam gasped softly, he was watching Louis that he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. ‘’God, Harry! Don’t creep up on me like that.’’

Harry let out a small laugh. ‘’I heard from Z what the little guy over here did, that was savage.’’

‘’Wipe that smirk off your face, Styles.’’ Liam softly punched Harry’s arm. ‘’Why are you even here? You’re free today.’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’Yearly check-up maybe? Shouldn’t you know that? You were my guardian after all.’’ He said.

Liam nodded. ‘’I should know that yeah, but I’ve been really busy with this kid. I just want him to turn back to normal and go back home, he’s just a small kid Haz.’’ He replied. Every day it felt worse to know that Louis was only a seventeen-year-old boy, a boy who had no clue about the world and himself.

‘’A kid? How old is he?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Seventeen, he’s been like that for over five years,’’ Liam replied.

Harry sighed and turned his eyesight through the window. All he could see was the red wolf’s back, was it just a seventeen-year-old kid in there? ‘’Poor kid, changed at the age of what, twelve?’’  
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Yeah, he went through something horrible.’’

‘’I can believe that,’’ Harry said. ‘’We all went through something horrible, or else we didn’t end up here.’’

‘’I know Haz, so how did your checkup go?’’ Liam asked, trying to change the subject. He wasn’t so keen on talking about Louis any further, because the more he talked about it, the more he realized they had to act quickly if they wanted a shot at bringing this kid back. Before Louis attacked Roan, they had tried the Electroconvulsive therapy wo times before, if it didn't work the next time...

Harry hummed. ‘’Good, everything is normal and as I should be so I could go, but not before I said hi to you.’’ He replied. ‘’Haven’t seen you in quite some time, most of the times I’m on duty in the main hall and you’re out on the field most of these days.’’

‘’Good, glad you’re doing okay buddy. Never thought you of all people would turn back, you were a nutcase, even crazier then mister Omega in here.’’ Liam chuckled, god, he can remember the day Harry was brought in.

The black Alpha was an absolute mess. It was ferocious and if you looked it into the eyes, you saw death staring right back at you. Liam was absolutely terrified of the Alpha he saw that day, and he was sure it was his death sentence when it was announced this Alpha of a nutcase was his case. They had to sedative him three times, three times the normal amount of narcotics they used on any Alpha. Hell, they could down a damn elephant with the amount of shit they used on Harry.

During the mission to capture Harry, five men were killed. Sure this is their job and they’re prepared to die for what they do, but no one anticipated Harry’s strength like this. They didn’t understand why he ran for miles and miles, for days he ran away from them. Hell, Liam has never heard such a report before where they chased an Alpha who never rested, who remained running from them without taking any sort of drink break or anything.

After shooting an exhausted and dehydrated Harry with the three tranquilizer darts, they brought him in for a checkup and found out he was no other than the missing Harry Styles. Son of the CEO of the multi-billion company StylesCO, a rich kid that went missing after getting into a reckless car crash with his friends. Only he himself survived and his friends, three other passengers, died on impact.  
  
But the fight with Harry didn’t end there, he paced around the cell and tried to destroy everything in the room. He ran into the walls until his head was bleeding, he clawed at the door until his claws were literally falling off and he bit the door handle as well in an attempt to escape. Harry went down into the records for the most problematic case they had ever encountered. They wanted to give up on the mad wolf before they even started treatment.   
  
Not only did Harry attack them every time they came into view, he resisted the Electroconvulsive therapy four times. The norm for those are three, so they actually did one too many on Harry. Liam though just wasn’t ready to give up on the Alpha that showed such strength and determination. He had to save Harry, and he’s glad he did.

‘’Yeah, I was a handful weren’t I?’’ Harry laughed, he’s read his file multiple times. He’s not going to deny it made him proud knowing he didn’t go down without a fight, though he doesn’t remember why he put such a fight in the first place. That’s also what they question him every time he returns, why was he running so much? Where was he running to?

But he doesn’t remember, he just can’t remember what went through his mind except protect. He needed to protect something, but he doesn’t know what. His counselor just thinks he wanted to protect himself, but he knows for a matter of fact that that wasn’t it. At the same time though, he couldn’t say what was. Though, every person forgets most of what they did during their time spent as a wolf.

‘’A handful? You were a pain in the ass, Harry. Why don’t you try to apply here for a job? You would do great as a guardian or even go out into the field, you’re a great tracker and your instinct are heightened ever since you shifted.’’ Liam proposed. ‘’Why not become my student?’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’I don’t know if I’m suited for it, I would love to help people who went through the same as I did, but am I ready to confront not only my past but theirs as well?’’

‘’You are ready, more than ready even.’’ Zayn, now also present, replied. ‘’Plus, Liam could use some help around here.’’

Liam chuckled at his partner and then shook his head at. ‘’Don’t conspire against me Zayn, you’ll both regret it.’’

Zayn also stood in front of the window to observe Louis and ask how he was doing. Liam told him about Louis’ progress but also his situation, about him needing to be changed soon. They watched Louis get up and walk towards the water bowl to drink. When Louis was done drinking he paced back to his nest but stopped momentarily to look at the one-way glass, as if something was calling to him but he shrugged it off and waltzed back to the pup.

Harry had his hand against the glass as he saw a flashback of blue eyes. Water deep blue eyes that captivate him the moment he first stared into them. _‘’Harry?’’_  
   
‘’Harry?’’

Harry snapped out of it, slightly breathing heavily as he looked straight into Liam’s eyes. ‘’Uh, I’m fine. Sorry, um, can I take a look at my files?’’ He asked impatiently.

Zayn and Liam had a split second eye contact as well before Liam could answer Harry, Zayn had spoken up, ‘’Did you remember something?’’

‘’Just give me the damn files.’’ Harry snarled back.

Zayn raised his eyebrow. ‘’Not if you ask it like that, what’s going on with you?’’

Harry hung his head in defeat, yeah what was going on with him? ‘’I’m sorry Z, I did have a flashback. Can I just see my file? If I remember it correctly, I’ll tell you guys first, kay?’’ He mumbled, it’s so hazy and clouded but he sees those eyes so clearly.

Liam and Zayn shrugged it off and walked Harry towards their office to get his files. Liam searched through the hundreds of files they owned, they always kept them during the years and finally found Harry’s file. He pulled it out and handed it over to Harry. ‘’I do want it back though, so you can read it through here. I am going to call Harper to schedule Electroconvulsive therapy for Louis right now, I want that kid out of there.’’ Liam said.

Zayn sat down in a chair and whipped out his phone to catch up to his mails while Liam called Harper and Harry read through his file. He stayed behind in their office as Liam left to help the team tranquilize Louis safely. ‘’Be careful Liam,’’ Zayn called out.

‘’I will don’t worry!’’ Liam called back before closing the door behind them.

Zayn shut off his phone and observed Harry while he read through the files. ‘’So care to explain why you’re suddenly so keen on your file?’’ He asked. ‘’You’ve read it multiple times already.’’

‘’Maybe I can find out where I was captured in the reports, maybe I can find out why I ran.’’ Harry simply replied, maybe it had to do with someone with blue eyes? He just can’t feel guilty every time he thinks about the running, feeling like he fucking left something behind.

‘’If you want to know where you were captured then wait a minute, let me get a map.’’ Zayn stood up and whipped a map out of the cabinets. He rolled it out over the desk and placed his finger slightly past a northern village. ‘’Here, you were captured in the north of the redwood biome.’’

Harry stared at the map and sat down in defeat. In didn’t make sense, why would he run there? ‘’Ugh, I don’t understand.’’ He groaned.  
  
Zayn placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. ‘’I know it sucks, and no offense but you just ran from the people chasing you. You didn’t run somewhere with a goal in mind, you just ran.’’

Harry nodded, it was the only possibility. He thought that he maybe ran towards the cave Louis was found in, maybe he did have a connection with the Omega but he didn’t. He was running towards the opposite direction, if he wanted to protect Louis then he would’ve run towards him. ‘’I-I just thought that…’’

‘’It’s okay buddy, you lost almost three years of your life stuck in your wolf form. It’s only logical you want to have your memories during that time back, but it’s not going to happen. Reality is a bitch, but it’s real.’’

Harry could only nod. He handed the files back to Zayn, he thanked him for helping him and told Zayn to tell the same to Liam. He left the office and walked out of the building to go home and take a rest.

 

 

 

It was two days later when Liam arrived at Louis’ cell and took a deep sigh. Five staff members were already present, Harper, two from the medical department and two from the field.  ‘’Give me the gun, I’ll tranquilize him,’’ Liam said. The man nodded and handed it over to his superior.

‘’Be careful, Liam.’’ Harper warned before he went in. ‘’And you four, be ready to get in there to either safe Liam’s life or carry Louis out.’’

‘’Yes ma’am.’’ They replied.

Liam heard the door fall closed behind him and saw Louis raise his head. Louis took a sniff of the air and scented his smell. Luckily, Louis didn’t freak out and remained on the ground. Though watching him, Louis wasn’t showing any aggressive behavior at the moment. In a matter of a second, he whipped the gun out and shot at Louis.

Louis with his fast reactions tried to dodge the dart once again but the dart managed to hit his butt. ‘’Slightly too slow, kid.’’ Liam chuckled as he saw Louis slowly lay down and fall asleep. He saw Louis’ pups peep at his mother before shifting his gaze to Liam.  
  
The pup let out a cute angry roar, trying once again to intimidate him. ‘’You’re adorable, really. This is for the best pup.’’ The door was opened behind him and the two men walked in with a stretcher for Louis. They also placed the pup on the stretcher so it was close to his mother. It didn't stop growling at them and occasionally even tried to nip at them, the daredevil. 

Liam followed them out of the hall and into the treatment section. There were about ten cells ready for wolves that rejected the treatment. They'd stay there for a little while until a preserve was ready for them. All the preserves were spread around the world for humans stuck as a wolf. But they'll still be able to fully live their life to the fullest. 

They had to be quick installing the machine onto Louis or else Louis would wake up too early and well, probably bite their heads off.  
  
They carried the wolves into the treatment room and placed Louis on the operation table. They placed the pup in the corner so he could watch his mother potentially shift, they rather not use shocks on pups because truthfully, they could go into shock and even die from it. The shocks hurt a lot and they only used it on pups if they really, really weren’t changing. The pup wasn’t liking it at all and was howling, mewling and making any possible sound out there was. ‘’Can someone get him to shut up?’’ A female beta asked, she had to concentrate for Christ sake.

Liam nodded and took place next to the pup, he didn’t touch it, he didn’t look at it but just sat next to it and it was enough for him to stay quiet. Maybe it was out of fear, but the staff needed their concertation right now.  ‘’The system is ready.’’ One staff member said.

‘’All the strings are connected, how are his vitals?’’

‘’Heartbeat normal and his blood pressure is normal as well, he’s looking good. Tie him up and then wake him up.’’

Liam watched as they tied Louis up, safety measurements for both Louis and the staff themselves. A man picked up a syringe with clear liquid in it and used it on Louis. A rough ten minutes later, Louis was struggling against his restraints and the pup was going crazy for its mother as well. ‘’Do it now!’’ Harper announced and clicked the button on the machine.

Louis’ body was shaking for a few seconds and completely stilled suddenly. ‘’Good, vitals are still normal. Give him the second wave.’’

Again, Louis’ body shook but no changing happening. ‘’Last time, give him the third one.’’ She said again, though this time with less confidence. ‘’Come, one buddy, come back home.’’ Harper softly petted Louis’ wolf head, surely knowing the danger she was putting herself in but looking into the eyes of the wolf she knew someone was home. ‘’I know you’re in there, one more time okay?’’

Her soothing voice probably came through the wolf because he softly closed his eyes and waited. The third wave had the same reactions as before, but this time his heartbeat was raising. ‘’Heartbeat is raising, he’s shifting!’’

The red wolf turned into a fine looking young man, due to nog having shifted in five years, his hair was immensely long. The boy’s eyes weren’t fully open so he wasn’t conscious of his surroundings. ‘’Shhh, you’re okay Louis. You’re going to be okay, child.’’ She shushed him, when she looked at Liam to give him the thumbs up he had a pup in his arms. A small boy with very long curly hair, but the shift had exhausted him. ‘’He’s okay, just sleeping,’’ Liam said.

Harper nodded her head and smiled down at now also sleeping, very human-like Louis. ‘’Bring them to a normal room, keep the pup close though we have to make sure Louis remembers his pup. If not, he’ll be moved to the pup ward for abandoned pups. The staff all replied with ‘’yes ma’am’’ before moving mother and pup to a room. ‘’Good job, Liam, good job.’’

Liam nodded, they’re safe. They’re going to be okay. 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis fluttered his eyes open and slowly took in his surroundings, where was he? The ceiling was white, the walls were too, A hospital? He tried to sit up but every part of his body was aching a lot, almost too much for him to move. Why was he feeling this way? He was missing something, he needed to get something.   
  
Using all of his strength he managed to sit up and throw his legs over the side of the bed. Where was… where was it? He needs it, where is it?   
  


 _''Where is what?''_ He thought.

His heartbeat was raising, some sort of beeping noise was making him panic even more. Why was the sound so loud and annoying? He was breathing heavily and close to getting a panic attack when someone entered the room to call him down. ‘’Hey, shhh, it’s okay Louis. You’re safe here.’’ He heard a female voice talk to him, but it didn’t make sense. He needed-

‘’I need…’’ his throat was hoarse and the talking was for some reason and unfamiliar feeling. He felt the woman’s hands softly push him into the bed again.

He didn't even know what he was doing until a loud growling sound escaped from his throat. 

The woman flinched for a moment but regained her poster quickly, ‘’Louis, can you look at me?’’

Upon hearing his name he snapped out if whatever was happening. Louis did as she asked and raised his eyesight to her. She had a very gentle smile plastered on her face and her eyes were sparkling brown with no hint of evil in there. ‘’I-I’m… What’s happening?’’ He whimpered, he doesn’t know where he is, what’s happening or who she is.

‘’Calm down love,’’ She carted her hands through his long hair, and since when did he have long hair? ‘’My name is Harper darling, how are you feeling?’’

‘’T-Tired and confused.’’ He answered, his throat still hoarse and his voice was suddenly a bit deeper than he can remember. ‘’W-Where am I?’’

Harper nodded thoughtfully. ‘’That’s completely normal Louis, you’ll feel tired the next couple of days. You’re currently at Canis Lupus, Louis. You were shifted into your wolf form for over five years, we managed to capture you a little over two weeks ago…’’ She didn’t think she would delay the news so soon to Louis, normally she’d wait but she needs to know if Louis remembers his pup and if he doesn’t, does he still want to take care of him?

Louis looked at her with widened eyes, realizing what she was implying. ‘’I… I what?’’

‘’I know it’s a lot to take in Louis, but do you know what year it is?’’ She asked. ‘’What your age is?’’

Louis didn’t reply immediately but took his time to think. His mind was fuzzy but going crazy at the same time, he was missing something, something very important and it was making him restless. ‘’Uhm… I-I think it’s 2013 and that I’m t-twelve… But it’s not the right answer, is it?’’ He asked. If it’s true what she said, then it should be 2018 by now.

Harper shook her head slowly. ‘’Correct Louis, it’s not. You were brought on May 23rd, 2018, you’re currently seventeen years old. Today it is June 12th, 2018.’’

Louis blinked the tears away as he thought about it. He can’t remember anything, not for the past five years but nothing before that either. Where is his father? His mother? Is that what he’s missing, them? ‘’I- I’m seventeen?’’ He whimpered.

Harper nodded slowly, maybe this wasn’t the right time to bring up the pup but for the pup’s sake she needs to.

The pup had already woken up two days ago and wasn’t eating or listening to anything. They try to draw blood every day but it just doesn’t work, he thrashes around and doesn’t understand them. The pup is in absolute distress and if Louis doesn't accept it they need to find a mother who would adopt him. 

‘’Louis… There’s something else I need to tell you and you can choose for yourself what you’re going to do with that information.’’ She sighed and when she met Louis’ eyesight she spoke up again, ‘’In the five years you were imprisoned in your wolf form, you had a pup.’’   
  
She saw Louis’ eye widen at the information but she ignored it and continued, ‘’It was brought in and has changed into his human form as well, but he doesn’t understand human speech and is not cooperating in any-‘’

‘’Bring him, I need… I need my pup.’’ Louis interrupted her, ‘’H-He’s been what I had been missing.’’ Louis as if on cue, finally knew what he was missing. His tiny bundle of joy, he needed his pup. He remembers his puppy now. ''I need him now!'' 

Louis saw her visibly relax and let out a breath of relief. The moment she said he had a pup, he knew that that was the piece of the puzzle he had been missing. Now his mind was relieved that his pup was safe and here as well. He saw her nod and excuse herself, telling him she would be right back with his pup. 

She better be or else he'll bite her head off...

Louis sighed and relaxed into his bed, what happened to him? Is he seventeen? His eye fell down on the long brown hair on his chest. He hasn’t had a haircut in five years. So, of course, his hair is going to be freakishly long. Why can’t he remember anything? He’s scared, it’s so unfamiliar… Where are his mother and father?   
  


  
  
Harry went back to Canis Lupus so he could talk it through with Liam about the proposition he received. Maybe he was ready to join Canis Lupus and help the people who are in the same situation he was, maybe it’ll do him good. His father would rather have him join his company to take it over one day, but he likes action more than sitting behind a desk all day.

He walked through the main entrance, greeting the staff member with his charming smile and walked into Liam’s and Zayn’s office without bothering to knock. ‘’Hello, anyone home?’’ He pouted when he saw nobody present inside the office. He sighed and decided to look for them himself.

He also had been wondering about the Omega, was he finally turned back? And what about the pup, had it been abandoned? Was it safe? Deep in his thoughts, he walked through the research labs and heard a loud crash in the last room.

He worked up his pace and looked inside, finding a small kid in the corner whimpering and crying in fear while the nurses tried to cheer it up. But to no avail, the kid just growled at them inhumanly and flashed his red eyes, a sign of an Alpha. Harry had no idea why his feet moved on their own, he doesn’t understand why anger was flowing through his veins but before he knew he entered the room. ‘’What is going on?’’

‘’Oh Harry! You’re not supposed to be here!’’ An Omega he knew all too well, Taylor, scolded him, he could care less though.

The pup had stopped growling and was sniffing the air trying to take in Harry’s new scent. The pup’s scent also reached Harry’s nose and even though he couldn’t explain it, he felt something. ‘’Hey little man…’’ He whispered. He crouched down in front of the pup but he gave the pup enough space so it wouldn’t feel threatened. He is an Alpha himself after all.

‘’Look out Harry, he’s a wild pup. No human traits in there at all, he bites, scratches and does everything in its power to flight.’’ Taylor said softly. She’s seen a lot of wild pups but this one never gave up, it was a survivor. Though she rarely saw pups this old, most don’t even make it to three years old.

‘’He’s just scared,’’ Harry replied softly. He remained in eye contact with the pup, his blue eyes hypnotizing him. Again, the damn flashbacks flashed around in his mind. ‘’Little man, you okay?’’

The pup scented the air again and gave a soft, vulnerable peep. A peep that made Harry move forward out of instinct and wrap the pup up safely in his arms. ‘’It’s okay.’’ He cooed. The pup hid his face in his neck where his scent was the strongest and started crying softly. His tiny arms circled around his neck and weren’t showing any signs of letting go at all. ‘’It’s okay little man, I’m here now.’’ He whispered. His big hands were shielding the pup and his nose was tucked in the pup’s hair, it scented so familiarly, like home.

‘’Uhm Harry?’’ Taylor whispered, she didn’t want to set the pup off but no one even managed to get close to that pup. ‘’H-How did you do that?’’

Harry turned to her and shrugged. ‘’I’m good with kids.’’ His perfect smile showed his dimples, making the multiple nurses in the room silently swoon. Especially the Omega staff loved seeing an Alpha interact like this with a pup, this Alpha was a good father to their ‘possible’ pups if they would mate.  ‘’So what were you trying to do to him?’’

‘’Draw blood… Do some regular tests... But he’s not letting us even close, let alone letting us stick a damn needle in his arm.’’ Taylor replied.

Harry nodded and sat down on the examination chair. The pup had stopped crying but was still hiding in his neck while clinging to him for dear life. ‘’Little man?’’ Harry softly pulled the pup out of his neck and placed him in his lap, the pup’s back against his chest. ‘’Do it to me first so he sees it’s harmless.’’

Taylor nodded and slowly raised Harry’s sleeve, she’s not going to admit the pup was scaring her somewhat. She’s never been so close to him as she is now, he could literally bite her hand off. Harry’s other hand was safely wrapped around the pup who was looking with widened eyes at how the needle went into Harry’s arm.

Harry helped to raise the pup’s sleeve as well. ‘’It’s okay little man, it doesn’t hurt!’’ He said cheerfully down to the pup who was watching him with widened blue eyes. But he wasn’t opposing them yet, so Taylor softly grabbed the pup’s arm and looked for a vein. ‘’Alright, here it goes big guy.’’ She whispered.

The pup only peeped a little when the needle pierced his skin, but he didn’t throw a tantrum. Taylor placed a dinosaur bandage on it afterward and she saw the pup’s eyes flicker with joy upon seeing it, only for a mere second though. ‘’Thank you so much, Harry.’’ She said.

The pup had turned around in his lap again and was clinging onto him for dear life as if he would be leaving any moment. ‘’No problem, glad I could do something.’’

Taylor giggled as she watched the pup nibble on Harry’s finger and tracing the tattoo’s on his arms. ‘’He’s taken quite the liking to you.’’

Harry bent down and placed a kiss on the top of the pup’s head who looked up at him and gave a bright smile. ‘’O my god, that’s the first time he smiles! And he has dimples just like you Harry, maybe he’s your kid after all.’’ Taylor made a joke out of it but somehow to Harry it made sense, he felt something towards the pup.  But last time he checked he wasn’t a father.

Harry laughed as well and watched another staff member take their vitals with their blood out of the door and towards the lab. ‘’We didn’t have the chance to draw blood when he was brought in, so we tried for days without progress so finally, we can see if everything’s alright with him,’’ Taylor said.

Harry nodded but before he could reply, Harper entered the room but stopped in her tracks when she saw the pup in Harry’s arms as if nothing was wrong. ‘’Uh…’’

‘’Aren’t they cute? The pup is so lax because of Harry, we even managed to draw his blood!’’ Taylor said excitedly. ‘’I actually think he’s rather cute now instead of vicious.’’

Harper smiled. ‘’He is, but his mother is awake and rather eager to have his pup back. So I’ll have to take him to Louis.’’ She said. ‘’He needs his mother as well.’’

Harry pouted but didn’t show it on his face as he stood up and handed the pup over into Harper’s arms, though they hadn’t expected the pup to start crying and wailing at the top of his lungs while making grabby hands for Harry. In his tantrum, he bit Harper and literally jumped out of her arms into Harry’s. ‘’He bit me, again…’’ Harper groaned, she should’ve expected it to happen but he was so calm that she thought the pup simply had given up or something.

‘’I’m so sorry Harper,’’ Harry said, not knowing why he should apologize but he felt like he needed to instead of the pup.

Taylor inspected the bite marks but luckily they weren’t deep enough for it to need stitches, the pup is probably missing his sharp canines by now. ‘’Uhm, I don’t think he’s letting go of Harry.’’

Harper watched how Harry condoled the crying pup in distress, but she could also see the possessiveness in Harry’s eyes. ‘’I know, but he needs to get to his mother now. I’m sorry Harry, but I need to take him now if you like it or not.’’

Harry growled low in his throat but handed the pup over and shushed him in Harper’s arms. ‘’It’s okay little man, you’re going to your mommy now kay?’’ He leaned forward and kissed the pup’s forehead.

The pup didn’t let go of his hand as it cried but didn’t bite or scratch Harper. ‘’Alright, let’s go.’’ She said cheerfully and turned around to walked out of the door. The pup climbed up in her arms to look over her shoulder to Harry, he threw a tantrum again as it called for Harry. It literally took every ounce of Harry’s self-control to ignore the wailing for the pup as it called for him. He wanted to run after him and take him out of her arms and back safely in his, but he couldn’t. He had to go back to his mother.

‘’He’ll be okay Harry, he’ll go back to his mother and right now that’s exactly what he needs,’’ Taylor said, her hand softly patted his shoulder before she also returned back to work. Harry said his goodbyes and returned back to what he came here to do, find Liam and accept the damn job. Now that he helped that pup, he knows he can help more people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smaller chapter but with a really fun announcement, though most already guessed it! Enjoy!

Louis impatiently waited in his bed until finally, Harper carried a pup in absolute hysterics into the room. Louis’ instinct flared upon seeing _his_ pup like that, he knew that was his pup, he felt it. 

He wanted to get up and soothe his pup but he was unable to get up. His legs weren't working like he remembers they did, they felt so weak. 

‘’Oh my baby…’’ Harper carried him towards Louis and placed him in his arms. Louis started licking the pup on instinct, his wolf instinct. 

‘’He just didn’t want to leave a new friend he’d made. I’ll leave you two to it because I need to have these scratches and bite marks checked out.’’ She said the moment the pup was seated in Louis’ arms. ‘’Oh and Louis, you should think of a name for him, so we can legally document him.’’

Louis nodded and took a good look at his pup, who had just like him such long brown hair that reached his bum. But instead of his straight hair, his pup had curly hair. Probably from his father. ‘’Mommy’s here.’’ Louis cooed the crying pup who settled rather quickly after remembering the all too familiar scent of his mother. Louis tucked the long hairs behind the pup’s ears and placed kisses all over his face. The pup was so confused.

Louis let the pup nuzzle into his neck to take in more of his scent while the pup made sad peeping noises. 

‘’Were you so upset to leave your friend?’’ Louis whispered while pulling the pup out of his neck and laid him against his chest. Harper told him he didn’t understand human speech but it didn’t matter. His pup will learn it in no time. ‘’No matter, I’m here now and I’m not letting you out of my sight.’’ The pup nuzzled deeper into his mother’s chest, listening to Louis’ heartbeat and slowly dozed off. He was emotionally and mentally drained. 

Louis pulled the blanket over them both and finally since waking up he felt content. His pup was safely tucked in his arms and around his pup a scent lingered that made him feel safe as well, no idea why he felt like that but finally, he felt content enough to rest assured. 

He still felt unsure about the environment, there were too many lights in here and not enough scents of his own. At least he wasn't missing his pup anymore, now he needed to think of a name for the small pup in his arms. 

 

 

Liam was on his way to Louis’ room to not only introduce himself but go over all the option Louis has. In the end, he is still a minor so most choices are probably going to be discussed with Louis’ father first. Who legally is Louis' Alpha. But the omega had some say in matters as well. 

But Liam let the poor man get used to the news of his son still being alive first before going over all the options his son has. He loved his job when he could mention the family that a relative was still alive, the joy in that father's trembling voice makes in all worthwhile.  He hadn't mentioned he's a grandfather yet, this news alone was enough for today. 

Liam arrived at Louis’ room and saw the Omega sitting on the edge of the bed with his pup in his lap, bouncing around with no care in the world. He gently knocked on the door and saw Louis pull his pup close to his chest, his mother instinct has rooted deep into the Omega’s mind. Louis had his teeth bared and made a human-like growling sound.

Liam's been trained for situations like this. Shifted ones don't remember most of their time as a well and yet they act like wolves after shifting back to a human. It's still a mystery to researchers. He did saw Louis flinch a little from himself as if he was shocked by his own behavior. 

Liam opened the door slowly and gently smiled at the Omega. ‘’Hello Louis, my name is Liam Payne and I’m what you call your guardian here.’’ He said. ''Am I allowed to come in?'' 

Only after Louis nodded and gave him permission did he enter the room. He pulled a chair close to the bed before offering his hand to Louis.

Louis gentle took it and introduced himself as well, ‘’Louis Tomlinson, and I’m what you call a patient here I guess?’’

Liam lightly chuckled. ‘’Well, at least you have your humor.’’ He said. ‘’So, how are you feeling?’’

Louis shrugged, yeah how was he feeling?

Confused?

Scared?

Annoyed?

There were many emotions coursing through him and it's hard controlling them all. ‘’Better, still exhausted though, a little confused and my body still aches all over.’’ He answered.

Liam nodded and grabbed his notepad and started writing down some of Louis’ answers. ‘’No nausea, headaches or something like that?’’ He asked to clarify.

Louis shook his head. ‘’No…’’

‘’Good, that means you’re healing quite fast.’’ Liam saw Louis was still a little on edge which is totally understandable but not necessary anymore. He doesn't have to be territorial anymore. ‘’I’m glad to hear you’re doing better physically, but how are you feeling mentally?’’

Louis shrugged again. ‘’It’s kinda hard to take everything in,’’ Louis replied. He wakes up suddenly with no memories of the past five years, hears he was a wolf for five years, he was impregnated by another wolf and now he has a pup. Yep, hard to take in.

Liam nodded. It was always hard to tell patients the reason they shifted. The worst part is that Louis hasn’t even heard everything. As of now, Louis hasn’t regained his memories of his mother’s murder but he has to be notified about so Louis can start counseling. ‘’That’s why I’m here Louis, I’ll always be there if you need me for anything. But a counselor will be appointed to you and you’ll talk with him or her about literally everything, your past, and your future. I also had to ask if you already had a name in mind for your pup.’’

He nodded, he did have a name in mind already. ‘’His name is Elias.’’

 Liam smiled, that’s a good name for the pup. ‘’Good name, it fits him perfectly.’’ He replied. ‘’We also need to go over your information with your father, you’re still seventeen and a minor. Because you don’t have an Alpha, everything has to go through your father as well.’’

Louis nodded until now everything was understandable but even he understood more was coming judging from the tone Liam used to speak to him.   
  
‘’Louis, can you remember what made you change in the first place?’’ Liam paused, he hated confronting his patients with their pain but they need to be confronted with the truth. ‘’What did you feel, what made you change?’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’I don’t know anymore, I can’t remember anything. No feelings or anything, it’s all a black hole.’’ He answered honestly. He hated the fact that he can’t remember what happened. But knowing it had such an impact on him, it was going to be something bad for sure. ‘’Just tell me what happened..’’ He mumbled softly.

Liam nodded but before saying anything he closely studied Louis’ expression, did he think the kid could handle it? No, but did he have the right to know? Yes...   
  
Liam sighed, well here goes nothing. ‘’Your mother was murdered by an escapee of a mental institution. You changed to flight and survive, though you traveled all the way to the northern woods and never returned but apparently settled down there in a cave which we think you've been living in for quite some time.’’

Louis looked down at his hands which had started shaking. ‘’M-My mom?’’ He looked back up to Liconfirmationrmation. Louis saw the small nod Liam gave, his mother is dead?

He didn’t say anything for at least a minute as his mind was trying to remember anything, all his cells were running at max capacity that it almost gave him a headache. Then it came all back to him. The terrifying man standing in front of their door, which he opened, his mother telling him to run. Her desperate whines for mercy before the man shot her, his own cries upon seeing this. All the terrors came back to him.

‘’I’m sorry, Louis,’’ Liam said. ‘’Do you want me to give you a minute?’’

Louis mumbled a yes through his tears as he desperately tried to wipe them away. Elias noticed his mother’s tears and approached him to condone him. Louis picked up his pup and cuddled him into him as Liam left the room, which he really appreciated. Elias was pawing at his face to try and stop the tears. ‘’I’m okay, mommy is okay.’’ He whispered.  ‘’Just sad, really sad.’’

 

 

  
Taylor was examining Louis’ and the pups blood to the a paternity test just to be sure they were related. It was now two days ago she had drawn the pup’s blood so the results should be in already, of course, she wasn’t doubting their bond because you could easily see parts of Louis in that pup but legally, it had to be documented.

She hummed as she went through the files and was entering the results into the computer, her eyes fell upon two results. ‘’Two?’’ She said confused. There should be one, only a match for the pup and Louis? She read through the results that weren’t making sense until she found the name of the second result. ‘’O-Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding me..’’ She said louder than she intended to.

‘’Hmm, what is?’’ Her colleague asked.

Taylor sighed. ‘’Harry is a father, apparently.’’ She replied, ‘’No wonder the pup reacted like that towards, Harry and vice versa.’’ Taylor stood up with the files and walked out of the lab and towards Liam’s and Zayn’s office.

Liam had taken Harry as his assistant, so if he was present today then he should be there. She gentle knocked on the door and walked in when she heard a faint ‘come in’. She found not only Harry in the office but he was also with Zayn and Liam. ‘’Oh Taylor, great that you’re here. I need you to examine a new brought in Alpha at 2 o’clock.’’ Zayn said.

She nodded. ‘’Yeah sure, but I have something else for now. Harry, you might want to know this first.’’

Harry looked up from the files he was going over. He was trying to memorize Liam’s clients as well. He also had been going through Louis’ and Elias’ file with a heavy heart he read about the murder of Louis’ mother, poor kid had gone through something horrible at such a young age. He didn't know why but he was so drawn to them, he couldn't the pup out of his mind. ‘’Oh, what is it about?’’

Taylor gulped.  She held up the blood tests results in front of her, of course, Liam an Zayn as the curious birds they overlooked it from over Harry’s shoulder as he read it. ‘’Y-You’re a father, Harry.’’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just take a moment to thank you all for the lovely support? As a reward here's the next chapter, a lovely, sappy chapter with the awaited reunion!

Harry was breathing heavily as he read the blood test that revealed a match with Elias'blood. ‘’H-How… What?’’ He mumbled confusedly.

Zayn looked at the lost expression on Harry’s face. ‘’Somewhere deep down you knew already didn’t you, Haz? That’s why you wanted your file when you first saw Louis and had some flashbacks, right?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’I had flashbacks about the blue eyes and I felt way too protective of Elias when I first saw him, we reacted immediately to each other.’’ He was still taking it in, he was a father… ‘’B-But that means I stayed with Louis, I didn’t abandon him, _them._ ’’

‘’If that pup recognized you then yes, you must’ve stayed behind and encouraged Louis through his pregnancy and even afterward. I reckon you were captured a few months after Elias was born, he had to be old enough to memorize your scent.’’ Liam said. 

 Zayn was nibbling on his lip for a moment. ‘’Then why did you run away from them? It doesn’t make sense?’’

Harry thought for it too until he may have found a solution. ‘’Give me the map again.’’ He said.

Zayn grabbed the same map as last time and spread it on the desk. He saw Harry mark the spot he was found with a marker and did the same with the cave Louis had been found in. ‘’The fuck?’’ Zayn mumbled. ‘’That’s almost a straight line away from them.’’

Taylor also watched as Harry drew the line. ‘’So he just baited his trackers straight away from them, he pulled them as far away from Louis and the pup as he could, to protect them.’’ She said, ‘’Maybe he was even distracting you guys, maybe Louis and the pups were at Harry’s side that day but because Harry took all the attention to himself-‘’

‘’They were overlooked..’’ Liam finished. ‘’You settled all the attention on yourself and everyone overlooked Louis and Elias.’’

Harry had fisted his hands in his hair, now it made sense. He was protecting them by running away, he was pulling all the trackers away from the area. That’s why he was running to protect. ‘’Fuck!’’ He yelled loudly and slammed his hand on the desk, startling everyone else in the room.

‘’Calm yourself, Harry,’’ Liam warned, yes, Harry has been fully cured but once you have been stuck in your wolf it was harder to control your emotions.

‘’Calm? Do you know what I did? I impregnated a kid around the age of 14 for fuck sake!’’ He yelled angrily, angry at himself. He had shifted at the age of eighteen on November 6th, 2012 and was captured June 3rd, 2015. Meaning he had impregnated Louis somewhere around the age of nineteen, he should belong in fucking jail.

‘’Harry, you were both wolves. They don’t account age for anything.’’ Zayn said, he understood where Harry was coming from but blaming himself isn’t going to solve anything. ‘’Be proud you were there for Louis until the day you were tracked.’’

‘’I agree, don’t blame yourself for that Harry. You can’t blame yourself for acting on instinct.’’ Liam added.

‘’What do I do now?’’ Harry asked, ‘’Just walk in there and say, hey I fucked you while we werewolves and that’s my pup as well!’’

‘’I wouldn’t do it with those exact words, no, but do talk to him.’’ Taylor giggled. If he would say it that way she’s a hundred percent sure he will be thrown out of the room. ‘’Plus, we can actually find out more about Elias this way. Maybe find out the month he was born.’’ She said.

‘’How would you do that?’’ Harry asked.

Taylor took the two files of Harry and Louis and placed them next to each other. ‘’You must’ve met each other between January 4th, 2013 and June 3rd, 2015, because that’s the date Louis changed and you were captured.’’ She paused, ‘’Now it’s logical you didn’t impregnate Louis close to the date you were captured because he had to carry the pups for a few months and the pup needed to memorize your scent, meaning you had to be there after his birth for at least six months.’’

Zayn, Liam, and Harry all nodded and listened carefully to her explanation. She was writing down almost everything she was explaining so she would keep up with her own mind. ‘’Six months back from June 3rd 2015 is January 3rd 2015\. So we have narrowed it down from January 4th, 2013 to January 3rd, 2015.’’ She paused for a moment to think. ‘’Oh I already know, it’s not that hard if there’s so little time in between actually.’’

‘’Louis had to have gone into heat around May,’’ Liam said, he understood where she was going. ‘’He shifted January 2013 but three months would be too little time to fully settle into his wolf and actually have a heat, meaning he had to be impregnated the next year around May 2014.’’

Taylor nodded. ‘’Correct! Meaning he gave birth before the end of the year and before 2015, it fits perfectly because that means Elias had more than enough time to memorize Harry’s scent. And that means, ’’That Elias had to be born around December 2014, so he’ll be four this year of December.’’

‘’Thank you Taylor, if we didn’t have you!’’ Liam smiled, now he could process that in Elias’ file as well. Harry was still looking a bit grim in his eyes, but he knows Harry will get over it. ‘’Do you want me to talk to Louis first?’’ Liam asked his hand on Harry’s shoulder for encouragement.

Harry shook his head. ‘’I’ll stop by myself, it’s best if he learns it from me.’’ He said. ‘’Plus, maybe he recognizes me as well, but I do want you guys there just to be sure.’’

Zayn hooked his hand under Harry’s elbow and nudged him towards the door. ‘’I’m free now, let’s go, buddy.’’

‘’What now?!’’

‘’Yes now!’’ Zayn repeated.

Liam chuckled, followed by Taylor’s giggles. Liam made some free time right now, though Taylor had to return back to work or else she would fall behind. Liam, Zayn, and Harry walked towards Louis’ room and the closer Harry got, the more nervous he got. ‘’It’s going to be okay, Elias will be there as well and he remembers you.’’

‘’Yeah, but Louis is still a kid. He’s seventeen… I’m twenty-four.’’

‘’It’ll be fine,’’ Liam repeated. He knocked onto Louis’ door and slowly opened it. Louis was sitting on the ground next to Elias who was playing on a keyboard that made animal sounds. It was a tool to learn Elias talk as well. Harry’s heart melted at the sight of the gorgeous creature sitting next to his pup, but the one thing that felt so familiar is when his eyes looked straight into Louis’ eyes. Blue met green and they both felt the same feelings they felt the first day they met sprouting inside of them. 

 

 

  
Harper had given Louis multiple toys for Elias to practice his speech and Elias immediately took a liking to the keyboard. Louis was watching with fond eyes how his puppy pushed the button and laughed when the keyboard made another animal sound. A hairdresser stopped by yesterday and after a long, long day his son finally let the damn woman cut his hair. Louis was thrilled the moment she walked in the cut his freakishly long hair, but Elias wasn’t at all. But alas, eventually Elias gave up and now he has short but adorable curly hair.    
  
‘’That was a dog.’’ Louis said, educating his pup.

‘’Dow?’’ Elias repeated.

Louis nodded. ‘’A dog, yes.’’ The dog goes woof.’’ Louis leaned forward to press it again, which made Elias giggle again and repeat ‘Dow’ over and over again. He didn’t have the right grasp of the pronouncing of most words yet but he was a fast learner and learning words every day.  It was about half an hour later when the door to his room opened and he saw Liam walk in with Zayn and another Alpha.

The scent that hit him sent all kinds of chills through his body, good chills though. It smelt like the forest, the rain, the dirt but most importantly it smelled like home. His eyes searched for the source of the scent and when he found it his eyes met he familiar green ones he had been missing for a while now.   
  
Images flashed through his mind of a giant, strong black Alpha wolf protecting him from something dangerous. Something that was dangerous, but the Alpha wolf saved him and stayed by his side ever since.   
  
Louis was so mesmerized by the all too familiar stranger that he didn’t notice his son standing up and running towards the all too familiar stranger. Elias was easily lifted into his arms as he watched how his son interacted with the first person aside from himself. Elias didn’t want anything to do with the staff here, not even Zayn, Liam or Harper who brought toys for the pup regularly. But his son was clinging onto that man for dear life while he let the man spread his scent all over him.

Harry was surprised when Elias was crawling straight towards him but the moment he had the pup in his arms it felt perfect, like home. ‘’Hello little man, good to see you too.’’ The pup was smiling so brightly, the dimples he passed on to his pup were showing as well. He nuzzled Elias nose, the side of his face and behind his ears as well to spread his scent over him.

Liam and Zayn watched fondly how Elias interacted, not even they got as much as a second glance from the pup but Harry was allowed to have a damn grooming session. They watched Louis stand up and approach father and son slowly.

  
  
Harry stopped nuzzling his son to watch the Omega approach him. Harry also took a step forward and reached out his free hand to caress Louis’ cheek. He loved the feeling of Louis nuzzling back into his hand. ‘’You were there…’’ Louis whispered softly. He forgot a lot, but there’s no way he would forget this scent.

Harry hummed. ‘’I’m Harry…’’ He didn’t hesitate to pull Louis into his embrace with his free arm, his other arm was holding Elias who he also pulled into the embrace. Not a second later, Louis was bawling his eyes out. ‘’I’m here...’’ Harry whispered softly.

Louis had both his arms wrapped around Harry, his hands clinging to the back of Harry’s shirt. Harry had his head leaning on Louis’ head as they clang to each other for god knows how long. ‘’We need to talk for a moment, Louis.’’

 Louis nodded in his chest and against his will softly pulled away from his embrace. He hasn’t felt that safe in someone’s presence in a long time. They had completely forgotten they weren’t alone so Liam cleared his throat. ‘’We’ll go to give you both some privacy.’’ He said before ushering Zayn out who was pouting, he wanted to watch!

Harry held Louis’ hand as he was guided to the bed. Louis sat down first on the edge so Harry took his place next to Louis while not letting go of his hand at all. He let Elias sit in his lap and trace his tattoo’s again as he talked with Louis. ‘’He really likes you,’’ Louis noted.

‘’Surprisingly, I walked past the labs and he was throwing a major tantrum and I guess my body just moved on its own. He recognized me almost immediately, and wouldn’t let go of me at all.’’ He chuckled slightly at the last part. ‘’You recognized me right away as well..’’

Louis bit his lip and scooted a little closer to Harry. He was looking down at their hands folded in his lap, for some reason he felt nervous to look at Harry. ‘’I-I recognized your scent, he probably did too.’’

Harry hummed. He could smell Louis’ nerves in the air, matching his nerves as well. ‘’I recognized your eyes, I had flashbacks when your blue eyes met mine.’’ He admitted. ‘’Now that I’m looking at you more clearly, more memories are flooding into my mind.’’  

Louis then took his chance to look up. Harry was gorgeous, just like his wolf was. In Louis’ mind, flashbacks flashed as well, flashbacks of the moment his heat started and he spent it with the black wolf. ‘’Y-You’re…’’ Louis blushed just thinking about saying it, what was Harry exactly? His mate? Just Elias’ father?

‘’I’m?’’ Harry ushered him to finish his sentence.

The Omega averted his eyes to the side. ‘’You’re Elias’ father,’’ Louis whispered softly.

Harry brought their intertwined fingers up to his lips and softly kissed it. ‘’I am.’’ He answered just as soft as Louis. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

Louis’ eyes slightly widened, what was Harry saying sorry for? Was Harry going to leave him now? Is that why he was apologizing? The tears were already springing in his eyes just thinking about it.   
  
‘’Hey, hey? Why are you crying?’’ Harry’s hand let go of his to take a hold of Louis' cheek. He softly used his hand to tilt Louis’ head upwards so he finally could take a good look into those blue eyes, now crying blue eyes. ‘’Answer me, Louis.’’

‘’A-Are you going to leave me?’’ Louis asked. ‘’I-I don’t want to be alone-‘’

‘’Shhh,’’ Harry shushed him. ‘’I’m not leaving you, no way.’’ He leaned forward to nuzzle Louis’ nose with his own.

‘’T-Then why are you apologizing?’’ He sniffled, he felt relieved already but he couldn’t stop the tears yet.   
  
‘’Are you kidding me? You were young when I… impregnated you, you’re still so young.’’ He mumbled. That’s probably the only regret he has… breeding a thirteen-year-old kid. ‘’And I never returned for you, I was captured and didn’t remember you.’’

Louis blushed at the comment once again, yeah he still was a kid apparently. ‘’I didn’t think like that while we were wolves, all I could think of was baring strong pups for you and I did. We were at the mercy of our instinct, it kept me alive after you didn’t return anymore.’’ Louis mumbled. Harry, can I ask you something?’’

‘’Hmm? Ask away.’’

Louis’ face had a sad expression suddenly. ‘’Do you remember if we had more pups? Did I fail to protect the others?’’

Harry caressed Louis’ cheekbone with his thumb. ‘’I do not remember. And I’m pretty sure surviving without an Alpha for  three years is quite the achievement, plus you protected Elias. Most pups don’t even make it to his age, rarely pups  are found and they are not even close to his age.’’

Louis nodded. He looked down at Elias who was completely gone in Harry’s tattoos. ‘’I’m glad he’s okay.’’

‘’Me too, Louis. I’m so proud of you.’’ Harry kissed the side of Louis’ head and left his lips lingering there for multiple seconds. Louis had his eyes closed through Harry’s affection, maybe he is still young and maybe he doesn’t know anything about the human Harry but he knows that he feels safe now, loved and complete.

‘’Wait,’’ Louis spoke up. ‘’How old are you? Or were when we… you know.’’  

Harry chuckled softly, yep, Louis is clearly a kid if he blushed already thinking about mating and can’t even say it out loud. ‘’I’m twenty-four at the moment, so I was around twenty when we mated.’’

Louis let out a small ‘oh’. Now it made sense to Louis why Harry reacted like that, in Harry’s eyes he really did mate a child. ‘’Is that a problem? My age?’’ He heard Harry ask.

Louis shook his head. ‘’Not to me, but god you’re bad for doing a thirteen-year-old child at the age of twenty,’’ Louis said sarcastically. It earned him a playful growl coming from Harry, it made him swoon and giggle softly.

Harry smiled as well, showing his dimples. Louis noticed them and poked them. ‘’He got them from you.’’ Louis said.

‘’I certainly fucking hope so, you don’t have dimples and I’m pretty sure I didn’t let alone else close to you during your heat.’’ Harry joked. He probably killed everyone and everything that came close to Louis, he can't remember though.

Louis giggled once again. ‘’That’s a very bad word.’’

He laid his head on Harry's shoulder and watched his pup play with Harry’s tattoos. He felt Harry’s arm wrap around his waist and next he was pulled more into the Alpha. Louis then closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace and silence between them. He enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s lips placing multiple kissed on the top of his head occasionally and the feeling of Harry’s arm wrapped around him.   
  
_He felt so content like this._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a very big chapter. Because I won't be able to update in a week. So basically these are 2/3 chapters in one. You can read it all at once, or maybe save half so you can read it somewhere in the next few days!

Louis has been going to a counselor every day for the past two weeks. His name was Thomas and very thoughtful of not only him but his pup as well, Elias was always welcome to join their sessions. Every day Thomas asked how he’s feeling, how Elias’ progress is going etc.

He's very thoughtful.

Elias' progress, by the way, is going great, he understands Louis is his mother and calls him ‘mommy’ as well. Same goes for Harry, which Elias calls ‘daddy’. It was quite the surprise when he said those two words for the first time but Harry and Louis couldn’t stop smothering him for days.

In just a week Elias had given up crawling and started walking, sure small steps but he did. Now only two weeks later he can walk through the room without stumbling. He’s almost four so he’s far behind other pups but he’s catching up rather quickly.  
  
Louis is going through tests on a regular basis, they test his ability to return into society without posing a threat to himself or others. But it’s not going too well, his instinct get the better of him during those tests and he rather does it the wolf way instead of the human way. He’s slowly learning though and it’s to be expected, he was shifted for over five years. It’s going to take some time before he can leave this place.   
  
Harry and Louis have just been getting to know each other for the past two weeks and Harry has been helping him with his homework, yes, he’s starting school soon but he needs to catch up with stuff he missed for the past five years. Harry volunteered to do it himself and he’s been a great teacher so far, though Louis sucks at math. Harry actually is very smart and explained because he was always studying to one day take over his father’s company.

Louis is going to drop school as soon as he gets eighteen, his mother would scold him but alas, he's too far behind and he couldn't bother anymore. He even said some bad words, because now he’s seventeen and he kinda can? If he used to curse his mother or father would punish him, but now? He's close to being an adult and he can say whatever he wants to. 

Harry and his relationship has been improving as well.   
  
They have been cuddling regularly, or holdings hands but nothing more. Sometimes, Louis forgets he’s actually seventeen years old and starts blushing whenever Harry as much as glances at him. Every day has been going like that, Harry stops by to school him, Harry takes care of Elias in case Louis doesn’t take him to counsel and afterward they watch a movie together, maybe cuddle if Louis doesn’t act like a twelve-year-old and simply hang out for the rest of the day to slowly get to know each other.

 

Tomorrow though, was a very special day since his father and sister are coming to visit. That’s right, he’s going to see them for the first time in five years. He did have a phone call with his father who was crying through their whole call, which made Louis cry as well.   
  
Louis apologized multiple times without having a real reason to do so. He feels responsible for his mother’s death even though he knows it’s not his fault. His father also reassured him it was in no way Louis’ fault what happened and that he’s glad Louis was okay. Louis explained his situation and let Elias slip his mouth, so he told his father about Elias as well.

Judging from his father voice, he didn’t like that news. His seventeen-year-old son with a three-year-old already. So just to be safe, Louis let Harry out of their conversation for now. He’s pretty sure his father will go mad if he also delays the news the Alpha that impregnated him is actually by his side and he’s kinda slowly falling in love with the Alpha as well.

Nope, in his father’s eyes, he’s still the twelve-year-old pup who needs his father. But he isn’t anymore, yes he sometimes acts like it but he isn’t a pup anymore. He’s a mother himself.

‘’Stop fidgeting Lou, it’s going to be fine.’’ Louis’ thoughts were interrupted by Harry.  
  
 Harry was sitting on the floor with Elias between his legs who was playing on a tablet he received from Harry as a ‘gift’. Louis thought it was way too expensive as a gift but he’s not going to deny he loved Harry giving gifts to their pup, it made his inside swoon every time his Alpha walked in with something for their pup. Louis didn’t even need anything for himself, though he loved Harry’s cupcakes, he loved it more when Elias got gifts.

Just the pure joy on his pup’s face is what matters to him, that gorgeous smile with those adorable dimples decorating his already too perfect face.

‘’You don’t know that,’’ Louis replied. ‘’I’m not the pup that disappeared anymore, I have one of my own now. He’s definitely going to treat me like a pup, that means we can’t watch any action or horror movies together anymore!’’

Harry chuckled, yep, Louis was still a pup sometimes. Knowing the thing that matters most to Louis right now is not being able to watch ‘grown-up’ movies anymore makes it all clear that deep down, Louis is still a pup. Though it’s been getting less with the day. Louis isn’t blushing all the time anymore, finally starts to look him in the eye when they talk and doesn’t flush when they talk about something as simple as holding hands. Though kissing is still a step too far, never mind sex.

‘’I’m pretty sure you can decide that for yourself Lou, but by the law, your father still is your Alpha and has all say over you,’’ Harry answered.

Louis pouted. ‘’Why aren’t you though?’’ Louis blurted, he didn’t mean to but he did.

Harry raised his eyebrow and let out a chuckle. He stood up, brushing Elias’ hair and approached Louis who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He kneeled on one knee in front of Louis and placed his large hands on Louis’ sides. ‘’Because,’’ He started, his hand reaching out to touch the side of Louis’ neck, right under his scent gland. ‘’That would mean you should bear my mark right there, only then I would be your Alpha.’’

Louis, being the clueless kid he is, answered, ‘’Then bite me there.’’ Excuse him for missing five important school years of his life.

Harry laughed out loud, he’s just too adorable. ‘’Love, for a bond mark to last I need to knot you. And I’m quite sure you’re not ready for that step yet, so for now, your father is your Alpha. Okay?’’ Harry said.

Louis looked down into Harry’s eyes and nodded. ‘’I’m sorry for being so clueless.’’ He replied.

Harry sighed. ‘’You’ll learn Louis, don’t forget what happened to you.’’ Harry stood up and in one swift motion pulled Louis into his lap. This was the most intimate they’ve been until now, and Harry already could see the blush spreading through Louis’ cheek. Louis was facing him with his knees on the bed, fully seated in his lap. ‘’Just know that deep down, you’re mine,’’ Harry whispered in Louis’ ear before lightly nibbling on it.

Louis (to hide his face) hid in Harry’s neck, nuzzling into it. ‘’I’ll remember that.’’ Louis’ voice was muffled so Harry didn’t understand him the first time. ‘’Can you repeat that love, couldn’t understand you.’’

Louis slowly pulled his face out of Harry’s neck. He ignored the feeling of Harry’s hands stroking his back and the delicious scent cloaking around him. ‘’I-I’ll remember that…’’

‘’God,’’ Harry groaned. ‘’You’re going to be the death of me.’’ Without thinking Harry softly leaned in to push his lips against those of Louis’. Louis was shocked at first and didn’t move, but then it all clicked and his lips started moving on their own. Harry remained in control to make sure they didn’t go too far yet.

When Harry finally pulled back, Louis was breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen and excitement. ‘’T-That was…’’

‘’Too much?’’ Harry asked hesitantly.

Louis shook his head. ‘’I was going to say amazing.’’

Harry smiled at the Omega sitting on his lap. He leaned forward once again to claim Louis’ lips as his own. Louis was clumsily kissing him back, his hands hesitantly wrapping around Harry’s neck. ‘’Lou…’’ Harry growled, his Omega probably wasn’t noticing it himself but Louis was fully rutting against him and he’s pretty sure he’s not going to control himself if this goes on.   
  
‘’I want you.’’ Louis moaned, he felt slick dripping in his undies and he’s not going to deny that he wants more pups. He wants more pups with Harry. Sure, his mind still acts like the twelve-year-old at times but his body doesn’t. His instincts know what it wants, and he wants the Alpha in front of him.

‘’I want you too, love. But not now and certainly not here.’’ Harry chuckled. Harry pulled back and ignored the whine leaving Louis’ pretty lips. ‘’You’re too-‘’

‘’If you’re going to say too young, I will punch you in the face.’’ Louis threatened. ‘’You didn’t say that when you pumped me full with your seed during my heat, you didn’t say that when I birthed Elias and you didn’t say that when you regularly fucked me. It’s not like it’s my first time anyway.’’ He huffed in annoyance. He’s not a child anymore, he can decide for himself what he wants.

Harry sighed, this was bound to happen one day anyway. ‘’Listen to me, we were both wolves who clearly act differently. We’re not those wolves anymore, we’re human now Louis. Get that through your thick skull.’’ He said. He didn’t want to sound so harsh but Louis needs to understand the situation. ‘’Also, as a wolf, I couldn’t talk.’’  
  
Claiming Louis and knocking him up again, really isn’t the way to go right now. Louis needs to fully pass his treatment before he can even leave this place until they deem Louis’ mental state safe enough. Mating and having pups is only going to make his instinct worse, it could send Louis into a frenzy again.

Louis hangs his head in defeat, knowing he was in the wrong but he can’t help it. He still feels like he’s trapped in his wolf form, heck, he wants to go back to the cave and snuggle into the leaves with Elias into his side. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

Harry hummed, stroking Louis’ sides. ‘’You’ll get through this and then, we can talk about our future but for now just get better so you can get out of here.’’

Louis nodded. He leaned forward to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. He sighed in content when he felt Harry wrap his arms tightly around him and scooted back onto the bed. Harry’s back was resting against the headboard and Louis was fully resting on top of him.   
  
Elias who noticed it was cuddle time wanted to join his parents so waddled over to the bed to gain their attention. ‘’Daddy!’’ He chirped happily while pulling himself onto the bed.

The pup knew it was the magic word which got his father to do anything or him, it worked on the other one too, mommy worked just fine as well. 

Harry chuckled and unwrapped one arm to pull Elias into his side as well. He places a kiss on the top of his pup’s head and watched Elias smile brightly up at him, his dimples showing just exactly who his father is. ‘’Let’s take a small nap, shall we?’’ Harry proposed.

‘’Agreed,’’ Louis mumbled sleepily.

Elias wasn’t too keen on his nap except when it was with mommy and daddy, he loved cuddling them and then falling asleep. So he nodded and laid down next to them, curled up in Harry’s side. Harry had his arm thrown over his son to cover him and make his son feel safe in his arms. Soon after, Harry drifted off himself as well. Content with his family in his arms.

 

 

 

 

The following day Louis’ father and sister were coming to visit him. He’s finally going to see them again after all these years of being separated. Last time he saw them he was only a twelve-year-old pup, his sister was only ten at the time. She must’ve grown up so much, and probably presented as an Alpha since she always was so dominant. And unlike Louis who took more after his Omega mother, his sister took more after their Alpha father.   
  
They were going to meet downstairs in the huge lounge area where they could be supervised by the guards. It was to protect their patients as well, should they lose control or something they could be calmed down by the guards or if needed, sedated. Louis planned on leaving Elias with Harry, but when the moment arrived he changed his mind. His father would want to meet Elias and so would his sister. Harry would stay behind in Louis’ room.   
  
Liam, as his guardian, was required to be there as well so as custom he picked Louis up from his room to guide him downstairs. Elias didn’t like leaving Harry but Louis gave him no room to argue and lifted the pup up into his arms before giving Harry a kiss (without blushing) and exiting the room.     


‘’Nervous?’’ Liam asked as they stood in the lift that would take them downstairs to the lounge area.

Louis nodded. ‘’Not going to lie, yes I am.’’ He answered. ‘’But, I know it’ll be okay. I hope.’’

‘’I’m there if something would go wrong, just tell me if you want to go back and we will okay?’’ Liam said. ‘’Seeing them after such a long time can be hard on not only them but you too, especially because you still act on your instinct most of the time.’’

Louis sighed but he knew it was true. Thomas, his counselor, also told him he needs to drop that and start acting more like a human. He said they would do it in small baby steps so he could get accustomed to human ways again. And he needed to start by not growling at others who tried to touch Elias by instance. ‘’I’ll try to act normal, but if you see me slipping then correct me please, Liam.’’

Liam nodded. ‘’I will, I also explained it to your father so he should aware of your behavior.’’ The sound of the lift’s bell told them they arrived at their destination and a second later the doors opened.   
  
Louis’ eyes widened at the sight in front of him. This was a whole ballroom or something filled with couches, chairs and around a hundred people scattered around. You could see the patients surrounded by family members, some hanging out, others hugging or laughing. ‘’These meetings are once a day for two hours, so that’s why it’s packed all the time,’’ Liam informed.

Louis just nodded and looked around in awe, the walls were red and gracious golden-like lamps were decorating the walls. The couches were a soft grey and red, and damn, they looked comfy as hell. Liam guided him to the left side area and as they approached their table, Louis saw his father sitting there with a young lady next to him. They were talking but the moment his father met his eyes, they both stopped to stand up and take in Louis’ looks. ‘’Louis..’’ His father whispered.

Louis got teary-eyed as he saw his father, looking slightly older but not too much different. His sister though, she grew up and as he thought, she had to be an Alpha. Her body screamed dominance, he stance was dominant as well. ‘’Dad, Lots..’’ He walked up to them and let them indulge him in a hug as tight as he could as he held onto Elias as well.

He heard his sister cry in his neck so he couldn’t refrain himself from crying either. ‘’I’m so glad you’re alive Louis, god, I’m so happy.’’ His father mumbled. Judging from his voice he was crying as well.

Liam watched from a small distance with a smile on his face. This was exactly what made his job worthwhile, rejoining families together and seeing the happiness bubbling between them. After Louis pulled back from his father and sister, he took it as his cue to introduce himself as Louis’ guardian.

‘’Liam Payne, his guardian.’’ Liam introduced himself as his hand slid into that of Louis’ father.

‘’Mark Tomlinson, this is my daughter Charlotte Tomlinson.’’ He introduced his daughter as well.

‘’Nice to meet you.’’ She said politely.

‘’It’s nice to meet you too,’’ Liam replied. ‘’Shall we sit down and go over the information?’’

Mark nodded and sat down on the couch, Charlotte to his right and Louis to his left. Liam sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table. Next to their table stood a box with toys so Elias had already ravaged it and was playing on the ground a few meters away from them.   
  
Louis was focussing on Elias more on the conversation though, that’s just his instinct flaring. This room was packed with unmated Alphas and mated Alphas as well, it doesn’t really matter if they were mated or not. Alphas generally don’t like pups that aren’t theirs if they want to be romantically involved with the mom. Recalling fractions of multiple moments from the time he was a wolf, Louis knew unfamiliar Alphas just can’t be trusted in close proximity to his son. And that’s exactly one of the reasons his healing isn’t making progress, he can only think like a wolf. Especially when it comes to Elias.

He'd kill for his son.  
  
‘’Alright so, I know you want to catch up with each other  but we have some papers that need to be signed by his Alpha and because he’s underage and unmated, that can only be you, Mr. Tomlinson.’’

Mark nodded. ‘’Just call me Mark.’’ He said.

‘’Okay Mark, read through them carefully and if there’s something that perks your interest or you want to question something just ask me.’’ Liam handed him a small pile of papers, the most important ones had already been sent to Mark by mail so he could sign it and sent it back.

Mark read through it in silence, humming as he did. ‘’I think it’s all in order, though does this mean Louis can only leave after he’s deemed stable?’’ he asked.

Liam nodded. ‘’You’re aware he still acts on instinct most of the time, through tests, we also test the patient mental and physical being. Louis is physically healthy and okay to go but his mental state is far from that, which is understandable and expected. He was changed for a long time Mark, I guess it will take a few months before he’s allowed to leave.’’ He said.

Mark nodded. ‘’And if he wants to leave himself?’’

Liam shook his head. ‘’Then he still wouldn’t be able to leave unless Thomas deems him stable, it’s not only dangerous for himself should he be released too soon but also for others. He may be an Omega, but he’s the first one to put up such a fight. Should he have an episode, he could kill the both of you in a mere second without controlling it himself.’’ Liam replied.

‘’Louis would never do that. Honestly, I’m not sure being here is the best for him. Shouldn’t he be with his family?’’ Charlotte spoke up, her arms were crossed showing her dominance.

‘’I would do _that_ ,’’ Louis answered for Liam. ‘’I’m not here for no reason Lots, I’m here because I was stuck in my wolf for more than five years. Five years I fought for my life out there, I basically grew up like that and it’s stuck in my head. During tests, I rather go for raw meat than cooked meat, I rather choose the corner of my room to sleep in than my bed, I growl at unfamiliar faces who come to close to Elias. So yeah, I don’t want to leave this place until I’m sure I wouldn’t change back or hurt anyone.’’

Charlotte and Mark didn’t reply instantly so Liam took it upon himself to cut the silence. ‘’What he’s telling you is the truth. If I may be honest as well, he’s not even close to being ready to leave this place yet. He doesn’t act like it now but Louis is unstable, the only reason he’s acting like he is now is only that of my assistant and Elias who ground him. The tests reveal he’s acting human 14,7% of the time and those are just the first tests. It’s also the reason I refused earlier meetings because as I stated before, without my assistant or Elias, Louis would not act 14,7% human at all. He would be at 0%.’’

‘’But how? He grew up human, it’s not like those five years can force him to forget that right?’’ Charlotte asked.

Liam scratched the back of his head. ‘’There’s a difference in behavior, skills, personality, and traits. Human traits he still has of course but his behavior is like an animal. He knows how to eat with a knife, a fork, and a spoon but if he could choose what to eat with that, he would rather eat raw meat. And the answer is simple, that’s all he has known for the past five years. Not only is his body accustomed and used to the meat, his whole mindset is focused on meat.’’

Louis nodded, now Louis was talking about it he would love to eat some. ‘’Slowly, he’ll learn to act human but just like Elias who acts like a wolf most of the time, they just need time,’’ Liam added.

Mark shifted his gaze to the playing pup who wasn’t paying them attention at all. He hadn’t gotten a good look at his grandson but he could already feel the possessiveness bubbling inside him. ‘’He’s a strong pup.’’ He noted.

Louis nodded, ‘’He really is, he went through a lot.’’

‘’Can I hold him Lou? I mean, I’m totally going to be his favorite aunt.’’ Lottie giggled, she loved pups. She can’t wait to find an Omega for herself so she can start a family as well.

Louis shook his head. ‘’I’m sorry but in his eyes, you’re a stranger, and he really doesn’t like strangers. He’s only just starting to open up to Liam, Zayn, and Harper. Only me and Harry can touch him.’’

 _‘And I don’t want any other Alpha just touching my pup.’_ Louis thought. Not even his sister.

‘’Who’s Harry?’’ His father asked.

Liam looked down in disappointment, Louis already slipped Harry’s name. Louis also had a frown on his face, damn, he just rattled the name of the Alpha that impregnated him. ‘’Uhm… Liam’s assistant? Oh and he’s a bodyguard around here…’’ Louis averted his eyes as he spoke, that alone ratted him out.

Mark squinted his eyes. ‘’You used to avert your eyes when you lied and you still do it, what is Harry to you or Elias?’’  
Louis sighed, his hand reaching for the back of his neck so he could scratch it innocently. ‘’Before you freak out, he really makes me happy and feel safe. Because of him Elias and I are doing much better…’’   
  
‘’Lou, who is he?’’ Lottie, now also asking. She did not like where this was heading, Louis is too young for an Alpha and she’s going to give that guy hell if he has any motives towards her brother.   
  
‘’Elias’ father,’’ Louis muttered softly. He saw his father and sister visibly flinch slightly, their eyes widening as the news reached them. And yes, not even two seconds later they were talking shit about Harry. Blaming him for impregnating Louis, for impregnating a kid. They think he’s just using him, a fine young Omega he could put a claim on. Who wouldn’t?

But Louis knows Harry isn’t like that, because if all he wanted was to claim Louis he would’ve done so already. Especially yesterday when he offered himself to Harry and he was politely refused which made him feel rejected at first but after thinking it through he knows he’s not ready yet.   
  
Liam cleared his throat to stop the bickering between them and explained the positive effects on Louis and Elias because of Harry and that his friend surely has no evil intention towards Louis. ‘’Okay, so you’re trying to tell me, that you actually like this guy?’’ Charlotte asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’I do, he’s really patient and totally doesn’t want to rush anything. Plus he’s perfect with Elias.’’

Mark snorted. ‘’Glad I’m your Alpha and that I’m the one who calls the shots. Liam, I don’t want that Alpha close to him.’’

‘’You can’t do that, dad! I need him to get through-‘’

Louis was rudely interrupted by his father’s stern voice, ‘’I can and I will, I’m legally your Alpha and also judging from these documents, I have the rights about your treatment. If I say I don’t want that guy close to you then he fucking won’t.’’

Louis looked at Liam for help but he only received a sad frown. ‘’I’m sorry Lou, but he’s right.’’

Before Louis could yell and throw a tantrum, a loud scream made them turn their heads to the right. A large brown Alpha (probably a patient) had lost control and was shifted. He was proudly trotting through the ball room as he dominantly growled at others, but then he stopped and his eyes landed on the pup playing at the end of his lane, a pup that wasn’t his.

Louis recognized a threat from miles away, his eyes landed on Elias who was happily playing with the blocks on the floor. Before the Alpha had even made one step towards his pup, Louis had jumped over the table and was shifted as well, his clothes ripping as he did. He fully lost control in just a mere second.

‘’Louis! Fuck! GUARDS!’’ Liam yelled loudly to warn the guards. ''GUARDS! Code 22!''

‘’Louis!’’ Mark yelled and attempted to walk to his son but was held back by Liam who warned him once again, Louis wasn’t himself right now. Louis was only focussing on the threat in front of him, the unknown Alpha. 

Louis stood in front of Elias who was now crouching low behind his mother. He knows this situation all too well by now, he’s learned from experience what he has to do. It was also the pup's instinct still printed into his mind.  Louis too, knows from experience how bad this could end. In the end, he’s an Omega and his opponent is a full grown, large Alpha.   
__  
  
Flashback

_The red wolf yawned and nudged the pup that was sleeping in his side softly with his snout. The pup peeped softly and greeted its mother with a lick. The red wolf returned the greeting with a lick of his own as well. His small lick turned into a full grooming session to make sure his pup’s fur was all clean and well taken care of._

_In the middle of his grooming session, he scented an unfamiliar, spicy scent in the air. Louis stood up and took a deep sniff of the air again, Alpha. And not just any Alpha, no an Alpha in a rut. Knowing that an Alpha in rut has followed his scent leading to this cave, the red wolf knew he was in danger and his pup as well. An Alpha in rut was going to kill his pup and breed him to lay a claim on him and the red wolf could not let that happen._  
  
_He heard the ruffling of leaves from the entrance of the cave and there he was, a greyish young Alpha wolf who wasn’t fully grown. The wolf eyes were hungry, not for food, but for an Omega. The red wolf growled as he hid his pup behind him, making known he wasn’t interested in the greyish wolf._  
  
_The Alpha didn’t take the rejection lightly, he growled back, trying to force the red wolf into submission but to no avail, it didn’t work. The red wolf hoped the Alpha would leave after the rejection but he didn’t, instead, he approached Louis with an ominous aura surrounding it._

 _The red wolf didn’t waste a second and attacked. His paws leaving the ground as he tackled the Alpha and in second they were growling, scratching and biting each other. The snarls leaving their mouth could probably be heard from quite a while away. Louis used every ounce of his strength to hurt the Alpha._  
  
_After fighting for a few minutes the Alpha backed off slowly. Louis didn’t hesitate to attack him once again, ignoring the pain spreading through his body. He’s hurt on multiple parts on his body but the adrenaline and rage keep him going. With his last attack, he managed to scare the Alpha away who understood he had entered the wrong den._

 _Louis huffed proudly and slowly walked back to the end of his den where his pup was patiently waiting for his mother to return. The pup wagged its tail as his mother approached him. The red wolf butted his head with the pup before falling down of exhaustion. His side was bleeding heavily so he had no time to rest and started licking his wounds, the blood loss eventually was too much for him and he gave a low whine in his throat as he rested his head on his bleeding paws. The pup yelped sadly and cuddled up to the red wolf’s head who could only close its eyes and hope he would heal in time so he could hunt and feed. He needed to produce milk for his starving pup because if he couldn’t then they would both starve to death._   
  
_Flashback ends_  
  
Louis suddenly remembered a tiny fraction of those dark days he fought Alphas to keep himself and his pup safe, the fight always left him with broken bones and wounds. But he never once gave up a fight, he simply couldn’t because he had too much to lose. And now standing between the Alpha and his pup himself he knew that he still had a lot to lose, too much for his liking.   
  
The brown Alpha raised his head and tried making himself pose as big as possible. Louis wasn’t intimidated by the Alpha’s dominance at all. The Alpha didn’t like him not showing any submission and growled deeply as a warning to Louis. Louis huffed in annoyance and confidently stretch his neck to appear bigger as well. His red paws took a few steps forward as he snarled at the brown Alpha. The Alpha charged at him before swiping his claws at Louis who managed to dodge the attack slightly (but not fully) in time and was scratched under his eye.  
  
 He refrained himself from yelping in pain and took his chance to pound onto the Alpha. He bit the Alpha’s paw, his canines digging deep into the skin. The Alpha pulled back but it didn’t look like Louis’ bite hurt him to such an extent he would want to retreat.   
  
The Alpha was making itself ready to attack again, but before he could launch himself at Louis a _terrifying_ growl was emitted from the other side of the room. The growl not only gained their attention, but all Omegas, Betas and Alphas in the room flinched from the ferocious growl. Omegas cowered away or hid at their Alpha’s side who weren’t doing better themselves, everyone with a little bit of brain could understand the Alpha emitting that roar was serious and ready to kill.    
  
Louis and the brown Alpha both turned their heads to the giant black wolf running at them, the grey Alpha was backing away while Louis was wagging his tail slightly, easily recognizing _his_ Alpha.   
  
The room was dead silent aside from the trotting paws from the black wolf approaching, you could easily hear a needle fall onto the ground but then the sound of a happy pup broke that silence.   
  
‘’Daddy! Daddy!’’ Elias cheered happily as he clapped his hands together, everything was going to be okay if daddy was here as well. Daddy would protect them, daddy was super strong. ‘’Daddy!’’

Liam actually let out a breath of relief upon seeing Harry. He smiled softly when he saw Harry checking upon Louis and licking the wound under his eye, but he knew that if he didn’t intervene Harry would kill the other Alpha for hurting Louis.  
  
 Liam saw multiple guards pointing their guns at the three wolves, ‘’Hold your fire!’’ Liam yelled. ‘’Harry got things under control.’’ He said, seeing Harry turn his black wolf head towards him. He huffed as a response and turned his head back to the brown wolf cowering in front of him.

 

After a first shifting, it was possible to control your wolf, it was difficult but possible. It also depended on your mental state.

Harry’s dominance did quite the number on the brown wolf who knew he fucked up. Harry really wanted to kill him for scratching Louis, but he was in control and the brown wolf clearly wasn’t.   
  
Louis probably wasn’t fully in control either so he had to make sure to eliminate the threat first and then force Louis to shift back as well. He stalked towards the brown wolf who crouched down and showed its neck in submission. Harry revealed his canines and used them to take a hold of the Alpha’s neck, growling furiously a few times and clenching his teeth tighter.

He shook his head slightly a few time while holding onto the Alpha's pelt until finally, the brown wolf changed back. He hadn’t been in his wolf form for even twenty minutes so the brown wolf should easily remember his human side.

Harry watched the man shift back into his human form and as guards approached the man. The man’s left arm was bleeding heavily from Louis’ bite, it made Harry feel so proud of his Omega. Speaking of his Omega, he turned back around to approach his Omega. He softly nudged their heads together and softly growled at Louis when the Omega yipped playfully at his ear. No time for games now.

Liam watched as Harry barked at Louis to communicate in their own way before Louis crouched down onto the ground. Harry waddled over to a couch and pulled a red blanket off it, taking it with him. He then spread the blanket over Louis’ wolf form and growled at him again as if saying he could shift back now.

Louis did as he was told and shifted back, his naked body covered by the blanket Harry provided for him. His Alpha was just that possessive and god, he loved it. Charlotte, Mark, and Liam went to his side right away to check on his eye. ‘’It’s not that deep so you probably won’t need stitches..’’ Liam said.   
  
Elias’ demanded Louis’ attention so he shrugged the three of them off to pick up his pup up and nose their noses together. ‘’Mommy kay?’’ He asked worriedly.

‘’Mommy is okay,’’ Louis answered.

‘’Louis..’’ Harry’s voice came from behind him so Louis turned around and smiled at Harry who now also had a blanket around him. Louis didn’t want other Omegas preening at his Alpha either so he’s glad he covered himself as well. Mark was ready to pull Louis behind him and give the green-eyed, perfect looking Alpha a piece of his mind when his grandson was going mad for Harry’s attention. ‘’Daddy! Daddy!’’ Elias chipped happily. ‘’Daddy coow!’’

‘’He was, wasn’t he?’’ Louis bounced Elias in his arms but his pup was making grabby hands for Harry so he knew what he demanded. He walked over to Harry and let Elias literally jump into his father’s arms. Louis hid his smirk when he saw some unmated Omegas frown sadly upon noticing the Alpha they were eying had a pup.

Mark and Charlotte saw how Harry interacted with Elias, how he cuddled and smothered the pup in his arms. Elias was totally mesmerized by his father and you could see they had a strong bond already. ‘’Harry really is a good guy,’’ Liam whispered to both Charlotte and Mark. ‘’I understand your concern for your child and brother, but Louis and Elias are safest when they’re with Harry. He’s a good Alpha and father, he didn’t hesitate when he found out about his fatherhood.’’

‘’Maybe, but Louis is still just a child,’’ Mark replied.

Liam shrugged. ‘’That depends on your view, honestly. I only see a strong, smart and proud mother of a pup.’’

Mark hummed, he’s not denying his son is strong, smart and proud but… ‘’Dad…’’ His son’s voice shook him from his thoughts. ‘’T-This is Harry…’’ Louis was seriously introducing him to him!?

Mark squinted his eyes but before he could voice his negative opinion, Harry already gave him. ‘’I know, I know. You hate me, and possible want me gone but I’m not going anywhere. They need me so I don’t care if you want me close to your son or brother. I promised your son to never leave him and I intend to follow that promise, plus my own son needs me as well. Surely as a father yourself, you understand that.’’ Harry said without a care in the world. Because honestly, he really is going nowhere no matter what Louis’ father says.   
  
‘’Pff, that’s quite the first impression.’’ Charlotte chuckled. Instead of her father, she stood in front of Harry who didn’t bat an eyelash at her dominance, he only needed to flare his own. He did use his own dominance and he smirked when she took a step back. ‘’T-That’s cheating, just because your freakishly big and strong doesn’t mean I won’t fight for my brother!’’

‘’And why exactly would you fight for him?’’ Harry asked. ‘’What have I done to deserve your doubts, not counting our time spent together while we were wolves.’’

Charlotte flinched. ‘’Don’t care if you did not or did something wrong, he’s too young for an Alpha and especially one your age.’’  
  
Harry pouted, he’s not that old. ‘’I’m twenty-four…’’  
  
Charlotte wanted to make a snarky remark but her father stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, softly pulling her back so he could take place in front of Harry. ‘’No fighting, please.’’ Liam reminded.

Louis gulped and unconsciously took a step closer to Harry as to hide behind his Alpha. Harry didn’t see Charlotte as much of a threat, Louis’ father though? Yeah, he was a threat. He covered Elias with his large hand as if he would need to shield him from Mark. ‘’I wouldn’t hurt my grandson if that’s what you’re thinking about.’’

Harry squinted his eyes. ‘’I’m not so sure about that, you let a tiny bit of bloodlust ooze. It’s probably directed at me, but I take it as a threat to my pup as well.’’

Mark ignored his statement and as he crossed his arms. ‘’You asked if I  as a father understand the need to protect what’s mine and yes, I do. Louis is my child and I intend to protect him of course, surely you understand that if anyone would impregnate your son at such a young age it would leave you with some rage built up inside of you?’’

‘’Too bad, Elias will be an Alpha himself.’’ Harry joked.

Mark wasn’t really in the mood for ‘’jokes’’. He hated the way Louis was hiding behind Harry, or how his grandson was so relaxed in Harry’s arms. ‘’But,’’ Mark raised his eyebrow as Harry spoke.

‘’I’m not joking when I said I intend to keep my promise,’’ Suddenly Mark gulped as his eyes met Harry’s eyes. Even he knew in his old days what strength was. And if Harry’s previous roar shaking the room wasn’t enough, this moment was. And especially the words Harry spoke next would be deeply engraved into his soul. ‘’If you want me to break that promise you really would have to kill me, old man. And if you would try, I won’t hesitate to protect what’s **mine** , even if I would have to kill you for that. Remember this, Louis is mine, Elias is mine.’’

Louis actually let a small drip of slick loose into his panties, who wouldn’t? Harry was threatening to kill his father should he try to separate them, he was making a claim on Louis right here where everyone could hear and see. To an Omega, it's extremely hot seeing an Alpha call them theirs. 

Mark wanted to reply as well but couldn’t find the words, his grandson did though. ‘’mommy mine too..’’ Elias had muttered.

Harry chuckled, placing a kiss on Elias’ head. ‘’Yes, he’s yours as well, little man.’’

‘’Okay, before someone actually gets killed we’re wrapping this up.’’ Liam said. ‘’We’ll schedule another meeting soon.’’ He addressed Mark and Charlotte.

‘’But-‘’

‘’Yes, let’s do that,’’ Louis added. ‘’Elias needs a nap anyway.’’

‘’Noooo! No nap!’’ Elias pouted, ‘’Daddy pwease? No nap?’’

Harry chuckled. ‘’Daddy will nap as well.’’

Elias nodded. ‘’Then okay.’’ He replied. If daddy was napping as well it’s okay, he liked sleeping in his father’s embrace.

Louis walked up to his sister and gave her a hug, doing the same to his father as well. ‘’I know you don’t like it but I like him, dad, you didn’t lose me. I’m still me and I understand it will take time for you to accept Harry but he’s dead set on keeping that promise.’’  
  
Mark sighed, ‘’Tsk, you bet I don’t like it. I’ll need a night to think about this, call me tomorrow okay?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’Will do.’’

As Harry, Louis and Liam walked away, Mark had warned Harry again, no touching his son. ‘’Don’t worry Mr. Tomlinson, I’ll wait until he’s eighteen,’’ Harry added a wink as a charm.

‘’That brat,’’ Charlotte growled. ‘’You’re really just going to let him?’’

Mark sighed. ‘’Did you see Louis? He’s head over heels for that Alpha, they’ve bonded a long time already. I wouldn’t be able to separate them even if I wanted to, I just wanted to scare my future son in law for a moment. Didn’t really work out though.’’

Charlotte giggled. ‘’Son in law? You’re sure he’s the right one for Louis?’’

Mark nodded. ‘’His eyes only show love for Louis and for his pup as well, he really would kill me if it meant protecting them. He didn’t show any hesitation that moment.’’ Mark shook his head with a smile. He’s glad his son is alright and grew up to be a feisty little thing. He was worried but he knew why his son had survived for so long, he was a fighter and a good one at that. Knowing an Alpha made a move on your son never is a pleasant thing to hear but he needed to know if he had good intention or not, and well, not he knows.

‘’I didn’t leave a good impression, did I?’’ Mark laughed.   
  
‘’Nope, neither of us did.’’ She replied. ‘’It’ll be fine though, cause we’re family and we’re Alphas. We can’t make it Harry too easy to just claim our Louis, now can we?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably read it all, didn't you?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Louis' progress and some adorableness from Elias but also a small time skip of a few months just to get it going a bit.

‘’Well, that went well. I guess?’’ Liam chuckled nervously, that totally didn’t go well.

Harry growled lowly. ‘’Why bringing someone that is that unstable to the meeting room? That’s a dangerous risk Liam, what if I wouldn’t have been there huh? Louis could’ve been hurt.’’ Referring to the incident of the shifted Alpha trotting through the numerous families meeting. 

‘’What were you doing there anyway?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Not that I disapprove, I’m glad you were.’’

Harry blushed slightly. ‘’I followed you… I’m not leaving you or my pup out of my sight ever again.’’ He cuddled Elias more into him as he said that. He never wants to leave them again, or be ripped from them again. The pup reacted to his father's hug and used his tiny arms to hold onto Harry by circling them around his neck. 

Louis giggled as he slightly bumped into Harry’s arm, a comforting gesture. ‘’Well, overprotective Alpha, I’m glad you did.’’

Liam watched with fond eyes the two of them interact. Harry had Elias snuggled into his arm, holding the pup up with his left arm while the pup held onto Harry for dear life. Louis had claimed Harry’s right hand, holding it tightly as they walked to Louis’ room.

‘’Nap! Nap!’’ Elias chanted through their conversation.

‘’Yeah little man, a nice well deserved nap.’’ Harry chuckled, kissing his son's cheek. 

As they arrived at Louis’ room, Harry opened and held the door for Louis. Liam had gone off the other way, he didn’t want to disturb their ‘’nap’’. He also had to put all the paperwork Mark just signed into Louis' digital files. Louis quickly climbed into bed to be joined in less than a second by Harry and his pup.

Harry wrapped them both in his arms to make his family feel safe in his arms, he would protect them against anything. ‘’Love daddy, mommy.’’ They heard Elias whisper softly.

‘’We love you too, baby.’’ Louis replied. ‘’Now sleep.’’   


‘’Kay..’’ Elias snuggled under Harry’s chin, purring ever so softly at the feeling of being wrapped in his father’s strong embrace.

 

 

Two days later and Louis had to undergo a test again, it was a personal test without Elias so he could fully focus on himself. Thomas wants him to ignore the temptation during his test. ‘’Alright Louis, in front of you are a few boxes containing something that is going to challenge and trigger your wolf, just do what your instinct tells you to do because only then we can truly see if there is any progress or not, is that clear?’’

Louis hummed. ‘’So basically, just do what I want to do?’’

‘’Correct.’’

‘’That shouldn’t be too hard.’’ Louis giggled. Lately, he’s getting more comfortable with himself and with Harry as well. He’s also getting more confident in their relationship or whatever the hell they’re having, he’s too afraid to ask Harry what they are. Mates? He's not sure about that, they act like it but he doesn't bare Harry's mark on his neck.  
  
‘’You can start.’’ Thomas’ voice brought him out of his thought, somehow he can think about Harry all day.

Louis nodded and stepped forward to the first box. There were five boxes, all in a line and his task was to open all of them and just act as how he wants to act. There were multiple devices plastered onto his body, monitoring his heartbeat, brain waves etc. He opened the first box, finding a bloodied piece of meat lying in it.

Louis licked his lips, his pupils growing bigger at the sight of it. All these signs he was showing were bad, well not bad, but not considered human. And that’s what he needs to become, fully human again. He gulped down the ache to pick it up and devour every last bit of it and closed the box.

‘’Good job, Louis,’’ Thomas said. ‘’Tell me, what you thought the moment your eyes laid upon it?’’

‘’I wanted to ravage every last piece of it.’’ He answered honestly. ‘’But I know that’s not right, I know that’s not human.’’

‘’Alright, next box.’’

Louis walked up to the next box, opening it slightly. Inside of it was a photo, a photo of a weapon recognized all too well. ‘’T-That’s…’’ He growled lightly in his throat as he looked straight at the photo of the weapon that murdered his mother. He closed the box and slammed it off the table out of rage, he wanted to kill. Louis only saw black as he trashed the room, unconscious of his actions while all the memories of that day fled into his mind.

 

‘’Louis!’’

Louis stopped his movement, suddenly surprised by what he was doing. In his little moment of rage, he had flipped over all the tables containing the boxes, smashed them against the walls...  He lost control. ‘’I-I’m so sorry,’’ He sniffled. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Thomas entered the room and Louis felt his hand stroking his back. ‘’That was too much, I take?’’ He asked. ‘’I apologize Louis.’’

‘’You don’t have to apologize for trying to test me, I honestly thought I was doing better but this just confirms I’m not. I can’t even think about that day without losing control.’’ He whispered softly.

‘’You have to confront your demons at one point to slay them. What happened to your mother is scarred deep into your mind, which is totally normal. You experienced something that is considered traumatizing Louis, and yes, that’s going to take some time to concur. ‘’ Thomas kept stroking his back to comfort him and it worked.   
  
Louis trusted his counsellor fully so the comforting worked and his breathing evened out five minutes later. ‘’I guess today’s session is over?’’ Louis asked.

Thomas nodded. ‘’Yes, you did react well at the meat though. Yes, your heart was beating faster, your pupils dialled and you showed any sign that you desperately wanted that meat but you knew to reject those signs. That was your human side telling you that wasn’t right, that that wasn’t the way a human should act. And that Louis, is progress.’’

Louis nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. Even though this session went horrible, Thomas knew exactly what to say to cheer him up and make him feel like he did better than last time. Even though he completely destroyed the room and basically fucked up, he left the room with a small smile on his face and the feeling of accomplishment.

 

 

 

 

Louis has been undergoing mental tests for the past few months now. Time flew by fast, really fast and before he knew it was December. Taylor had analysed both his and Harry’s files and conducted that Elias had to be born around December, so Louis decided to just do it December 1st and celebrate his son’s birthday. Elias is going to be four after all and because he’s been doing so great and improving a lot, Liam had granted them permission to go outside to the park. Of course, Harry and Liam would come as well should something go wrong.

Harry carried Elias outside and had him on his lap in the car. Elias was mesmerized by the car, loved looking out the window. ‘’He loves it.’’ Louis giggled. When they had to leave the car, Elias sniffled softly and made grabby hands for the car.

‘’We’ll go back to the car later, Elias.’’ Harry said. Elias stopped his small fit and listened to his father right away. He did pout but knew when his father said enough is enough. Mommy sometimes gave in though, but daddy didn’t. He knew that already.

Elias’ had wonder in his eyes as they entered the park. He was looking around while working a giant smile. He was wearing a warm jacket, a beanie and gloves, because it is cold outside and Louis doesn’t want his pup catching a cold. Normally, their thick fur would keep them warm but they don’t have that anymore, now do they? ‘’Mommy, look!’’ Elias chanted happily, pointing at another child who was swinging.

‘’Do you want to go onto the swing as well, pup?’’ Louis asked.

Elias nodded so Harry carried him to the swing and sat down on it himself. Elias was tucked into his lap, he doesn’t want to take a chance. It’s Elias’ first time on a swing so Harry would hold him, just to be safe. Harry started off softly to see if Elias liked it or not, but the pup was a giggly mess, he adored it. ‘’More! More!’’ Elias yelled.

Louis and Liam were watching them from a bench not far from them, both fond in their eyes as they watched Elias laugh and have a good time in Harry’s lap. Harry himself was rocking a bright smile himself too. ‘’He’s real good to him, isn’t he?’’ Liam asked. He’s seen them interact so much the past months, but he’s really proud of Harry.   
  
He’s been doing so good as a father. He never even hesitated after he heard the news he was a father, he immediately took the role on him.   
  
‘’Yeah…’’

Liam smiled at Louis. You could easily see the love Louis had for Harry. ‘’So, how is it going between you two?’’

Louis shrugged and didn’t react right away. He spoke up after a few second of comforting silence. ‘’I love him. I’ll be eighteen in three weeks as well,’’ Louis paused. ‘’He said he would wait until I was eighteen, he truly has held himself to that.’’

‘’That’s good.’’

‘’Yeah, but I do wish our relationship would be a little more clear. I don’t know what I am to him, just the mother of his pup? A future mate? His Omega?’’ Louis asked. ‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’Hmmm,’’ Liam hummed. ‘’Only he himself can answer that, but I’m pretty sure he sees you as a mate.’’

‘’That’s true.’’ Louis replied.   
  
‘’And how is it going between your father, your sister and Harry?’’

‘’They’re doing good, a lot of progress. Lottie had her doubts at the beginning, even more than my father did, but she’s over that now. She likes Harry even though she doesn’t admit it, and even they can see that Elias is more relaxed when Harry is around.’’ Louis said. Was this a surprise counseling or what? ''She held Elias for the first time two weeks ago at the meeting, it was hard for me to let another Alpha handle her but now I don't think twice before handing him over to his aunt, he loves her as well.'' 

‘’That’s good. I’m glad everything is going so well, Louis. You’ve made so much progress in the past few months.’’

‘’Only because of them though, and you, Zayn, my father, my sister and Thomas too. But mainly Harry and Elias, they’re my rocks and keep me grounded.’’ Louis softly answered.

Liam smiled. ‘’But most of all, you’ve grown up a lot more Louis. You were in the mindset of a twelve year old when you came in, but now, I can see a soon to be eighteen year old.’’

‘’Yeah, I was so confused when I heard I was seventeen.’’ Louis giggled softly. 

‘’Which is understandable, I’m glad you’re doing well. I really am happy to see you making so much progress, I think I’m actually going to miss you after your release.’’ Liam said as he stared into the distance, his hands folded in one another.

‘’Aw,’’ Louis cooed. ‘’You’re such a big softie sometimes. Don’t worry, you’re allowed to visit me.’’

Liam rolled his eyes, maybe he and Louis had developed some sort of friendship over time. He doesn’t mind though, the Omega is a good company. They enjoyed the silence and watched Harry and Elias play on the swing. Eventually, Elias had enough of it and wanted to try out the slide, Harry let him do that himself. He caught Elias every time he came down to place him back at the top of the slide again.

That entertained him for long enough before it was time to go back again. Louis expected Elias to throw some sort of fit, but he didn’t after Harry mentioned ‘’the car’’. ‘’Car! Car!’’ Elias chanted as the car came into view.

‘’Aren’t you tired, little man?’’ Harry asked, he was tired. No, he was exhausted, playing for two hours with a hyperactive pup wasn’t an easy feat. The mother of his pup just casually sat on a bench and let him do all the work.

‘’Little bit sleepy.’’ Elias answered, his eyes were hanging slightly, a sign of tiredness. He also yawned a few times during the car ride, and the moment he softly snuggled into Louis’ arms during the ride he felt a lot more tired than he anticipated at first.

The pup fell asleep after a mere five minutes. ‘’He is absolutely exhausted.’’ Louis noted as he softly stroked the curls away from Elias’ forehead. The pup had played so much it tired him out to the brink of missing the car ride. He leaned down to softly kiss the soft skin of his pup’s forehead, loving the way Elias snuggled into him to softly rub their noses together. They did this during their time shifted a swell, always bump their noses together.

After the ride, Louis carried Elias’ sleeping form up to their room and placed the pup in the middle of their bed. Harry helped Louis undress and climb under the covers. He kissed Louis on his lips before climbing under the covers on the other side of Elias. He pulled the pup into his embrace and felt Louis nudge forward as well, to seek their touch.

With Elias in between them, the pair floated off into a deep slumber after an exhausting day at the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis became eighteen two months ago and decided to celebrate it together with Elias, Liam, Zayn, Harry, his father, and his sister. But it wasn’t anything special since he didn’t quite enjoy celebrating something he used to celebrate with his mother.

She used to bake him his favorite cake, a chocolate one, but now that she wasn’t here anymore…. He just didn’t want to celebrate it. So he kept it small and spent the day with his friends and family. It wasn't really anything important to him, though his father did want to have a party and all that. Luckily he has a lovely sister who understood his feelings and was able to control their father.  
  
Things with Harry have progressed well, Harry sneaks kisses in front of everyone (even his family) but apart from that, they haven’t gone any further yet. Louis doesn’t quite know why because he is eighteen now, but oh well, haste makes waste right?

  
  


 

Liam knocked on the door to Louis’ room and entered after he received permission from Louis. He saw Louis sitting on the bed together with Harry while Elias was playing on the ground. ‘’Uncle Li!’’ Elias chanted happily as he stood up on his two feet and ran over to him.

‘’Hey bud!’’ Liam knelt down to ruffle the pup’s hair as a greeting before ushering him back to his toys. He had important news for Louis.

‘’What’s up, Liam?’’ Harry asked.

Liam had such a bright smile on his face that he couldn’t hold himself to tell the exciting news. ‘’Louis is being released!’’

Louis’ eyes widened as he smiled brightly as well, indulging Harry in a hug. ‘’Really?!’’   
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Yes Really!’’

Harry and Liam congratulated him multiple times, and after half an hour, Zayn too stormed in the room after hearing the news of Louis’ release. ‘’God, am I going to miss you two,’’ Zayn said, thinking of Louis and Elias. They always made his day a little better and his work more bearable on the stressful days.

Elias didn’t understand what being released mend yet, but he’s been just as happy because everyone else in the room was happy.   
  
‘’So, do you have plans yet?’’ Zayn asked, ‘’About your future of course.’’

Louis quickly glanced at Harry who glanced back before he spoke up, ‘’I’m going to ask his father for permission to officially mate and of course, live together.’’ Harry said. He swore he could see Louis’ eyes sparkle with happiness. He reached his hand out to cover Louis’ smaller hand with his own.

Liam nodded. ‘’Good luck, but I think Mark will give you his permission. Even though he doesn’t admit it, he likes you.’’   
  
Harry smiled, ‘’I hope so, doesn’t mean I’m not nervous though.’’ As he said that he heard the giggle of his future Omega next to him. ‘’What?’’

‘’It’ll be fine... As if he’s going to actually say no.’’ Louis ignored the stares as he climbed in Harry’s lap and settled there, he loved the feeling of the Alpha’s arms around him. ‘’I’m glad you want to mate with me.’’ He whispered softly, only for Harry’s ears to hear. Harry responded by kissing Louis’ neck, scratching the skin with his teeth.

‘’So, are you going to live together as well?’’ Zayn asked.

Harry shrugged. ‘’I already have my own place, it’s big enough for them to move in so why not? If Mark approves of course.’’

‘’I thought you still lived with your parents?’’ Louis asked confused.

‘’Oh, I stay at my old house most of the times because I hate coming home to an empty space, it’s too lonely so I stay with my parents most of the time,’’ Harry explained.

Louis nodded. That made sense. He wouldn’t like coming home to an empty home either, he’s used to Elias who’s always loud.

Speaking of Elias, Louis is so happy the pup’s finally opening up to more people. He opened up to Liam, Zayn, Mark, and Lottie first but now he’s also opening up to the other staff. Of course, stuff like weighing, cutting his hair etc. is something the pup loathes with all of his heart. It’s surprising he hasn’t bitten off someone’s finger yet, to be honest.

‘’Lou?’’

‘’Hello earth to Louis?’’

Louis blinked, giggling as he disrupted his wild thoughts. ‘’Sorry, what did you say?’’

‘’We’re going back to work, I’m going to file all your papers and if all goes well you’ll be out in less than a week!’’ Liam said with the big puppy smile on his face.

 Zayn also said his goodbyes, taking a bit more time to say goodbye to Elias. The pup didn’t want him to go and held onto his hand, but eventually, let go when Harry gave him attention instead. He would take his father any time over someone else, sometimes even over Louis in particular cases. ‘’Bye bye!’’ Elias chipped happily as he waved his tiny paw in the air.

Liam and Zayn waved back at the pup who let out a happy squeal, he adored attention even though he didn’t at first. Now he loves it and craves it most of the time if he doesn’t get acknowledged first in the room he can get real grumpy.

Louis was left with Harry and the thought of mating with Harry was filling him with bliss, but there was something on his mind. Something has been on his mind for quite some weeks now but he never knew how to ask Harry about it.

Which Harry noticed of course. ‘’What is wrong, Lou?’’

Louis fondled his hands nervously, ‘’well… can I ask you something?

Harry shrugged, ‘’yeah sure, why not?’’

‘’How did you shift?’’ Louis looked down at his fondled hands, he was nervous asking about something that could've been traumatic to Harry. Harry never said a word about it, maybe it hurts to talk about it but he himself talks about his mother and his shifting so it’s only fair for him to know about Harry’s.

Harry sighed deeply, ‘’I never talk about it, because it left quite the imprint on my soul. While you were innocent during your shifting, I wasn’t.’’

‘’Innocent? What do you mean?’’ Louis asked after Harry stopped speaking for a few seconds.

Harry also nervously fiddled with his hands and sweat was forming on his forehead, ‘’I- I was eighteen years old and- and in the prime of my life. At least I thought.’’ He chuckled desperately in between. ‘’I was drunk, my friends were drunk and we got into my car. I had promised to stay sober so I could drive us home, but I didn’t. I fucking didn’t…’’

Louis listened to Harry and remained silent, though he already had an idea of how his story would end. In a very bad ending that is.

‘’We were on the road for a few minutes and my friends were singing and dancing, doing all sort of crazy stuff in the car and in my drunken state I joined them. While driving we drank more and while my friend in the passenger seat was pouring the liquid into my mouth I accidentally lost control of the car and we went off the road.’’

Harry’s hands were also sweating as he clamped them tightly. Louis noticed this so placed his hand on the Alpha’s larger once to gain Harry attention. The Alpha looked up and relaxed upon seeing Louis’ calm expression. So he went on. ‘’It was so dark and I didn’t see a thing, and just like that we drove into the abyss, the drop was pretty high and on impact my two friends in the back were dead. My friend in the passenger seat survived but while I got out the car and tried to help him get out… Only up close in the dark I noticed he was bleeding so heavily, he’d been pierced by multiple branches and I knew there’s no way he was going to make it.’’

‘’My phone was dead and while my hands were covered in his blood I lost the control, I shifted and ran without looking back.’’ The Alpha had tears dripping down his face so all Louis could do was hold him in his arms.

Tightly securing the Alpha in his arms was all he could do. ‘’That’s must’ve been so tough Harry… but it’s not just your fault. They knew you were drunk, they even made you drink more while driving. You were all at fault.’’

‘’I know, I can’t help to blame myself though. I was stupid to drink, only a drop was already stupid but I did it anyway. And then I was as stupid to get in the car instead of calling a cab.’’

Louis patted Harry’s curls, such a tough burden to live with. ‘’Maybe this sounds a bit wrong, but if you hadn’t then I probably wouldn’t have met you. And we wouldn’t have Elias, it’s wrong thinking like that but it’s true.’’

Harry was just silent as Louis quoted something his mother told him when he was young, ‘’everything happens for a reason, even my mother’s death was for a reason… So I could meet you.’’

Harry looked up, his red puffy eyes met Louis’. ‘’And I’m glad we met, you’re my light in the dark Louis. I love you so much.’’ He said and went in to kiss Louis on his lips.

Louis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck while their lips met. ‘’I love you too Harry.’’ A small blush crept onto his face, but it didn’t matter. He was going to mate this Alpha.

  
Not an hour later, when Harry had calmed down, he kissed him goodbye as well to drive over to his father and ask for Louis’ hand in mating. Louis is not going to lie, he’s nervous as hell! Would his father say yes? I mean, he laughs with Harry, talks a lot and has a lot in common with each other but this is something different. Harry is literally going to ask him to give his son to another Alpha.

 

 

  
  
Harry, biting his lips nervously, stood in front of the Tomlinson household. The house wasn’t necessarily big, but it was above average. He didn’t waste time before knocking onto the door, the sweat gathering in his palms.

A woman he never had seen before opened the door. She had brown long curly hair and blue eyes. She wore bright red lipstick and wore some makeup on her eyes.  ‘’Uh, can I help you?’’ She smiled sweetly.

He nodded. ‘’This is the Tomlinson household right?’’ He asked to be sure.

‘’Yes dear, it is.’’ She simply answered.

He squinted his eyes, ‘’Well, I’m looking for Mark. I’m acquaintances with his-’’

It was at that moment he heard Mark’s deep voice faintly in the background. ‘’Jess, who’s there?’’ Then he appeared at the door, recognizing Harry right away, ‘’Oh Harry, everything alright?’’

Harry folded his arms as he watched the woman plaster herself onto him, he could see Mark was uncomfortable with that. Mark never mentioned another woman in his life, not to Louis at least. ‘’Uh, I was wondering if we could have a conversation together, in private?’’

Mark nodded once as a reply and welcomed him into their home. Harry wondered if this was the exact same house Louis’ mother was murdered in, if it was, then why was Mark having another woman in his house? She didn’t seem to have a mating mark on her neck, but she reeked of his scent. Indicating that they definitely have intercourse together not too long ago.

The woman ‘Jess’ who didn’t even bother to introduce herself, excused herself upstairs while Mark and Harry sat down on the white sofas. ‘’Do you want something to drink? Coffee or-‘’

‘’Cut the crap, who’s that?’’ Harry asked.

He had become quite familiar with Mark over the past months after their first encounter. He truly understands that Mark wouldn’t want an Alpha near to his Omega son, hell, if he had an Omega son no Alpha would ever come close to his angel. But, he hasn’t told Louis about another woman in his life, why?

Mark sighed deeply, ‘’I met her three years ago, almost two years after Louis’ mother’s death. I was miserable to no extent and she helped me back on my feet. We have two daughters together, almost two years old, named Daisy and Fizzy. Her name is Jessabelle and even though we’re not mated yet, I don’t see us parting ever.’’

‘’And,’’ Harry paused. ‘’When we’re you going to tell Louis any of this?! It has almost been a freaking year, Mark?!’’

Mark hung his head in shame, shaking it slightly. Harry could see he was having a hard time, but he has been lying all this time? Louis doesn’t even know he has two extra little sisters now! ‘’I’m sorry, I- I never… I don’t know, Harry.’’ Mark said defeated, ‘’I’m afraid of his reaction, what would he think of me?’’

‘’Well, I think he would have rather had you telling the truth than lying like this. If he finds out now, how do you think he’ll react? Louis will be furious!’’

‘’I know that, Harry!’’ Mark replied, ‘’Why do you think I haven’t told him, after all, this time? At first, I was just afraid, but now I know I screwed up and held it from him for too long.’’

Harry sighed, ‘’You’re going to have to tell him soon because he’s being released.’’

‘’He- He is?’’ Mark repeated.

Harry nodded, ‘’I actually came here to ask you permission for him to move in with me, and possible mate but I think you have a heck lot of other shit on your mind right now.’’

Mark looked at him with widened eyes. ‘’You want to mate him? That is permanent Harry.’’

‘’I know, or else I wouldn’t ask now would I?’’ Harry huffed, suddenly he’s just angry for Louis’ sake. This is big news, how could he keep this from them for all this time?! Just thinking about it makes his blood boil. ‘’Louis and I have a son together, honestly, I don’t think I’ll just go away with a no. They’re moving in with me if you want to or not, sorry for being so blunt, but you as a father yourself understand I’m not going to part with them. If Louis is going to live here, then you can count on me as well.’’

Mark chuckled softly, that really was putting it bluntly. Though he’s used to that from Harry by now, when it comes to Louis he won’t give up. ‘’I know already, you know you have my permission. I can’t separate you two even if I wanted you, of course, you have my blessing. Even I with my protective eyes can see how much he adores and loves you, just… Just take care of him alright?’’

Harry was surprised but at the same time wasn’t. Louis and he have been close even in front of Mark plenty of times, acting like a mated couple. Mark can see they love each other, and hell, Elias would go crazy if he wasn’t there for his naps, baths etc. ‘’I will Mark, I promise you.’’

‘’And if you don’t, I will break all your bones, is that clear Styles?’’

Harry nodded obediently, yep, there was the protective dad again. ‘’Of course.’’ He said with a smirk. Though it fell a second later.

‘’You know you can’t keep this from him forever, right? He deserves to know you found someone else to love.’’ Harry saw Mark struggles. It must’ve been hard for the Alpha after he found out his mate was killed, his son ran off and after months with no news, presumably dead as well. Just thinking about it made Harry’s heartache, it must’ve been horrible.

And then someone light came in his life again, but if she means a lot to him then that’s what matters the most right?

‘’Louis will…’’ Mark whispered, ‘’He’ll be so angry. Angry at me for loving another woman, angry at me for having children with someone else that isn’t his mother, angry at me for keeping this from him…’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’It’s only logical he would be angry for that, but he’ll get over it. If you explain it to him it should be alright, eventually, he’ll need you as his father.’’

Mark nodded, extending his hand. ‘’Thank you,’’

Harry replied with a nod himself as well and slid his hand in Mark’s hand, their hands matching in equal size. ‘’Not only for giving me a pep talk but for taking care of Louis during your shift and afterward as well. Thank you for being there for Louis and Elias, for not walking out on them even though you could’ve.’’

Harry huffed. As if he could walk away from his Omega and his little man. ‘’It’s no problem really, I love them both to death. Like I literally ran endlessly away from them to keep a field squad away from them, which at that time seemed like a good idea.’’

Mark chuckled softly. ‘’At that time, as a wolf, you thought you were saving them from the humans and ran until you dropped but even then you never stopped fighting for my son and grandson, and in the future, you never stop fighting for them either okay?’’

‘’I’ll always fight for them.’’

After their conversation, they had some small talk together and enjoyed each other’s company until the sun was setting and it was getting darker outside, time to go home. Jess had never shown herself again but Harry could hear the chatter of two small pups upstairs and her voice, she sounds really sweet while talking to her pups. But ugh, his own omega is going to flip.

He said his goodbye to Mark, telling him it was all going to be fine but he had to tell it to Louis himself. Mark agreed, he wanted to tell it himself as well even though having Harry say it to Louis started sounding appealing to him. ‘’Again, take care of them,’’ Mark said before Harry got into his car.

 ‘’Will do!’’ He said before closing the door and starting the car to go back to Canis Lupus to his family.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments, they really motivate me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Harry arrived home after visiting Mark. He found out the other Alpha had a new lover whom he hadn’t mated but had pups with and never told Louis any of this. But on the bright side, he got permission to mate Louis and have him move in with him instead, But just as he said, he wouldn’t have taken a no, to be frank. He parked his car and walked into the main entrance, saying hi to the staff as he walked towards the elevators.   
  
This has become quite the routine for him ever since Louis arrived here, this basically became his third home. He doesn’t mind though, because as soon as he walks out of the elevators and turns left he finds the room his two angels live in.

Just like now, he could see them through the small window. Louis had Elias tucked into his side while reading him stories out of his favorite book, a bunch of fairy tales. He entered the room and saw two lovely smiles being directed to him. ‘’Daddy! Daddy back!’’ Elias was already happily squealing and clearly not tired anymore. 

Harry threw his jacket to the side and shushed his pup, too much energy! ‘’Easy, easy!’’ He chuckled. He firstly kissed Louis as a greeting and then discarded his jeans so he could crawl into the bed also. He wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulled Elias into his lap. Together they settled together and Louis continued reading to Elias.

Not fifteen minutes later the pup had his eyes closed and was softly snoring in Harry’s lap. Harry nuzzled his soft, curly hair and gave him a goodnight kiss. ‘’How was my dad?’’ Louis whispered softly.

Harry kissed Louis again just because he wanted to, plus, he loved the feeling of those soft, plump lips. ‘’Hmm, let’s see,’’ He also whispered, ‘’He has something very important to tell you, but I’m not going to say it because he has to do it himself and he gave me his permission so you’re almost officially mine.’’

Louis actually had to withhold himself from squealing out loud so he wouldn’t wake Elias up. He really gave his permission? ‘’Really?’’ He asked, still whispering.

Harry nodded.

‘’But what’s about him having to tell me something?’’ Louis asked curiously.

‘’Don’t think about it too much, he’ll tell you soon, okay?’’

Louis nodded. If Harry said so. He can’t wait to be released so he can start living with Harry and mating! He’s really going to mate, isn’t he? Is he even ready? Does he know what to do?! God, what if Harry thinks he’s too inexperienced? ‘’H-Harry?’’

Harry hummed softly, this day had tired him out and now that he was with his family the exhaustion took his body over. ‘’Yeah, babe?’’

Louis cuddled into Harry’s side and softly trailed his finger around on Harry’s shirt. ‘’When are we going to mate?’’

Harry looked down at Louis who was purposely avoiding his eyes. ‘’Whenever you’re ready, I promised you when you became eighteen but you had a lot of other stuff to work on so I withheld myself from bringing it up but it was on your mind for quite some time already, wasn’t it?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded and stopped trailing Harry’s shirt with his finger, instead he rested his hand on top of Harry’s broad chest. His hand was looking so small on there, and he loved it. ‘’It was yeah, but I understand. I had to focus on getting better first and I couldn’t quite use any distractions, but now I’m ready, so when?’’

‘’Aren’t you eager?’’ Harry chuckled, ‘’Do you even know what sex is?’’

Louis would’ve blushed if he wasn’t quite prepared but he had asked Zayn everything there was about it. He even watched porn! ‘’I do, I did research!’’ He slightly raised his voice which ended up with him being hushed by Harry who had a slight scowl on his face.

Louis apologized softly and checked if Elias was still asleep, luckily he was. ‘’But yes, I did research. I do know what sex is, what mating is and what bonding is, Harry.’’

Harry chuckled softly, he stroke a nerve. ‘’Sorry princess, didn’t want to anger you. Then when you and Elias settle in our new home, we’ll talk about it once again okay?’’

Louis smiled brightly and pouted his lips to ask Harry for a kiss, which he got (of course). ‘’Okay, we will.’’

Harry softly shook his head but in all honesty, he can’t wait to bury his cock deep into Louis’ tight heat once again and maybe, maybe even impregnate him again.

 

 

‘’What about this?’’ Harry had his tablet on his lap as he skimmed through multiple options for a house for him and Louis. He's been doing this for a few hours now, but he found out their tastes don't really match. For now Harry's apartment would suffice, but eventually, they'll need a bigger home. Louis is really excited about the apartment.

‘’Why are you looking at such expensive houses?’’ Louis asked. Harry only had eyes for large, expensive apartments. Why not start out small?

Harry shrugged. ‘’I want to build a home in there with you and Elias, and of course, future pups..’’

‘’You would want more pups?’’ Louis’ eyes were practically shining. It made Harry chuckle softly, Omegas are adorable when it came to pups.

‘’I would love to.’’

‘’Then we need a big place,’’ Harry concluded with a big smile, it made Louis’ insides swoon. He was weak to Harry’s dimples and smile, so he just gave in.

‘’Okay…’’

‘’Okay? Like really?!’’ Harry said excitedly.

When Louis nodded the Alpha indulged the Omega into a strong hug, his nose in Louis’ neck to breath in his sweet scent from up close. Louis wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s broad shoulder and nuzzled into the left shoulder as well. He too was addicted to Harry just as much as the Alpha was addicted to him.

 

 

 

 

‘’Lastly, just sign this and this.’’ Liam had tears prickling his eyes as Louis signed his release papers. Mark, still as Louis’ guardian, signed it as well.

‘’So, that’s it?’’ Louis asked. Is he really, really going to leave this place? Not that he doesn’t want to because he does, but he won’t see Zayn, Harper, Thomas, Taylor or Liam as often as he did now. He’s really going to miss them because during the past year he’s been here he’s thought of them as his family and friends.

And god, can he use some friends. Would his childhood friends still consider him their friend? Do they even know he still exists and is alive and well? Would they even bother to visit him?

Harry still hadn’t found a place that suited them both. Harry wanted something very expensive, simply because he had the money for it, but Louis wanted something big but not that pricey. They’ve been scouting ‘’houses’’ but none felt like a home to Louis and to him, that’s the most important to reconsider. So for now, they’ll stay at Harry’s apartment that he rarely used.

Harry’s parents also offered them a place to stay but Louis didn’t want to bother people he hadn’t met yet. Sure, he’s going to meet them soon. Harry had told them all about him apparently and Elias too, so Harry’s mother is very eager to meet her grandson. His own father was acting very weird about the moving situation, Louis expected his father to fight for him and almost force him to come home, but he doesn’t.  
  
And Louis has to think about Elias too, the pup would be frightened in an unfamiliar space with unfamiliar people. Elias has been adapting easier than Louis but that was as long as Harry and Louis are present if his parents aren’t there the pup built an invisible wall around himself.

Elias has been the most trusting about Liam, Zayn, Harper and Taylor aside from his parents but even they can only do so much with the pup.

‘’Do you have all your belongings?’’ Zayn asked.   
  
Liam, Taylor, Harper, Thomas and Zayn had all gathered in front of the building to send Harry, Louis and Elias off. ‘’I think we have everything, don’t we love?’’ Louis asked Elias who didn’t quite grasp what was happening.  He was looking around in wonder instead of listening to his mother.

‘’He’s too curious,’’ Harper giggled. They’ve grown so much during the past year. She can still remember when they just came in, Louis almost close to a hopeless cause but somehow defeated the odds and turned back human.

Elias was frightened of people and very aggressive towards the staff but slowly opened up enough for them to build some sort of bond. At first, there wasn’t any trust involved but she thinks he does trust them now, so the pup surely has grown a lot. But will his childhood affect his future self? Of course, he lived in the wild for almost four years and those were years he had to learn to act like a human which he didn’t. He occasionally still shows wolf traits but that’s probably something he’s going to have to learn to live with, there’s a small possibility he’ll lose it over the years but probably not.

Louis hugged all of them to say his goodbyes and even Elias hugged all the others. Maybe he did understand what goodbye mend. ‘’Bye little one, be good for mommy and daddy kay?’’ Liam ruffled Elias’ hair.

‘’You’ll always welcome to come to visit, we’ll also buy Louis a phone so I’ll pass his phone number to you guys,’’ Harry spoke during their parting. He had thrown the little possessions Louis had and the ridiculous amount of toys Elias owned in the car.

‘’Take care of him!’’ Taylor smiled, ‘’I can still remember when they just came in and Elias, excuse my words choice, was a pain in the ass.’’

Louis and Harry both laughed at the same time because he was, he was such a pain in the ass towards the staff. Harry first met him at Taylor’s office when she tried to draw blood from him but instead he was frightened into a corner while furiously hissing and growling at them. He only calmed down after Harry came in and calmed the pup down. ‘’Yeah, there’s no way I’m ever forgetting that,’’ Harry replied.

‘’But, it’s time to go now. We have quite the drive ahead of us, about two hours so we better get going.’’ Harry said.

They once again said their goodbyes and promises to meet up before Louis tucked Elias safely into the back of the car and gave the pup his tablet to keep him busy. Harry took the driver’s seat and made sure both Louis and Elias were comfortable before taking off. ‘’I’m really out, aren’t I?’’ Louis whispered while looking out of the window.

Harry hummed, ‘’yes, you are. When I was released I felt so relieved to start over again, like a new chapter of a book, a fresh start.’’

‘’It does feel like that, yeah.’’

During the car ride, Elias was fixated on watching a children’s show on his tablet. You occasionally heard the pup squeal from joy in the backseat, or answer the questions the show asked. He was very easy during the ride.   
  
Louis was looking out of the window to enjoy his moment of realization. He’s really out, he really is going to live with Harry and possible mate soon. Is he going to stop taking his suppressant? They’ve been keeping him from having his heat but he would want to bond with Harry during his heat, that’s the traditional way at least.

The possibility of him being pregnant again are very high as well, not that he matters. He wants more pups, he wants Harry’s pups. He felt a hand pat his thigh and he looked up to catch Harry smiling at him, ‘’We’re here.’’

‘’Oh, we are?’’ Louis was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t notice the car stopped moving. ‘’Didn’t know you lived in a city.’’

Harry nodded, ‘’I know you like peace and quiet, but you can’t hear the cars and other traffic in the apartment itself.’’

‘’It’s fine Harry, I’m glad to even have a home,’’ Louis replied. After thinking clearly about it… He doesn’t want to go to his old house… the place where his mother was…

‘’Hey, Lou?’’ He heard Harry concerned voice speak to him. Next, he felt two hands on his cheeks. Louis felt his head being turned by Harry’s hand and he hadn’t noticed he was crying until he felt Harry wipe away his tears. ‘’What’s wrong baby?’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’I-I don’t know, just the thought of my old house and what happened.’’

Harry ’s facial expression softened. He felt Harry pull his head slightly forward and saw the Alpha leaning in himself, next he felt the warm heat of the Alpha’s lips on his own. The kiss was soft and loving, like Harry. ‘’I love you,’’ Harry whispered against his lips.

‘’I love you too.’’

‘’Good, you take Elias and I’ll grab your stuff,’’ Harry said. He exited the car and walked to the back to open up the trunk and carry out the stuff. Harry lead them inside the building and towards the elevator which took them up to the eleventh floor. Louis was anxiously waiting as Harry opened the door to his apartment. ‘’I thought you said it was fairly small?’’ Louis asked as he looked around in amazement. There was a huge fireplace with a large flat screen tv hanging above it.  The fireplace didn't function but was purely for aesthetics. Next to the living room was an open kitchen in a modern styled theme, most cabinets being a blackish mat color.

‘’Well, it’s not small but not big either. It only has three rooms after all, so one for us  and Elias can have his own room as well.’’ Harry placed the bags on the ground. He told Louis to make himself home and get familiar with the place while he made a few runs up and down to get the rest of their stuff.

Louis tried putting on the tv to occupy Elias but found the multiple buttons to be quite difficult. First of all, when he was twelve he wasn’t allowed to use the tv all the time and second, this is all very modern and he just doesn’t understand. He barely understands how the tablet works, hell Elias understands it better than he himself does. He kept trying pushing multiple buttons to switch it on, but to no avail. How does this shit work? ‘’Love, that’s the wrong remote…’’ He heard a chuckle from the doorway.

Louis blushed a softly placed the ‘’wrong’’ remote back on the table, ‘’Sorry…’’

Harry approached him and kissed the top of his Omega’s head. He reached behind the remote Louis just placed back and picked up another one and gave it to him. ‘’Use the red button to switch it on first, everything else you can figure out yourself.’’

Louis nodded and did as he was told to. Elias was trying to push some buttons too while sitting on Louis’ lap but he avoided his pup’s attacks one by one. ‘’No, I’m trying to find something for you.’’ Louis used a more dominant tone to stop Elias from trying to push multiple buttons. He stopped and after two minutes he found a child-friendly channel and kept it on that.

Elias was truly mesmerized by the tv and didn’t move from his spot as he watched whatever his mother just put up. This thing was so much bigger than the tablet! ‘’Be good,’’ Louis whispered and kissed the pup’s head who didn’t move an inch.

He was looking around the kitchen to get familiar with it when Harry returned with the last set of bags. ‘’I never learned how to cook…’’ Louis mumbled, which Omega can’t freaking cook? Well, he can’t.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ frame and nosed the back of his neck. ‘’There are enough how to cookbooks on the internet which you can read, we’ll go shopping tomorrow so we can buy a lot of ingredients for you to use okay? I don’t mind cooking, I quite like it.’’

‘’Yeah, but I want to learn how to cook as well. It’s an Omega’s job-‘’

‘’Stop there, I don’t know how your mother raised you precisely but in my eyes, I’m the one who provides for you and our pup, sure, you can pamper me once in a while but you don’t have to do all the housework.’’ Harry had turned Louis around and was looking down at his pouting angel.

Louis didn’t know why he was pouting. It’s not like he was raised that traditional but some things were, his mother always looked after the pups while their father worked, she did the housework and made sure there was a meal on the table at six sharp. So maybe he expected himself to do the same? ‘’Alright…’’

‘’We also need to sit down a moment to seriously talk about your suppressants and what you want to do,’’ Harry murmured. It was almost sounding unsure.

Louis’ head shot up to look at Harry, ‘’I want to quit them… I want to have my heat and bond with you during it… but only if you agree.’’

Harry didn’t reply immediately, ‘’If you are sure you want to, then I’m honored to mate you…’’

‘’Yes I want to!’’

‘’You do know that,’’ Harry paused, ‘’the chances you’re going to be pregnant after spending your heat together are big.’’

Louis nodded, of course, he knew that. ‘’I’m not opposed to the idea of pups…’’

‘’Me neither!’’ Harry replied with his dopey smile which automatically made Louis smile as a response. He dove into Harry’s arms to receive a kiss from the Alpha. ‘’So, when will your heat arrive after quitting your suppressants?’’

‘’A few days, four at most.’’

‘’What will we do about Elias?’’ Harry asked he doesn’t like the idea of someone else taking care of Elias for a few days, he dreads it.

Louis shrugged. ‘’Your instinct will make sure to provide for us both during our heat and I don’t think anyone wants to take care of Elias for a few days. He will make them dread the day they were born.’’

Harry chuckled, yeah, his pup would raise hell if he has to be separated from his parents too long. ‘’Yeah, I’ll just have to care for you both.’’

 

 

                                                               


	11. Chapter 11

_‘’Mom?’’_  
  
‘’Mommy?’’   
  
Louis stood at the entry of the kitchen watching his mother’s back as she was cooking. She was humming softly as she stirred the frying pan. Louis felt like she was purposely ignoring him! ‘’Mom!’’

 _She suddenly turned around, the gunshot wound bleeding heavily as blood trickled down onto their kitchen floor._   
  
Louis let out a screech and sat up straight. He was heavy breathing as he thought about the dream he just had. ‘’Lou?’’ Harry murmured sleepily next to him. Louis probably woke him up with his sudden scream.

‘’Just a nightmare…’’ Louis laid back down and was pulled into Harry’s chest, his face safely tucked under his Alpha’s chin. Well, not fully his Alpha yet but he’s stopped his suppressants so his heat should arrive one of these days. He can't wait for it, to finally be Harry's.

‘’Want to talk about it?’’ Louis could hear the tiredness in Harry's voice so he didn’t want to bother him any further. ‘’Maybe tomorrow, go back to sleep.’’ He answered.

Louis eventually heard Harry’s breathing even out, indicating he fell asleep again. Louis thought he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep after that but mere minutes later the sound of Harry’s heartbeat had lulled him into a slumber as well.

 

When Louis woke up the bed was empty and cold, so Harry must’ve left a while ago. Harry had to work at Canis Lupus, though he wouldn’t be able to visit Louis during his breaks anymore. Harry really wanted to do fieldwork and go out there, forming a squad and catch more shifted ones. He loved the action after all.

Louis looked around his and Harry’s bedroom, the first night sleeping in their shared house didn’t go very well but alas. The nightmare was still on his mind though, the way his mother’s blood gathered on the floor was something he wouldn’t simply forget. Especially not because that happened on _that_ day as well.

He just needs to adjust himself to his new home. Not only was this apartment a lot larger than he originally imagined, but it was also very modern and didn’t feel like a home? Sounds weird, yes, but he doesn’t get the homey feeling when he looks around. There are no pictures, no drawings from Elias’ hanging on the wall or any other things that make a home personal. Well, that needs to change.   
  
He got out of bed, pulled on warm and fluffy socks before exiting his room. He softly shuffled through the living room to the other room to check on Elias. His door was open so Louis peeked inside and saw Elias still softly snoring in his new bed. Apparently, the pup liked it or else he would’ve joined Louis in bed a while ago already. He wouldn’t wake his pup up so softly shuffled back into the living room and to the kitchen to make a nice cuppa for himself.   
  
After he enjoyed his cuppa, he did Harry’s dishes from this morning and his own. He made the bed, did some laundry and decided to look through the unpacked boxes to find Elias’ colors and paint. He would put his pup to work so he could make a lot of drawings to decorate their new living space.   
  
It wasn't eve’ ten minutes later after he gathered everything that his puppy started crying and screaming. Not only did it terrify Louis, his instinct flared with the amount of fear is puppy was emitting. Louis walked as fast as he could to Elias’ room to calm his pup. ‘’Baby?’’ He cooed as he walked in. Elias was probably very confused waking up in an unfamiliar place without his mother. And yes, the moment Elias spotted Louis he jumped out of the bed and ran to his mother while crying out for him.

Louis picked him up and shushed him by kissing him and humming. ‘’I’m here puppy, mommy is here.’’

Elias sniffled in his neck but calmed down fairly fast after being in his arms. ‘’Thought mommy go away…’’ Elias mumbled, his words weren’t clear but Louis as his mother understood. He’s been learning very fast the past year but he just started learning words and their meanings, it’s only logical he’s behind for his age. Hell, Louis is proud his pup even talks sentences and understand what it means.   
  
‘’I’ll never leave you like that Elias, never,’’ Louis replied.

‘’Okay mommy..’’   
  
Louis kept humming and rocking Elias while he walked to the living room. At the age of four, Elias was getting heavier with the day! Even his arms can’t hold him for that long.

So he softly placed Elias on the soft rug lying on the ground in front of the table. On the table were empty sheets of paper, colors, paint, paintbrushes, colored sheets of paper and even more stuff he could use to create something. ‘’Why don’t you draw a lot of nice drawings for daddy so we can put them around the house? You can use everything on the table.’’ Louis said. He saw Elias look around curiously before the pup nodded and grabbed the first color.

‘’Blue?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, that’s blue. Good job Elias, mommy will make you breakfast alright?’’

Elias went to coloring and basically ignored his mother, too focused on his task. Louis shook his head with a loving smile on his face before making his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to look around for what was available and what he could possibly do to make a decent breakfast. Eggs shouldn’t be too hard right? Just to be sure he grabbed the tablet to look it up.   
  
It took him a solid five minutes but he found a site that explained exactly how the cook bacon and eggs, lucky for him all the ingredients were really simple and were available. He followed the steps as described and before he knew it he actually had made a decent meal! (He tasted it of course)  
  
‘’Elias! Come to eat your breakfast!’’ He yelled from the kitchen to gain his pup’s attention. And yes, as curious as his mother Elias followed the smell of the bacon and eggs and found his mother sitting at the table with two plates. ‘’Mommy made it!’’

Louis helped Elias onto a chair and watched as his pup dove in straight away. Louis watched as he chewed and swallowed before breaking into a big smile. ‘’Good?’’ Louis asked.

‘’Yeah!’’ Elias stuffed another piece in his mouth and another. ‘’Really good, mommy.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Louis smiled, he loved seeing someone smile because of his food. Especially if it’s his pup who loves the food he made. ‘’Mommy is really glad to hear that,’’ He then, also started eating his own breakfast.

It was really good for his first attempt. Elias had emptied his plate and then returned back to coloring and painting while Louis once again did the dishes before joining his son. Elias had made quite a few paintings already so Louis laid them out in the windowsill so they could dry. They were just a bunch of lines painted on a white sheet of paper but nonetheless his son was proud of it, so he was too.   
  
Elias was don painting and Louis helped Elias hang them up to make the house homier. And by the time they were finished, Harry arrived home from work. ‘’I’m home!’’ They heard him yell from the doorway.

Elias couldn’t contain his laughter and happiness as he yelled for Harry and ran to the door. ‘’Daddy! Daddy!’’

‘’Oh little man, hello!’’ Harry caught Elias just as the pup jumped into his arms. God the amount of trust that pup has in him is unbelievable. Harry carried him back into the living room to greet his future mate. He kissed Louis on the lips before looking around, ‘’wow, did you two do this?’’

‘’Mostly Elias did, but I thought it would make it look more like a home I guess? I-If you don’t mind that is..’’ Louis said softly, he never even asked Harry if it was a good idea.

‘’You don’t need permission to decorate your own home Louis, do whatever you want with the place.’’ He reassured, ‘’and by the way, I love it. You did a great job, little man.’’

Elias was a giggly mess and he was proud of his work. Daddy liked it as well! ‘’Why don’t you go play in your room so I can talk with your mother for a minute?’’

Elias obediently nodded his head and the moment his tiny feet touched the ground he ran to his room.

‘’What do you want to talk about?’’ Louis asked. He sat down onto the couch, his feet also on the couch to be comfortable. Maybe it wouldn’t give away the anxiety inside him, he doesn’t like the word ‘’talk’’.

Harry- of course- noticed this, ‘’first, calm down baby. It’s nothing to be scared of, well sorta?’’

‘’That’s not really assuring, Harry.’’ Louis chuckled.

‘’No, it’s uhm… I want you to meet my parents? Like before your heat?’’ Harry said.  It’s understandable, right? He met Louis’ father and step-mother, even though Louis himself doesn’t know that yet, so it’s only logical Louis meets his family. ‘’I called them today and we can visit them tomorrow if you want to? They also would love to meet you and Elias.’’

Louis didn’t reply right away, was he nervous? For sure, but it would be weird not to meet his parents and bond right? ‘’Uhm, I guess? I’m nervous but I understand where you’re coming from, so I would love to meet them.’’

‘’Really?’’ Harry smile was as bright as the sun and before he knew it he was indulged in a tight hug, his Alpha’s arms wrapped around his tiny frame. ‘’Thank you!’’ And that’s all it actually took for his nerves to fade away, Harry happiness is his happiness and he knew it would be alright.

They talked for a little more and lounged around the house for the remaining time for the day. Harry cooked dinner for them and the three of them watched some tv until it was time for Elias to go to bed. ‘’No, I’m not sleepy!’’

‘’Still, you’re going to bed, boo.’’ Louis cuddled Elias into his arms as he carried the pup to his bed. He knew Elias would be asleep in less than a few minutes, he always says he’s not tired but after lying in bed for a few minutes he’s out like a light.

‘’Not sleepy…’’

‘’Okay boo, just lay down for a little and if you’re still awake after a while you can come out okay?’’

Elias nodded. ‘’Okay.’’

Louis helped him change into his pajamas and tucked him into his bed. He kissed Elias goodnight and left the room, keeping the door ajar so Elias could always come out of his room and join them. He took a look into Elias’ room after half an hour and the pup was fast asleep, just like he thought he would. ‘’He’s asleep?’’ Harry whispered.

‘’Yes he is.’’

Louis felt Harry’s hands roam his sides, it was such a calm feeling to be with Harry. It’s also weird thinking about it, he really is living with Harry and Elias in one house. As a family. ‘’Let’s go to bed shall we?’’ Harry whispered in his ear. He guided Louis towards their room and let Louis fall back onto the bed, he didn’t waste time before crawling onto Louis. ‘’I love you…’’

Louis smiled and reached out to touch Harry’s cheek, he whispered the same words back before guiding Harry’s lips to his. They laid on the bed, kissing lazily for quite some time before Harry undid their clothes and they crawled under the blankets. If he'd continue like this he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. ‘’Excited for tomorrow?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Yes I am, a little nervous not going to lie but I’m excited.’’

Harry hummed softly, his arms were around Louis and the Omega had his head on his chest. ‘’They’re going to love you, no doubt about it.’’

‘’I hope so..’’

 

 

The next day Harry had gone to work and when he arrived home he gathered some of Elias’ stuff together with Louis and headed to the car so they could drive to his parent’s home. ‘’So what are your parents like?’’

‘’Well,’’ Harry started, ‘’actually quite different… My father had grown up with a very strict father and he’s kind of raised me the same, but with more love than he received from his own. He's a hard worker and if he's not at the company he's behind his desk working, a true workaholic you could say.’’

Harry thought for a moment before continuing, ‘’my mother is very gentle and laid back if I wanted something I knew I could get it from my mother. She’s always spoiled me. Because my father is working so much, she got a lot of spare time and gets bored easily.’’

Louis giggled, he liked seeing Harry’s eyes sparkle as he spoke about his mother. ‘’You seem to have a close bond with her.’’

‘’I do, I’ve a decent bond with my father also but I know there are some things I could never tell my dad when I could tell my mother. Though make no mistake, she can be tough and strict also when she needs to be.’’

During their ride, Harry continued speaking about his parents and also his sister, Gemma. She was pretty much like him but has even more energy than Harry and is always over excited about everything. 

Louis’ eyes couldn’t get bigger when they approached the huge gate in front of an almost castle like mansion. ‘’You’re not telling me you grew up in that?’’

‘’I did, yes.’’

‘’You’ve got to be kidding me.’’

Harry parked the car in front of the house next to other expensive cars and while Louis was getting Elias out of the back, a butler had appeared onto the steps to the front door in order to greet Harry. ‘’Welcome home, young lord.’’ The butler said as he gracefully bowed.

‘’Oh come on Henry, you don’t need to be that formal… Not to me.’’

Harry approached the man and gave him a tight hug before introducing Louis to Henry, ‘’And Louis this is Henry, our family butler ever since I can remember honestly? He’s basically also family!’’

Louis smiled gently and saw the man glimmer with pride when Harry called him family, they were really close for what Louis could tell.

Henry guided them towards the ‘’living room’’ or one of the living rooms, seriously how do people live it big homes like this? Before they even arrived at the main living room, a loud screech was heard from the room. ‘’They’re here!’’

A young teen  Omega came running towards them, somewhat startling Louis. She had to be Gemma.

‘’Gems, easy please.’’ Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his little sister. She smiled up at him before staring at Louis, who just stared back awkwardly and then averted his eyes under her intense stare. ‘’he’s so cute…’’

Then her eyes landed on Elias, a small Harry basically, who was hiding behind Louis’ legs while his hand tightly clutch onto Louis’ pants. ‘’But he’s the most cutest thing ever!’’

Elias was great to people he knew but strangers were still scary to him. It didn’t matter that the girl in front of him looked like daddy, he didn’t recognise her scent so… scary.

‘’It’s okay little man…’’ Harry knelt down and beckoned his pup to come forward, which he did. ‘’This is aunt Gemma…’’

Gemma waved gently, now understanding that the pup wasn’t as easy going as his father but rather shy. She loved it when Elias hesitantly waved back. 

‘’That’s my little man, good boy.’’ Harry praised the now smiling pup. It's hard for pups from the wild to socialize and Elias would surely keep having trouble in the future, but Louis hopes he learns to socialize eventually.

Gemma ushered them to come in and only then Louis saw two people sitting on the couch and on a single chair. The man had a dominant posture and in a mere second Louis knew that man was a strong Alpha male, a true dominant. The woman had a gentle smile and sweet eyes, she must be an Omega. ‘’Welcome home, son.’’ The man said first.

The woman rose from the chair and went towards Harry first to hug him. After the greeting Harry turned to Louis, ‘’Mom, dad, this is my future mate Louis and my pup Elias.’’

He also introduced Louis to Anne and Desmond, Harry’s parents. Harry looked a bit more like his father, to be honest, but Louis did see the resemblance with his mother as well. Especially the smile. 

Anne was the first one to come up to Louis, ‘’It’s so lovely to finally meet you dear, I’ve heard so many things about you!’’

Desmond had been staring Louis up and down before also standing up from the chair and reaching out his hand for Louis to take, ‘’welcome to the Styles’ family, Louis.’’

Louis smiled and shook the older Alpha’s hand, he looked stern but now up close also loving. Most Alpha males are strict parents, especially the older generations. It's just how they've been raised. Alphas had to be the protectors and the dominant in the house while Omegas took care of the children and were adorable and sweet.

If possible Elias would’ve crawled inside Louis. All these new people so suddenly were freaking the pup out. Harry who’d noticed this had picked the pup up and while talking to his mother and father he shushed the sniffling pup. ‘’He’s a bit overwhelmed.’’ Harry nosed along the pups' hairline. 

Elias had his nose tucked safely into his daddy’s neck where he was sure he was safe.

Louis giggled, his pup could be such a drama queen. At one point he could be a little devil from hell which would bite your fingers off and then one moment he can be a crying, nervous mess. Just like his mommy, yeah... Mentally they're both a mess. 

They sat down and started talking about Louis’ childhood and how he shifted. It was hard talking about his mother but the more he did, the easier it became which sounded a bit weird. He  would never think he could talk about his mother without bursting into tears but maybe this was progress?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the next chapter in a few mins, just have to edit it a little :)


	12. Chapter 12

After meeting Harry’s parents and dining with them he found out he Harry really takes after his mother, especially in behavior. At first, he thought Harry looked more like his father but after getting to know them he was sure he looked like his mother. 

Elias had been doing better after a mere hour, he stopped hiding and started playing with Harry’s old toys that Desmond had taken from the attic. The pup really suddenly liked his grandfather now because he brought toys. That's also a thing Louis wouldn't have thought of the strict dominant, but he absolutely adored Elias and had been busy gathering toys for at least two hours. The pup didn't even know what to play with anymore, there were over a hundred toys in the living room now. 

‘’Daddy!’’ The pup squealed loudly as he showed the worn down toy train. ''Choo!'' 

‘’That’s a train!’’ 

‘’twain?’’

Harry chuckled, repeating the word multiple times and ushering Elias to repeat it after him multiple times to learn the pup to pronounce the letter r better. Elias really tried and then finally, ‘’train?’’

The adults started clapping and praising the pup for pronouncing the letter perfectly. Louis also was glowing, he was so proud of his pup. Normally a four-year-old pup could easily pronounce words like train, but Elias was getting there. The pup was gloating in the attention he was receiving and don't forget the praises, Elias loved being praised.

Anne also had asked the question about the mating, which made Louis’ face turn red. Which left Harry to speak for the two of them. ‘’He stopped taking suppressants yesterday, so his heat will arrive before the end of the week…’’

‘’And what about Elias?’’

Harry and Louis looked at each other and then Harry continued speaking for the both of them. ‘’He’ll stay in the room next to ours, we’re certain he’ll go mad without us in close proximity for a long period of time so we’re going to try it with him staying in the house. When he gets older though he’ll need to learn to be apart from us when one of us is having a heat or rut but for now we'll try it like this.’’

Desmond nodded, ‘’he’s always welcome here, son.’’

‘’That’s nice to know, dad. Thank you.’’

After that it was time to head home for Elias was getting tired and they had to prepare for Louis' heat. They had no clue how long Louis' heat would last, heats are wacky the first few times after a shifted one had returned back to normal. Louis also hasn't had his heat in human form in like ever, he was too young when he shifted. He got them for the first time as a wolf. And ever since he did turn back he's been on suppressants, so they had no clue how this would go but they had to prepare for maybe even a week of heat.

A heat differs for every Omega, some have a heat for two days while others for five. Some even are in heat for longer than that but its pretty rare and bad for an Omega's health. During heat they can only think about sex and being bred, so you can imagine that food or water is not on their mind. That's why the Alpha makes sure the Omega does eat and drink during a heat. 

A rut is a bit different, first of all, a rut is never longer than three days but Alphas get the most aggressive during a rut. There are cases of the nicest of Alphforcingcin themselves on Omegas on the streets because of a rut. They just can't control themselves and need to breed as much Omegas as possible. If mated an Alpha will never force themselves on another Omega, they only will go for their own partner.  

The car ride home was fun, at least for Elias. He tried so hard to stay awake during the ride, not wanting to miss it and he didn’t. He loved seeing the trees go by or the other cars driving past them. He also mimics the sound of cars as they pass by. Though the moment they arrived home and Louis had placed the pup in bed, his pup was out. Too much excitement for one day. 

When Louis walked into the living room he saw that Harry was on the phone and judging from Harry’s voice it was quite the heated one. The Alpha tried to keep his voice down but judging from the edge in his voice that got harder and harder.

‘’No, that’s your job. Man up and tell him as soon as possible, before his heat!’’

And then Harry hang up.

‘’Who was that?’’ Louis asked, making Harry turn his head and sigh.

‘’That was your father, he’ll be visiting tomorrow with a few others...

Louis raised his eyebrows, ‘’Who?’’

Harry scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes, ‘’you’ll see… they’ll be here around twelve so we’ll have to be ready before.’’

Louis just nodded his head as Harry sat down onto the couch. As Louis approached him their eyes met and before Louis could react he had been pulled onto the Alpha’s lap. ‘’I love you..’’

Louis blushed from the Alpha’s comment, they’ve said it a few times but still…. Every time butterflies go mad in his stomach. ‘’I-I love you too.’’

The Alpha hummed as he started placing kisses on Louis’ neck, making the Omega moan softly. ‘’Can’t wait to have you on your knees, begging for my knot once again…’’

Louis’ eyes widened and again a blush appeared on his cheeks, ‘’what?’’

Harry stopped placing kisses and caught Louis’  blue eyes with his own green ones, ‘’did I say that out loud? I did, didn’t I?’’

It made the Omega started laughing, which made Harry scold the delicious treat In his lap. ‘’Stop laughing!’’

Louis pecked Harry’s lips, ‘’I also can’t wait to have you fill me with your seed, Alpha.’’ Louis had these seducing eyes locked onto the Alpha’s eyes. All Harry could do was lick his lips and ignore the bulge forming in his pants, just a few days… Just a few days and he actually will be buried deep down inside _his_ Omega. He's going to breed him full with his pups, he can't wait to have Louis fat with his pups tucked safely in his belly and do that over and over again until they're too old to have pups.

 

 

  
  
The next day just before twelve the doorbell rang and while Harry knew exactly who were visiting, Louis aside from his father had no idea who else would visit. Elias already knew grandpa Mark was visiting and he was eagerly waiting at the door.

Louis scolded his pup for waiting at the door and first had his pup move to the couch before Louis opened the door himself. His past was tainted by opening the damn door for a stranger, his pup will never do the same and Louis will be stern about that.  He opened the door himself and he scrunched his face in confusion when he saw his father with an unfamiliar woman and two unfamiliar kids in their arms. His father was oozing nerves while Louis was confused.

Why did this woman smell like his dad?

Why did these kids smell like his dad?  
  
‘’Uh… can we come inside?’’

Louis just nodded and stepped aside, welcoming them in. He was still confused but lead them inside the apartment.

Elias normally would’ve ran up to his grandfather but the unfamiliar people made the pup hesitant. Only when Mark called for him did the pup hesitantly walk up to him. ‘’God, you’re getting so big!’’ Elias started giggling while Louis just watched the woman. It was then that Harry wrapped an arm around his middle and ushered the guests to sit down and asked if they wanted something to drink.

Louis also sat down while Mark cut the silence between them. ‘’Louis… This is my new-‘’

‘’Don’t..’’ Louis cut him off, already knowing. ‘’I’m not stupid, I have a nose.’’

Harry was watching them carefully from the kitchen, he didn’t even think Louis would’ve let them inside so this was already more than Harry thought he would allow.

‘’This is Jessabelle and these two are Daisy and Fizzy, our pups…’’ Mark continued while Louis stared at them, his son’s stare was making him nervous to the bone. ‘’We met over two years ago and she really helped me heal, Lou-‘’

‘’Get out.’’ Louis whispered.

Mark opened his mouth but before anything could came out, his son had stood up from the couch with huge tears gathered in his eyes. ‘’How dare you?! How dare you betray her like this! And how dare you keep this hidden from me!’

Elias hadn’t seen mommy this angry in a while so he slowly retreated from his grandfather’s grasp and retreated to his father. He followed his nose which lend him to the kitchen where daddy had been keeping an eye on them. ‘’come here little man, it’s alright.’’ Harry said and pulled the pup against his leg. Elias knew that when mommy got this mad you better get out of mommy's way because mommy will seriously tear your paw off. 

Harry didn’t quite know if he should intervene of let Louis release this anger. For, now he would just watch. As long as Louis didn't go mental on his father he would just let his Omega get the anger out.  Mark also stood up while Jessabelle awkwardly sat on the couch, she’d been warned beforehand but still. Mark now stood in front of his son. ‘’I’m so sorry for keeping it from you… I was scared Louis.’’

Louis shook his head and slapped his father’s hand away when the Alpha wanted to reach out. ‘’She’ll never replace her and you let her stay inside the house where mom… where she... how could you?’’

Mark shushed his distressed son, he knew louis would flip but this he didn’t expect. He would never replace Johannah, but that's all Louis can see now. ‘’Of course, she can’t replace your mother but I can’t be alone for the rest of my life Louis, your mother wouldn’t have wanted that either.’’

Louis chuckled and wiped his tears away but those were easily replaced by new ones. ‘’As if you know what mom would’ve wanted, she would never would have wanted that inside her house. Now get out of mine.’’

‘’Please-‘’

Louis coldly looked at his father. ‘’Haven’t I made myself clear?’’

Mark wanted to reach out to Louis once again but was taken aback by Louis screaming louder than he'd ever done before, what happened to his son? He expected Louis to be angry but he'd never expected this.  ‘’GET OUT! NOW!’’

Mark met Harry’s eyes who closed his and slowly shook his head before heading to Louis and closing his Omega in his arms. ‘’I’m sorry Mark, maybe some other time.’’ This was too much for Louis' mental instability and Harry did not want Louis to shift again because of stress. Their minds are fragile after having shifted before, so something like this could set Louis off. 

Mark slumped his shoulders in defeat and before walking away he looked at his son for one time, his  heart broken from the sight he saw. His son was crying inside Harry’s arms, hell, he was sobbing his eyes out. He just wanted Louis to accept her, sure not as a mother but just as his partner. ‘’I’m so sorry my son, I love you so much… please forgive me.’’

Jessabelle silently followed Mark out of the house with the confused twins in her arms. 

When the door closed behind them Louis just broke down. Harry literally had to catch him and carry his Omega to the couch. Louis was on his lap while his face was tucked into Harry’s neck. Elias was standing next to couch while his paw was rubbing Louis’ arm. ‘’H-How could he?’’

Harry held his lips onto Louis’ forehead , ‘’he fell in love again Lou… You can’t hold that against him. Not telling you? Sure, be mad for that but now for him being happy again.’’ Louis tried to talk through his tears but he was just too upset to form words. ‘’Easy love, just cry it out and breath.’’

After Louis calmed down a little he told Harry he knew he somewhat overreacted but he couldn’t see that woman so suddenly, he just couldn’t accept it right now. How was Lottie okay with this? Speaking of his sister, not an hour father his father left, she was in front of their door. She was demanding to be let in and after pounding multiple times onto the door she was finally let in by Harry.

Before he could even have the chance to scold her for her behaviour she marched into the house. Of course, Elias went to greet her, not caring for angry aunt Lottie. Even in her state she couldn’t just walked passed the sweet pup and kissed his forehead before marching to Louis. ‘’You ungrateful idiot!’’ She screamed.

Louis was taken aback by his sister’s angry demeanour. He’s seen her angry and throwing tantrums while they were children so this really didn’t shook him that much. They looked so much alike that it was scary, they both looked so much like their mother. ‘’What?!’’

Lottie angrily sat down next to him and raised her voice once again. ‘’Why did you sent dad away like that!’’

Louis, as the moody eighteen year old he is, started yelling back. ‘’He’s betraying mom! How can you accept that woman as part of the family?!’’

‘’Because you have no idea what he fucking went through, you spoiled brat!’’

Harry angrily growled, interrupted the yelling siblings. ‘’language!’’ He said before retreating into Elias’ room. This puppy had seen enough yelling for the day so he’s going to be distracted with toys for the moment while aunt and mommy are going to scratch each other’s eyes out.

‘’No I fucking don’t! I was a wolf for five years and he lied for me for the past one! Oh, and let me remind you it's because I saw our mother getting brutally murdered by a psychopath!’’

Lottie sighed deeply, she had to calm herself down or else they would really start a sibling fight. Which they hadn’t had in six years so it would be kinda nostalgic but she doesn't want them to hurt each other and Louis wasn't stable enough for a fist fight. ‘’He was so depressed after mom died and you disappeared, he was… He surely was going to break if it wasn’t for Jess, she got him back on his feet and I’ll always be thankful to her for that!’’

Louis looked down to his folded hands in his lap. He was selfish for not accepting that woman, but he just couldn’t. Even if what Lottie said was true, could he just be selfish and still not accept that woman?

Or was that just childish?

Lottie continued, her voice now soft and gentle. ‘’She’s in no way a mother figure to me Lou, only our mother was that and she’ll always be that but we can’t be selfish and deny dad love. We can’t deny dad’s happiness, that is just not fair to him.’’  She placed her hand on Louis’ folded hand to make her little brother’s head raise.

She almost started crying too seeing her brother’s crying face, ‘’just forgive him please?’’

Louis sniffled and accepted his sister’s welcoming embrace, ‘’I will, in some time. For now, I just need to clear my head.’’

She tightly hugged it out, she understood completely. The first time their father brought Jessebella home she was so shocked that she ran away.  Everyone deals with stuff like this differently but she just had to run while Louis has to scream and yell. ‘’Thank you Lottie, for yelling at me.’’

Lottie giggled, ‘’well, someone has to do it.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was Louis selfish, childish or do you think he was in his right? Keep in mind he missed five years of his teenage years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY. Here is your smutty, dirty, sweaty breeding time. Finally, the two of them mate! <3  
> I always write chapters ahead so even when i can't write for a month i always have chapters ready to be edited and posted. I was stuck for quite a few weeks but yesterday i found an interesting concept again and damn i've been writing like crazy. :)

Harry had been preparing for Louis’ heat for the past two days. He had to make sure there was a comfy nesting place, he had to make sure there was enough food, he had to make sure there was enough to drink and not only all of those things for Louis. No, he also had to make sure everything his pup would need would be there. They couldn't forget that Elias was fully dependant on them.

They had no idea how long Louis’ heat would last since it’ll be the first one since his shifting but it didn’t matter if it would last two days or five, everything had to be prepared in advance. So just to be sure Harry prepared enough food for more than a week and made sure their whole fridge was filled to the brim with drinks and food. Also, he made sure that there were eight meals ready to be cooked for Elias. Luckily the pup wasn't a picky eater because even if Harry gave him a hamburger with vegetables every day the pup would gladly eat it. 

Providing for his family was driving Harry's instincts nuts, it was sending his instincts into overdrive. All he was thinking about was the Omega's heat. He could scent it coming from Louis, it was getting closer and could begin every second now which only made Harry more nervous. He is going to mate, sealing the deal forever, tying the knot or whatever you want to call it. After he claims Louis they'll share a bond for the rest of their life.  

They have sort of gave Elias ‘’the talk’’. They left out the actual sex part but he explained why mommy and daddy can’t be disturbed if they make any noise, which they surely will. Harry also made sure to tell the pup that he had to behave or else when Louis would have his next heat the pup would have to stay with grandpa and grandma and no matter how much Elias likes them for a few hours he did not want to stay there for multiple days. Elias is smart and he understands that to stay with mommy and daddy he does not come into their room when the heats start. Only for emergencies, Elias can disturb them.

To entertain Elias Harry had bought a bunch of new toys and wrapped them so the pup actually had something to do. If Louis would be soothed for a little during his heat he would check up on Elias and give the pup new wrapped toys. Louis would basically be out of the picture for the next days, all an Omega can think of during a heat is being bred. 

Louis has started eating more and more each day for his approaching heat, which also was a sign of his heat being closer than ever. It was in the middle of the night when he started heating up. He woke up because he felt so hot and even throwing the covers off him didn't work. When he shifted to turn around he noticed the huge wet spot surrounding him.

For a moment he was confused if he actually wet the bed but then he understood it was all slick, he was producing an abnormal amount of slick. The slick is what the Omega use to attract Alphas, the slick contains a lot of scents which can be scented miles away. Slick also was a lubricant. 

He desperately whined for Harry as his heat progressed, he didn't know if he should wake Harry up. Hell, why the hell was the alpha still sleeping? Then Louis saw Harry scent the air and right away, in a flash, he was on top of Louis, his pupils were dilated and his manhood was already filling up with excitement. ‘’Alpha.’’ the Omega moaned softly as he felt the Alpha's hardness against his sensitive skin. 

Harry growled dominantly and claimed Louis’ mouth for his own while his hands traveled downwards towards Louis’ wet heat. Luckily Louis went to bed without any underwear on so Harry's hand brushed against his slick opening. ‘’You’re so desperate to be bred?’’

In Louis’ case, he hasn’t been bred in four years, which for a shifted Omega was a lot.  You see in cases in which Omegas have been shifted and produced offspring that even after shifting back into the human form they have much more children than Omegas that never shifted. The normal Omega produces 2 to 6 children, sometimes more, while a previous shifted and bred Omega can produce double the amount of children after shifting back to human form. It’s the instinct that remains, the instinct to produce as much as possible.

Louis nodded while the Alpha mouthed and bit at his skin, ‘’yes Alpha, please breed me!’’ While Louis was losing to his instinct and heat, Harry somewhat remained in control. Don’t ask him how, but he did. Don't get him wrong, all he wanted to do was go in there now but he had to spare some energy. He didn't know how long this heat would last.

Normally he would’ve rammed into Louis already but he knew he had to prepare his Omega first. In his wolf form he had bred Louis multiple times during his heat and while he can’t remember if he had more pups, Elias surely did come out of Louis while he was in his wolf form. But as a human Louis had never had any intercourse. Now he’s wet enough for almost anything to slide in there, he still wanted to care for his Omega. ‘’I got you, love,’’ Harry said as two fingers easily slipped into the Omega’s heat.

‘’No! Alpha, please.’’ Louis was writhing beneath him, the omega didn't want his fingers but Harry was in control here. Louis didn't have a say in the matter.

Harry bit Louis’ ear, ‘’I’ll breed you so fully in a minute, for now, you take what I give you.’’

Louis moaned when the Alpha found his sweet spot deep inside of him, he didn’t need pleasure though, he needed to be bred. He had to try harder to seduce the Alpha to take him. He used his feet to pushed Harry away from him, starling the Alpha who thought Louis was rejecting him. But then he saw what Louis was doing and even now he could just not hold back.

Louis had crawled onto his hands and knees and presented his gorgeous ass into the air, while his hole was on display oozing slick. Louis was producing an even more sweet scent to seduce the Alpha in breeding him. This position was the ultimate submission and in a mere second, that emptiness in Louis was filled by Harry.

Harry roughly pressed inside while his hand fisted the Omega’s hair and pulled the mother of his child up and close to his chest. ‘’So desperate for my seed, very well, I’m going to breed you so well. You’re going to bare my pups in nine months, and after that, I’ll breed you again and again.’’ Harry was rambling about breeding the Omega forever and keeping him filled forever while he rammed inside Louis.

His pace was strong and fast while he was grunting with every thrust, Louis could only mutter the word Alpha while moaning loudly. Both the pair were lost to their instincts and somehow it brought memories back to Louis.   
  
  
_Flashback_

_The red wolf had been wandering around the woods for quite a while, searching for food but now also searching for something else. Something safe and warm._

_Eventually, he had stumbled onto a cave which he hesitantly had entered. He didn’t scent anything dangerous so he fully entered it and explored. He found a fairly small but cozy cave, big enough for a nest._ _He had gathered leaves and anything that could make it even cozier for the red wolf until finally he was done. He had been hunting every day for the past few days to fatten up and finally when the nest was done the red wolf went into heat._

_It was maybe only a few hours later when his first visitor arrived, a brown greyish wolf had taken quite the interest in him but on further inspection, the red wolf had not taken an interest into the brown greyish wolf which wasn’t mature enough to breed him. Their offspring would just be too weak._

_After fending that wolf off he had another wolf visit his den, ready to breed the Omega. A large brown wolf had entered, this one was matured and strong. The red wolf was ready to present itself and as the brown wolf was trying to mount him, a large roar broke the hem apart._

_Another large wolf but this time fully black wolf had entered the den and went straight for the brown wolf which didn’t take the threat lightly and also attacked. A rough fight broke out between the two Alphas fighting for the right to breed the Omega. I_ _t soon was decided that the black wolf clearly was the winner and with its tail between its legs the brown wolf admitted its defeat and left._

_The red wolf wasted no time to get into position once again and this time the black wolf mounted him and started breeding him. Not once or twice, no the black wolf remained by his side during his heat and fended off any other curious Alpha males. The black Alpha made sure only his seed was breeding this Omega, not any other Alpha would get to breed this one._

_This was his Omega._

_Flashback ends._

Harry roughly held Louis head to the side to fully expose his neck while brutally continuing hammering into the poor Omega. Louis could only moan and cry out while the Alpha pleasured him intensely. The Omega was fully lost in his heat and loved the way the Alpha was roughly handling him. Harry felt his knot inflate and catch onto Louis’ rim with each thrust. When it started catching properly he roughly pushed it in once more and then he dove straight into Louis’ neck and bit through the skin to create their bonding mark. 

Louis screamed and widened his eyes while he felt the sharp teeth break the skin and create the bonding mark. He felt the huge knot pulse inside him, finally breeding him again. ‘’And I’m going to breed you so many more times, you’re my Omega.’’ Harry had fully come back to himself and now Louis also was getting there.

The Omega blushed as he remembered his time as a wolf when Harry had claimed him also. ‘’I said that out loud didn’t I?’’

Harry hummed, ‘’we’re doing that a lot lately.’’ He had guided them to their sides to make it as comfortable for his Omega as he could while his knot was pumping his seed deep into Louis’ womb. His hand was softly rubbing Louis’ stomach which soon will be huge with his pups.

Louis giggled, ‘’I remembered something.’’

‘’Oh?’’

‘’I remembered when I first went into heat in the cave and you arrived and fended off all the other wolves while breeding me.’’

''Harry hummed while Louis continued speaking. ‘’When one almost did breed me you fought for me and never left my side, maybe one day I'll remember about Elias’ birth.’’ He said.

Harry noticed some sadness clouded Louis’ voice while he said that and as a parent, he knew exactly what his Omega meant. ‘’Even if we did have more pups, we did all we could to protect them. You mostly for I was captured and never returned for my family.’’

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand with his own and brought it to his lips to kiss it. ‘’You did return though, you’re here now.’’

Harry smiled behind Louis’ back, he truly loved this Omega with all his heart. ‘’I’m glad I did, now sleep a little.’’

Louis hummed, ‘’feed Elias after your knot goes down, my puppy needs all the care…’’

Harry kissed the back of Louis’ head before hugging into him. ‘’I will.’’

 

Harry watched as Louis softly drifted off into sleep because he needed the rest during his heat. Harry's knot deflated but even when he pulled out the Omega remained asleep. Harry did growl a little when he saw his seed dripping out of Louis’ and he just could not have that. As softly as he could he retrieved a box from under the bed which he actually wanted to give Louis as a present before but he didn’t dare to ruin Louis’ innocence. He ripped open the box and saw the multiple butt plugs neatly ordered into it.

Of course, he had to grab the biggest one, which also could inflate, to make sure nothing and not even another drop would escape that womb. He circled Louis’s puffy rim before pushing it in. Louis moaned softly as the foreign object was inserted into him, waking him up. ‘’Shhh, it will keep my seed in you.’’

‘’What?’’ Louis muttered sleepily and then he moaned even louder when the knot started to inflate. ‘’Alpha… please…’’ He didn’t know if he was begging for Harry to stop or to inflate it more, it felt so weird but his heat made it feel so nice at the same time.

‘’No, just take it. I’m going to take care of your pup, behave until I come back to breed you again you keep this in you. Understood?’’ Harry’s dominance was oozing, leaving Louis with no room to complain so he just complied with his Alpha and went back to try and sleep. He loved feeling so full, he also loved the alpha's dominance. He loved being submissive right now.

His body was raging with all these hormones, tiring him out, so it didn’t take long before he was falling asleep again.

Harry retreated from their room and walked from the living room towards Elias’ room. Surely the pup must’ve woken up from Louis’ begging and his own growling. They always left Elias’ room ajar for the wanted it like that and he could see the pup just sleeping soundly.

The first thing he did was email Liam that he couldn’t go to work the next few days so he could help Louis through his heat. He had notified it already but to make sure Liam was aware of it he mailed it. Better safe than sorry.  He actually had a conversation with Liam about field training and after a few nights sleep, he’d decided to just try it out. So in a month, he’s starting his field training and then hopefully one day he can get out there to save people that are just like Louis and him.

While reading some other emails and replying to them, his puppy had woken up and was walking into the living room. ‘’Daddy?’’ Elias’ muttered as he was tiredly rubbing his eyes.

‘’Hey little man,’’ Harry whispered while beckoning the pup to come to him. ‘’Why are you awake?’’ He asked as he pulled the pup onto his lap.

‘’The light, daddy…’’

His speech is getting better every week, though full sentences are still a bit too much for Elias. He fully understands them, but just doesn’t speak full sentences. They’ve been hesitating about sending Elias to kindergarten, while Liam was actually encouraging them to do it, they themselves are hesitating.

Elias is not a normal pup, he’s been wild for most of his life and only has been learning to live as a human for a little over a year. Was it wise to send him to a kindergarten? It’s best to prepare him for school which he has to go to at the age of six…

‘’Ah, I’m sorry. Daddy is going back to bed also, do you want me to read you a story?’’

Elias nodded happily and already hopped onto the ground and waddled to his room. Harry chuckled and closed his laptop before placing it on the table and walking after Elias. He entered the boy’s room and already Elias was in his bed with a book he chose. It was the ugly duckling, once again. The pup absolutely loved this story and the drawings in them, he always thought it was so sad but the ending was perfect. A least that’s what Elias calls it, perfect.

After the book was done and Elias was almost sleeping, the pup still managed to speak. ‘’Love that story, daddy, perfect.’’

Harry chuckled as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Elias’ forehead, ‘’I love you, little man. Sweet dreams.’’

‘’Love daddy too…’’

Harry smiled and kissed his son’s forehead again, he never imagined being a father already but just as Elias’ described it’s perfect. His life couldn’t be better right now. He left the door ajar again and went back to his own room where the Omega was still sleeping soundly. The inflated knot was doing its work quite nicely.

His presence woke the Omega and judging from Louis’ dialed pupils, the Omega was ready to be bred again. Harry licked his lips as he approached him and pulled the Omega’s legs apart. ‘’Alpha…’’

He took a deep sniff of the slick and the pheromones gathering in the air, it was almost like a drug to him. His manhood was excited and ready to breed again so he pulled the plug out and replaced it with his own member.

Even though he loved fucking his Omega from behind as real wolves do, he also loved watching Louis’ face in bliss as he was thoroughly fucked as he should be. The shy Louis was out of the door and the pure Omega had risen up. He can’t wait to breed him for the next few days, for the next years to come even.

_This is his Omega._

 


	14. Chapter 14

Louis’ heat lasted for a total of four days in which Harry must’ve bred him around twenty to thirty times. If Louis isn’t pregnant there had to be something wrong, after each breeding Harry made sure that plug was snuggled tightly in there so no seed could escape.

Hopefully, they have multiples, the more the better.

He should start looking for a much larger home suited for a bunch of pups, because he sure as hell is going to breed Louis every year for the next few years to come. They also should get a nanny as a servant to take care of the pups with them, there’s no way Louis can take care of more than ten pups every day.

Maybe even more than that.

They also have to start looking into some sort of kindergarten suited for Elias, he had to get some friends at one point right?

Louis and Harry had been discussing this for a few days now and finally, they saw one that had experience with pups born from a shifted wolf, a wild pup also called. ‘’So, are we going to take a look?’’ Harry asked.

Louis bit his nail nervously as he watched Elias color at the table. He didn’t want his puppy away from him at some daycare facility, his puppy has to stay at his side for the rest of his life. ‘’Louis…’’

Louis shifted his direction onto Harry and sighed, ‘’I know, I’ll call them and schedule a meeting.’’

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss his Omega, ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’

Harry had to go to work so Louis scheduled a meeting at the kindergarten they’d been looking at and surprise, he could come in right away to take a look. It was the end of September and the air was getting slightly chillier. He made sure Elias was warm enough before exiting the house with the pup at his side, his larger hand clutching Elias’ smaller one. As he said, the air was chilly and they didn't have fur anymore to keep them warm.

Elias’ walking has improved and he loved watching the busy city thriving in front of him. The cars, the people and even the birds impressed the pup. ‘’mommy, look!’’

Louis looked to where Elias’ was pointing, just a normal person walking their dog. ‘’Ah, do you remember what that is Elias?’’

‘’Dog! Dog!’’

Louis petted his son’s head as a praise, ‘’yes, you’re very smart!’’

The huge smile on his son’s face as their eyes met just melted Louis’ heart, his happiness is his own. They’ve mentioned a kindergarten multiple times around Elias so the pup could start to get used to the word, but Louis isn’t sure how he’s going to react.

They’ve arrived at their destination and it was not only fairly close but it looked really nice from the outside. It was only a fifteen-minute walk and the kindergarten wasn’t close to the main road, that also was important. Elias likes cars too much.

The kindergarten was attached to an elementary school but the playgrounds were fully separated with a fence, which was also surrounding the whole playground. They entered through the gate and walked up to the front door. The windows were decorated with paintings and crafts from the other pups, it looked really nice.

They were welcomed by the teacher of the kindergarten who introduced herself as Jane. ‘’It’s nice to meet you Jane, my name is Louis and this is my son Elias.’’ Louis lightly tugged Elias so the pup had to come out from behind his legs.

Shy Elias had appeared once again.

Jane went onto her knees and also introduced herself to Elias. ‘’And what is your name?’’ She asked as she gently smiled.

Elias hesitated for a moment but after a confirming nod from Louis the pup gathered some courage, ‘’Elias.’’

‘’Oh? That’s a very nice name you got there Elias, the other puppies are painting at the moment so why don’t I show you and mommy the pretty paintings?’’

Elias felt comfortable enough to nod and together with Louis, he followed Jane into the class where pups were painting. Louis counted twelve pups and he was impressed by how well they all were behaving, sure they were a bit loud but they all sat onto their spot while concentrating on their work.

‘’Miss Jane!’’ One pup asked for the teacher as soon as they entered. ‘’I’m done with mine!’’

‘’Me too!’’

Another pup also raised her hand to declare she was done as well. Jane applauded them for their work and instructed them to place their paintings on the drying rack for them to dry. ‘’After that, you can look at the board and choose something else to play.’’ Elias was looking around in wonder, he’d seen puppies play outside at the playground but not like this. He had no clue what to do, his social skills were below zero.

Jane explained about the board system so each morning they would choose four activities for the morning from which the pups could choose they could play with today. And she explained how a day in this kindergarten looked like. So they started the morning in a circle as telling each other about the day before that and discussing the activities for today, she made sure the activities were suited for all puppies and that there was enough variation. Then at half past nine, the pups could start the activities.

At half-past eleven they would always clean up together and they would eat at twelve o’clock when the pups were done eating their lunch they were allowed to go play outside.

Playtime outside was until one o’clock and after that, it was time to learn, so it depended on what day it was. They were learning the letters of the alphabet and the numbers etc. Just all the easy basic stuff, some pups were proud to know two plus two is four.

Jane set up another place with the necessities to paint and seated Elias in front of it. ‘’Why don’t you make something pretty for mommy?’’ she whispered in the pups ear who nodded and grabbed a brush before dipping it in the color blue as splashing it onto the paper.

Elias was now distracted and so the adults could discuss business now. ‘’So, you asked me on the phone about experience with wild pups right? I can sense from his behavior he’s been one for a long time?’’

Louis nodded and told her about the three years, almost four his pup spend in the wild. ‘’So when he already became four years old we both weren’t ready to jump into society, he’s getting five in three months so he has to start kindergarten to prepare for school.’’

Jane’s eyes were widened, she’d never heard of a pup that spends that long in the wild. ‘’Ah, I understand. I take it he’s behind a lot of stuff as well?’’

Louis confirmed it with a nod, ‘’but he’s a very fast learner, personally, I’m just afraid of his social skills.’’

Jane giggled, ‘’he’ll learn that in no time, pups imitate each other so I won’t even give it a day before he makes a friend.’’

Louis hummed, he’d hope Elias could make a friend and play as any pup should. He did saw his pup inspecting the other ones but he wasn’t making eye contact or any social contact. He was just silently painting as instructed by Jane. ‘’What do you think so far?’’ She asked.

‘’I like it, but it’s no problem he started late?’’

She shrugged, ‘’maybe if he doesn’t catch up he’d have to redo a year but that’ll be discussed along with his progress.’’ She said.

‘’Okay, I have a good feeling about this place so I guess this will be it then.’’

Jane smiled at Louis. ‘’He’ll be okay, I think you’re more nervous than he is. It’ll be good for him.’’

Louis knew that but it was just hard. His instincts told him for the past five years to protect this pup forever, never leave his side and now he was going against that. There were no serious dangers here like out in the wild, but still…

After leaving Elias’ painting by himself, they went through a pile of paper works Louis had to sign. And finally, after an hour, they stood outside, Elias holding the painting in his hand. ‘’This’ll be your school, Elias.’’

Elias didn’t really understand it, but he liked painting. ‘’What did you think?’’ Louis asked as they walked home.

‘’I liked it, Jane is nice.’’ Elias’ said. His speech containing a few more words than normally.

‘’And what about the other puppies?’’

Louis saw the puppy think for a moment before shrugging and answering. ‘’Don’t know mommy, are they nice?’’

Louis hummed, ‘’you have to get to know them first, then you can decide if they’re nice okay?’’

Elias nodded. ‘’Okay mommy.’’

When they arrived home he made Elias some lunch and did some housework until Harry arrived home with quite the surprise. ‘’Sit down first before you tell me, I’ll make you a coffee.’’

Harry nodded eagerly and let himself fall onto the couch. Elias was already demanding attention at his side so he pulled the pup into his lap and nudged the side of his pup’s face with his nose. He also gave some licks to fully scent the pup.

‘’Here’s your coffee.’’ Louis placed it in front of him onto the table before taking a seat next to his Alpha.

Harry placed Elias back onto the ground and ushered the pup to go play. Before speaking he kissed Louis a few times on the lips and then as he retracted he showed his dimples by smiling. ‘’I’m getting field training!’’

Louis matched Harry’s smile, ‘’really? That’s great!’’

‘’I know right!’’ Harry nodded excitedly, ‘’I start next week and then in eight weeks there is an exam and if I pass I can go out there and save people like us!’’

‘’I’m so proud of you, Alpha.’’ Louis tightly hugged Harry, he was really proud of him. And not only that, he loved seeing his Alpha so motived and excited for his job.

‘’And how was your day with Elias?’’ Harry asked.

Louis told him about the kindergarten and the positive vibes he got from the place. He explained about the days there just like Miss Jane explained and showed Harry the pile of papers he received containing information. Harry also was proud of Louis to loosen up a little and going against his instinct to wrap Elias up and tightly keep him secured into his arms. Harry pulled Louis onto his lap and pulled the Omega in for a kiss.

Louis eagerly kissed him back while Harry’s hand ventured under his shirt over his bare back. ‘’Alpha, we can’t…’’ Louis muttered while Alpha continued his assault on his neck. ‘’Elias…’’

Harry growled softly before standing up with Louis in his arms and grabbing the attention from his pup. ‘’Elias, continuing playing… Mommy and daddy are in our room also playing for a moment, don’t disturb us.’’

Elias nodded. ‘’okay daddy, have fun!’’ The pup adorably waved his little hand in his air.

Louis tightly held onto Harry while the Alpha carried him into their room and threw him onto the bed. A wet spot was already showing through his jeans, his slick which Harry could scent from miles away. ‘’So eager.’’ Harry said as he crawled on top of Louis and grinded down onto him. Louis' heat now triggered Harry and he just had to take his Omega every day or maybe a few times a day. 

Louis licked his lips as Harry went down to claim those lips for his own. ‘’Daddy?’’

They were interrupted by their adorable son who walked in with his toy firefighter truck and placed it on the bed, ‘’daddy likes truck, so  thought daddy want mommy to play with it.’’

Harry and Louis had widened eyes, not because their son interrupted their sudden heated moment but because this was the largest sentence he’d ever spoken, sure some grammar mistakes but it was a full sentence! They were incredibly proud so first, they praised the pup and while laughing they shushed him out to resume their heated moment.

Louis’ stomach was hurting for the laughter but even that didn’t ruin his mood, he still was horny and that needed to be helped.

After his heat, Harry really went all out and a day without being fucked by his Alpha was a day wasted, now Harry wasn’t holding back anymore. ‘’Gonna fuck you so good again, you’re going to scream for me, my Omega.’’

Harry sat onto his knees and pulled his shirt off and throwing it to the side. He slowly unbuttoned his pants as he remained eye contact with Louis but he saw Louis break contact to look at his manhood poking free. He couldn’t waste time pulling his pants of so he reached forward and slowly guided Louis in front of him. ‘’Suck Omega.’’

Louis hasn’t sucked dick before, so he was quite surprised Harry suddenly went there. But in moments like this he became quite submissive so whatever Alpha ordered him to do, he would. He held his mouth open while Harry guided his cock into his mouth, moaning as his cock was entering. He held onto Louis’ hair while Louis did the best he could to please his Alpha.

The Omega was hollowing his cheeks while sucking and licking the tip, he couldn’t fit it all in his mouth but little over half. Harry was controlling himself by keeping still instead of  holding Louis’ head tightly while ramming his cock deep into that throat, Louis wasn’t ready. Louis let his manhood go with a pop while breathing heavily. He looked up into Harry’s eyes, silently asking if he was allowed to stop.

Harry stood up from the bed to finally get these pants off of him. Then he got back onto the bed and forcefully flipped Louis onto his hands and knees. He roughly grabbed the two cheeks into his hands to pull them apart to look at Louis’ heat leaking slick.

‘’Such a little slut, aren’t you baby?’’

Louis nodded and arched his back even more, ‘’only for you Alpha, only yours!’’

Harry landed a loud smack onto Louis’ left cheek, leaving a hand print on the white skin. Louis let out a hard moan and jerked upon touch. Harry did so again, this time on the other one. His Omega was a little masochist, he loved to be called dirty names in bed or being spanked. Even the butt plugs he started loving after being so full during his heat. ‘’Hmmm, shall I prepare you Lou? You’re so wet.. It’s gushing out.’’

‘No, please Alpha… Fill me!’’

Harry didn’t need to be told twice and positioned himself behind Louis as he lined up his manhood with Louis’ heat. His cock was eagerly welcomed by Louis’ entrance, much to Harry’s delight. ‘’Fuck, you feel so good!’’

He softly pulled back and pushed back in, slowly picking up the pace while Louis squirmed in pleasure beneath him. He reached forward with his hand to grab Louis by the air and roughly grabbed Louis by the back of his neck while he continued smashing his hips into the Omega. He felt the need to knot already but it wasn’t coming, it was frustrating him to no end. He got rougher and rougher while Louis started moaning and screaming louder, incoherent words coming out of the submissive mouth.

Louis already came and was slightly shaking while tightly holding onto the pillows in front of him, he’d never been fucked like this! He loved it, tears were streaming from his eyes but he loved the pleasure that in a matter of minutes he’d come again and this time it was so intense that liquid squirted out of his hole, he squirted!

Louis mouth was open in a silent scream and his squirting not only surprised him but his alpha as well, so much that Harry came inside of him…

 

Without knotting.

 

Harry was breathing heavily as he pulled out, his pelvis completely covered in Louis’ juices. ‘’That’s so hot..’’

Louis moaned as he was heavily shaking through his orgasm, he’d never experience something like this. ‘’You didn’t- you didn’t knot?’’ Louis was heavily breathing and pausing between words.

Harry shook his head, ‘’I couldn’t?’’

Louis sat up straight showing a toothy smile, ‘’that means…’’

Harry also smiled as his eyes widened as he came to a realisation. ‘’you’re pregnant!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Niall will finally make an appearance!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, here is Niall! :)

Yesterday Louis found out that he’s pregnant again because after intercourse Harry couldn’t knot him, that means that in roughly nine months their family will be even bigger. And not to be judgemental of this apartment, it’s spacious but only has three rooms. There won’t be enough room for more pups so they also need to start looking into moving to a bigger house.

Harry as the providing Alpha had already thought of this and already looked into suitable houses and picked out four. He knew Louis wanted a beautiful and suitable kitchen so the Omega could continue practicing cooking. Which he's been getting so good at, sometimes he fails but just tries again and then absolutely smashes it. 

He also knew Louis wanted a big garden for their pups and the Omega even mentioned a dog for Elias, the pup adores those but Harry’s not sure about that yet. They're going to busy with their family, adding a dog would maybe be too much. 

Harry printed out the suitable four houses and showed Louis the houses and the pictures of the inside and outside. Louis’ mouth was hanging open with the amount of zero’s, they were really expensive houses! ‘’Harry… this..’’

Harry sat down and held Louis’ hand, ‘’our pups need the best there is.’’

Louis nodded and looked at the papers again and scanned the information of the houses, ‘’but aren’t these too big? I mean this one has twelve rooms!’’

‘’Yeah, and three bathrooms! Isn’t that handy for when the pups are bigger and are able to dress themselves?’’ Harry flipped the pages and showed the bathrooms. ''I mean thinking about a big family in the morning, all wanting to take a shower...That's going to be war in the future, we need the space.''

Louis giggled, how many puppies was he planning to have? Louis wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t like it though, he wanted so many as well.

He continued looking through the houses and comparing them to each other, he found location very important as well so Elias’ school wouldn’t be too far from the house. Sure they could drive him every day but how were they going to do that if they have more than six or more pups? Buy a damn bus?

He went back to one house each time, it wasn’t that far from here but the walk to school would be a little more than half an hour which was too much. Maybe learning the pups how to ride a bike?  That could be good. The house that caught his eye was a gorgeous villa with a huge garden. It had three floors but the thing is that it looked like two villas connected together but only the first and second floor were connected. The third floor on either sections were not connected.

It had eighteen rooms and four bathrooms and judging from the pictures it had a huge, gorgeous kitchen. The kitchen was in a modern white and black style, plus the marble countertop took his breath away.

‘’You like that one?’’

Louis nodded, he could make a home out of that house. ‘’I do.’’

Harry kissed Louis on the cheek before retreating behind the computer again and not a minute later Louis heard him on the phone stating he had taken an interest in the house and was willing to buy it. ‘’Thank you very much, I’ll send the information you need and we’ll go from there.’’ And with that Harry had hung up the phone and returned to Louis.

‘’If all goes well we’ll be able to move in next month.’’

Louis squealed happily, gaining Elias’ attention as well, and rain straight into Harry’s arms who lifted him up and pecked him onto his lips. ‘’Really?!’’

‘’Yes, really!’’

Elias wanted to know what the happiness was about so tugged on Harry’s pants to gain attention, which he got. ‘’Why so happy, daddy?’’

Harry placed louis down and then picked the pup up, ‘’we’re going to move to a bigger house!’’

Elias didn’t really know why that was so good? ‘’But, this is home.’’

Louis giggled, his son was not understanding it. ‘’Yes but we’ll have a new home, a bigger one so you can have more toys and siblings!’’

‘’More trucks?’’ Elias asked innocently.

‘’Yes more trucks.’’ Louis confirmed, and suddenly the pup was happy squealing about moving. ‘’Silly pup you are.’’

The next few days Harry was busy with field training at work and then at home he was busy with the new house, to make sure everything was right on paper. Louis also had something to look forward to, well look forward to, it’s something that had to be done.

It was Monday now and Elias was going to school. The whole weekend they’ve been preparing him and being excited about school so when the morning came the pup was actually hyped to go to the kindergarten. ‘’Elias, you ready?’’ The pup was putting on his own shoes which he’s still learning but he’s getting there, though tying the shoelaces is mommy’s job. ‘’Mommy lace?’’

Louis giggled and went onto his knees so Elias could place his foot on his knee, Louis showed him each time in slow steps how it must be done so one day the pup can try himself. Harry’s alarm already went off at five in the morning because he had to work so he’d been gone for a few hours already. ‘’Okay, let’s go pup.’’

Elias tightly held Louis’ hand as they walked out of the house and towards the kindergarten. On their way Elias was gleaming about the car as always. Though when they arrived it was when the pup’s mood changed, he wasn’t crying yet but louis noticed the pup got a bit nervous. As they got closer Louis noticed multiple parents standing in front of the gate, he recognised some of the pups from last time they visit. They were all still waiting for Miss Jane to open the gate, but luckily they were on time.

‘’Louis?’’ A voice said, making Louis turn around to face the owner of that voice.

He recognised those blond locks and blue eyes from anywhere, his childhood friend. He didn't have much friends growing up but Niall always stayed by his side when they were young. ‘’Niall?’’

Niall had widened eyes as it was confirmed. He held up his hands in front of his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes. ‘’Y-You’re… A-Alive.’’

Louis smiled as tears gathered in his own eyes, he’d never thought he would see any of his friends again. Niall pretty much was his only and best friend. People around them were staring at them and Louis didn’t really like people staring.

‘’Calm down Niall, I’m okay… I’ll tell you everything, but first I have to bring my son to school.’’ He said.

Niall took a deep breath and nodded but just as he was about to speak he stopped. He looked down at Elias and then back up to Louis. ‘’you have a son?’’

Louis bit his lip but confirmed it with a nod. ‘’But you’re only eighteen, he’s what four years old?’’

Louis shushed Niall, he didn’t need those judgemental stares from other parents. ‘’I’ll tell you everything after he’s at school yeah? Let’s grab a drink.’’

Niall nodded, ‘’I’m also here to bring my little brother to school, he’s already inside so I’ll wait her for you.’’

Just as Louis nodded the door of the kindergarten building opened and Jane walked out to open the gate. She greeted all the parents and the pups and welcomed them in. ‘’Ah, hello Elias! What nice to see you again!’’

Louis also greeted her and walked inside while keeping Elias’ hand tightly snugged into his. The pups were already hanging their jackets up themselves and Elias without instructions did the same thing, he imitated the other pups. The other pups went into the classroom after saying goodbye to their parents and they just left like that. Louis on the other hand had some mental problems leaving his pup. He sighed deeply, he can’t let Elias noticed it or else the pup will throw a fit.

‘’Okay, well mommy is going now. Mommy will be here to pick you up okay?’’ He said as he kneeled down in front of Elias.

The pup was confused because this wasn’t something that had been told. ‘’No, mommy stay!’’

And there it was.

He started throwing a fit.

Louis immediately picked the pup up to shush him. He had Elias’ nose safely tucked under his scent glad while he held onto his pup’s curls. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay… mommy will be back, you’re going to school now. Mommy will pick you up after school.’’

Elias was screaming and crying that mommy wasn’t allowed to leave him. The screaming gained Jane’s attention who told Louis all pups act like this at first and that he’ll be doing it for a while until he’s completely used to going to school as a part of his daily structure.

Louis was told just to go.

How could he leave his upset and crying pup like this, no way! ‘’Just a minute please,’’ he told Jane as he picked Elias up and excited the building.

He sat down onto the steps in front of the building and let Elias stand in front of him. ‘’Elias, please look at mommy.’’ He said, he used his mommy’s voice so Elias had no choice but to look at him. Louis wiped the tears from his puppy’s cheeks while comforting him, ‘’all the puppies go to school and you will too, you’re going to make friends and play and have fun okay?’’

Elias was still sniffling and shaking his head. ‘’No mommy, please! Don’t leave me mommy.’’

‘’I’m not leaving you silly puppy, mommy will be back. I promise.’’

Elias didn’t buy it though, and five minutes became ten. So Jane had to intervene, ‘’I’m sorry but we’re going to start. I’ll take him inside, his tantrum will stop in just a few minutes after you’re gone. If something happens I have your number, just go okay?’’

Louis hated it but he agreed, Elias was not going to be consoled anyway. ‘’Mommy loves you.’’ He said before standing up. Jane had guided Elias into the building by his hand while the pup was screaming for Louis.

While walking out of the gate Louis had started crying too, it was so hard for him. His instinct are going all over the place.

_Go in there and safe your puppy_

_Eliminate all threats_

_Take your puppy back_

Just as Louis was ready to turn around and tear Jane’s head off for taking his puppy he was interrupted by Niall who was completely oblivious. ‘’You ready for that drink?’’

Louis snapped out of his thoughts, he actually was shaken up from what he was about to do. ‘’O god, I…’’

‘’Are you okay?’’ Niall now standing beside him saw Louis’ teared up eyes. ‘’Hey, what’s wrong?’’

Louis shook his head while wiping his tears away, ‘’it’s his first day and he’s in distress.’’

Niall hummed, understanding he was probably talking about the pup. ‘’All pups do that, tomorrow he will too and he’ll continue doing it for the next few days. You did too when you were first starting school.’’

‘’Yeah but our situations are different!’’

Niall placed both his hands on Louis’ shoulders. ‘’First, calm down. Second, we’re going to the other side of the road to that milkshake bar and we’re getting a drink to catch up. Sounds good, yeah?’’

Louis slumped his shoulder in defeat and let Niall drag him across the street towards the milkshake bar, he did kinda want a milkshake.

 

Their milkshakes were done rather quickly, Niall having a strawberry and mango milkshake while Louis wanted a caramel and chocolate milkshake with small chocolate pieces in it. They took a seat in a four people booth, sitting across from each other.

‘’Okay, so tell me about Elias.’’ Niall said, slurping from his milkshake.

Louis took a gulp first. ‘’In December he’ll be five years old, his father is my mate and we met while we were both stuck in wolf form.’’ Louis said, short but it’s all he needed to say for Niall to understand.

‘’Oh…’’ Niall paused. ‘’I heard about your mom… she made really good chocolate cakes from what I can remember.’’

Louis chuckled, ‘’she was a good baker, a good chef in general. She could cook anything I asked her to cook.’’

‘’when did you shift back?’’

Louis told Niall from the beginning and everything he knew. Every detail from his cave and road to healing mentally, about Harry and Elias. ‘’So you understand why I got it hard leaving him there?’’

Niall nodded, ‘’of course I do, but this is just another exercise then right? As for you as it is for him, he can’t stay plastered onto your side forever.’’

‘’I know.’’ Louis said. ‘’Now enough about me, how about you?’’

Niall thought for a moment about where to start, ‘’well when I was twelve my best friend suddenly vanished from the earth so I had to make new ones which I did. I also presented as an Omega as your aware, though we already suspected that.  I’m now studying law, but I’m going to quit cause it’s so boring. No Alpha yet, I did almost mate with two always but in the end it didn’t work out.’’

Louis slurped his milkshake eagerly, he missed Niall. ‘’Tell me about those Alphas, why even go for two? Rarely Omegas pair with two Alphas, it’s too much to handle.’’

Niall shrugged, ‘’we’re in the same class, it clicked and they’re best friends so I screwed one friend and I also screwed the other a few times and suddenly they were double teaming me occasionally. The topic about mating came up but when I was in heat I harshly rejected them, so they weren’t the right ones for me anyway. We still fuck though.’’

Louis was giggling, his friend got quite the foul mouth over the years. He still barely swears, because if he does somehow he’s afraid out of nowhere his mother will come scold him and punish his bad behaviour. ‘’you still have intercourse with them?’’ Louis asked with bewilderment in his eyes.

That made Niall chuckle, why does this Louis remind him so much of the past Louis? Still so innocent. ‘’Well yeah, I have my Omega needs and I need some knot sometimes.’’

‘’God.. How are you not pregnant?’’

‘’There is something called the pill Louis? I’m only eighteen!’’

Louis shrugged, ‘’I have a soon to be five year old and I’m pregnant again, my Alpha breeds me good.’’

Now Niall had bewilderment in his eyes, he was full of it. ‘’Seriously? I can’t imagine birthing a pup at thirteen, you’re basically still a pup at thirteen years old.’’

‘’I was a wolf, I had no idea…’’

‘’That’s true, but now? I’ve heard of cases of previous wild Omega’s breeding like bunnies, but why?’’

Louis thought for a moment, he didn’t know? ‘’Instinct, I think? I don’t have much memories from my time being a wolf but all I could think of before and during my heat was breeding, that thought still lingers in my mind. It doesn’t help that Harry is a shifted wolf as well, so he has the same problem.’’

Niall hummed. ‘’Interesting, well if you ever need a nanny, I’m good with kids.’’

Louis eyed him suspiciously, ‘’no you’re not.’’

‘’No I’m not, but I could be for your spouses. I mean, that little puppy was adorable. What’s your number so we can text and meet up more? At least if that’s what you want, though I don’t really care what you want. We have six years to catch up to. ‘’

Louis giggled softly. Though Niall has matured, he’s still the same Niall. ‘’Here’s my phone, put your number in a give it a call so you’ll have mine.’’ Louis said as he handed over his phone. Niall typed in his number and after a few seconds his own phone went off. ‘’Now you’re never getting rid of me again Lou.’’

‘’Wouldn’t dare to dream of it!’’

They talked for some more and completely lost time, almost three hours later they excited the milkshake bar and parted ways. Niall completely taken off his mind of Elias so for now Louis headed home and for the first time he could relax and take time for himself.

His mind wandered off to his belly, where his pups were slowly growing. Soon he’d go to the obstetrician to let the pups be checked out. Maybe the amount, because he’s saying pups in his head but he has no clue if there’s one, two, three of maybe even more? Most of the times single or twins are born, sometimes three pups and in rare cases four. And five or six pups is almost unheard off. There had been one Omega who had a heat for more than a week and produced a day almost every day and eventually carried eight pups, only five made it though.

Louis did some housework to pass time and watched some tv before it was just before three and time for him to go pick up Elias. When he arrived some parents were already walking into the building so he just followed them. Only when a parent walked in was a pup allowed to leave his seat. As Louis walked in his eyes fell onto Elias who was silently crying on his chair, though when he saw Louis his eyes lit up and he ran straight towards his mother. ‘’Mommy! Mommy back!’’

Jane though was not happy at all so she walked up to Louis and Elias, she went onto her knees and sternly called for Elias. ‘’What did I say Elias when mommy comes in?’’

Elias sniffled, ‘’wait until Miss Jane tells me to leave the seat…’’

Jane nodded. ‘’Well next time, please listen to me okay? Now you can go home with mommy, see you tomorrow.’’

Elias nodded and waved goodbye to her. He held onto Louis’ hand who also tightly held onto his hand. ‘’Mommy came back.’’

‘’Of course I did, I promised right?’’ Louis said.

 They arrived home and Elias already told him about his day, he did have fun but was afraid Louis wouldn’t have come back. The pup also said not to go to school tomorrow, though Louis sternly told him it didn’t work like that and that he had to go. He threw a small fit though Louis for once, ignored it. He ignored his screaming and crying and surprisingly in maybe fifteen minutes he had given up and came to Louis to apologise. ‘’No screaming anymore, if you do mommy will just ignore it. Next time mommy will put you in time out, understood?’’

Elias sniffled, ‘’What is time out, mommy?’’

Louis almost face palmed himself, he’d never punished Elias before. Harry did by taking his favorite truck away for an hour or so but Elias just found something else to play with eventually. They have never put Elias in time out, maybe it’ll help. Elias needs to learn boundaries and rules as well. ‘’You’ll have to stand in the corner for a certain time mommy thinks is suited as a punishment, so next time you’ll scream like that you’ll have to stand in the corner for twenty minutes.’’

Elias sniffled, that didn’t sound fun. ‘’Sorry mommy.’’

‘’That’s good puppy, go play with your toys while I’m going to make dinner for daddy.’’

Harry really worked long days like this, wake up at five go to work at six and return at five. Louis just started cooking the meat when Harry walked in, looking absolutely tired. ‘’I’m home…’’

Louis greeted him with a kiss and helped his Alpha take of his jacket. As usual when Harry came home Louis gave him a cup of coffee while Harry sat down on the couch and was greeted by Elias. ‘’Hey little man! How was school?’’

‘’It was okay.’’

‘’Just okay?’’

Elias nodded to confirm it. ‘’Mommy came back for me.’’

Louis chuckled as he entered the room with Harry’s coffee in his hand, just in time to hear Elias say that. ‘’He was terrified I wouldn’t come back for him and leave him at school. He threw a huge tantrum and I almost lost control though, but we’ll talk about it some other time.’’ He placed the coffee on the table and went back to dinner.

After dinner was done Louis cleaned up while Harry put Elias to bed. Then they went to bed as well and that’s when Harry asked Louis about his day.

He told about losing control and his friend Niall comforting him, it all went well in the end but Elias’ tantrum almost set him up and that can’t happen.  He can’t imagine what would’ve happened if he actually did go in there to attack Jane.

‘’But you didn’t Louis, it’s okay. We all slip up sometimes.’’

Louis nodded, that’s been told to him multiple times before he was released from Canis Lupus. Slipping up happens multiple times, though if it happens you’ll have to go back for another evaluation. He doesn't want to go back to live there and do all those tests again. 

‘’Let’s go to sleep Lou, I’m absolutely drained.’’

‘’Sure, goodnight Alpha.’’

‘’Goodnight my love.’’

Louis settled in Harry’s arms that were carefully holding him, like that they fell asleep


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days when Elias went to school Louis just said his goodbye’s to the pup and walked away. Elias again cried and cried but every day it got less and maybe two weeks after going to school the tantrums stopped and he just hangs his jacket onto a peg with his name on it and then ran right into the classroom.  Elias just accepted it as it was and that made Louis’ mental state much better as well. There was no other slip up or even close to it ever since the first day. He didn't want to tear Jane's head off anymore.   
  
Today was Harry’s day off and they scheduled an appointment at the obstetrician. Was he nervous? Yes. 

He has an almost five-year-old but he'd never actually went to an obstetrician, hell, he doesn't even remember birthing Elias. ‘’I’m so excited Lou, we’re finding out how many! What do you think?’’

Louis held his hand against his tummy as they sat in the waiting room. ‘’Hmmm, I think two.’’

‘’Really? Every number is good, I don’t care if it’s one or six puppies. They’ll all be loved equally.’’ Harry said.

Louis huffed, ‘’well sorry, but I’d rather not have six thank you very much!’’

Harry laughed. He didn’t mind… But he was at work while Louis takes care of the kids, now Louis has an easy job with only one pup to handle but in the future...

‘’Louis Styles-Tomlinson?’’

Louis stood up upon hearing his name, though it was weird hearing Harry’s last name after his surname and before the last name he was born with. He’d take some time getting used to that, but he loved the sound of it. Louis walked up to the woman and introduced himself, so did Harry. ‘’Well welcome, my name is Lindsay and I’ll be your obstetrician for your whole pregnancy. Take a seat.’’ She was a beta and had brown short hair and was probably in her mid-forties. When Louis was closer to her, he saw she also had brown eyes.

She looked like a very nice woman.  

Louis took a seat at her desk and Harry sat down next to Louis. ‘’So your first pregnancy?’’ She asked as she sat down in her own chair at the other side of the desk.

Louis shook his head, ‘’second actually, but the first one was while I was a shifted wolf.’’

‘’Oh, so it’s your first time visiting an obstetrician right?’’ She asked to confirm, while she was ticking away on the keyboard and adding information into the computer.

‘’Yes,’’ Louis confirmed. ‘’we didn’t have those in the wild.’’

Lindsay laughed a little. ‘’I’m sure there weren’t.’’ She said. ‘’Today I’m going to do some tests and then we can do the ultrasound.’’

She guided him through some tests like weighing him, measuring his height and asking about his diet etc.  After those were done she guided him to the chair to do the ultrasound. ‘’So, I’m just going to put some gel on your stomach and on this screen you’ll be able to see your pup or pups.’’ She pointed to the screen above them. ‘’Ready?’’

‘’I’m ready.’’ Harry tightly held Louis’ hand while Lindsay was doing her work. She stopped at one point, looked at the screen, and then went back over Louis’ stomach. ‘’Okay, I count two pups. Though they’re just little beans right now, if you look closely you’ll see the specs on the screen.’’

Louis had tears in his eyes, he saw some blobs here and there but just the confirmation that he’s having twins made him feel over the moon. ‘’Congratulation you two, you’re having twins!’’

‘’Thank you very much,’’ Harry said to her.

‘’You’re welcome,’’ she smiled. ‘’would you like me to print a picture?’’

‘’Yes please.’’ Both Harry and Louis answered at the same time, laughing together for replying at the same time with the same eagerness in their voice. They got their printed photo and they scheduled the next appointment to find out the genders of their pups and then they said their goodbye’s to Lindsay. 

They still had plenty of time before they had to pick up Elias from school, so they decided to go to Harry’s family to bring them the good news. ‘’When are you going to tell your dad, Lou?’’ Harry asked while they were driving to his parents. Louis was looking out of the window, he loved seeing the trees pass by the car. Somehow it was mesmerizing to watch. ‘’I don’t know,’’ he shrugged. ‘’I kinda want to right now, but at the same time, I don’t. I still haven’t completely forgiven him.’’

‘’You’ll have to talk sometime, he’s your father.’’

‘’Yeah, no shit.’’

Harry raised his eyebrow, ‘’did you just swear?’’

‘’I did.’’

Harry hummed, ‘’surely that’s your friend Niall rubbing off on you.’’

‘’I’m glad I have him as a friend again, it sometimes makes me forget that I missed five years of my teen life you know?’’ Louis said.

‘’That’s good.’’ Harry replied. ‘’As long as your happy, I’m happy.’’

Louis giggled. ‘’Such a sap you are.’’

‘’Only for you, my love.’’

After half an hour they arrived and they were greeted at the entrance to the mansion by Harrison. Harry visible was glad to see the man again and greeted him with a hug. He informed them that Desmond was in his study working and Anne was in the living room. Gemma was at school so she wasn’t present at all.

Anne greeted them warmly with a hug as well, the first thing she did was ask about her grandson and why wasn't he with them. ‘’He’s at kindergarten, mom,’’ Harry answered.

‘’He is? How nice!’’

They sat down in the living room while Harrison poured them a cup of tea, ‘’so why the sudden visit?’’ Anne wiggled her eyebrows, did she already know what was up?

‘’We just came back from an obstetrician…’’

Anne stood up with gleaming eyes, ‘’am I becoming a grandmother again?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Louis confirmed it for her. ‘’there are two pups in here.’’

She gathered Louis into her arms for a hug and congratulated them. ‘’I honestly expected it already because of your heat, you smelled so fertile so there’s no way you wouldn’t have gotten pregnant and then the sudden visit! I had a hunch!’’ Anne was absolutely ecstatic, she looked so happy.

 

It made Louis wonder…

What would his own mother have said in this situation? Would she be happy or maybe she would be disappointed for him not finish school and not go to college? She always wanted him to study so he’d be able to support himself, which clearly he can’t.

He doesn’t need to because he has an Alpha.

He remembers his mother telling him about his great great grandmother who fought for Omega rights, so they could vote and they could go to college and that Omegas could work. Louis’ mother was raised in a household where she was taught Omegas matter and can provide for themselves. That they don’t need Alphas to take care of them and pump them full with pups. That they were just as important as Alphas and these days its normal for an Omega to work but hundred fifty years ago it sure wasn’t.  Louis himself kinda threw his mother’s teachings out of the window.

He’s not going to school, he’s not going to college, he’s not going to work and he’s content doing all the housework and being pumped full of pups. If he’s allowed to use foul words, he loves being Harry’s bitch to use. He loves mothering Elias and his future pups, he’ll want so many his house will never be silent. His body was made for it so... to him, it felt so right to be submissive for his Alpha, sure not always, but whatever Harry said would always be right. 

He does know no matter what his mother would be proud of him!

Desmond took a break as well to join them and also was delighted when he heard the news. ‘’And what about your apartment then? Surely it’s too small for five of you.’’ He’d noted.

‘’True,’’ Harry agreed, ‘’that’s why I already bought another house, well intend to. All the paperwork is as good as done so we’ll be able to move in in a few weeks.’’

‘’Good, you must provide for your family.’’

Harry was raised pretty much the opposite way, Alphas were on top and that’s how Desmond was raised by his father and he was raised like that by his father and on. Harry doesn’t really believe it like that, sure he’s the one to provide and call the shots in the end but Louis has a voice and is allowed to use it whenever and where he wants. If there’s too much housework, of course, he helps. If Louis is tired then, of course, he’ll cook or do the laundry.

His father surely wouldn’t, though they mostly have servants to do the work. But again, only Omegas and Betas are hired to do the housework. Harrison is a beta, so he doesn’t have to clean up but serve them.

The servants who clean the house, do the laundry and cook are only Omegas.

As long as they’re treated right, who’s to complain?

‘’Well, we’re going to have to go if we’re wanting to pick up Elias in time. We’ll visit soon again, mother, father.’’ Harry stood up and hugged his parent's goodbye. He also said goodbye to Harrison and told him to greet Gemma for him and delay her the news of Louis’ pregnancy, she’s always welcome to visit them as well.

They drove home and picked up Elias along the way, they were actually a few minutes late so Elias was one of the last kids being picked up and knowing their pup he would’ve already thought they’ abandon him. But to their surprise, he was silently waiting on the chair for them to come. Louis praised him for that so many times so the pup was sure he did good and as a treat, Elias was allowed to choose what they were going to have for dinner.

He wanted pizza.

Of course, he wanted pizza.

So what could do but order pizza’s and have a pizza evening with the family.

 

Another few weeks flew by and in a few days it’ll not only be Elias’ fifth birthday but the day after that is when Harry has his exam. If he passes he’ll be allowed to go into the field and help people like them, people that shifted into wolves to forget something traumatic. Louis was busily preparing for Elias’ birthday, pups from kindergarten would come and he himself would invite the family and Liam and Zayn, whom he hadn’t seen in a few months. He was excited to see them again.

Harry sees them a lot for they work together and he tells Louis a lot of times that Zayn and Liam say hi, but still. It’s not the same as actually seeing them in person.

He also wanted to invite Niall.

But first, he had to make up something very important, something he’s not looking forward to but has to be done.

Fixing his relationship with his father.

So he’d gathered all the courage he had and asked Harry to take care of Elias for today and drive him to his father. It’s Sunday today so Elias doesn’t have kindergarten. He wanted to go to grandpa Mark as well but Louis had to do this one himself. When his old house came into view Harry made sure to check if Louis was okay with this, it was the house where his mother was murdered after all. ‘’It’s fine, it actually feels very nostalgic.’’  Louis excited the car and waved to Elias, who adorable waved back.

Harry drove away, leaving Louis alone in front of his old house. First, he took a deep breath and talked some courage into himself. _‘You can do it, nothing bad is in that house anymore'._ Maybe it was his inner wolf whining at the thought of going back in there when it tried so desperately hard to run away from it, but something was holding him back from knocking on the front door.

Just as he was about to knock (at least he thinks he was about to knock) the door already opened, revealing his darling sister. ‘’Lots..’’

‘’Jeez,’’ she pulled him into a hug. ‘’That’s about time, why were you just standing in front of the house for ten minutes?’’

Louis hugged her back. ‘’I’m sorry, the wolf in me was holding me back from going back in there.’’

Lottie came to the realization that Louis hadn’t been back in this house in six years. He never returned to this house even after he shifted back into a human more than a year ago. ‘’Are you okay then?’’

‘’I’m okay.’’

Lottie invited him in though it took him a solid minute to take the first step inside, he did it. He followed her into the living room and most of their stuff was still there. Some other decorations and photos have been added over the years but it was still so similar. Even the couch was still the same, and his mother's chair was still close to the window! ‘’Not much changed, Jess only added some photos and stuff to the place,’’ Lottie said.

She told Louis that their father along with Jessabella, and the twins were doing grocery shopping though they left quite the while ago so it shouldn’t take long until they arrived. Lottie in the meantime was serving Louis tea while they made some small talks. Mostly about Louis' wellbeing and about Harry and Elias. 

It wasn’t long before the front door opened and unknowing of his presence Mark entered the living room with the groceries in one hand and Fizzy in his other arm. Jessabella followed the same as Mark, a pup in her arm and groceries in a free hand. When Mark noticed his son’s presence he had widened eyes and greeted him immediately. ‘’Louis!’’

Louis wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous as hell. The surroundings weren’t helping either, this house was giving him the creeps. Just the thought of being here again gives him goosebumps. He could just imagine his mother's blood soaking through the floor and onto him.  
  
He held up his hand and slightly waves insecurely to Mark, ‘’hi dad..’’

Mark hastily placed the groceries down and placed the pup on the ground before going to hug Louis. ‘’I’m so sorry Louis, I should’ve told you first thing when I saw you… Please forgive me, my son.’’

Louis took in his father’s comforting scent as he tightly hugged his father back, ‘’that's what I’m here for dad, to forgive you and apologize for behavior when you and Jessabella came around. I shouldn’t have said the things I said, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.’’

Louis’ heart absolutely broke when he clearly heard his father crying, he started to cry himself. He was so selfish for acting like he did! His father always wanted what was best for him but vice versa? Louis was selfish. His father shouldn't have held this important information from him, but he could act a bit more understanding towards his father. 

‘’You don’t have to apologise for that Louis, you had all the right to yell at me.’’ His father pulled back from the hug and Louis could see the wet spots on the man’s cheek indicating he indeed was crying. ‘’I should’ve been honest to you.’’

Louis nodded, ‘’You should’ve but still, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I wanted to apologise to you and Jessabella.’’ Louis turned to the woman that was still standing in the doorway to the living room.

‘’It’s okay darling, you must’ve been shocked to find out about me.’’

His father pulled him into a hug once more and over his shoulder, Louis could see his sister smile at him and give him the thumbs up.

‘’And now that I’m here anyway, I have something to tell you.’’ Louis waited for his father and Jessabella to take a seat before telling them about the big news. ‘’I’m pregnant?’’ He said hesitantly.

His father’s face slowly drained to a pale white while Lottie grew a huge smile on her face, Jessabella just remained calm but was the first one to speak up and congratulate him. His sister followed afterwards with a huge squeal before standing up from her seat and running over to him to indulged him in a hug. ‘’So happy for you Lou!’’

Louis then looked over to his father who was even paler than three minutes ago, oops. ‘’Dad?’’

His father shook out of a trance and scratched the back of his head as he spoke up, ‘’though I think you’re a little young for more pups, I am happy for you. Congrats!’’

Louis smiled and exhaled a breath of relief, good… He understood his father completely, he’s young but at the same time, he’s already been a mother for five years so he can handle two more pups right about now. ‘’Thank you dad, we went to the obstetrician the other day and we found out we’re having twins!’’

Again he was congratulated and the subject changed to Jessabella so Louis could get to know the woman who seduced her father and made her father happy again. He himself didn’t know what his mother's death did to his father but only thinking about losing Harry made him go crazy.

He would probably die if Harry died.

Now that he was getting to know Jessabella he found out she wasn’t that bad. She was aged thirty four, so she was quite a few years younger than his father. She did have a mate before but after trying years to conceive he left her saying she was barren, though later she found out she wasn’t at all but it was he himself who wasn’t able to reproduce.

So she was overjoyed when she had Fizzy and Daisy, after years of hearing she wasn’t able to conceive she could finally have the pups she yearned for. She loved the colour red, hence why she always wore red lipstick. And she had worked at a clothing company but a few years ago she quit her job and after meeting Mark she didn’t had to work anymore, he could support their family himself.

She actually was really nice.

For Lottie and Mark, she left the pictures of Johannah hanging on the wall. Louis took a look around and he recognised the photos from when he still lived her, everything was still the same and in perfect condition. Not a sprinkle dust was found on the photos. Louis even  found a picture hanging on the wall from him and Niall, his mother standing behind them with a proud smile on her face. He snapped a picture of it and send it to Niall who immediately had replied, stating how much he remembered of that day.

The photo was made when they were only ten years old and had participated in some baking event. Well, his mother participated Louis and Niall just thought they helped by sometimes mixing the stuff of checking the timer on the oven.

And surely his mother got the first prize and that’s when this picture was made.

Niall also said he remembered exactly what Johannah had baked, blue berry muffins. The best ones he ate in his life.

It was time for Louis to go home and Harry came to pick him up. He said goodbye to his father, sister, and Jessabella. He didn’t see the twin girl Fizzy and Daisy much for they took a nap after they arrived home but from what he could tell the two girls were little angels.

So he had two extra sisters now.

‘’So how did it go?’’ Harry asked as Louis put his seatbelt on.

Louis honestly smiled towards his mate, ‘’it went great.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... something bad is going to happen... what do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happiness and some funny things in this chapter, though ending it with some devastating news... ^^ Are you guys still enjoying this story? Though the kudos en hits are doing pretty good i guess, the comments have lessened quite the bit so just wondering XD  
> I've been on a writing spree and I think this will have around 35 chapters and then maybe a few ''specials''.

Today it was the first of December and that meant today was the day Elias’ birthday was celebrated. They don’t know which day of December he exactly was born, but Louis just decided the first of December was a nice day to celebrate Elias’ birth. The pup was now five years old, he’d grown so much the past eighteen months. It was crazy how much he even learned the past few weeks. He started talking full sentences and the pup’s grammar improved as well.

His social skills haven’t really improved that much, he sorta plays with other pups but when he can choose he’d rather be a lonely duck playing with himself. Jane assured him that when he gets older he’ll start making friends like the other pups. And even if it looks like he plays with other pups, he's in his own world playing by himself even though other pups think he's playing with them. He's a lone wolf you can say. 

Louis had baked a birthday cake yesterday evening when Elias was sound asleep and it did come out pretty good if he may say so himself. Was he the next great baker? Nope, not like his mother but it looked nice. He had followed the instructions from a video on the internet and he made sure to double the ingredients so he could layer the cake, make it even bigger!

Six pups from kindergarten were coming to Elias’ birthday, along with one of two parents accompanying them. Liam, Zayn, Harper, and Taylor were also coming. And of course his own family and Harry's family were joining them, so twenty-five people at least were coming over.

To start the day Louis had made a small cupcake, decorated with blue icing and tiny white candy balls on top of that. He placed it on a plate and then together with Harry he sneaked into Elias' bedroom.

When they stood next to the bed they both started singing loudly happy birthday. Elias shook awake and had to take in the situation slowly before understanding what the hell was going on, then he got it.

He was now five years old!

‘’Happy birthday dear Elias, happy birthday to you!’

Louis sat down on a knee and placed a candle with the number five on it in the muffin. Harry used a lighter to light it on fire and then ushered Elias to blow out the candle and make a wish. Elias thought for a moment before blowing it out and then clapping in his hands excitedly. Louis and Harry both cheered for the pup and then, of course, placed numerous kisses onto their son’s face. The pup had a laughing fit until he had to get to business, ‘’can I have the cupcake now mommy?’’ He said as he made grabby hands for the cupcake.

Louis shared a look with Harry, a muffin wasn’t a suitable breakfast, but it was Elias’ birthday. Louis sighed and gave in, there’s no way he could say no on a special day like this. ‘’Yes you can, but we’ll eat it at the kitchen table like any other breakfast. Okay?’’

Elias’ nodded and politely thanked them. He scrambled out of bed as fast as his little legs could and ran to the kitchen and climbed on top of a chair.   


Louis and Harry both set the table while the excited pup was waiting for the cupcake to be placed on his plate. ‘’Alright, here you go little man.’’ Harry had taken out the candle for he’s sure his pup would’ve eaten it. Elias thanked his father and then didn’t waste time to dig in. He got frosting all over his hands and face but the huge smile made their day. ‘’Thank you, mommy, it’s good.’’

‘’thank you puppy, mommy tried really hard for you.’’ Louis just took a croissant with some strawberry jelly and had some yogurt at the side.

Harry took two croissants and covered the insides with chocolate spread while also eating two hard boiled eggs. He liked his eggs.

After breakfast, Louis and Harry shared another look and then nodded to each other. Harry stood up and while Louis was cleaning the table and keeping Elias distracted Harry had retreated into their bedroom and when he returned he had a few presents wrapped in his hands.When Elias’ eyes landed onto the gifts he started to squeal, ‘’presents!’’

‘’Easy little man, here you go,’’ Harry said as he placed the presents on the table in front of Elias.   
  
Elias, as the impatient pup, he is like most puppies are started to tear the paper of the biggest present first. The pup’s eyes lit up when he noticed what it was.

A new but much bigger firefighter truck! It was almost as big as Elias himself and it could be driven manually plus it made real noises. You could also attach a small tube to it, connect it with some sort of water supply and like that it could spray water from a red hose.

‘’thank you!’’

Louis giggled as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Elias’ forehead. ‘’You’re welcome puppy, come on, two more to go.’’

The next two presents were from Lego. There were countless ads on the tv surrounding these toys and Elias always loved to see it on tv and asked for it, so now he got it. Elias thanked them again and just had to play with his new toys right away. First they cleaned everything up and then helped Elias with his fire truck. Harry had placed the batteries inside and connected the water tube to a water bottle, which could be hidden inside the firetruck. He had to try some things out first and then show  Elias and when he did, his pup was absolutely mesmerized by it.

This was one of the rare times the pup was completely silently watching his father put it together with these huge glistering eyes.

Harry chuckled as he explained how some things worked before giving it to Elias to mess with. He just hopes the pup doesn’t destroy it in a few hours. ‘’Have fun playing, don’t spray the water everywhere please.’’

Elias nodded multiple times, ‘’thank you, daddy.’’

Smiling, Harry rubbed the top of the boy’s head. ‘’You're welcome buddy.’’

The next day it was Elias’ birthday party and just after two o'clock, the first guest arrived. ‘’Lou, can you get the door?’’

‘’Sure!’’ Louis answered Harry as he already made his way towards the door and opened it revealing Zayn, Liam, Taylor, and Harper.

‘’Hey guys!’’

‘’Louis! Longtime no see!’’ Liam said and was the first one to pull the Omega into a hug, soon followed by the others.

‘’I’m so glad to see you guys again, come on in.’’

The four of them followed Louis through the hallway into the living room where Elias was already busy playing with some of his toys, including his new fire truck of course. ‘’Oh my, he’s grown!’’ Taylor was the first to say. She remembers the day this puppy of hell was brought in, god she was full of bite marks.

Louis had them place the gifts on the kitchen table for Elias to open up later, for now, the pup was content playing with his new truck.

Harry also greeted the guests and just as he did the doorbell rang again, ‘’I’ll get it again.’’

This time it was Harry’s parents and sister who greeted Louis with a hug and asked about the twins brewing inside his belly. They were doing great of course.

Not a half an hour later the whole living room was packed with people. Louis’ father and sister, along with Jessabella and the twins arrived and some pups from Elias’ kindergarten as well. Elias still recognized the people from Canis Lupus but mostly Liam and Zayn.

He recognized Taylor as well but before she could cuddle the pup he was inspecting her closely, maybe she was hiding a needle somewhere! Only after he deemed it alright did he let her pick him up.

The presents helped as well.

‘’He’s just adorable! Can I keep him?’’ Taylor asked as she bounced the way too heavy pup in her arms. God did he get big!

Louis softly growled, of course not! ‘’Just kidding Lou, no one but you can take care of this pup.’’ Taylor giggled.

‘’Congratulations on your pregnancy by the way,’’ Harper had added and even brought a small gift for the twins.

Louis gratefully accepted it, ‘’oh, you didn’t have to. But thank you very much, Harper.’’ Louis wanted to open it right away… you could see where Elias’ got his curiosity involving presents from. Louis teared up a little when he opened the present and took out two outfits. Both were a light green onesie with matching pacifiers and socks. He thanked her again for the lovely gift and hugged her as a thank you.

The kitchen table was full of presents so Harry let Elias pick out the first few gifts to open up, of course, he went for the big ones once again.

Why do pups do that?

The first gift the pup picked out was from his grandfather, Mark. Judging from the way the present was wrapped all the adults knew what it was already.

Elias had fully unwrapped it but didn’t quite understand what it was, ‘’it’s your first bike!’’ Harry said excitingly.

Elias then understood and happily squealed as he yelled the word bike over and over again. The other puppies also sat around Elias and some tried helping Elias, but Elias started growling at the pups coming to close to his presents. During playtime, he actually just ignored the pups around him and Louis actually felt bad for the parents who tried interacting with his pup.

The next one was from Desmond, Anne, and Gemma and again it was a fairly large gift. The pups all eagerly wanted to tear the paper of it, but one look from Elias had them cowering back. Elias slowly tore the paper off, revealing a box with the picture of a picknick bench on it though not just any picknick bench no, you could get a piece of the table off an then you had space for water and sand. ‘’It’s for in the garden when you have your new place.’’ Anne had added. ‘’There’s also a little parasol to provide some shade so he can play with it even when the sun is shining brightly.

There are  also some toys in there to build sandcastles and animals from sand. ‘’He’s going to love that, thank you!’’ Louis said.

Elias unwrapped a few more presents until they took a small break for cake, there was always time for cake. Harry had already prepared the birthday cake with five candles and he was so proud of Louis for baking this himself.

Louis had made a four-layered cake within between each layer cream. He had red icing all around and had used marzipan to make a firetruck. Its hose went all around the cake and laid on the bottom. He had really tried so hard and you could see it wasn’t done professionally but it was done with a lot of love. Louis was praised for his cake by everyone and it only made the Omega glow with pride. But what really made him proud was the way his puppy was loving the cake. ‘’Don’t cut!’’ Elias had yelled after he had blown out the candles and Harry was ready to put the knife in it.

Harry tried explaining the cake was for eating but Elias was not having it. ‘’No!’’

The adults all laughed and eventually, Louis was able to convince the pup he would bake another one so this one could be eaten. And as good as it looked, it was also as delicious. The pups were all full on sugar right now, but oh well, once in a while can’t do wrong.

After cake time Elias opened  the remaining presents and maybe around an hour later the pups from the kindergarten were slowly leaving. Elias obviously was very tired as well and needed a well-deserved nap.

 

Niall was on the couch in between Zayn and Liam while the three of them were talking, it made Louis squint his eyes at the trio. Louis had grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen, ‘’what are they doing?’’

‘’Hmm, what?’’ Harry, as oblivious as usual, replied.

‘’Niall, Zayn, and Liam!’’ Louis hissed in a whispering manner. ‘’They’re totally flirting.’’

Harry looked around the corner and only then noticed the way Niall was giggling and the way Zayn and Liam were boasting about their work. Obviously, Niall was falling for it. ‘’But they can’t have him both right?’’ Harry replied.

It was totally not suspicious the way they were watching the trio from the kitchen, nope, just two heads sticking out and occasionally retracting and then reappearing again. ‘’Well,’’ Louis replied as he shook his head, whispering revealing Niall's sexual desires to Harry. ‘’Niall actually has a thing for two Alphas…’’

‘’Seriously?’’ Harry knew people like that existed but maintaining such a relationship was hard. Omegas had to satisfy their Alpha and having two could stress them out, at the same time, two Alphas had to be completely in tune or else they could clash. Sharing a submissive between two dominants sometimes went wrong, a dominant just had to have a submissive for their own. ‘’You think they can work it though? I mean, look at Liam and Zayn.’’

Harry inspected them closer and god, he’s never seen them this way. Liam’s hand was on Niall’ thigh while Zayn had his arm wrapped around Niall’s waist. They both accepted the other one touching the omega so maybe they could. ‘’Maybe? I don’t know…’’

‘’What are you two doing?’’ Taylor, now also present in the kitchen also joined the duo. She followed their line of sight and then made an ‘oh’ sound. ‘’They’re going to mate?’’

Louis and Harry both shrugged, ‘’that’s what we’re discussing.’’

Taylor now also joined the head poking club, it was actually a surprise they hadn’t notice them spying on them yet. ‘’How does it even work, two Alphas?’’

‘’How should we know?’’ Louis answered her.

Then also Harper walked into the kitchen and suspiciously eyes the three people sitting on the ground while poking their heads out to watch something in the living room. She also followed their line of sight so her eyes also landed on the trio.

Liam and Zayn always been close for as long as she knows them. ‘’They’ll work it out.’’ She said, startling the three spies.  ‘’Sorry…’’

‘’Don’t creep up on us!’’ Taylor hissed softly at her, they were on a mission for god sake!

Louis almost had a heart attack when Harper just suddenly spoke up, he hadn’t noticed her presence. ‘’You think they will?’’

Harper also joined them onto the ground, she honestly doesn’t know why but she’ll go along with this craziness. ‘’They’ve always been close, they have a strong bond or else they wouldn’t be partners. They fully trust one another with their life. My mother actually also had two Alphas, sometimes there were discussions that got quite heated but she was able to keep them in control.’’

‘’Didn’t know that about you,’’ Harry said. ‘’You never speak about them.’’

Harper shrugged. ‘’There’s nothing to say, they’re still a happy family and I just have two fathers. To me, it’s totally normal but I do remember the weird stares we always received from other people when both my fathers were holding my hand.’’

‘’Double the love right?’’ Taylor added as she smiled.

‘’Exactly.’’

Just as the four of them were going to spy on the trio againpairsree pair of eyes met them. ‘’Abort mission!’’ Taylor said as she retracted her head first, followed by the others in a split second. Louis and Harper were laughing loudly, ‘’Mission failed, retreat!’’ Harry also added which made them laugh more.

Liam, Zayn and Niall had busted them but could also laugh about it. They even had already exchanged their numbers!

After another hour, the rest of the family also had said their goodbyes and everyone from Canis Lupus also left. Elias was in heaven with all of his presents but the pup was trying so hard to keep his eyes open. It wasn’t even seven yet and Harry had already placed him in his bed, he hadn’t even left the room yet and the pup was fast asleep. ‘’He’s out like a light,’’ Harry said as he joined Louis on the couch and put the television on. 

He had wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulled the Omega into him when a disturbing news flash was announced. _‘’Please join our local news as we start today with a very disturbing event, John f. Smit has once again escaped another mental institution but this time he hasn’t been found yet.’’_

The blood from Louis’ face was completely drained and only a pale expression was left behind. ‘’H-He…’’

A picture of the man also came onto the television and the crimes he had committed. _‘’Eleven years ago he was diagnosed with several mental illnesses after he had murdered his fourteen year old sister and mother in cold blood. More than six years ago he had escaped once again and murdered a housewife and almost a twelve year old boy, who escaped by shifting into a wolf. He was captured less than an hour after that incident and since then has been transferred to multiple facilities.’’_

Louis had tears streaming down his face while Harry was tightly hugging the Omega, ‘’I’ll protect you love, I won’t let him hurt anyone ever again.’’

_‘’An hour ago his cell was found empty and there was no sign of John. F smit anywhere in the facility, multiple teams have been dispatched to track him but until he has been found please lock the doors and stay inside safely.’’_

‘’Shhh Lou, I’m here…’’

The man’s face still haunted his mind to this day, he’ll never forget the man that killed his mother. His eyes were not just full with sadness, but also clouded with rage.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis woke up from his phone constantly ringing, it was driving him mad! He needed his sleep.

He raised his head from his pillow and noticed Harry had left quite some time ago, the sunlight was shining through the blinds and Harry had left already before sunrise. Tomorrow Harry had his exam and if he passed he could officially join Liam out on the field. He had to pass a theory exam, a practical exam and even a physical exam. He already passed his physical exam a few days prior and tomorrow he had to pass the last two.

If he failed it wasn’t a disaster for he could try them both one more time but if he failed he had to do the whole course again.

But back to Louis’ mission, picking up the damn phone.

He brought the phone to his ear, ‘’Louis speaking,’’ he answered groggily.

‘’Louis? Have you seen the news?’’ His father’s concerned voice sounded through the phone.

Louis sighed, he had.   
  
Of course, he had.

He didn’t stop crying for an hour while Harry strongly held him in his arms. It was just the shock of knowing a dangerous man like that was on the lose once again. Now he was sort of okay, sure he’s scared but he’s not the boy anymore he was back then. 

‘’I saw it, dad, I’m okay.’’

‘’You don’t sound okay…’’

Louis huffed in annoyance, yeah because he was roughly woken up by the constant ringing of his annoying phone. He was not allowed to turn it off from Harry, last time he did that and forgot about his phone, the Alpha had stormed the house in protective gear and a gun in his hand. ‘’I just woke up dad, yesterday was a bit exhausting.’’

Mark chuckled, ‘’I just wanted to check up on you, and just don’t… don’t open the door should someone ring your bell uninvited yeah?’’ The concern in Mark’s voice saddened Louis, last time this happened… It was him who opened the door.

‘’I won’t dad, don’t-‘’

‘’Promise me, Louis.’’

Louis hummed, ‘’I promise dad, I promise. You look out too, okay?’’

He appreciates his father’s concerns, of course, he does. But if there’s anything he has learned it’s to never open the damn door without looking through the peephole. It was the first thing Louis inspected when he came to live in the apartment, was the door safe? Did the door have a peephole?

  

 

Harry arrived at Canis Lupus and knew the way towards the room his exam would be in, first he had the theory exam. What he heard from Liam it was actually pretty simple if you knew all the protocols surrounding field training. So everything from receiving a call from someone witnessing a wolf until years after a rescued wolf that has shifted back and had to be guided back into society.

Same as Liam has done to him and to Louis.

You also have questions about gear, narcotics and also behaviour of wild wolfs. He knows all about the last one for he was one himself for three years but still, some questions can be quite tricky. Four others were taking the exam with him so they sat in a room with five tables set for the exam. Harper was the one keeping an eye on them during the exam.

She looks sweet but at work, she’s serious and only acts professional. Just as he walked into the exam room she asked for his full name to ‘check’ the list, fully knowing his name and that he was on the damn list.

But alas, professional.

So he did and then he was given a number and he took a seat. In a matter of minutes, the other four chairs had been filled with colleagues he’d been working with for the past two years. He’d seen them in the halls but they were all in different departments so he didn’t know them personally, he didn’t even know their names.

There was a long brown haired girl there as well, her eyes were really green like freshly grown grass. She looked strong and sure as hell determined. Most employees’  start as a guard at Canis Lupus and slowly progress to field training, most need a new challenge.

Harper then handed out the exam papers and wished them good luck before she sat down at her desk and closely inspected them. Just as a normal exam Harry had to put down his name, employee number, the date etc. Just the usual stuff before he could actually start the exam. He took a deep breath and then turned to the first page. There we question about physical descriptions of wolfs and their behavior.

There were some questions about tracking and actually capturing a wolf.

Which he all answered easily.

He did need to think a moment about the amount of narcotics he had to use for tranquilizing an Omega wolf. But he just thought of what Liam used on him and divided it by three, hoping it would be right.

After that, he had some questions about paperwork and at last, he had a question about a case. It was about a mated pair, an Alpha fiercely protecting its pregnant mate. Two members of your team were slightly injured and one was heavily injured, you had to call the shots… What would you do? Harry knew this was a trick question, the logical answer was to retreat but that’s exactly the opposite of what you should do. Never run from a predator, it was a death sentence. You would be unable to safely get your injured partners out of there.  You have to regroup and shoot the damn Alpha with as much narcotics that’s allowed for its estimated weight. Then you shoot the Omega.

He described it as best as he could and then went through his answered one last time before gathering his stuff and standing up to hand in his exam. Harper nodded and neatly placed it in front of her and then excusing Harry to leave the room.

 

He had twenty minutes left until the practical exam started, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Zayn was actually the examinator but there’s no way Zayn would go easy on him just because they’re friends. He’ll be stricter, knowing Harry had to go out there one day and risk his life on an everyday basis. He wouldn’t send his friend out there if he was incompetent, he had to make sure Harry could handle it.

Unlike Harper though, Zayn was a bit more playful and less strict. ‘’So how is everything with Niall?’’ Harry asked while they were waiting to start the exam. He'd heard a lot about Louis because he is almost calling every day with Niall and a lot of things Harry hears them say but he just doesn't get how Omegas can talk about the same topic for hours! Yesterday they met and afterward Louis was on the phone for more than two hours talking about Liam and Zayn and Niall's interests, like how?

Zayn shrugged, ‘’we only met yesterday, it clicked, and we have his number but I don’t know if it would result into anything.’’

Harry actually laughed at that, the Omega was gloating in their presence yesterday. He was definitely into them, and he heard it multiple times through the phone. ‘’And what about the three-way mating thing? I heard from Louis that Niall is actually into it.’’

‘’I heard,’’ Zayn replied. ‘’I haven’t really talked about it with Liam, but I’m not opposed to it? Liam an I have been partners for six years and not once did we have an argument. We’re always on the same line, we know what the other means without talking to each other. We’re pretty much in sync.’’

Harry hummed, that’s also one of the things that are so important. Some field employees work better in a group while others work best as a duo. Zayn and Liam are like that, they have solved so many cases and rescued a lot of wolves for the six years they’ve been working together. It depended all on your partner or team, some are more reassured if there’s a team behind them while others just think more people get in the way quicker. They’re more comfortable knowing there’s only one person beside them, one person to protect.

Though if there were larger missions, it was required for at least a minimal amount of people to go. Just like when he was captured, multiple people were tracking him from different teams working together to capture him. 

‘’I think I would rather have a single partner as well,’’ Harry said.

Zayn chuckled and bumped their shoulders together, ‘’first pass the exam before thinking about that.’’

The two of them laughed and continued their conversation until it was time and Zayn had to start the exam.

The difference between the practical and physical exam was that the practical exam excited of a simulation. The physical was focused on your strength, endurance, senses etc. Which Harry passed with a full score of course. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen in the practical exam but Zayn warned him to look out as he was patted on his back, so he’s praying a little. ‘’Alright, the five of you will work as a team in this simulation.’’ Zayn was speaking to them while they were guided down a path with multiple locked doors that were only accessible with a code.

Harry has never been down here, so he has no clue what this even was.

‘’We’re housing four different wolves in this facility, they’ve been unable to be shifted back so to still serve a purpose they’ll live here and sometimes we use them for training. We never hurt them and they’re well taken care of.’’

They arrived in an enormous space with walkways going around a huge hole. Harry couldn’t quite see it yet but as he fully walked into the facility his eyes landed on fucking trees growing inside. Then he saw what looked like a forest-like preserve down in that hole. Zayn had them stand close to the edge and introduced them to four wolves that of course, were hidden. ‘’There are three grey wolves and one brown one, there’s a grey down there that’s the Alpha. There are two Beta’s and an Omega, a barren Omega though so they’re unable to mate. They do mate, but of course, can’t conceive.’’

One of the other taken the exam’s had risen his hand to ask Zayn a question, who gave him the green light. ‘’Are they a pack?’’

Zayn nodded, ‘’That’s one of the differences between real wolves and shifted ones, real wolves need a pack while shifted ones don’t need them and most of the times rather be alone. If shifted ones do decide to stay in a pack it’s only with their mate. This is just a rare case, they somehow get along nicely.’’

The wolves surely must’ve noticed their presence but still were completely hiding. ‘’They have about three acres of space, half an acre is inside with a cave system and the outside stimulates a forest. We also use blinds to stimulate night, and we use sprinkles to stimulate rain. They have a small lake as well and twice a week we put livestock in there so they can hunt their food.’’

Harry thought it was amazing, they really thought this through.

 Zayn clapped his hands together and forced a smile, ‘’so, your exam is to tranquilize these four wolves, catch them and place them in the truck you use to move them to Canis Lupus. Of course, we’re already at Canis Lupus but to stimulate the truck we marked a  part of the floor close to the entrance, you can’t miss it.’’

The five of them listened clearly and nodded along Zayn’s instructions. ‘’I’ll be up here but if anything’s wrong just yell and I’ll come to your rescue. Keep in mind that you work as a team today, even if things go wrong, you can pass even if you screw up. As long as your best interest is in the safety of your team, you’ll be fine. Oh and do keep an eye out on the Alpha, he‘s really moody when strangers enter his territory.’’

‘’Does anyone have a question?’’

They all shook their heads and were ready to go, especially Harry.

They were guided down steps that went around the whole preserve towards the single entrance this place had. In front of the entrance, there were multiple choices for gear, so everyone could pick out what they preferred.

They were allowed to choose as much armor as they wanted but they were only allowed to choose two weapons.

Most went for body protection while Harry didn’t, he only put on gloves for better grip but that’s it. Armor just weigh him down. He took a small tranquilizer dart gun and an electric pike for close combat. It could also be used to stun them for a few seconds give him enough time to tranquilize them.

Two of his other team members also used minimal armor and went for a tranquilizer dart gun as well, but also for the electric net. 

One team member used heavy gear, a sniper tranquilizer dart gun with a scope on it and sleeping gas grenades. Harry knew this guy was not a fan of close combat judging from his two choices.

His last team member used no gear and choose the tranquilizer dart gun but also an electric glove which most people never used. You had to get so close to the wolf you’d be able to punch them, it was more effective than the pike but also carried more risks. But that’s probably why she went for no gear, the less weight, the quicker you were. She didn’t seem to sport many muscles either, she must be agility and speed focused.

Harry looked at his team’s set up and was quite happy actually, they had a solid offense and all were able to tranquilize them if needed. Before going in there they needed to discuss a plan, ‘’We need to have some sort of plan, we can’t go in there blindly.’’ Harry said first.

The first one to speak up was the Beta woman, about his age, with the brown hair and green eyes. Though now she had her hair in a high ponytail and it still reached her lower back. ‘’Agreed, let introduce ourselves first…’’ Her voice was soft but strong at the same time. ‘’My name is Perdita.’’

‘’I’m Harry,’’ he then redirected his eyesight from her to one of the other guys next to him so he could introduce himself next.   
  
This guy was an Alpha and the one with the heavy gear and the sniper rifle, ‘’Nice to meet you, my name is Nicolas, you can call me Nic for short though.’’

Harry nodded and then redirected his sight to the two people left, they both went for the same gear. Judging from their interaction these two knew each other well. They were both Beta’s as well.

‘’I’m Corey.’’

‘’And I’m Patrick, we’re from the same department of the west wing. We guarded wolves towards a preserve.’’

They all told each other it was nice to meet each other, just the usual stuff before they had to go back to business. ‘’Judging from the choice of our gear, I’d say Perdita and I are on offense, Corey and Patrick as our second line of attack and in the back, there’s Nic with his sniper as a backup?’’ Harry said.

The other four nodded in agreement. ‘’Okay so what’s the plan?’’ Perdita asked.

‘’How about you four go in there and lure them out of their cave so I can shoot them with my rifle?’’ Nic suggested.

‘’That’s possible, suggesting we have full trust in your ability to hit them.’’ Patrick replied.

Nic shrugged, ‘’I never miss a shot I take.’’

The two of them started arguing slightly while Harry was thinking, it didn’t really matter if they forged some sort of plan… You can’t predict what’s going to happen out there, a formation matters but a plan doesn’t. ‘’We make no plan.’’ He interrupted them.

Perdita huffed, ‘’we need to have some sort of plan.’’

‘’We don’t,’’ Corey interrupted her, agreeing with Harry. He’d been quite the whole time, just thinking as well. ‘’We need a formation, right Harry?’’

‘’We do, we don’t break formation. You can plan all you want but what if for some reason we can’t lure them out or what if we have to go in? If you make a plan you have to know what’s going to happen, which we don’t.’’

Eventually, the other three agreed and gave Zayn the thumbs up to open the door.

The first door opened and then closed behind them before the next door opened that led them into the preserve. As the five of them walked in they saw the marked spot that was supposedly their truck.

‘’I’ll climb into the tree,’’ Nicolas announced. First, he undid his heavy armor and let it fall onto the ground before walking up to the first tree and smoothly climbing it.

Perdita shook her head, ‘’shouldn’t have gone for the heavy gear, idiot.’’ She muttered under her breath.

Harry and Perdita walked in front while Patrick and Corey walked behind them, Nic was in the trees as their back up. Harry actually took a look at the Alpha hidden in the tree and he was amazed at the amount of concentration he had, Harry’s sure the man wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t miss a shot. Harry sniffed the air and even though the wolves’ scents were everywhere he could easily track them down. His eyes focused and his nose did all the work for him. ‘’I found them, Omega and Beta’s are together. The Alpha is trailing us from behind.’’

Harry actually had some trouble with this Alpha, sure there is no simulated wind in here but the Alpha knew the spot to hide in. He used the flowers to mask his scent as he trailed them, though he wasn’t good enough for Harry’s heightened senses. He didn’t saw his team members faces but he was sure they were shocked. ‘’How do you know that?’’ Corey whispered, now knowing the Alpha was trailing them made him nervous.

Perdita had already raised her fists, ready to punch the Alpha should he come close enough for her to strike, he was no match for the gloves.  ‘’You’ve shifted in the past, haven’t you?’’ She asked, also in a whispering manner.

Harry looked back at her and nodded, ‘’yeah, my senses are heightened.’’

They remained in their position as they approached the cave the three wolves were in. ‘’Let’s have Corey and Patrick keep an eye on the entrance of the cave while Perdita and I lure out the Alpha wolf for Nic to shoot.’’ Harry waited until his team members nodded to put two of his fingers in the air, a sign to Nic that they were going to lure out the first one.

Harry scented the air again and directed his gaze sharply to the left, ‘’he is about thirty meters away, he's slowly creeping closer. He’s getting sloppier now that we’re closer to his pack members.’’ Harry said. They waited patiently and then when Harry sprinted forwards the Alpha wolf also jumped out of the shrubbery. He was large, not immensely though but he seemed quite strong. ‘’Perdita!’’ Harry yelled as he dodged the attack of the wolf towards the right.

Perdita came in and punch it straight in its side which made the wolf yelp, though he was stunned for a second it wasn’t enough to keep him from moving. Harry whipped out the pike and tried to poke the Alpha’s side as well, but he was slightly too slow and missed.

Perdita made an error and hesitated a second, in which the Alpha had a second extra to attack. She crouched down just in time and then balled her fist and hit straight into the Alpha’s belly. It fell down and tried to stand up but in that second the shot of the rifle was heard and it hit the Alpha in its butt, it jerked from the feeling and tried to attack once more but already got stumbly on his feet. 

It wasn't enough though.

Harry also raised his gun and shot another dart into the Alpha's side, at which he jerked again. Just as he was about to run to the cave he fell down and struggled to get up again as he tried to fight the narcotics spreading to his veins. ''He's out like a light in a matter of minutes,'' Harry noted. Though the Alpha was fairly large, he wasn't as strong. 

Harry and Perdita didn’t have time to catch their breath because they heard a scream from behind them. Harry saw Corey and Patrick struggling against the two Betas who had suddenly left the cave and came to protect and help their Alpha. ‘’Hold on! We’re coming!’’ Perdita yelled as they stormed towards the two.

Corey and Patrick had both fired their electric nets but obviously missed and didn’t have time to load new ones. The Betas were fiercely protecting the Omega inside the cave but they were too occupied with Corey and Patrick and didn’t notice Harry and Perdita both using their gun to shoot the two of them, knocking them out as well. The Betas had enough of one shot. 

‘’You two okay?’’ Harry asked.

They both nodded, ‘’that went quick..’’ Patrick said.

Harry chuckled and reached out his hand for Patrick to take so he could pull the Beta of the ground. ‘’You did great though, you distracted them long enough for me to shoot.’’

Perdita had checked Corey who was fine as well and then they only had to knock out the Omega. Harry and Perdita went into the cave and lured the Omega out so Corey and Patrick could use their nets correctly this time, trapping the poor thing in it. It was struggling against the net as it got electric shots through his body, immobilizing him. Even though it was an Omega, Harry remained on his guard for he knows his own Omega was one little badass when he had to be, so he wasn't taking any chances.

It was yelping loudly and clearly in distress so just as Harry was about to shoot it, the sound of the rifle was heard and a dart hit the Omega into its side. Knocking it out a few minutes later.

‘’Well, let’s gather them up and place them in the truck.’’ Perdita said.

Nic also climbed out of the tree and helped them carry the four wolves into the truck, or well the marked spot on the ground. Then Zayn announced through the speaker the exam was done and then the doors opened again for them. They put back their gear and then lined up in front of Zayn. ‘’You all did great, great teamwork and the mission was a success. Of course, they haven’t been tranquilized just for your training but also so our vets can give them a thorough checkup.’’

Zayn then told them to go home and they would receive the results tomorrow through the phone from either him or Harper.

Harry was glad when he was finally in his car after a long day on his way home to his mate and pup. He felt like he did alright, he has a good feeling about the results.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of this chapter is smut and some fun of course. I'll try to update a little more because I'm pretty much done with this story already, I've written 35 chapters so that's enough I think. I probably add some specials in which I'll write about the future, so when Elias and the other pups born in the future are grown up etc.   
> Though I really, really loved this concept of shifted wolves, I enjoy writing a bit darker stories as maybe some of you know lol. I'm like a bit more invested in those or something, can't really explain it haha.

The next day Harry received the call from Harper and even this time she couldn’t be fully professional and happily congratulated him for passing the exams. Now, he would have to train even more but this time he would choose if he only wanted a partner or if he wanted to work in a team, he actually liked working in a team but maybe it would be better with just one partner. During the practical exam, he did feel a bit anxious keeping track of four team members, he’d rather have just one partner.

So soon he would come in to meet his partner and see if it’s a match, if it’s not then they simply go onto the next person in line until Harry meets one that suits him as a partner and vice versa. They would spar together and do stimulations together because only then you can find out if it's a match. Maybe you like a person a lot but that doesn't mean you can work together in harmony. 

Louis was overjoyed and so proud of his Alpha. Elias also was happy for his father, he didn’t quite understand but he did understood that daddy had some other work now and it revolved around helping others. It made Elias very proud of his father. 

Louis just thinks Elias thinks Harry is a firefighter because they help people too and Elias adores firefighters. 

At the same time though, Louis was anxious. There still hasn’t been a sign of John. F Smit, the one who murdered his mother in cold blood. And was even going to kill him if he hadn’t shifted and ran away. Louis was watching the news every morning and every evening, hoping for some sort of news. Sometimes he even checked online if there was something known but alas, nothing. The only thing the news stated was online that they were searching intensely every day and trying to track the man.

 Louis hated the fact that man was out there, ready to strike again… Maybe it was some innocent family once again? Maybe he would return to his old house, most murders do this when their last murder was unfinished. He read that on the internet as well, it only made him more anxious but he couldn't help it. 

And even after a week there still wasn’t anything known about John. F Smit.  He just disappeared into thin air.

Today was the day they were officially leaving the apartment and moving into the new house, which would be large enough for their future family.

Which was going to be big!

In just two weeks he would visit the obstetrician again and find out the gender of the twins which he can’t wait to find out! He would love to decorate the nursery for them, though, one thing made him wonder… How do you take care of newborns? Taking care of a pup as a wolf was something he just did, his instincts knew exactly what to do and when. Does that apply the same for human newborns? He’ll find out eventually, but that’s something that nagged at the back of his mind.

Harry had made sure the new house had some furniture already but they had to take over the last stuff like kitchen tools, clothes, personal belongings, decorations etc. So Louis was busily putting everything in boxes until everything was empty, except for some of the furniture in the rooms. The furniture that also had to go to the new house like their couch, bed, closet etc. would be taken later by a moving van.

Louis had instructed Elias to put his toys in boxes as well and he was actually surprised the pup was listening and helping his mother around the house. Now the pup was taking all the pots from the kitchen and placing them in boxes as well. He wasn’t placing them neatly but he was helping and for that Louis was proud.

Harry came in an hour later and helped Louis with the last few things until they stood in front of their front door and closed it. ‘’Do you want to lock it?’’ Harry asked as he jiggled the keys in front of Louis. The Omega nodded and took them gently. He locked the door and why did he feel sentimental? He only lived her for half a year but it was his home for that time, a home he didn’t had for a long time.

He sighed and pulled the keys back out of the lock and gave them back to Harry. ‘’I love you..’’

Louis blushed. He got onto his tip toes and placed a kiss on the Alpha’s lips, ‘’I love you too.’’

Elias giggled and clapped into his hands. ‘’I love mommy and daddy too!’’

Both Harry and Louis laughed and praised the puppy as they announced their love for their son as well.

They arrived at their new house thirty five minutes later and Elias was happily bouncing in the back seat, ready to go into the new house. ‘’Big house! Big house!’’ The pup chanted loudly. Yeah, they have hyped him up. Maybe a little too much for their liking. 

Harry used a key to automatically open the gate and then drove onto the driveway, the garden from what Louis could see was huge! ‘’Wow… It’s so gorgeous!’’

The house also was looking huge, especially since it basically looked like two gorgeous villas connected to one another. ‘’Will we really live here from now on?’’ Louis asked.

‘’We will.’’ Harry confirmed and then left the car to go around and unbuckle Elias and take the pup out. Elias was so full of energy that the moment his little feet touched the ground he started to run around in absolute bliss. Louis slowly got out as well and loved the smile on the pup’s face, this is what he deserved. His pup deserved the whole wide world, he went through so much at such a young age and Louis is so proud of the child’s progress.

His social skills still sucked and sometimes he growled at other pups when they tried to play with his toys or come to close but that’s just a trait he’s probably going to keep for the rest of his life. He didn’t hurt them though, he knew that attacking was wrong, but he couldn’t withhold himself from growling a little.

The three of them approached the house and again, Louis was handed the keys. ‘’Open it.’’

Louis also had a huge smile on his face while he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. The stepped inside a hall in which Louis could already see two doors. He didn’t want Harry to say a thing so he opened the first door which led him into the toilet. The second door led him into a big living room which already had some furniture in it. There was a huge new grey couch in the corner, which he didn’t know, he thought they would take their other couch to the new house.

Harry had already installed the tv and he had a new wooden dresser. There were also two new cupboards in the same wooden style as the new dresser. The space just missed a lot of decorations though but the moving van would take all of that and deliver it in the afternoon. And plants, Louis wanted plants around the house. They just gave him a calm feeling and it looked nice.

When Louis looked a bit further than the living room his eyes landed on the huge gorgeous kitchen in the back. It wasn't a fully closed kitchen but more like an open kitchen so you could keep an eye on the living room while cooking a meal. The bar was fully open and the kitchen counter but half of the kitchen was secluded by a wall and a door to enter the kitchen. 

The kitchen was the same as in the pictures, it was in a modern white and black style, plus the marble countertop looked even more beautiful than in the pictures. He also loved the white detailed knobs on the cabinets. He only misses his kitchen supplies or else he would’ve started cooking in here immediately. He felt two hands on his shoulders and when he looked up he saw Harry staring down at him. ‘’You happy?’’

Louis hummed, how could he not? His Alpha provides everything for him and their son, his inner Omega is so happy. ‘’I am, Alpha.’’

‘’Good,’’ Harry nodded and from the inside, the Alpha was preening with pride. Alphas felt like it was their duty to provide, so providing something like this for his Omega was feeding his ego.  ‘’The sections both have three floors with each second floor a bathroom, the first and second floors are connected but the third floors are not. In section one there’s an extra bedroom attached to the master bedroom which is on the third floor. The other bathroom is in the second section on the ground level.

This section has seven rooms, three on the third floor and four on the second floor. The second section has the remaining eleven rooms. Three on the first floor, four on the second floor and four on the third floor. ‘’Though most of the rooms will be empty for a while, we’ll slowly fill them with our pups…’’

Louis blushed again a little as his hands went up to his belly, which you could see quite the bump growing there. ‘’I want a large happy family.’’

Harry hugged his Omega from behind and also placed his hands on the bump while his mouth traced kisses at the back of the Omega’s neck. ‘’I know…’’ he growled softly, ‘’I’ll make sure you’re pregnant every time after your heat, I’ll make sure all these rooms will be filled with pups.’’

‘’You better,’’ Louis replied cheekily which earned him a playful growl from Harry. ''Though maybe not each heat, or I'll be baring pups every year...''

The Alpha picked the Omega up, carried him into the living room and carefully dropped him onto the couch before claiming the space between Louis’ legs. He’d opened up his legs on instinct to give the Alpha enough room. Harry grinded down onto Louis while his tongue sought entrance at Louis’ lips. Louis opened up willingly and let the Alpha claim his mouth roughly. Harry made sure to be careful of the bump as he kissed his Omega. 

Louis was sure his lips were swollen from all the nibbling and sucking Harry had done in a matter of five minutes, but they couldn’t get too heated right now… There was a pup somewhere in the house exploring and Elias is getting at an age where he’s starting to question the sounds mommy and daddy make at night. ‘’He’s fine, he’s playing in the garden…’’ Harry knew exactly what the mother of his pup was thinking about, Louis was such a good mommy… And he could hear exactly where Elias was, playing in the mud. 

Louis always placed his pup first and god, that only made him hornier. ‘’Gonna fuck you right here on this couch, put our scent all over it.’’

Louis moaned in delight while Harry found that delicate spot at his neck, the spot his bond mark was at. Harry’s one hand had creeped up under Louis’ shirt to twist the Omega’s nipple between his fingers while his other one tightly held onto Louis hair to keep the Omega baring his neck. Harry especially loved the little moans Louis was making as he was Pleasured. Louis' pregnancy only made his nipples more sensitive.

Harry then ushered the Omega to raise his arms to pull the shirt over Louis’ head. Louis complied of course and piece after piece went off until Louis was fully naked. The sight made Harry lick his lips and then went onto undressing himself. He threw his shirt somewhere against the wall and then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He saw the desperate anticipation in Louis' eyes so quickly he pulled his pants off and let them fall onto the ground so he could step out of them. 

Harry then crawled back onto Louis and started kissing him lazily again while his hands explored the Omega's body. Slowly he crawled off Louis and maneuvered the Omega onto his hands and knees to get him into one of his favorite positions, because like this he could see his Omegas behind jiggle against him as he pounded into that slickness. 

First, he grabbed Louis' cheeks and kneaded them a little before pulling them apart, revealing Louis' slick entrance. He saw a drop of slick trickle down the Omega's balls and was almost at his mid-thigh already.  Louis was waiting in anticipation and finally moaned out loud when he felt Harry’s tongue lick across his balls towards his hole. On instinct he arched his back even more to fully give his Alpha the access he needed to pleasure him just right.

At one point Harry had pushed two fingers in as well and was roughly fingering the gushing hole of his Omega, there was just a crazy amount of slick coming out of his Omega. ‘’Such an eager Omega, aren’t you? All ready for me?’’

‘’Yes Alpha, please…’’ Louis’ moans suddenly got louder while Harry was continuously abusing the pleasuring spot inside of him. He noticed the Louis started arching his back even more and his moans started to get higher quickly. Louis' hands were fisting the sides of their new couch tightly, his knuckles almost turning white and though from behind Harry could not see Louis' face he knew for sure his mouth would be hanging open and his eyes would almost be rolling back into his head.

Harry licked his lips, already knowing what was coming. ‘’Let it go Omega, come on!’’ He sped up as hard as his fingers possible could and then finally Louis started to shake. Louis screamed in bliss when his orgasm hit and his hole contracted multiple times before releasing all the liquids it had stored for the Alpha. He was breathing heavily while his slick was still squirting out in waves and he was still shaking and trying to get away from Harry's fingers.

Harry let Louis crawl forward a bit and reached out his hand to Louis' head to roughly pull him up by his hair. He also used his grip to tilt Louis' head so he once again could claim his lips. ‘’You squirted all over our new couch… Such a dirty Omega…’’

Between his heavy breaths Louis managed to answer his Alpha cheekily, ‘’well you wanted to put our scents over it right?’’

Harry chuckled, his Omega could be such a sassy and snarky one. ‘’You little minx.’’

Harry had released Louis’ hair so the Omega slumped down again. He took his place behind Louis and pulled the Omega up by his hips to align him perfectly with his hardened length. ‘’Alpha,’’ Louis moaned and scooted a bit back so he could feel the hardened member slide over his hole.  Harry growled softly while he rubbed his member over Louis’ behind, all the slick was coating his hardness. ‘’What do you want Omega?’’ Harry’s eyes had flickered red a few times, his inner Alpha went crazy when Louis became a submissive bitch just for him. He loved it.

‘’Fuck me, please fuck me Alpha!’’

Harry licked his lips and roughly pushed into Louis’ wet heat. Because of all the slick and preparations, he did earlier with his fingers, his manhood glided in easily.

He landed a smack onto Louis’ bum while pumping into the Omega. Louis was moaning loudly again and surely Elias must hear them about now. But the pup knew not to come in when mommy was making noises like this. And just as he mentioned earlier, like this he could see Louis' perfect curves jiggle against his pelvis with each thrust, god how much he loved to see this. 

At one point Harry had circled his arms around Louis’ waist and sped up his thrusts while his growls got louder. ‘’Mine!’’ He roared out loud while he released deep inside the Omega. He couldn't knot, it was frustrating him. 

He was already pregnant but still, Harry didn’t want to pull out yet until he was sure his seed was deep enough. After a minute he was still pumping into Louis until finally Louis was done with it and tried to comfort his Alpha. ‘’I’m already pregnant Alpha, it’s okay…’’

Though he had produced a huge amount of slick, the Alpha’s rough thrusting still made his rim sensitive and he kinda wanted Harry to pull out now. ‘’Here are your puppies…’’ He guided Harry’s large hand towards his bump. He didn't get a reaction from Harry so he tried again, and again. 

‘’I know, it’s my instinct,’’ Harry said after he snapped out of it. He kissed Louis’ shoulder and then pulled out. It made him growl aggressively again when he saw his seed dripping out of Louis. He wanted to put his cock in him again, his seed could not escape like that...

The Omega sighed, wanting to prevent it Louis thought of an idea. He got onto his hands and knees again and tilted his ass as high as he could while clamping down his muscles to keep the seed in. ‘’Go get a plug Alpha, it will keep it all in.’’

Harry didn’t have to be told twice and ran into a room where most of their supplies were. He had to search for a little but finally, he opened a box where the plug box was neatly placed in. He opened it and went for the second biggest plug with a knot attached to it, this one could not inflate though.

He found Louis in the exact same spot. ‘’Good Omega.’’

Louis preened from the Alpha’s praise and he unconsciously wiggled his behind for the Alpha. He felt Harry’s hand massage his lower back while he felt the tip of the plug circle around his rim. He slowly felt Harry push it in.

His hole carefully swallowed it up until it was neatly snugged inside of him. ‘’Thank you, Alpha.’’ Louis also felt a bit better like this, the idea of something knotted inside of him after intercourse felt right or something like that.  Harry toyed a little with the plug, softly pulled it back a little and then pushing it back in. He just loved hearing the Omega whimper and moan. He kept doing it until Louis hole wasn’t stretching around the largest part anymore and then kept it inside.

Harry traced kissed up Louis’ back while praising the Omega with each kiss. ‘’So good to me Louis, so good.’’

‘’I love you Alpha.’’

Harry pulled louis into his lap so he could look into Louis’ blue eyes again, those blue captivating eyes. ‘’I love you too.’’

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s neck. ‘’I love you more.’’

‘’Hmmm, impossible.’’

While snuggling and cuddling they were interrupted by Elias who softly came walking into the living room. ‘’Are mommy and daddy done?’’ He asked casually.

Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck while Harry nodded to the pup, ‘’yes daddy is done, why don’t you go into the garden and daddy will come to play with you?’’

Elias happily nodded and throttled off, oblivious to it all.

‘’Why don’t we get dressed and play with our son?’’ Harry smirked, knowing all too well Louis wasn’t going to run around with a fat plug knotted inside of him.

‘’How about you go do that and I go rest and watch some tv?’’ He replied as he raised his eyebrows as to say, go there right now and leave me here. 

‘’That’s okay too.’’

The next hour was spend exactly like that, Harry playing with Elias while Louis remained inside the living room. He wondered if he could take the plug out for it was becoming so uncomfortable but in the back of his mind, he didn’t want to for his Alpha hadn’t given him permission yet.

So he kept it in.

He received a call a few minutes later so when he looked at the screen he saw Niall’s name across the screen. He picked up with a heavy sigh, ‘’Hello?’’

_‘’Wow, why so gloomy?’’_

Though Louis loved hearing his friend’s voice again, he couldn’t with the plug in his hole. ‘’It’s nothing Ni, what’s up?’’ He's not going to say, well I'm a bit gloomy because my Alpha goes mad when he can't knot me so he put an artificial one in my ass and he forgets to give me permission to take it out so here I am, more than an hour later with still the same damn fat knot plug in my ass. 

He heard Niall giggle innocently and god, he knew exactly what this conversation was going to be about. _‘’I have a date with Liam and Zayn tomorrow! I don’t know what to wear…’’_ Niall said. He was becoming like a love-sick puppy. 

Louis actually face palmed himself, there’s just no way they’re actually hitting it off. ‘’You mean a real date, date? Like an actual date?’’

_‘’Yes Louis! An actual date!’’_

Louis giggled, ‘’easy! Just wear whatever you wear normally, wear sexy underwear just in case though.’’

Niall huffed loudly, _‘’Are you implying I’m going to have sex on my first date? Do you really think I’m such a slut?’’_

‘’Uhm? Yes?’’

_‘’Louis!’’_

Louis could hear from Niall’s tone that he wasn’t actually seriously mad, they were just joking. He couldn’t withhold himself from laughing out loud though. ‘’I’m joking Niall, but somehow I think you will let them fuck you if they try.’’

_‘’Of course, why would I say no to such a godly couple? They’re so hot, I’m already slicking up just thinking about their knots!’’_

‘’Tell me everything after your date yeah?’’

_‘’Of course, I will.’’_

Louis remained on the phone for a few minutes longer with Niall and completely forgot about the knot inside him. He had to hang up after a few minutes for the movers finally arrived with all their remaining stuff, it was about time.  Louis greeted them and only as he opened the door he remember he still reeked of sex and had the plug still inside of him. The four movers were all Alphas and could smell it easily.

Louis flushed red as he guided them into the room where they could place all the boxes. One Alpha even had the nerve to sniff him a little from close, ‘’you smell like a well fucked bitch..’’ He had whispered.

 ‘’Hmmm, I am. You smell like an Alpha that hasn’t been laid in years. The desperation is in the air!’’ Louis left it with that and then retreated from the room again to go to Harry who was still playing with Elias in the garden. If only Louis saw the face from the Alpha behind him, mouth hanging open and raised eyebrows in confusion. Louis did catch a glimpse of his colleagues though and they were all laughing.

He found his Alpha and his son in the back, running after a ball and of course Harry was letting the giggling pup win. Harry was chasing Elias in his slowest fake running speed while the pup was full out running for his life with the ball in his hands. ‘’I’m going to get you!’’

‘’No daddy!’’ The pup laughed while running.

Louis remained on watching and laughing while watching them, he laughed seeing this. It made him so happy.

He was really happy.

But he still had the damn plug snugged inside his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I have a new concept ready ^^ About some supernatural stuff but I am hesitating if I want Harry/Louis or if I wanted to do Harry/Edward/Louis, so twins? Maybe even add Marcel but it's really hard writing about a four-way relationship, so maybe if some of you could give me your opinion it could really help :)


	20. Chapter 20

It was two days later after they first moved into the house, and things were coming along quite nicely. All of the furniture was placed as it should but Louis was still busy with all the decorations and god, they had to buy a lot more!

This house was not even close to being decorated yet, at least not to his liking. He still needed more plants and different kinds as well. 

But Louis couldn't really fret over something like that when he was waiting on something much more important. He had been waiting on getting a very important phone call from Niall. He just had to know how his date with Liam and Zayn went yesterday and he just can’t wait any longer to find out! They’d agreed to call an hour ago and he still was waiting for his friend’s phone call.

Finally after another hour he heard the sound of his voice ringing. He basically dove on it and picked up. ‘’Tell me everything Niall!’’

Louis heard Niall chuckle from the other side and then it was quiet for a moment. _‘’We’ve had sex…’’_

‘’Ha!’’ Louis said loudly, ‘’I knew you would!’’

 _‘’Yeah, Yeah…’’_ Niall giggled, _‘’you were right Louis, after our date, we went to Liam’s house and we weren’t even inside for five minutes and we were already naked.’’_

Louis squealed a little he never thought he would actually ship those three but god he’s getting on board now! ‘’Well start with your date and then I want all the juicy details of your night!’’

And Niall did.

He told them about the date which was just a regular romantic dinner to get to know each other more and find out if it really clicked. It did click, a lot even, and then Liam invited them over to his house to watch a movie, which they haven’t done in the end but alas. Liam was the driver and Niall got in the back with Zayn who already got touchy on their way to Liam. In the car, Zayn had Niall already over his lap and his pants lowered so he could finger Niall.

Louis couldn’t stop giggling thinking about it, it felt so weird hearing Niall tell that all but it made him giggle and eager to hear the rest.

And so when they finally arrived at Liam’s home the Alphas had thrown him on the couch and double teamed the Omega. Niall said they didn’t knot him together, that could really hurt Alphas so only Liam had knotted him. Then the second time he got fucked, Zayn had knotted him. Which was the reason Niall was late calling Louis because Zayn just had to knot him as well. 

After their phone call Louis  wanted to lay down his phone and get some more of the decorating done but then he saw the text message from his father stating that John. F. Smit had been spotted close to his old house and now his father had police patrolling around his house just to be sure.

His father also asked him to do the same in front of their house.

Louis clutched the phone tightly in his hand while replaying the memories of the day that made him shift into a wolf, that gruesome day his mother was murdered in cold blood by some lunatic. The same lunatic that was now running around free and still not captured, but he was sighted close to his previous house. In other words, he came back to finish his murder, to finish Louis so to speak.

Harry was at work and Elias was watching tv, oblivious to his panicking mother in the kitchen. Louis tried to calm himself by managing his breathing _, ‘’I’m okay, there’s no way he knows where I live now. I’m safe here.’’_

He told himself some encouraging words until he felt his breathing relax and his heart rate had calmed as well. He then texted his father back that it was okay, he’s sure he’s safe in this house and that soon John. F Smit surely must be captured. He can’t be running around like that for weeks right? The next thing that was on his mind was that not only was his mother's murderer on the loose, but the date of his mother’s murder was also tomorrow.

He had already agreed with his father and Lottie to visit her grave together tomorrow for Louis hadn’t visited it. He just couldn’t handle going alone and when it was offered to go with someone else he just couldn’t, it was facing one of his fears which he wasn’t ready for. He wasn’t ready quite yet but he had to go. Somehow he feels like his mom would be disappointed in him if he didn’t go, he just had to face his fear once again.

Harry also offered to go along with them but Louis declined and asked him to take care of Elias instead. For the first time, he had to do this with his father and sister.

So after a horrible night of sleep, the day of facing that fear had come.

His father and sister would pick him up so they could also see the house for the first time.

Elias also had an early morning because he had to go to school but the pup wasn’t ready to get up. And while Louis already was stressed about the whole day he had left that task to Harry. While Harry was bathing and dressing Elias, Louis had let his father and sister into their newly acquired house. His father and sister were blown away by it, they knew it was going to be big but this they hadn't had in mind at all, they were pretty much shocked.

They thought it was ridiculous this amount of space for the three of them which gave Louis the opportunity to tell his father about their future pups. They were also shocked hearing about Louis’ and Harry’s pup plans but alas, it’s their life so they don’t have any say in it of course. They did understand it was just something shifted ones did more than people that never shifted before, instinct just took over and the need to breed was overpowering. Louis even made a joke about Christmas in the future with twenty pups of his sitting at a table waiting for Grandpa’s presents.

Mark’s face got even a bit pale just thinking about the presents he had to buy for all his future grandchildren, it’s insane thinking about it. He already laid out a disclaimer that he was not going to nanny that many pups should Louis and Harry want a day off, nope, no way.

Louis didn’t need someone to take care of his pups though, maybe a nanny for some help would be a good idea but maybe in the future. He could handle Elias and the two pups coming, easily.

Lottie even brought a gift with her for the two pups still brewing in his belly. ‘’You didn’t have to Lots, but that’s really nice of you.’’ His sister had a huge smile and ushered him to open it up.

Louis did and actually laughed out loud, ‘’we don’t even know their gender yet!’’ He as laughing because there was two pair of pink Nike shoes and pink stuffed bears.

Lottie wrapped her arms over each other, ‘’then you better have two girls in there or else you’ll have boys walking with pink shoes and pink stuffed bears.’’

Louis shook his head but thanked her nonetheless, it was nice of her to even think about it. Though he’s not sure about the girls, he really doesn’t know what he’s going to have. Girls would be nice… But maybe a little brother for Elias?

It was time for them to go so Louis kissed Elias and Harry goodbye and left the house to get in the car and drive towards the cemetery his mother was buried at. Yesterday he had bought nice flowers so he also took those with him to place them by his mother’s grave. They arrived at the cemetery and Lottie hooked their arms together as she guided him through the graveyard. Louis looked at all the different graves around and some were taken care of really well while others weren’t.

Some looked really old and some looked new, it was so strange walking through here. He didn’t like the air surrounding graveyards, it creeped him out but also it made him sad. He was lost in thought and suddenly Lottie stopped in front of a black stone with white letters in graved in it.

The Epitaph which is the short text honoring the person was a little smaller than his mother’s name but the letters were carved in really nicely.

 

 

**Johannah Tomlinson  
       1979 - 2013**

Forever in our hearts,   
a beloved wife and mother.  
Her absence is a silent grief,  
her life a loving memory

 

 

Louis felt his father’s hand strongly kneed his shoulder to comfort him. He hadn’t notice himself crying until he was comforted. He went down on his knees in front of the grave and carefully placed the flowers onto the grave. It was really clean and well taken care of. ‘’Hello mom… I’m sorry I’m late.’’ The tears rolled down his cheeks.

He felt Lottie’s arms surrounded him to tightly pull him into a hug for comfort as well. ‘’She would be so proud of you Louis,’’ Lottie said to him.

He nodded in her arms. Though he’s blamed himself a little for what happened, he knows it’s not his fault. He couldn’t have done anything at the age he was but still, he could not get rid of that guilt. His mother protected him with her life, she did what any mother would have done. Now that he’s a mother himself he understands, he would do anything if it meant keeping Elias safe and he really means anything. He respects his mother as a fellow mother, she was so strong and he’s glad that he remembers her as a strong woman.

He also still remembers the way her blood surrounded her lifeless body but he tries to compel that thought back in the deepest part of his brain so only the good memories remain of his mother. It’d harder than it seems though.

Sometimes the worst memories are remembered while the good isn’t.

They stood in silence in front of the grave until it was time to head back again. Mark walked in front and again Lottie linked her arms with Louis as they walked back to the car.

 

 

It was a week after visiting his mother's grave. It had done him really good actually, he even dreamed of his mother. He dreamed of her being so happy and thanking him for visiting her. It was a strange dream and it's not like he believes in anything but to him this was some sort of a sign.

Today was the day they would find out the genders of the twins! ‘’Elias put on your shoes!’’ Louis scolded the pup who was taking way more time than usual, they would be late if this continued. Elias was giggling while Harry had caught the pup and taken the matter in his own hands to dress Elias. He was getting way too comfortable lately and a bit naughty even. ‘’Listen to your mother Elias, next time put your shoes on the first time he says it.’’

Elias tried out his father too but a warning growl from Harry had Elias obeying his father immediately. ‘’Okay daddy…’’

Harry petted Elias’ head and then ushered him to put on his coat, it still was January and the winter wind was really cold. It had been snowing the past few days but it wasn’t too bad. Elias really liked the snow, for a little bit, and then the pup would hate it. It was too cold he would say. As a wolf, Elias had seen snow multiple times but their coat protected them from the cold and they don’t remember much from their time spent as a shifted wolf, that included Elias.

Finally, they had Elias tucked into the backseat of the car and they were on their way towards the obstetrician. ‘’Would you like baby brothers or sisters Elias?’’ Louis asked as they almost arrived.

Elias thought for a moment and then shrugged. ‘’Both?’’

‘’A girl and a boy?’’ Harry also joined the conversation, ‘’that’s possible.’’

‘’Well, we’ll see in a few minutes!’’

They got out of the car an carefully walked through the snow and into the building. Harry had held Elias’ hand tightly so the pup wouldn’t slip and fall but as soon as they were inside the pup pulled his hand free and ran up to the corner which was designed for pups to play in. There was another puppy playing but she retreated when Elias arrived and claimed the corner for himself. ‘’Let her play as well, Elias.’’ Louis hissed at his son.

Elias had flashed his eyes at the other pup to make her retreat, which according to his teacher Jane, he’d been doing a lot lately. Elias had learned that dominance is the way to go to get what you want and his red eyes helped a lot. Normally pups don’t show signs of their presentation until an older age, most at age eight start showing clear signs and after the age of twelve they present. Some are earlier than others or later, it depends.

Elias though because he has been a shifted wolf already possesses his traits from his presentation, Alpha. The red eyes of an Alpha he could control already at this age.

Louis mouthed an apology to the mother and father of the other pup who just shrugged as a response. A few minutes later the female pup had gathered courage again and approached the corner Elias was playing in, but maybe the pup remembered his mother’s scolding for he didn’t use his eyes a second time and let the female pup play as well.

They were a bit early in the end after all so all the stress this morning was for nothing and they had to wait ten minutes before being called in. Again, Lindsey was the one awaiting them. Her short hair was this time pulled back into a low bun. This time she also wore glasses. ‘’Ah, it’s nice to see you again!’’

‘’It’s nice to see you too Lindsay,’’   
  
Louis was instructed to lay down on the chair again while Harry sat down with Elias in his lap in the chair next to Louis. Elias was pouting in his father’s lap for he actually liked playing in that corner and was interrupted during it. She asked about how he was doing and if he was ready to find out the genders of the twins. When Louis answered that he was and couldn’t wait she announced she was going to start.

He had to raise his shirt so she could put the gel onto his stomach. She prodded around his bump for a little while humming and searching the screen, ‘’ahh, I see.’’

Louis was waiting in anticipation while she pointed to the two blobs on the screen, you could kinda see a baby in it. ‘’and if you look here I can tell you that the first one is a girl!’’

Louis got teary eyes and nodded while his hand reached out for Harry’s. Harry grabbed it and brought it to his lips to place a kiss onto his Omega’s hand.

‘’And if you look here you can also see that it’s a girl, so you’re having two girls!’’ Lindsay announced happily. ‘’Congratulations.’’

Harry was overjoyed knowing he was going to get two little girls, it didn’t matter which gender they were but it’s nice to have two little girls. ‘’You hear that Elias, you’re going to have two little sisters!’’

‘’I have ears daddy, I heard.’’ The pup answered, yes, he really is getting a bit naughty.

Louis shook his head, ‘’He got that from you, I’m sure.’’

Lindsay chuckled and just said that it’s the age for them to start acting up a little and be a bit mischievous. She printed out two pictures once again and then they were done for the day and scheduled the next appointment a little for the due date.

Louis couldn’t wait until that time was near.  


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update for at least a week so here's the second update of the day :)

_The black wolf was crouching down between the bushes while keeping his eyes locked onto his target in front of him._

_deer..._

_A wounded one as well. Lucky him._

_The black wolf slowly crouched forwards until he was sure he could catch it in time. He pushed himself powerfully of the ground and sprinted towards the spooked deer.  It tried to flight but wasn’t ready for the wolf that pounced onto it and went straight for the throat. The frightened animal screeched out into despair as it tumbled onto the ground._

_The black wolf clamped down on its throat to suffocate it and present this feast to his pregnant mate._

_After it breathed out his last breath he released the deer and bit into a leg for better grip. Slowly but surely he managed to drag it all the way to the cave. It came into view but a new smell invaded his nose, so familiar but also so new. H_ _e dragged the deer into the entrance until his mate came into view. His mate looked weakened but looked up as he entered the cave. His mate started wagging his tail, happy to finally see him again after he was gone for two days to hunt._

_Food was hard to find but with this, he didn’t need to hunt for at least a week._

_The black wolf proudly trotted towards his mate and when he was about to greet his mate he finally noticed why his mate was so weak and what the new smell was all about, his pups had been born in the time he’d been gone._

_He carefully sniffed them, making sure they were all his and licked some of them carefully. They were all sucking on his mates teats that were full with milk for them. He licked his mate to praise him and to tell him he was proud._

_His mate had done so well._

_Baring three pups in total._

 

Harry suddenly woke up while sweating and breathing heavily. He carefully sat up in his bed and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked down where Louis was softly snoring, his chest slowly raising.

Harry suddenly knew, it wasn’t a dream…

**It was a memory.**

 

The next morning Harry woke up groggily and left the bed to make himself a cup of coffee, after having a rough night he could use one or two of those. He put on the television and watched the news of today. It was his day off and still, he was already awake at seven, barely having slept six hours but he couldn’t go back to sleep now. He replayed that memory over and over again in his mind, trying to decide if it was just a dream or if it actually was a memory.

If it was a memory than should he discuss this with Louis? They were their pups after all, there were three in total…

Somehow it just clicks, he had three puppies.

What happened with the other two? Why can’t he remember?

In his lost thoughts Harry was softly hitting his forehead in hope of remembering anything, something about his other two pups. About Elias’ siblings but nothing came into his mind.

Were they girls?

Were they boys?

He just couldn’t remember a thing and it was driving him nuts. But really the thing bothering him the most is his doubt about keeping it from his mate, if it’s already driving him nuts, it will break Louis. Were they captured and are still alive? Did they die? And if they died was it his fault?

He’s the Alpha, he’s supposed to protect them and provide for them but apparently, he had failed in those aspects.

Harry was still hitting his forehead, though this time it had gotten harder and had attracted a little visitor into the living room. ‘’Daddy?’’ A sleepy voice woke Harry up from his trance-like state.

The sweat was trickling down the side of his face as he looked up and saw his small bundle of joy standing in the doorway to the living room, Elias. ‘’Hey little man, come to daddy…’’

Elias’ little feet carried him to his father and was gently pulled into Harry’s embrace, ‘’daddy sad?’’

Harry hadn’t noticed he was crying until he felt Elias’ little hand pat him on his hand and asking him if he was sad. He pulled the pup deeper into him and took in his scent. ‘’Yes, daddy is a little bit sad.’’  He lost two pups.

Elias was still patting his hair gently, ‘’it’s okay daddy, I’m here daddy.’’

‘’I’m so glad you are, my son, I’m so happy you’re here.’’ Harry muttered in his son’s small body.

He didn’t fail completely.

He had Elias.

 

A few days flew by and Harry still hadn’t told Louis a thing about his dream that actually was a memory. He wasn’t going to tell it soon either. He just couldn’t get himself to tell Louis. He did want to but every time he tried the words just couldn’t leave his mouth so now he just gave up. Maybe Louis will remember one day and maybe he won’t.

If he won’t then Harry will take this lie with him to his grave.

It would only made Louis sad. Did he have the right to know? Of course, he did, but the Omega was so happy now with the twin girls snugged in his belly. It would only make Louis depressed if he knew they lost two pups and that could be dangerous for their unborn pups.

Louis was the one taking Elias to school today while Harry went to work, he had some training and in a week he was going with Liam and Zayn on missions. And hopefully, in a few months, he can form a pair with someone else and go out there on their own and save people. After taking Elias to school Louis wanted to drop by his father just to say hello and telling him about the twin girls. Harry was so impatient and the minute they stepped outside he had called his own parents to notify them of the news.

He also wanted to call Mark but Louis warned him to even try it, no, he wanted to see his father’s reaction rather than calling him to tell him the good news. What’s the fun in that? So to make it a little bit of a surprise he went to their local bakery to buy two pink donuts. It’s something different and fun right?

Louis stood in front of Lisa’s bakery, one he visited with his mother often in the past. His mother was great friends with the owner of this bakery, Lisa. She wasn’t really original with naming the place. But from what he can remember she was a very nice woman. Everything was still as he remembers except for some decoration changes, it was really nostalgic walking in here. Lisa made everything from pastries to bread to the best cakes ever, you name wat you want and see will bake and make it for you. He recognised her immediately.

She had straight black hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She was in her late-thirties but still looked thirty in his eyes. Their eyes met and Louis waved softly.

Would she remember him?

She did look twice before she smiled and waved back, ‘’it’s nice to see you again, Louis.’’ She said, which made Louis smile.

He nodded, ‘’it’s also nice to see you again Lisa, I’m glad to be back.’’

‘’How you’ve grown! You look like your mother, she would be so proud.’’

‘’Thank you, Lisa,’’ he replied, ‘’that means a lot to me.’’

He really hoped his mother would be proud of him. Oh, what he would do to just hold her one more time and to take in her scent one more time. He would do anything for that.

‘’So, what are you here for?’’ She asked.

‘’I’m here to buy two pink donuts, as you can see I’m pregnant and I’m going to tell the genders through the donuts.’’

She hummed and looked around her workspace. She had her back to Louis so he couldn’t see exactly what she was doing but he saw her mixing some colours. Then she turned around and had squirted three different colours of pink onto a piece of baking paper. ‘’First of all, congratulations! Second, Which pink do you like the most? I’ll just put some pink frosting in a regular donut so when they bite into it you can only see then the gender.’’

She showed the colours with baking paper. There were three different shades of pink, one was a baby coloured pink, the other one was really bright and then one was a bit darker shade of pink. He really liked her idea of squirting some frosting inside of the donut instead of on top.

Then it was really a surprise.

‘’I really like that light baby pink colour!’’

‘’Then, it’ll only take a few minutes and I’ll be done!’’ She said and retreated back into the back. Louis could see her mixing stuff and holding a donut up before almost injecting the pink frosting inside, poor donut. She came back into the shop with a paper back and handed it to Louis. When he was getting his wallet she shushed him and told him it was on the house, and as a present for the pups. Louis could feel there were more donuts in there than just two but he gladly accepted it and thanked her for it. ‘’Then I’m on my way again, thank you so much Lisa!’’

She waved him goodbye and told him to stop by any time.

With his donuts in his hands, he walked into the direction of his father’s house, it was only a five minute walk. He just had a weird feeling that someone was watching him and he felt this ever since he dropped off Elias. He sneakily tried to look around but saw no one in the ordinary, but it did make him speed up his walk. Maybe it was just the thought of the loses lunatic that made him like this, it must be in his head.

Louis arrived at his father house who happily let him inside the house and offered him a cup of tea. Jessabella was doing grocery shopping and the twins had tagged along. Lottie was at work. He actually hoped Lottie would be present as well but alas, can’t have everything so he’ll just make sure his father saves a donut for his sister.

His father knew of the appointment at the obstetrician so he had a hunch why Louis was here and the man had to be nervous judging from the way his father’s hands were shaking while delivering the tea into the living room.

Mark sat down next to Louis and handed him the cup of tea. ‘’Thank you, dad, now would you like to know the gender of your grandchildren?’’

Louis chuckled when Mark eagerly nodded, he even saw his father gulp in anticipation while he was taking out a donut from the paper bag. He handed it over to his confused father, ‘’What’s this?’’

‘’A donut?’’

Mark huffed, ‘’yeah captain obvious, I can see it’s a donut.’’

Louis laughed and then explained to his father than if he bit into it the colour of the frosting inside would reveal the gender of the twins. Louis was shifted a little in his seat as his father gently bit into the donut.

He saw his father look at the pink frosting before pulling Louis into a tight hug, ‘’Congratulations son! Two girls, really?’’

‘’Yes, Lottie will be thrilled.’’

Mark chuckled, ‘’yes, she’s going to be overjoyed!’’

‘’Can you keep one apart for her so it will be a surprise for her as well? Oh, and can you film it.’’ He added.

‘’I’ll film it, sure.’’

Louis and his father talked some more over a cup of tea and even another one until Louis deemed it enough and he had to head home, there was enough house work to be done and he had to be done in time to pick up Elias from school again.

He said his goodbyes to his father and just as his father opened the door for Louis to wave him properly goodbye, they saw a disturbing man at the other side of the road. He was staring at them intensely and then softly waved at them with a big smile on his face. Louis’ face completely drained as he recognised that man anywhere, any day and any time. Louis was completely lost in his thoughts of the man staring at him and didn’t notice his father roughly pulling him back inside and slamming the door shut before locking it.

Louis was tightly holding on to his father, ‘’I’m here Louis, I’m calling the police.’’

Why was John. F Smit at the other side of the road?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh, that's thrilling isn't it? ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I'm so sorry for the wait but my busy week is over and here's the first part of an angsty chapter, at least the end. Next chapter is so exciting, I loved writing it! I have to edit it still though so that may take a few days.

_He said his goodbyes to his father and just as his father opened the door for Louis to wave him properly goodbye, they saw a disturbing man on the other side of the road._

_Louis’ face completely drained as he recognized that man anywhere, any day and any time. Louis was completely lost in his thoughts of the man and didn’t notice his father roughly pulling him back inside and slamming the door shut before locking it._

_Louis was tightly holding on to his father, ‘’I’m here Louis, I’m calling the police.’’_

_Why was John. F. Smit on the other side of the road?_

 

 

The police arrived in ten minutes but it felt like at least an hour when Louis heard their sirens coming closer to his old house. The man wasn’t to be found anywhere, they searched for hours but John. F Smit was not ready to be found yet. Louis was shaken from seeing the man in person and was sitting on the couch with a blanket surrounding him. Everything was just a haze to him right now. His father was giving a statement to the police about what they saw, what the man was wearing etc.

His father also had said to him that Harry had been notified as well and was on his way to him. Mixed emotions were coursing through his body, sadness, fear, fury.

Sadness for making him remember the day his mother was _murdered_. Fear was pretty obvious for the man’s face was just a huge trauma to him and fury because this man was the one who _murdered_ his mother. He wanted to flee from the man when he saw him but also something different, he also wanted to tear the man’s head off. Make him bleed to death, make him scream and beg for his life just like his mother did.

Just like she begged for their lives to be spared.

And the thing is he’s had this feeling of being followed the whole day. He told this to the police as well. But they couldn’t do much, they were searching and that’s all they could do. But in Louis’ opinion, they weren’t doing enough.

The police were using their best trackers but John. F Smit had been caught before and had learned from his previous mistakes. He’s using scent blockers so the police can’t track him by scent, not even the best wolves can find the man. He knew how to hide is scent and tracks. 

Harry arrived in less than half an hour later and the first thing he did was pull Louis into a hug and afterward check the Louis' belly. This much stress was so bad for his unborn puppies, Louis needed to be in the best mindset possible and this damn psycho was troubling that. Harry as the concerned Alpha he was almost attacked the police for doing such a poor job of tracking the man. He was just concerned but taking it out on the wrong people, they really were doing the best they could.

‘’It’s okay Harry, I’m fine,’’ Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s wrist before the Alpha lost his mind. He understood Harry's reasoning but he wanted to take it out on the wrong people. 

Harry calmed down from Louis’ touch but his nerves weren’t soothed, he almost wanted to tell Louis that he can’t lose them too but refrained himself was saying it. Instead, he placed his hand on Louis’ and sat on his knees on the ground in front of his Omega. One of his hands reached out for Louis’ cheek and gently placed it there. Louis leaned into the touch. ‘’I’m okay and they're okay too.’’

Harry breathed in softly and then hummed while his thumb softly brushed circles against Louis’ cheek. ‘’I know, I was just shaken up.’’

The police left shortly after that but had a small team stationed in front of Mark's house for time being. Louis and Harry were also escorted home by the police, just to be sure.

 

The next few days Louis remained inside the house and didn’t step a foot outside, most of the reason was that Harry just didn’t allow it. Louis didn’t mind that much but he was getting bored from being inside for so long and begged Harry to just let him do some shopping and have the Alpha come along. His Alpha finally agreed after nagging at him for hours. And the Omega wanted to go on a date once in a while, which they hadn’t done in weeks. He wanted to be pampered some time too!

They dropped Elias off at Harry’s parents, well more his mother. She also had been nagging at Harry for not letting her babysit Elias often, she loved her grandson very much and wanted to spend way more time with him. So Anne was overjoyed when they asked if she could babysit right away and the grandmother didn’t stop squealing on the phone and demanded them to bring the pup right now.

Elias also liked his grandmother so he liked to go spend a few hours at grandma Anne’s house and play with her. He got all the attention and as a pup, he loved it so much. Plus Anne took him out to the stores and let the pup buy whatever he wanted, literally whatever he wanted.

A few weeks back she had done this as well and Elias was brought home with a rocking horse, a zombie pillow and yes, don’t laugh, but the pup had keys to a grown-up bike. He had gotten his own bike which he’d been doing on very well but he liked the bigger one much more so Anne bought him a bike he can't use. Maybe in eight years, he'll be able to ride on it but for now, nope.

But alas, Harry and Louis just use the bike when Elias doesn’t see it.

Because it’s his bike and they’re not allowed to ride it but it's unreasonable to have it collect dust for the next years. But a pup like Elias doesn't understand that yet,

After dropping Elias off Harry drove them to a restaurant to treat Louis to dinner first. Louis had to be careful with what he ate but he saw so much stuff he couldn’t eat. ‘’There’s enough on the menu Lou, there’s so much more!’’

Louis huffed but let his eyes scan the rest of the menu, he found other tasty dishes easily. They took Hors-d'oeuvre as an appetizer to share. And as a main dish Harry took the stake, of course, he did, and Louis decided to go for the Spaghetti Carbonara. And don’t ask him why but he also wanted fries with it, he’s craving pasta with fries. Sue him.

He ignored Harry’s disgusted stare as he dipped a fry in the spaghetti and then placed it in his mouth. He loved the combination of the two, he should eat this more often. It was cooked really well, the presentation of the food was really good but it tasted even better. Harry was enjoying his steak as well, the juices were sometimes trickling down his lips. Harry had his steak rare, the raw meat was still more appetizing to the previously shifted wolf.

Louis loved spending some quality time with Harry likes this, just a normal romantic dinner in between all the drama surrounding his life. After their main course, they had a dessert as well, of course, Louis wanted a dessert. And he wanted a chocolate one. They had a chocolate lava cake and chocolate ice cream, which he took both.

Harry just had a strawberry cheesecake and even a few bites of that went straight to Louis who thought it looked really good. Though Harry could not stop smiling at Louis while the Omega was stuffing his face full with food, feeding their growing pups in Louis’ belly. Only three months left until they’re born and Harry just hopes all the drama is over by then.

He hopes John. F Smit will be caught soon and put into jail for the rest of his life, maybe even a death sentence. That would be much better.

Maybe he would end the psychopath himself. He would be lying if he said he hadn't tried tracking the man himself, but just as the police, he ended on a dead end. The scent just ended like that and it frustrated him to no end. 

After their dinner, they picked up Elias again and went back home. This time Elias had only bought a stuffed bear. A two meter high stuffed bear. The thing was ten times the size of the pup himself but alas, somehow they managed to get it in the back of the car. Its face was stuffed against the window but Elias was happy so they were happy too. 

They arrived home and while Elias trotted towards the house in the dark, Harry was carrying the stuffed bear. Louis just smiled and followed the two into the house. His mother instinct told him that even though the pup was bouncy and happy, he was tired as hell. So he helped Elias undress, brush his teeth and put on a pajama before tucking the pup into bed.

Elias wanted the big bear as well which he called Henry, Henry the bear. Louis even had to kiss Henry goodnight after he kissed Elias goodnight. To sooth his pup he did it. ‘’Goodnight you two, sweet dreams.’’

Louis again left the door ajar and the light on in the hallway, Elias liked it that way.

He then undressed and prepared himself for bed until joining Harry in their king-sized bed.

The Alpha wrapped him tightly in his arms and tucked his nose in the back of Louis’ neck while one of his hands rested onto Louis’ belly. ‘’Goodnight my love.’’ The Alpha whispered.

‘’Good night.’’ Louis also replied in a whispery manner.

 

 

The next few days were really quiet, nothing to be heard of John. F Smit and eventually they returned back to normal. It was just an ordinary Wednesday so Elias was at school while Harry was at work. Harry was still doing field training with Liam and Zayn, he was basically their back up so the speak. But you couldn’t just send people out there that just graduated, it’s a life and death situation out there and men and woman lose their life out there so they can’t be too careful.

So until Harry is paired up and sure he can handle it he'll be send out on easy missions, so Omega sightings and sometimes Beta sightings. After that, they’re to be set out in the field to catch Alphas but that’ll take a while. He met a few people he could pair up with but it wasn’t the best options. Don’t get him wrong, all graduated are ready to go out there and strong enough but you need to form a close bond with someone. You have to be a team together and be in sync because it’s literally a life and death situation out there.

Louis was humming to a song from the radio while doing laundry. He hadn’t done it in a week so the clothing basket was full and even on top of it were clothes messily dumped. Which of course he could clean up. He’s not complaining, he kinda is, but he’d rather be a housewife than go to work four or five days a week.

His work was interrupted by someone ringing the bell at their gate. He walked through the intercom and through the camera he could see who was standing in front of the gate, except there was no one standing there.

‘’Stupid kids.’’ He mumbled to himself and just as he was going to walk up the stairs there was someone knocking at their door.

Louis frowned for no one should be able to enter the gat unless it's opened so someone must’ve climbed over it… Louis gulped.

Would he fake being away from home?

Would he just call Harry?

He shook his head and told himself not to be so paranoid, just look through the peeping hole and even if there’s a stranger in front of the door then they can’t enter. The front door is locked, the back as well and all the windows are shut close and locked as well. Harry made sure of that.

He gathered the courage he had and then softly walked up to the door and got onto his toes to look through the peeping hole. He looked through it and immediately stumbled backward, knocking over a vase with flowers standing next to the entrance.

The knocking was this time louder and harder when the familiar voice called out to him. ‘’Louis Tomlinson? Child of the angel? I need you to open this door right now.’’

Louis held his hands over his mouth and ran into the living room the search for his phone, where did he leave the damn thing? Did he have to call the police or Harry? While he was searching the knocking on the door got even louder and the voice of John. F Smit was getting more aggressive and louder, the crazy psychotic bastard.

‘’Open up now!’’

‘’I need to finish you, child of angel! You’ve grown so much!’’

‘’You need to die!’’

Louis had tears in his eyes, but remained determined and finally found his phone under a pillow. First, he called Harry, ‘’Lou?’’

‘’P-Please, he’s here…’’ He didn’t know why he whispered but he did.

Harry sounded panicked but tried to remain calm as well, ‘’Keep on the phone Louis, don’t you dare hang up on me! Hide somewhere, Liam is calling the police for you.’’

‘’Okay… I’m scared.’’ Louis didn’t know where to hide, the man was an Alpha. He could easily smell him anywhere in the house.

Harry shushed him, telling him it was going to be fine and that the police were on their way to him.

Louis walked into the kitchen and on instinct, he just grabbed the biggest knife they had for protection before going upstairs and hiding in the closet. Should it be opened he will strike with the knife for his life, but most importantly for the lives inside of him. He’s glad that Elias is at school so he wouldn’t have to go through to this. He can’t imagine what his mother went through seven years ago, he can’t imagine going through a situation like that and trying to stay sane to protect Elias.

Maybe that was instinct as well.

‘’Are you hiding Louis?’’ Harry asked.

Louis nodded even though they were on the phone. ‘’Yes, in the clos-‘’

A loud bang made Louis hold his breath, that sounded like someone hit a hole in the door. ‘’Louis? What was that?!’’ Louis could hear Harry scream through the phone but all he could focus on was the dead silence in his house. It was too quiet, but then he heard the creaking of their wooden floor and the sounds of heavy footsteps walking around downstairs. ‘’He’s in the house.’’ He whispered into the phone as soft as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay woooow, easy, here's the next chapter already lol. I love the comments always had and always will, the motivate me too. It was so much fun writing this chapter! I like a little bit of fucked up here and there, but i won't hold you longer, have fun :)

Harry was panicking at the other side of the phone while trying to sooth Louis. He was being too loud. ‘’Be quiet Harry,’’ Louis whispered into the phone he was holding tightly against his ear. His heart was beating heavily in his chest while the footsteps downstairs were slowly walking around, he was probably checking for possible hideouts. Louis was going through his options.

Wait in the closet for help.

Wait in the closet and possibly attack when opened.

Attack the man when he least expect him to

Try to escape while the man searches the house

 

Every option could go horribly wrong but if one succeeded it would be great. Waiting is what he was probably going to do and then attack if opened. He doesn’t want to leave his safe space right now, he felt like the twelve-year-old again. He just feels his heart beating out of his chest the same as the day he first came into his old house. His mother was panicking back then too but she already knew what was going to happen. He doesn't know why, but somehow he knows it too now.

Escaping would be possible but opening a window makes too much noise and it’s not like he can run really fast right now with his pregnant belly poking out. He can’t risk it. Already sitting so scrunched up like now and the stress coursing through his veins were already so bad for his pups. He placed his hand on his belly and prayed they would be strong and safe in there,  _'mommy will save you'_ He thought.

He was feeling a bit calmed by the feeling of his little girls kicking inside of him but then he heard a loud crash again and then the man was screaming again. ‘’Get out wherever you are!’’

_Smash_

‘’Don’t anger me Louis!’’

_Smash_

‘’Fucking come out!’’

The man was making a ruckus downstairs and damn, why was he fucking up his house like that? He heard shit being moved, glass breaking and things smashing onto the ground. Louis used the noise to get out of the closet and tried opening the window, it did make much noise but the man was screaming so loud that he probably didn’t hear a thing. He left the phone in the closet, Harry made too much noise. He also forgot the knife in his moment of panic.

Louis did hear him walking up the stairs so he quietly climbed out of the window. His feet touched the coldness of the roof and slowly he also closed the window to make it less inconspicuous. He had chosen a bad room to hide in because this window led onto one of the lower roofs but that’s it. He couldn’t jump down from it so he decided to crouch down softly onto the roof but in case that the man would look out of the window he would sit closer to the wall so he could climb up the upper roof that leads to more sections of the house. 

There’s no way the man expects him to be up here right? Again his hands cradled his big belly as if it was calming the girls, he felt they were restless too, they felt there was danger as well.  He heard John scream for him again and throw stuff around and then the screaming was almost next to him,  he was in the exact room he was just in. Louis heard him open up the closet and scream even more. But what he didn’t expect was the man throwing one of the decorated handprints of his childhood through the window.

He'd had it on one of the small cabinets he had painted himself and he couldn't remember making that handprint but he still remembers his mother always being so proud of it. The window smashed in pieces and a flying piece of glass flew straight into his leg. He tried to keep himself from crying out but he thumped down onto his knee from the pain and it made enough noise for John to be quiet for a moment.

His blood would surely be able to be scented in the air.

‘’Oh, that’s really smart of you…’’

Louis had tears gathering in his eyes while suddenly the man poked his head through the smashed window and smiled deviously at Louis when their eyes met. ‘’There you are!’’

Louis hitched his breath and while the man was trying to climb up onto the roof Louis decided to make a run for it. He climbed from roof to roof until he couldn’t anymore. The adrenaline was keeping him going but in his pregnant, panicking state he wasn't going that fast, not fast enough. John was still trying to find his way onto the roof without cutting himself from the glass. 

Louis stood in front of another window and used his good leg to kick against it. He used his primal strength and kicked right through the glass, again cutting his leg but again, the adrenaline easily kept him on his feet. He saw all the blood streaming down his legs but he didn’t feel a thing.

Weird.

Just as he crawled through the window, the man was just on his heels. ‘’You’re hurting yourself! I’m supposed to do that, come here!’’

Louis could just look back in time to see him raising a gun and aiming at Louis. Louis saw it just in time to dodge the bullet. He swore it went into slow motion for him, he swears he could just see the bullet fly pass his head and if he was only a milisecond later he would have had a hole in his head. He gulped again and ran into the hallway of the third floor. He used the stairs to get down.

He was slowed down tremendously from the blood loss and he was sure that if he didn’t have adrenaline pumping through his veins that he would have slumped down already. when he looked behind him he was relieved to see that John wasn't on his heels but then his eye caught all the blood on the walls and the ground and now it wasn't even a challenge to strack him. He reached the living room and ran towards the front door. ‘’What?’’

The front door was blocked by one of their cupboards. He wanted to turn around to just smash another window but just as he smashed one, John had entered the living room. ‘’Ah, you’re still really fast!’’ Louis was quiet while he was breathing heavily and searching for any way out, which there wasn’t. He couldn't climb out of the window he just smashed because if he turned his back on this man he would shoot him instantly. 

‘’But I caught you!’’

The man’s smile was creepy and disturbing. How could someone be so fucked up? ‘’Why are you so fucked up?!’’

The man just slightly tilted his head in a confused manner.

‘’What have I ever done to you? What did my mother do to you?’’ Louis screamed at him. He was pregnant for fuck sake, he couldn't... his pups couldn't lose their life before they were even born, they have so much to discover in the world, so much to learn. 

The man hummed while carelessly waving the gun around, ‘’well your mother just smiled so angel like and I hate angels, Louis. I despise them! And for you well, you escaped from me and I just can’t have that.’’ The man then aimed the gun at Louis. ‘’I just can’t have that Louis…’’

‘’I just can’t!’’

Louis shook his head while he cried, he can’t die like this. Louis was confused and already closed his eyes as John aimed the gun at him but then John seemed disctracted by something. The man was looking around him in confusion. ‘’Shut up!’’ John was literally screaming against no one, did the man hear voices? How crazy is he? ‘’I can kill him, I can do what I want now!’’

‘’Please,’’ he said as he placed his hands on his belly. ‘’I have two unborn pups, please..’’

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance, ‘’god, you sound like your mother… so annoying.’’ He pulled the safe from the gun and then walked closer to Louis while the gun was aimed at his head. ‘’I’ll reunite you with your mother Louis…’’

Louis shook his head, the fear was huge but the anger was even bigger. Because of this man his mother never saw him become a mother himself, because of this man his mother never lived to see her grandchildren.

Because of this man his mother his dead.

Louis screamed and reached out for the closest thing in reach which was a cactus in a white small pot, he didn't even care that the spikes went straight through his hands. He threw it towards John and actually hitting the man in the head. The pricks surely hurting the Alpha male.  He used the timing to run at him and pull the gun out of the man’s hand. Louis had to risk this, if not, his pups would surely die. Maybe they won't survive this fight either, but at least they have more of a chance to survive if he at least fights for them. It's his duty as their mother right? To protect them with all his might. 

In their struggle, the gun fell onto the floor and slipped under the couch. Louis sat onto the Alpha male who tried to use his strength to tumble Louis off of him. ‘’You stupid bitch! Die!’’ Louis’ mother instinct flared, the pain of the cactus pricks through his hands were gone again and his legs were fully red from his blood but still he didn't feel a thing anymore, his fury was taking full control and he reached out for the cactus again but this time used the pot as a bashing hammer. He bashed it against the man’s head. 

Once

Twice

Thrice

John was groaning in pain and tried to tumble Louis off again as blood was spewing from the head wound but the Alpha was getting weaker. He still tried to reach out to Louis but Louis just kept on bashing. At the sixth time, the pot smashed in half. John used this moment to weakly try to tumble Louis off but it didn’t work. Louis had his legs clamped at the Alpha’s side and grabbed a piece of the pot and used the sharp end to jab it into the Alphas neck. ‘’Die…’’ John muttered softly as he gurgled blood from his throat.

Louis was covered in the man’s blood, splashes of blood on his clothes, face and even the furniture around them. There was so much blood. ‘’No.’’ Louis muttered as he again jabbed the shard into the man’s neck. ‘’You die…’’

John had already blown out his last breath but in his feral moment Louis kept on stabbing the lifeless body with the shard.

**Again**

**And again**

**Again**

He was finally shaken out of his murderous trance when he heard the sirens of the police arriving.  He climbed off John’s body and sat down next to it with his arms around his knees. He had let the shard fallen out of his hand. The police barged into the door while screaming for John F. Smit, but all were completely overwhelmed when they saw the ravage of the living room. Splashes of blood were everywhere, the ceiling, the floor, the furniture but the most disturbing thing was the Omega sitting next to the almost unrecognizablebody. The Omega that was fully covered in blood, from head to toe.

‘’Louis Styles-Tomlinson?’’ One of the policemen still had his gun aimed at them.

Louis looked up, his eyes hazy. ‘’That’s me…’’

The man sighed in relief, ‘’can I see your hands Louis? Just to be sure it’s safe for my team yeah?’’

Louis nodded and showed his hands, his breath hitched when he saw his hands were red and dripping blood. ‘’I… I…’’

The policeman signed his team to lower their guns and he himself placed his gun back in his holster. He showed his hands to the Omega to show he was not going to harm him and slowly approached Louis and the body, he for sure knew the man was dead. His head was almost fully seperated from the neck. ‘’Can you tell me what happened, Louis?’’ The man asked as he slowly approached Louis.

Louis sniffled, ‘’he was going to kill me and my puppies, I defended myself.’’

The man nodded, ‘’I can see that, are you hurt?’’

Louis nodded, ‘’there’s glass in my legs and cactus pricks everywhere but I’m fine, I want my Alpha please.’’ Just as Louis said he he fell over and everything was getting hazy, he felt so tired suddenly. 

‘’Shhh, it’s okay… He’s on his way. An ambulance too, we have to have to be checked out okay?’’ The man had caught Louis just before he fell onto the ground. The Omega surely must have some trauma judging from the way he was looking out of his eyes as if everything was a haze. And because of the blood loss the Omega was weak. Louis could only nod as the man was explaining something but in all honesty, all he could think about was Harry. He needed Harry.

The ambulance arrived shortly and he didn't know what was hapepning until he was hosted onto a brancard and rushed into the ammbulance. They first rinsed his legs from the blood and ttheycould inspect the wounds. ‘’It needs to be stitched for sure,’’ one of the paramedics said. ‘’Also he needs an ultra sound to make sure the pups are okay.’’

Louis could feel the pups moving inside of him, they were just fine. He protected them well. Just like his mother did for him, he did for them. He wanted to wrap his arms around his belly but for some reason he couldn't move his arms.. weird right?

Everything that happened around him was still a haze, the policemen walking around gathering evidence, the paramedics asking him questions to keep him awake and only when Harry’s scent reached his nose did he pay attention. ‘’Alpha,’’  Louis looked around, he could scent Harry but didn’t see him. He was carried out of the ambulance and they were already at the hospital, well that went quick. 

Then finally.

Finally, he came into view.

Louis could see the relief on Harry’s face when their eyes met, but he also saw the sadness and fear in his Alpha’s eyes. Harry came running to him and pushed everyone standing in his way to the side. and finally, he was eloped in Harry’s strong arms. ‘’I was so worried, god, why did you hang up. You idiot!’’

Louis could hear the wavering in Harry’s voice, he made his Alpha cry. He mustered all the strength left in his body to take a hold of Harry’s hand as he had huge tears streaming down his face. ‘’I’m sorry Harry, I’m so sorry.’’

‘’I’m just so glad you’re alive, I was so scared.’’

The two of them held onto each other while crying, Harry was crying but Louis? He was a sobbing mess. All the adrenaline was gone. His legs were hurting so much and he realised what actually happened.  He was attacked in his own home by some psychopath which in the end was murdered by him. What did that make him?

They were interrupted by the paramedics, they had to go into the hospital now to give Louis a blood tranfusion and to have those wounds stitched. Harry was in no way going to let Louis alone so he followed the paramedics and Louis into the hospital.

‘’Elias…’’ Louis muttered tiredly.

Harry assured him with a kiss on his hands while telling him Elias would be picked up by Anne and would spend the night there. The nurses were very attentive and caring towards them, they supported Harry too when it was said he couldn't go into the room with Louis but had to wait a little and give them the space they needed to do their work. 

The nurses were first taking care of Louis and then they would take a look at the pups, first the mother. After Louis was all stitched up and bandaged where needed to, Harry was allowed into the room to check on his mate and ubnorn pups. God, his puppies. ‘’They’re fine, I feel it.’’ Louis had said to Harry but even so, the Alpha was still nervous. The stress Louis was in is so bad for the unborn pups. ‘’Really, they’re fine.’’ Louis again said while placing his hand on top of Harry’s.

And just like Louis said the pups were just fine, though just to be sure Louis had to remain in the hospital for a night or two. He didn’t like it but for now, they couldn’t go home anyway. Louis was settled in a room and Harry crawled into the same small bed. Harry laid on his back while Louis was sprawled over Harry’s right half while listening to the Alpha’s heartbeat.

His hand was hurting like hell and his legs couldn't even be described but at least Harry's presence soothed him a little, he didn't want to go to sleep though. He didn't want to close his eyes. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's just a small chapter, but my car broke down last week, I'm so busy at work because of the holidays, damn. But at least there's something? lol, I do want to say thank you for all the lovely comments :)

Louis woke up screaming once again, sitting straight up while sweat was dripping down his face onto his lap. He wouldn't say he was soaking wet but he came pretty close to that.  Harry was at his side immediately to calm the distressed Omega down. ‘’Shhh.’’ The Alpha repeated multiple times. He had Louis wrapped in his arms while slowly rocking them for side to side. ‘’I’m here Lou, you’re safe.’’

Louis was clinging onto Harry for dear life while sobbing his eyes off and still slightly shaking from his nightmare. He had his nightmares ever since the night in the hospital after the John F. Smit. Incident. Every night he wakes up at least one time to scream and cry after having the same nightmare over and over again. Every nightmare began with him just doing the laundry and ending with his own death by John’s hands. Every nightmares seems so real and vivid, they’re driving him nuts.

Harry had taken off a few weeks from work to take care of Louis who was in a very delicate state right now, physically and mentally.  The due date for the twin girls was only three weeks away now so Louis had to take his rest but these nightmares were really stressing the Omega out. And Louis stressing out made Harry stress out in return, which made Elias nervous as well and the pup was acting strangely too. 

Elias never ever had trouble sleeping but now the pup also wakes up and cries sometimes during the night. 

Louis had a trauma from the incident and hasn’t slept a normal night in weeks, the Omega barely sleeps a night. In the beginning, Louis tried not sleeping at all until he literally couldn’t hold his eyes open and fell asleep only to be woken up by his own screaming. Harry absolutely hated seeing Louis wake up like this every morning and sometimes even in the middle of the night. It has slightly become better the past few days but still, the nightmares stay.

Louis wasn’t prosecuted for the murder of John. F Smit, everyone thought he was in his right for ending the man who’d been on the news for almost three months. He even has a small fanbase now that applauded Louis for protecting himself and his unborn puppies, he's somewhat a role model now but they don't know how much this affected Louis. The whole incident has their household in a twist. 

Elias was the small light in Louis’ life right now and whenever the pup came running to his mother Louis forgot all about his nightmares and just became his normal self again. So whenever Elias was crying in de middle of the night, Louis would just snap awake, hyper-aware suddenly, to take care of Elias. Last week it was the first time Louis came along bringing Elias to school.

Though Louis was afraid of leaving the home, he understood he had to overcome this. He also had to overcome going into the house at first and even that is normal again now. Louis is happy when he finally arrives home again and can retreat onto the couch and watch some television. His friends and family have been visiting a lot lately as well, especially Niall stopped by frequently. Sometimes he even picked up Elias for them.

Louis has been doing better the past few days  and the reason for that aside from his friends and family was that he had been going to counseling upon Harry’s request. Harry thought it would be good for him to talk about his trauma. And honestly it kind of worked. At the beginning it was weird talking to a counsellor again but he’s opened up now. He also had counseling after he arrived at Canis Lupus and was shifted back into a human.

Though that seems so long ago when in reality it hasn’t even been two years ago.

He knows he has to get better for his pups so he’s going to put all his energy in that for now and will only focus on that goal. He can't be all panicking all the time when the twin girls are born, they want to see the world too and he can't be cooped up inside the house forever.

 

Louis was making hamburgers for Elias and Harry as dinner. Lately Elias loved it and asked for it every day but of course, they can’t eat hamburgers every day so made a compromise which is Sunday, hamburger day. Harry had his first day back at work so Louis had already set the table for three and was about to place the buns on the table when Harry arrived home. Elias had been helping his mother in the kitchen but abandoned his post as soon as daddy arrived home and ran out of the kitchen into the living room while yelling for his father.

‘’Hello little man! Did you take care of mommy?’’ Louis heard Harry say in the living room.

Louis smiled hearing Elias hum and proudly tell his father he did and was helping in the kitchen. Louis actually giggled at that, the only think the pup did was bring stuff to the table and hand him things. But it made Louis happy his pup was so well behaved and ready to help out any time.

Then Harry arrived in the kitchen and greeted him with a kiss on his lips, Elias hot on Harry’s tail. ‘’Oh yeah, it’s Sunday hamburger day…’’

Louis giggled, ‘’yes it is, Elias was eager to help me as well. You can drop your stuff in the hallway and join us, dinner is ready in five.’’

Harry nodded but before retreating from the kitchen he claimed Louis’ lips once again and then rubbed Louis large bump with his hand. He's amazed Louis can still move around with such a belly. But even though he would usher Louis to sit down and relax, Louis couldn't sit still and would still do the housework.  ‘’It was weird being at work again after being home every day for the past few weeks.’’

‘’Yeah? Glad that you were at work again though?’’

‘’I am,’’ Harry nodded. ‘’It was nice seeing Liam and Zayn again, they said hello by the way and asked if they could stop by some day next week. I also met my partner…’’

‘’Of course, they’re always welcome.’’ Louis answered. ‘’Who’s your partner?’’

‘’Her name is Perdita, I actually took my exam with her. Our fighting style is quite similar, so we’re going to train together from now on.’’

Louis nodded, ‘’that’s good, after that you’ll be able to go out there…’’

Harry dropped his bag and coat in the hallway and then as he arrived in the kitchen again Louis and Elias already sat down side to side at the table. He joined them but sat on the other side of the two of them. Louis helped Elias cut his bun and put the hamburger with some different toppings on the bun. Elias liked it with a bit of onions, cheese, lettuce and ketchup.

A lot of ketchup.

Louis just placed everything on Elias’ plate and let the pup put everything together by himself, he was old enough to do that by now.

Elias was having some trouble squeezing the ketchup out of the bottle so Louis was going to help him. Just as Louis’ reached for the bottle, the cap squirted off and the ketchup squirting over Louis’ hands and the table. Elias was a bit spooked of the sudden situation and was apologising to his mother for making such a mess.

Louis was staring at his hands that were covered in the red colour of the ketchup. He was frozen in place and didn’t even notice his pup apoligizing in distress or Harry asking if everything was okay. Harry was also reassuring Elias that accidents happen and he didn't do it on purpose. But Louis wasn't hearing it at all.

_Red…_

_Covered in red…_

_Red…_  
  
Blood…

Harry noticed Louis sudden weird behaviour and immediately linked the ketchup on Louis’ hands to his trauma related with all the blood splashed everywhere. He pulled of his shirt and covered Louis’ hands. While wiping away the ketchup he shushed Louis and told him it was just ketchup. He guided Louis towards the sink and let the water flush the ketchup off completely.

Louis blinked at his clean hands and took a deep breath, ‘’I’m okay… I blacked out kinda.’’ His voice was hoarse and soft.

Harry shook his head. The Alpha placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders as support. ‘’You’re not okay, you can admit you’re not okay Lou.’’ He then pulled Louis into a hug and let him rest like that for a few seconds.

‘’I’m sorry mommy,’’ Elias again said.

Louis raised his head to looked at Elias still sitting frozen at the table with the bottle of ketchup in his hands. Louis shook his head and pulled back from Harry’s hug to go to Elias. ‘’No, mommy is sorry. Mommy acting all weird, accidents happen sweetie.’’ He said as he placed a kiss on top of his pup's head.

Louis patted Elias’ curls, which really need a cut, and then leaned down to place another kiss on top of the pup’s head. He then took the bottle of ketchup from Elias’ hands and returned to the sink to clean it up. All the contents were spilled on the table which Harry was cleaning already. Louis threw the bottle away and grabbed a new one from the fridge. Luckily not all their food was spoiled with ketchup squirted over it so after the table was clean again they returned back to dinner.

This time Elias managed to normally put ketchup on his burger.

Louis smiled when he looked to his side and saw his pup happily munching on the hamburger while the pups lips were covered in ketchup. ‘’Silly boy.’’ Louis muttered under his breath while he made his own burger. He liked pickled, a lot of pickles on it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow or the day after :)


	25. Chapter 25

Louis and Harry had been lazily watching the television on Harry ’s day off when something happened they’d been waiting on for the past few days. Louis’ due date for birth had been three days ago and yet, the twin girls were still snuggled safely inside of Louis. Louis loved having his puppies safe inside of him but, by now, they can get the fuck out. His feet are aching all the time, his back is killing him and his hormones are going mad.

If there wouldn’t be a sign of Louis’ water breaking in the next two days they would go to the hospital and probably give Louis a C-section but wouldn’t you know just when they were relaxing and watching a movie Louis felt a pain in his stomach. ‘’They’re kicking?’’ Harry asked as he also placed his hand on top of the bump.

He felt them moving around, they've been restless all day but now they were like rolling around in there.

Louis nodded, ‘’I guess so, they’re really lively t-‘’  Louis again hissed in pain and just as he wanted to sit up he felt wetness slide down the side of his legs. And not seconds later more wetness came until he literally felt a pool of fluid down at his feet. ''God, finally.''

Harry was already running around to grab the bags they've prepared with their stuff while he clutched his phone next to his ear. He had to call his mother so she could pick up Elias and take care of him and give her the good news, of course, she too was waiting for her granddaughters to finally be born. After calling her three times she finally picked up, ‘’Is it time?’’ She asked sleepily, she was already in bed.

‘’Yes! Come pick you grandson up at the hospital, we’re going there now.’’

Harry was looking through the bag to make sure everything they need was in there and was slightly panicking, which honestly, was adorable. Louis was remaining calm for some reason, maybe because he’d done it before? He doesn't remember it though, not a single thing about Elias' birth but still, maybe somewhere in his conscious, he does know he needs to stay calm and everything is going to be just fine.

Louis patiently waited on the couch while softly rubbing his baby bump to soothe his restless children. Harry had gathered their stuff and had woken up Elias and already placed the pup in the back of the car. He then came back into the house to help Louis into the car. ‘’He’s asleep already,’’ Louis giggled as he looked at his sleeping puppy.

Elias would be a good big brother.

They arrived at the hospital in less than twenty minutes partially because Harry exceeded the speed limit by a lot. He also called the hospital ahead to announce their arrival.

Louis' groaning along the way wasn't calming Harry either but only making it worse, the contractions got a bit more painful but were still bearable at the moment. Though it started feeling more uncomfortable along the way.

The hospital staff was awaiting them at the entrance and had a wheelchair ready for Louis to get in so they could quickly move him to a suitable room. Elias had shaken awake when he heard all the commotion and suddenly saw nurses take his mother, who mind you was groaning, away which send the pup in a panic. ‘’Elias, mommy is okay! Your sisters are coming.’’ Harry took the pup out of the car and carried him inside.

It didn't soothe Elias though for he kept on calling for his mother, mommy said his sisters wouldn't hurt him? Why is he in pain now? He was scared that something was going to happen to his mother. ''Mommy...''

Harry rubbed his large hand over Elias' curls while shushing him, ''he's okay, mommy is okay.''

Louis wasn’t dilated close enough to being ready to give birth to the twin girls so he was waiting in a room while sometimes a contraction came and he had to voice out his pain. Hit wasn’t close to screaming yet but the groaning started getting louder. Every few minutes they got worse and multiple times a nurse came in to check up on him and control his dilating but still, he wasn’t ready, he was only half way there!

Anne finally arrived as well, still in her pajama's but she took over Elias right away and take him back to her house. The pup threw a bit of a fit so Anne had no choice but to bring Elias to Louis first, Elias was just too scared something was wrong. Louis promised the pup he would be okay and tomorrow he could come to visit and see his little sisters. He wasn't really sure, but Louis only had to raise his eyebrows and kiss Elias on his forehead and the pup finally agreed to go to grandma's house.

Louis was now at the stage of clutching his Alpha's hand. ‘’God, it hurts so much more than I thought it did!’’ Louis said as he cried out once again during a contraction and kneaded Harry's hand. Harry wouldn’t know because from what he can remember when Louis gave birth during their time spend as a wolf he was away hunting for his mate and when he returned Louis had given birth already. ‘’You’re strong Louis, you’ll give birth to such beautiful girls…’’

Louis chuckled as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face, along with his temple down to his chin. ‘’We’ll see if they have more of my genes or yours, then we can decide if they’re beautiful.’’

Harry loved hearing Louis’ sarcastic remarks even during a time like this. ‘’Well if they have yours of course they’ll be beautiful. If they have more of my genes, they’ll be simply gorgeous.’’

‘’Don’t flatter yourself Styles,’’

The pair chuckled for a bit before Louis’ groaning interrupted that.

The contractions now came sooner after one another and finally, after three hours a nurse told him he was dilated enough to give birth. Not even minutes after multiple people filled the room and were preparing for the birth. Harry wanted to stay as well, very brave of him. And it's not like Louis would actually let him leave, hell, he wouldn't let go of his hand either.

The midwife that was going to help delivering the baby introduced herself as Karen and was going to talk him through the process. Louis honestly couldn’t care about her name right now, he only cared about birthing these pups now. She was instructing him on how to breath and when to push. She also complimented him during on how he was doing.

‘’Louis, now we’re going all the way. Push as hard as you can, now!’’

Louis did as she was told and while crying out and pushing as hard as he could he felt a pup slip through his birth canal and then the sound of crying filled the room. Louis was sweating heavily and thumbed back onto the bed. But he couldn't rest yet...

One down.

One more to go.

Louis had a second eye contact with Harry and judging from the Alphas eyes he’d done a good job so far. The Alpha was absolutely gloating with happiness while his eyes focussed on the crying pup that was passed towards a nurse from the midwife. She was going to take the pup out of the room but before Harry could even react Karen told him she was only going to clean and weigh the pup and that she would be returned in a matter of minutes. 

Harry hesitated but he couldn't let Louis go either so he just simply nodded but his gaze didn't leave the door where his pup just disappeared into. Finally, it was a matter of minutes but to him, it felt like hours and she was placed in Harry’s arms. The alpha looked down at the small pup in his arms, ‘’hello little girl, I’m your daddy…’’ He muttered softly to her while his finger was eloped by her tiny fingers. He’d never held a new born pup before, they were so small and fragile.

She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. 

Louis again was guided through his breathing and through birthing the second girl as well until finally a second cry filled the room and Louis could finally rest at ease. This was a lot harder than birthing wolf pups, he can't remember but he's sure of that. Everything is aching, his feet, his hands, his head and god, his hole as well. How big were these girls?

But he did it.

He felt Harry plant a kiss on his forehead while multiple praises were thrown his way. And after the second girl was cleaned as well she was placed on Louis’ chest. The Omega smiled at his little girl, she was so small in his eyes. But the nurse told him she was slightly bigger than the average pup but all in all healthy as can be.

Harry also placed the first born on Louis’ chest for newborn pups always craved their mother first. The sound of their mothers heartbeat was familiar and put them at ease. ‘’They’re perfect Louis, you did so good.’’ Louis hummed. He heard all of those praises, not only from his Alpha but also from the other staff but honestly, it all was just a haze. He only had eyes for the two girls on his chest right now.

Elias was already over three years old when he shifted back into a human and was already big compared to these two girls. They were just so unbelievable small, he’ll protect them with all he has for the rest of his life. Louis nuzzled into the soft hairs on the top of their heads while he remained humming a song to them.

He had given birth in the middle of the night of the 13th of May to two healthy girls. ‘’So, you think the two names still fit them?’’ Louis asked as he looked up at Harry.

 The Alpha sat down on the bed as well at Louis side, he nodded. ‘’I think so.’’

The pups remained on Louis’ chest the whole night and once started crying because they were hungry, at least that’s what Louis guessed they were and yes, he was going to feed them himself.

So he presented his nipple to them and surely they started latching from him while he hummed a calming tune to them.

 

When the sun had risen and Louis had his breakfast it was the time for the visiting. Louis was lazily watching some tv while the pups were sleeping next to him when he heard the lovely voice of his oldest pup yelling for him. And not a few seconds later and Elias came running into the room with Harry, Gemma, and Anne right on Elias’ tail. ‘’There is my big boy!’’ Louis said as he sat up and carefully pulled Elias up on the bed so he could take a better look at his little sisters.

Elias’ eyes were huge as he watched the two small pups in his mother’s arms. ‘’These are your little sisters Elias, you’re their big brother now.’’

Elias had some trouble comprehending it, but he did understood he was the big brother. He needed to protect them as well, that's what daddy told him. Grandpa too taught him all about protecting his family. 

‘’Congratulations Louis, they’re gorgeous.’’ Anne joined them and pulled a present from behind her back and presented it to Louis.

Louis gently took it while Gemma also congratulated him and asked him if she could hold a pup. ‘’Of course, you can, sit down first on the chair over there…’’ Harry grabbed one of the girls and carefully handed her to his little sister when she sat down properly. She was gloating at the tiny bundle in her arms while telling the pup everything about their family, the girl was just sleeping in her arms but it didn't refrain her from talking. ''So cute...'' Gemma whispered.

Louis pawed at the gift and felt the softness through the wrapping. He carefully tore the wrapping off and it revealed a huge pink knitted blanket with white decorated swirls on it. ‘’Did you knit it yourself by chance?’’ He asked.

Anne nodded to confirm, ‘’yes, it took some time but maybe you can use it for in their crib?’’

‘’Hmm, I love it Anne. Thank you very much.’’

After Gemma had her turn, Anne also wanted to hold her granddaughters. ‘’Oh my,’’ Anne giggled as the small pups took a hold of her finger and started to suck on it. ‘’I guess she’s hungry.’’

Louis hummed and motioned for her to bring the pup to him. The whole birthing process went well but he felt a bit weakened but if all goes well he can go home tomorrow morning. ‘’They’re hungry puppies.’’

Anne handed her over to Louis, ‘’by the way, what are their names?’’

Louis and Harry shared eye contact before Louis nodded to Harry who went ahead and finally revealed the name of the twin girls, ‘’The oldest is Johannah and the youngest is Lauren.’’


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Louis arrived home after being discharged from the hospital. In his arms, he carried his newborn Lauren while Harry carried Johannah.

Elias didn’t want to go home with Anne yesterday, so the hospital staff was so nice to let the pup stay with Louis as well. Elias behaved very well and really took on the big brother role, he even helped Louis by giving Louis items that were out of reach. And he checked his little sisters from time to time. 

Louis walked into the living room and carefully sat down with Lauren in his arms. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv so he could pass time while watching something. Harry had made sure there was a crib in the living room and one in the nursery, which was the room attached to their bedroom. That way, Louis would always be close to the pups and whenever he was needed he could be there in a matter of seconds.

Elias was again helping Louis by grabbing a bottle of water and handing it over to his mother. ‘’why don’t you go play, hmm?’’ Louis asked while he patted his son’s head, he was such a good puppy.

Elias shrugged. ‘’Can I play with them?’’

Louis giggled, ‘’well when they get older you can, but that’ll take a while darling. Why don’t you invite other children from school to come to play?’’

Elias was doing better at kindergarten, way better but his social skills were still pretty bad. He tolerated other pups playing next to him but he wasn’t playing with them. Sometimes other pups were thinking they were playing with him while Elias was in his own little world. He just didn't connect. 

Though the teacher, Jane, wasn’t concerned about it. You see it more often with pups that were born by shifted parents, in time he would get more social. As long as Elias didn’t show any aggressive behavior towards the other pups, she wasn’t concerned about his social skills. Some pups even get aggressive and because of that are unable to join society and have to be introduced through special schools. Louis didn’t want that for Elias.

‘’I don’t like them,’’ Elias muttered childishly.

Louis hummed, ‘’and why don’t you like them?’’

Louis has had this conversation multiple times already but each time his son would just shrug his shoulders, unable to explain why he didn’t like the other children. And again this time Elias shrugged his shoulder.

‘’Well try Elias, life is really lonely without friends.’’

‘’I have mommy and daddy, and now them too!’’ He said as he pointed to the twin girls in Louis' arms. Elias was trying to remember their names but it would take some time.

‘’Yeah but we’re family, you need friends too!’’ Louis giggled, Elias reasoning was too funny.

Elias thought for a moment and again as usual, just shrugged and then decided to do his own thing and wandered off. Leaving Louis with some peace and quiet with the twin girls. Harry was going to do some grocery shopping or else there wouldn’t be anything to eat tonight and he would cook as well. Louis felt exhausted right now, birthing human pups is very difficult on the body.

And then it started,

Crying.

‘’Shhhh…’’ Louis hummed to Johannah who’s tears couldn’t be stopped and he had no idea why.

He presented his nipple to her but she didn’t latch on, she wasn’t hungry. Her diaper was clean so Louis had no idea why she was crying. He had laid down Lauren in her crib because she was sleeping soundly and he did not want two crying pups. ‘’Mommy’s here…’’ He told Johannah while the crying pups nuzzled into his neck.

He can’t remember much, but he knew to raise a pup as a wolf was a bit easier than this. You didn’t have to deal with the crying. Johannah continued crying and somehow it reminded him of the beeping sound of a wolf pup, but he couldn’t quite remember it.

Somehow it triggered a flashback.

_The red wolf was lapping at the water while his ears carefully listened to the surroundings to detect any danger. His ears were fixated on the surroundings but most importantly they were fixated on the sound of the pattering paws of the small black pups at his side.  Th_ _e pup was running after the fallen leaves from the bare trees while sometimes tumbling over and getting back up again. The red wolf was done drinking for now and started walking back towards the cave where it was safe._

_The red wolf ushered the pup to follow him by yipping at the pups tail but it was in vain, the pup was way too curious about the world and wasn’t ready to go yet. As a warning, the red wolf growled at the pup who then in response lowered its ears and laid down onto the ground in submission._

_The black pup was too big to be carried by now so the red wolf again yipped at it and then started walking while listening to the sound of the tiny paws obediently following him this time._

_The red wolf had to visit the stream every day for water but now the pup was becoming big enough to tag along as well, though it had to learn the dangers of the wild yet. As they arrived at the cave, the black pup was exhausted from the small journey and was hungry._

_To get his mother’s attention it started peeping loudly, which echoed around in the cave. The red wolf slumped down and exposed his teats at with the pup latched on. The red wolf knew though that soon his teats will be empty and his pup needs to start eating normal food. He’d have to hunt more frequently…_

Louis blinked as the memory flashed by. Though it somehow felt like minutes, or hours while in reality, it was just a few seconds. It made him wonder if Harry also has flashbacks like this, he’d never heard the Alpha about it. Harry was really open about his flashbacks nor his accident that triggered the shifting, he understood though, he himself dislikes talking about his shifting too.  

The next few days passed by rather quickly and in the matter of days and hours, he'd spend with his newborn pups he’d got to know them quite well. Lauren and Johannah were polar opposites. Lauren was rather quiet and didn’t ask for much while Johannah was screaming for attention every hour, when she didn’t get it in a few seconds she would cry louder and louder.

Sometimes she even cried just so Louis would pick her up and right away, he could  snap his fingers and in that second she was quiet. They tried giving her a pacifier but it didn’t work, it did work on Lauren. But she didn’t demand much anyway, she cried when she wanted milk. Sometimes she craved some attention as well but was content just sleeping in Louis’ arms. Harry would do too. 

Newborn pups always needed their mother more than their father and only when they get older they require their father's attention like Elias now could not go a day without his daddy. 

Johannah?

No, oh no, she needed cuddles, cooing and singing from Louis to get her remotely calm. Two nights ago it had driven Louis mad after he already had three nights of barely sleep and then the last day he didn’t get a chance to rest either so in the fourth disastrous night he had grabbed Johannah, given her to Harry, and then he went to Elias’ room to climb in the oldest pup’s bed for some decent rest.

He did all this while he was half asleep and he was woken up almost twelve hours later, wondering why he was in Elias’ bed. He found it quite funny after Harry explained what he had woken up to in the night, an angry omega shoving their pup in his arms while yelling at him that it was his pup as well. But yes, he was so done with the crying that night but now after a good night rest, he was totally ready again.

But no, Harry sends him out the door with Elias. It was a normal Saturday so the pup didn’t have to go to school.

Harry wanted Louis to take some time off the two twin girls. Last night wat an eye-opener for him when he saw his Omega suddenly so angry and distressed which made him feel guilty. It was always Louis who went running to Johannah or Lauren when they cried, all day, all night while he could get his rest. It's just that they needed Louis right now more than ever, they didn't crave his touch yet.

Sure the pups were almost two weeks old and they had to learn to do this together but he felt guilty he didn’t do this sooner. So he thought, it would be good for Louis to get out of the house and spend time with Elias like they used to. He would just deal with the crying for now.

Louis sent Elias to his room so the pup could put on his jacket and shoes so they could then go out into town and maybe get some lunch together. Louis thought back of days ago when he had the flashback. He leaned onto the kitchen counter to get Harry’s attention, ‘’Do you have flashbacks about our time as a wolf?’’

Harry was doing the dishes and just as he was about the put a plate back he froze upon hearing Louis’ sudden question. Did he answer yes or no? Should he tell Louis about his memory of the three pups instead of that they had one pup? Should he wait until more came back to him? ‘’Uh, rarely…’’ Harry answered.

Louis raised his eyebrow, ‘’that’s a vague answer.’’

‘’I mean that I do have them but not very often and nothing really of importance,’’ Harry replied.

Louis shrugged and then told him about his flashback, his flashback was triggered by the sound of Johannah’s crying which sounded like the echoing of a pup peeping. Things like that trigger memories.

Just as Harry wanted to reply, Elias came running into the kitchen. ‘’Ready!’’

Louis and Elias left shortly after and didn’t continue their conversation, much to Harry’s delight. He felt so bad for keeping his memory from his Omega but if it spared Louis pain then why tell him? He didn’t even know how to tell him.

Maybe he was protecting himself more than Louis right now.

 

 

Louis took Elias to a local restaurant first which serves good lunches for pups as well. Elias went with the kid's hamburger of course with some fries at the side and the pup nicely asked the waiter for ketchup as well, such manners he had. Louis went for a club sandwich chicken. Elias was messily eating his hamburger and between bites, he propped a fry into his mouth as well while humming with each bite. ‘’Don’t eat so fast Elias, we have the whole day for ourselves.’’

Elias nodded but continued until he was so full and couldn’t eat anymore. Louis was finished as well and then asked for the check.

After he had paid he dragged Elias to the ice cream shop next doors and treated the pup on a chocolate and strawberry scoop. He himself took a banana, hazelnut and chocolate scoop. They sat down on a bench, enjoying the warmth of the sun while at the same time enjoying the delicious coldness.

It was May so the temperature was rising each week but today it was a bit cloudy while sometimes the sun shined through. In the shade, it was a bit chilly but now in the sun it was warm enough for them to take off of their coats.

Elias was done with his ice cream and coincidently a small playground was in front of the ice cream shop. There were some older kids occupying it but the swing wasn’t, so Elias ran up to it and sat down. He asked for his mother to push him a little so he could gain enough momentum to start swinging by himself. ‘’Look how high I am mommy!’’

Louis smiled and praised the pup while jokingly telling him to be careful and not go to high. In reality, Elias wasn’t going that high but he had to go along with the pup’s enthusiasm. Elias was obviously loving mommy-pup time and didn’t want to go back home yet. So Louis took him to another playground close by which had more contraptions for Elias to play on. First, he had to go on the swing again and then on the slide, which he didn’t do once or twice no at least five times before he had enough of that. Then he went onto the climbing contraptions and last but not least the seesaw.

Louis was carefully and joked almost falling off which made Elias laugh loudly. But then it was time for them to head home or else Harry would have dinner by himself. He had milked himself in case the twin girls got hungry so Harry was able to feed them by the bottle as well. Elias pouted a little but understood so he showed a toothy grin as he grabbed Louis’ hand and said something that made Louis’ heart melt. ‘’Thank you, mommy.’’

Just the words thank you meant so much to him. Just spending four hours with Elias was all the pup needed sometimes. In the past few weeks of his pregnancy he barely got out the door so he didn’t spend much time outside with Elias and that’s what he needs too.

He had a lot of fun today as well, every mother gets overjoyed knowing their pup is happy. ‘’You’re welcome Elias, let’s go home to daddy and your sisters.’’

  



	27. Chapter 27

‘’I think I’m in love, Louis.’’

Louis hummed through the phone. ‘’Then tell them instead of me.’’

Niall at the other side of the line groaned and Louis could just imagine Niall rolling his eyes right now. ‘’But what if they don’t want me?’’

Niall had been nagging at the phone for over half an hour right now. He’s unsure about his relationship with Zayn and Liam.  They’ve spent a fairly amount of time together and regularly have sex. But they never have had the talk about mating.

And because Niall is so unsure about his position, he’s also getting insecure about himself which in Louis’ opinion is totally unnecessary. ‘’That’s why you have a voice, Niall, talk to them.’’

Niall used his pouty voice but agreed with Louis, ‘’so how do I ask them? Straightforward?’’

Louis heard Johannah cry for him again so sighing he put Niall on speaker while walking to the girls’ crib. ‘’Yeah, just ask them if they want to continue whatever you are doing right now or if they want a future with you,’’ Louis said while he looked into the crib.

Johannah’s green eyes were stained with her tears and she knew exactly that Louis would come to get her. The moment their eyes met she calmed down a little and when Louis picked her up she completely stopped crying, the attention seeker.  Louis sat down on the couch again while rocking the pup in his arms to continue his conversation with his nagging best friend.

‘’What if they break my heart, Lou?’’ Niall sighed loudly, ‘’why is love so hard?’’

Louis chuckled, ‘’it would be boring if love was easy Niall, if they break your heart we can buy snacks and watch movies together until you feel better and then you’ll find your prince charmings in the future.’’

‘’I don’t want other princes, I want them…’’

Louis felt a bit bad for Niall, aside from Harry he never had any romantically relationship with anyone else. Even with Harry it all went a bit different. They met again, though this time human, and acted upon instinct and now are mated with three pups. He talked some more courage into Niall until it was time for him to pick up Elias from school so he really had to hang up the phone. He wished his friend good luck and then he hastily prepared the twin girls to go out.

He had a fancy twin baby wagon so he could take them both along. The girls both adored the baby wagon and both would have their opened eyes curiously look up when they were outside. The sun was shining brightly so he used a mini parasol which he could put onto the baby wagon to provide the pups with some shade.

When he arrived at Elias’ school he was barely on time, most parents had already picked their pups up and only a few pups remained behind. ‘’Mommy!’’ Elias happily strutted over to him after Jane gave him the go ahead. Elias was still doing the same at school. He was slowly progressing and catching up to the other pups while his social skills were still rock bottom. Louis just accepted it right now for what it is.

Elias helped push the baby wagon back home and when they arrived he also helped Louis put the pups back in their cribs and give Lauren a nappy change. Elias only handed things over but he did help. ‘’Stinky.’’ He had said while pinching his nose. 

Louis laughed out loud as he watched Elias pinch his nose after he undid Lauren’s dirty diaper. ‘’You do too after you went to the toilet.’’

 

After the pups were sound asleep and Elias was busy playing with his toys Louis had the time to relax a little. It’s been two months after his birthing process and soon enough he will have another heat. The calendar was marking the date with a red marker, August 6th will be his next heat. That’s in two months.

His  instinct is telling him it’s time to breed again while his conscious tells him he’s already busy with the three pups he already has, how is he going to take care of more?

 

It was a few days later when the doorbell rang and Louis expected none other than his best friend Niall. He opened the door and there he was, his blond blue eyed friend with a huge grin on his face. ‘’I take it your conversation went well?’’ Louis giggled.

Niall walked past him, ‘’I’ll tell you all about it, sit!’’ Judging from Niall enthusiastic voice it sure went well. Though Louis didn’t see a mating mark on Niall’s neck so they hadn’t mated yet.

Louis sat down on the couch next to Niall and patiently waited. ‘’Okay so,’’ Niall started. ‘’I nervously visited Liam’s house where we were supposed to meet up with each other. Zayn was running late though and Liam noticed something was off about me and really pried at me to get it out. I couldn’t help myself so I busted into tears and explained how I felt.’’

‘’Liam reassured me that he loved me as well and that he wanted to start a future with me as well, though he knows I also love Zayn and he was unsure about the three way mating as well. Finally, Zayn arrived and both Liam and I explained Zayn how we felt… He felt the same as well!’’

Louis smiled seeing Niall so happy, it made him feel so glad that Niall didn’t get his heart broken. He can’t imagine how he would feel should Harry reject him, if you truly love someone you just can’t imagine how much it would hurt. He knows it would hurt a lot though.

Niall continued, ‘’Though Zayn really wants to start a family, like he wants to do it now… Liam doesn’t..’’

‘’What do you mean Liam doesn’t?’’ Louis raised his eyebrows, didn’t make sense.

Niall sighed, ‘’he wants to focus on his job for now so does want to mate but he doesn’t want pups yet. I don’t really mind because I’m still young but  Zayn looked sad. Zayn understood and agreed to mate and wait a few years for pups.’’

Louis nodded, ‘’so, when are you going to mate?’’

‘’My heat, it’s next month. So I already started on birth control and before my heat, I’ll also take a shot to prevent pregnancy.’’

Louis felt a bit sad for Niall. He felt the Omega’s honesty when Niall said he wasn’t ready for pups yet but his own instinct feels sorry for any Omega that doesn’t get bred, he can’t get it out of his head. ‘’You should surely get that shot, should you not there’s still a ten percent chance to get pregnant during a heat. The pills just aren’t strong enough during a heat.’’

‘’Yeah, that’s what Liam said too so I’ll have a shot as well.’’

Louis congratulated the Omega and then they were interrupted by Lauren this time, she was  probably hungry. Johannah was sleeping through the cries of her sister. Which was understandable if he told you she was up all day craving attention and just fell asleep while her sister had already slept for a few solid hours.

Louis sat down on the couch and revealed his nipple to Lauren while covering her with a blanket to create some privacy. He didn’t mind Niall watching but it was still a bit intimate between mother and pup. ‘’She’s so cute…’’ Niall whispered.

Louis hummed to her while she fed, ‘’she is.’’

After she was done Louis wanted her to stay awake for a little or else she wouldn’t sleep tonight so he handed her over to Niall so he could get some snacks for the two of them. When he returned from the kitchen into the living room he loved the sight of Niall perfectly handling Lauren.

Omega instinct.

‘’What are you going to do about your heat?’’ Niall asked when Louis sat down on the couch again.

Lauren remained in his arms so he couldn’t get to the snacks and automatically opened his mouth so Louis could put a potato chip in his mouth.

‘’I won’t do anything, I’ll  get bred again. Harry wouldn’t even let me take birth control, I won’t let myself even take it… When I think about it I just get so angry at myself.’’ Louis explained.

‘’It’s the effect of being shifted before right? People like that always have these huge families.’’

Louis nodded, ‘’I’ve read some of it on the internet, one woman had almost thirty pups and she was still fertile and having heats! I don’t want that but I just can’t stop, plus I’m young so I have so many heats ahead of me.’’

‘’Wow, really? That’s a lot… How are you going to do that?’’ Niall replied.

‘’I don’t know, ‘’ Louis said while shaking his head, ‘’she had six nanny’s to help her take care of them, so I guess I should have a nanny soon too?’’

‘’Oh!’’ Niall suddenly was smiling and Louis could imagine the light bulb above the Omega’s head turning on. ‘’I can be your nanny!’’

‘’You would?’’ Louis’ eyes were glistering. He hated the thought of a stranger taking care of his pups, but Niall? He would let Niall alone with his girls, he fully trusts him.

The two of them started seriously talking about it. For now Louis could manage three pups but what if he has multiples again next time, which is highly possible. He would need some help with dressing them all and bringing them to school.

Niall left after an hour of them seriously considering Niall’s plan and making some agreements for the future, of course, if Niall would have pups of his own it wouldn’t be possible but it was nice talking about their options.

While Louis was starting preparing for dinner Harry had arrived home looking a bit different than usual. Lately, the Alpha slept less and went to bed late, it concerned Louis to some extend but Harry said it was fine. Elias was watching tv in the living room and the twin girls were sleeping in their cribs.

‘’Hello Alpha, welcome home.’’ Louis greeted him with a kiss while taking his heavy bag from him.

Harry kissed him back and then slumped onto the couch, ‘’tough day?’’ Louis asked.

Harry shook his head, ‘’not really, just some practising. Perdita are training to go out there soon, but she just doesn’t have a break. She’s so tough and motivated.’’

Louis hummed, his Alpha looked so tired. He retreated back into the kitchen to make some Harry’s favorite drinks after work, coffee.

After it was done he walked back into the living room the give it to his Alpha and loved to see Elias in Harry’s lap watching tv. ‘’Thank you love.’’ Harry said while he gently grabbed the coffee from Louis’ hands.

During dinner Harry remained the same, there was something off and Louis had to get to the bottom of it. So after all the pups were fed, cleaned and put into bed he had pulled Harry apart. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Louis asked while he held one of Harry’s big hands in two small ones of his own.

Harry shook his head, ‘’just tired from work, don’t fret over nothing love.’’ Harry leaned in to kiss Louis on his forehead.

Louis pulled back to look into Harry’s eyes, ‘’don’t lie to me! What’s is wrong, Harry?’’ Louis used a bit more spice to his voice, ‘’are you hiding something from me?’’

Their eye contact was broken by Harry who looked to the side, confirming to Louis that he most certainly was hiding something. Was he cheating on him? God, did he have another Omega? ‘’Harry…’’ Louis had tears in his eyes just thinking about it and not even two seconds later he was sobbing loudly which concerned Harry. 

‘’I have had multiple flashbacks of our pups.’’ Harry blurted out.

The room was suddenly dead silent except for their clock ticking. Harry had his head hung so he couldn’t see Louis’ expression. His sobbing stopped as he took in the words Harry said. ‘’What do you mean pups?’’ But judging from the tone in Louis’ voice there should be confusion spread across Louis’ reddened face from the crying.

Harry looked up and confirmed it, his Omega was confused. ‘’I had flashbacks of our time during a wolf, multiple now, all about our pups. We had three pups, only Elias survived.’’

Louis’ eyes started portraying sadness and then got watery as well. ‘’T-Three?’’

‘’What happened to them?’’ Louis asked, ‘’did you have flashbacks of that?’’

Harry didn’t react but then nodded, ‘’I did..’’

Louis wiped tears from his eyes, ‘’for how long?’’ Louis whispered, ‘’how long have you known?’’

‘’A while.’’

‘’A while? Why haven’t you told me?!’’

‘’I wanted to spare you the pain.’’ Harry replied.

Louis sadness turned to anger and from anger to pity, ‘’so you took it all on yourself? That’s a huge burden to carry by yourself Harry…’’ Louis wrapped his arms around his Alpha as he heard sniffles come from the man wrapped in his arms. ''I thought you were cheating on me, idiot.''

''Cheating? I could never.'' He felt Harry hold onto him, and they stayed like that for at least a minute before Harry spoke again ‘’I don’t know if they’re alive or dead though, they just disappeared.’’

‘’Disappeared?’’

Harry hummed,

 

_Flashback_

_The two mated wolves first scanned the entrance of the cave and slightly just outside the cave before the red wolf ran back in and a few minutes later the red wolf emerged from the cave with three small pups at his side._ _They were curious and sniffing the outside air for the first time, the first male black pup took initiative and was the first to place a paw onto the grass. The other male black pup stayed behind his mother where it surely was safe._

_The sole red female pup resembling its mother also followed her older brother and set a paw in the grass. She then ran up to her mighty father who greeted her with a lick on her snout._ _Both wolves carefully inspected their surroundings and laid in the grass together while the pups were exploring their territory. They weren’t far from the cave, they were next to the stream._

_The shy black pup stayed close by his parents but started following his daring siblings on a quest to explore. It got tackled by its sister into the grass and mud. Soon the other black sibling joined the pair and in a matter of minutes, they were yipping at one another._ _Then they were going to inspect the water, the red pup was a bit hesitant about it but her brothers were both comfortable enough and slowly walked into the shallow water. Just as she was about to join her brothers they were hauled back by their father._

_They obeyed and didn’t approach the water again._

_The black wolf laid down next to the red wolf again who started licking his mate and yipping at his ears. The black wolf let his mate do whatever until one of his ears focussed on a sudden sound behind them._ _The red wolf stood up while his ears also focussed on the sound approaching them, a loud motoric sound that normally wasn’t heard in the woods. It was approaching fast as well._

_The red wolf acted purely on instinct and grabbed the first pup closest to him, it was a male black pup. He ran straight towards the cave to ensure the pup’s safety and then ran back as fast as it could back to the stream._

_While his mate ensured the safety of the first pup, the black Alpha male was about to grab another one when something huge came into the clearing. Somehow he recognised the driving structure but he couldn’t place from where, he knew it was a danger though._ _It opened and out came people with strange objects aiming at them. The black wolf pushed the two pups out of sight and then ran away, he felt relief when he saw the huge structure following him. He didn’t know if any of them humans got out but for now, he had to get this away from his nest._

_He heard his mate howl in the distance, he was in distress but he still hadn’t lost his pursuers. Finally, after he did lose them he ran straight back to where he left the two pups but only found his distressed mate looking for his pups._ _The red wolf paced around nervously while whining for his pups, to find any response of them. After minutes he started to grow more impatient and started howling in order to attract his pups to him, but no sign of them._

_Finally, the sound of the shrubbery moving caught the red wolf’s attention, hoping it were his pups but instead it was his mate appearing before him. The wolf ran up to him and greeted him but then looked worriedly around him and the weird prints on the ground._ _The both of them searched but the pups weren’t able to be found so at dark they returned back home to the black pup. It peeped upon seeing its parents and wanted to drink from its mother right away, it hadn’t drink any milk for the past  few hours._

_The red wolf laid down and let the only pup he had left drink from him. The black wolf snuggled up against him and laid his head on his mate’s back while looking at his pup. He felt his mate’s sadness._

_But they didn’t have time to be sad, now it wasn’t safe here anymore… they needed to move._

_Flashback ends._

‘’I’ve been looking through records about found pups between the time of Elias’ estimated birth and the time I was captured, somewhere in between they either must’ve been captured that day or in panic became lost and knowing how small they were I’m sure they were unable to survive by themselves.’’ Harry muttered.

Louis shook his head, why can’t he remember?! He can’t even remember his other pups anymore. ‘’There’s no way they survived…’’

Harry shushed his Omega, ‘’I think they were captured, I’m sure those men were from Canis Lupus. But many pups had been found between that time span Lou. I’m sure that they have been adopted then, but the problem is, is that that information is classified.’’

‘’We can’t find out?’’

‘’I can, but it’s going to take time. Liam is authorised for it, so I have been searching on his account without his knowledge..’’

‘’You can get fired for that…’’

‘’I don’t care Louis, I need to find them… It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have left them…’’ Harry had been blaming himself for this for days, he’d rather have been captured with them but now… If they are alive they’re somewhere out there, wondering why their parents abandoned them.

‘’Thank you for telling me Harry.’’ Louis muttered.

He didn’t know how he feels right now, sad, angry, disappointed but mostly sad. He can’t remember any of it, he can’t remembers his own children and that makes him sad as well as angry at himself. He just hopes that they were indeed captured and returned to Canis Lupus instead of lost and alone.

His Alpha had been carrying this burden, this secret, all by himself. ‘’We’ll find them Harry, just talk to Liam… He can help.’’

Harry hummed, ‘’yeah, but I don’t know if he will.’’

‘’He damn well will, or else I will drag his ass in a meat blender. We’re going over there first thing tomorrow. ’’ Louis already reached out to his phone to ring Anne if she could watch over her three grandchildren in the hope they can find the other two.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, two updates in one day! I've honestly been slacking a little bit on this fic, i love it but i also started another one and i've just been dying to write it. Plus my private life is a little bit hectic, long story short, I've bought a car and it keeps breaking and it's just been overwhelming and I kinda am fucked because i put a lot of money in that car (at least for me it was) and i need it for work but Im broke now so i can't pay shit and yeah, a bit frustrating. :( 
> 
> But enough about me, how was your day? lol. xx

The next day Anne arrived early so Louis and Harry could storm Liam’s house and demand the Alpha to help them find their missing children. Louis was determined and he will have the Alpha cooperate with him. Or else he’ll just kidnap Niall and keep the Omega from them until he receives the help he needs.

Harry drove them towards Liam’s house and knowing it was Liam’s day off the Alpha should be home. Luckily his car was also parked in front of the house.

Louis knocked on the door and got a bit impatient for he knocked a lot harder after a few second without that door being opened. He just wanted to loudly bang onto the door when he heard Zayn’s voice yell that he was coming. Zayn opened the door, looking like he just rolled out of bed but he still looked gorgeous as usual. ‘’It’s early, what are-‘’

‘’Out of my way,’’ Louis barged through Zayn and followed his nose to Liam’s scent.

Zayn was confused but just as he wanted to stop Louis, Harry intervened to pull the Alpha apart and explain their situation.

Louis also smelled his best friend’s scent all over this house, but his scent got stronger the closer he got to Liam’s bedroom. The sneaky minx was here as well. ‘’Liam, wake up!’’ Louis said as he barged into the room. Liam shook awake while Niall groggily turned around, groaning at the sudden noise in the room. ‘’Louis?’’ Liam asked.

‘’Join me downstairs, please…’’ Louis asked and then left the room again to patiently wait downstairs. He mustn’t forget that this is someone else’s house and he needs to respect their privacy as well. Plus he's sure the Alpha is naked under there.   
  
The Alpha wiped the tiredness from his face but didn't ask the Omega what was going on yet. He could sense some distress emitting from Louis so it must be serious whatever is going on. He could also scent Harry downstairs. He pulled on sweatpants and put on a shirt. He kissed Niall on his forehead and then left the room to join the two intruders downstairs.

He yawned as he walked into the living room and was greeted by Zayn with a cup of coffee, ‘’you’re going to need some coffee the next few days, you’re getting no rest.’’ Zayn said.

Liam as confused as he was sat down and then looked at Harry, ‘’Can someone enlighten me about what the hell is going on?’’

Harry took it upon himself to explain. ‘’We had more pups.’’

Liam raised one of his eyebrows, ‘’no, there was only one pup in the cave. I’m sure we didn’t look over any pups, Harry.’’

‘’No before that, we were almost captured before you came along. We had three pups.’’ Harry just explained everything to Zayn, who immediately supported him in his search. He just hopes that Liam will do the same. Liam still wasn’t sure so Harry told him everything about his flashback, every little detail. He needed Liam on his side, because, alone he would never find them. ‘’I need to find them, Liam…’’

Liam sighed, ‘’If they’re alive that is. First off they had to be captured, you said there were footprints so it’s likely they were… Then they must have survived the shock therapy and then they either are at a facility to still be adopted or they already are, in which case it’s very hard to get them back, guys…’’

Louis slumped down, ‘’so even if they are adopted, we can’t get them back?’’

‘’You can, it’s just a hard trial,’’ Zayn said. ''very hard.''  
  
Harry scratched the back of his head, ‘’I’ll have to find out where our first cave was, if I can find it then we can find out which pups were found in that area right?’’

‘’That’s possible, but there’s no way you’re going to find a previous hideout Harry.’’ Liam sighed, what a terrible thing to remember. ‘’I’ll do what I can but I can’t promise you anything.’’

Louis emitted a soft growl from the back of his throat, ‘’we’re going to find my pups.’’

Liam actually gulped, protective Omegas can be so scary. Louis’ eyes were frightening right now.

 

Harry went over his memories again and tried to remember more about the first cave he and Louis resided in but unfortunately, he was unable to remember a thing. If he could remember a location or anything useful maybe they could be a step closer to finding their pups. They decided to head out and go to Canis Lupus to look through records and start making lists of found pups that could be theirs, it helps that they must’ve been found together.

Harry just hopes that they have been found and maybe even found a family that loves them dearly and properly have been taking care of them. He can’t imagine the possibility of his pups getting lost alone in the woods and eventually starving or even getting attacked by other animals. So he tries to think about anything positive and he can only hope they’ve captured that day.

 

They arrived at Canis Lupus and both Liam and Zayn dove behind the computers with Louis and Harry accompanying them. Harry was looking through the records and files together with Liam and Louis was doing the same with Zayn.

First, they looked at the date of capture and if there were two pups in total captured. Sure there was a possibility of one pup getting captured and the other one didn’t get captured but Harry was sure he had them together hiding in the shrubbery, they trusted Harry and only looked for files with two pups. Then they also narrowed it down to a male and female pup and also used Harry description of their fur. The male was black as well, but the female was red. Black wasn’t that common as a fur color but it wasn’t rare either, red on the other hand wasn’t common at all so sure they have to find something.

They have been scanning through file after file for over six hours until finally, finally, two pups met all the requirements. ‘’Harry, Liam, come take a look at these two pups.’’

Harry and Liam walked up to Zayn’s desk and they went through the file.

 

July 6th, 2016

Two-year-old black male pup/two-year-old red female pup  
  
Found in Northern new forest  
  
Transferred to the eight Canis Lupus facility and treated with shock therapy at July 9th, 2016. Both successfully treated.   
  
Male named: Mason  
Female named: Ava

Parents: unknown.

Put for adoption on December 29th, 2016.

Adopted: January 11th 2017/failed  
Adopted: October 23 2017/failed  
Adopted: June 2nd 2018/failed  
Adopted: February 21st 2019/failed  
Adopted October 1st 2019/failed  


Mason  
Diagnosed with aggressive behavior, protective of his sister. The child does not allow others to touch his sister, bites, scratches and uses any kind of object as a weapon. Behavior gets worse over time. No change in behavior when separated. A therapist has been called in, no progress yet (May 19th, 2018).

Ava  
Diagnosed with aggressive behavior. Follows her brother's behavior, attacks by scratching and biting. Separated from her brother she gets insecure but aggressive behavior becomes less. A therapist has been called in, no progress yet (May 19th, 2018).

Louis had tears in his eyes as he read through their files, they have been adopted multiple times but due to aggressive behavior, they’ve been brought back to their foster family each time… They must feel so alone… ‘’Can we see their files of the therapist?’’ Harry asked.

‘’No,’’ Zayn answered, ‘’that’s classified even for us. Only the therapist himself can look through them, confidential information.’’

Louis sighed but he was glad, this must be his pups. ‘’Are there photos?’’

Zayn nodded and scrolled down to where multiple photos had been made of the two. First when they were brought in and each year after that. The first photo was of two scared two-year-old toddlers who had no idea what was happening around them. They couldn’t understand words, they didn’t understand humans in general because they were born wild as well. They spend two years as wild puppies before capture. But unlike Elias they didn’t have anyone familiar to be there for them, to make them feel safe.

The picture of them as three-year-olds was a bit better. They had a nice haircut, Mason had short brown hair while Ava had two braids and actually showed a smile to the camera while Mason did not. As four-year-olds, so that was last year, there wasn’t much change.

Mason didn’t smile but there was a bit more spark in his eyes, his deep ocean blue eyes. And Ava showed a smile and this time Louis could see dimples, these are his puppies. He just knows. ‘’My puppies…’’ Louis teared up as his hand touched the screen. He felt Harry wrap an arm around his waist but honestly, all he could focus on was the two pictures on the screen. It made him smile knowing they were alive and healthy. His smile fell slightly when the next two pictures were shown onto the screen.

Mason looked sad.

Ava looked sad.

This must’ve been after they had been adopted multiple times. They must feel like they’ve been rejected over and over again. A child doesn’t understand that.

Do they think their parents abandoned them? The thought alone made Louis sad.

The most recent picture was that of a few months ago of them, both still no spark or smile on their faces. Mason even looked angry.

Louis suddenly felt himself being wrapped in Harry’s arms, ‘’shhh, we’re going to bring them home.’’

Louis was shaking and sobbing his eyes out into Harry’s chest while the Alpha was comforting him. He felt his mate’s distress and sadness through their bond. ‘’We didn’t abandon them, we just lost each other but we found them,’’

Liam told Harry he would give the eight facilities a call so he could get some information about Mason’s and Ava’s foster family. While Liam did that Harry calmed Louis down until the Omega was just blankly staring at the photos of the pups.

‘’What if they’re not them?’’ Zayn whispered to Harry.

‘’They’re them. Those are mine.’’ Harry said while he kept on staring straightforward towards Louis.

Twenty minutes later Liam walked back into the room and found three pairs of eyes staring intensely at him. Harry, Zayn and Louis were all silently waiting for Liam to bring them any sort of news.

Then Liam smiled.

‘’I have all the information I need, we can visit them whenever you want.’’ He said with a smile.

Harry smiled as well and was the first one to speak up. ‘’How about now?’’

Liam shrugged, ‘’we can go now.’’

‘’We’re going now.’’ Louis nodded to confirm but first he had to give Anne a call and ask her if she could look after the pups for the remaining time of the day and maybe even stay the night.

‘’I contacted the director of the foster family they’re currently at, it’s actually a pretty big house with eight other children waiting to be adopted. They’ve been there since they were two years old and are doing okay there, it’s when they’re adopted that things go south. They do show some aggressive behaviour towards the foster family sometimes but it can be handled.’’

Harry raised his hand as in a matter to ask a question, but he didn’t want to rudely interrupt Liam so he nicely raised his hand. ‘’Yes, Harry?’’ Liam asked with a sigh.

‘’Do we have to adopt them? Even though they’re our pups?’’

Liam shook his head, ‘’first we’ll have to actually confirm you are their parents legally. So the simplest thing is to a DNA test, if positive you have all the rights to them of course. But first, let’s just meet them yeah?’’ Liam explained about the two-hour drive and that Mason and Ava had no idea they were coming and they wanted to keep it like that and see if they recognize their parents scent on their own.

Anne had said it was alright and Louis even spoke with Elias through the phone, the pup was excited to stay at his grandparents. Louis and Harry hadn’t said a thing about his brother and sister yet. Anne knew she hoped that these two were their lost pups.

They got into the car and it was already three o’clock so they had to hurry a little to be there on time. During the ride, the four of them were imagining how the kids were going to react to Louis and Harry but of course, they’ve been on their own for three years. They just don’t know how they’re going to react. The house came into view finally and it was a three-story house with a playground up front and in the back as well. Louis could see a few pups playing outside, but he didn’t see Ava or Mason.

They exited the car and approached the gate which was locked for safety, Louis took notice of that. The whole property was surrounded by a high fence. The only had to wait for a minute or two when a young lady came trotting outside. She had her blond straight hair up in a ponytail which still reached her lower back. ‘’Hello! Welcome!’’ She said excitedly as she unlocked the gate with a key and invited them in.

She introduced herself as Melanie, Mel for short. She was the director here and currently took care of ten children in total together with her husband and two supervisors. She started foster care when she was only nineteen and has been doing it for eleven years now. It was only five years ago that she bought this property and had a house built on it solely for her raising children and finding families for them. She seemed really nice.

The four of them had introduced themselves as well, though Liam she already knew from the phone call earlier. ‘’They’re sensitive kids you know, all of them are. All pups up for adoption question why their parents aren’t in the picture anymore, most of the time they decide for themselves that they simply were abandoned and unwanted.’’

Louis could interrupt her and tell her he did not abandon his pups but he let her talk for now. ‘’I heard your situation from Liam and even though you didn’t have the intention to abandon them, they’ve been alone for three years now. It would be so great for them to find a stable home, they’ve rooter themselves here but in the end, this is not their home…’’

Louis nodded, of course, this is not their home. Home is where he is. ‘’We were separated while we were wolves, of course, I wouldn’t abandon my pups.’’

‘’I know, I can see in your eyes you want to take them back right now. But even so, you can’t. First, everything has to be legally confirmed.’’

Louis huffed but understood, he can’t just kidnap his own pups. He can actually but he could get in trouble for that.

They walked into the house which seemed really cozy and homey. Some pups were curious and watched them while a few just ignored them. Melanie told them that Mason and Ava were in the back yard. They followed her to the back yard and sure enough, the two were at the swing. Ava had this pink bunny in her arms as she stood at the side watching her brother while Mason was the one occupying the swing.

Ava’s hair had grown quite a bit but she clearly had Harry’s hair, the thick curls. Elias did too, but Mason had Louis’ feathery brown hair. ‘’Ava, Mason! Please come here!’’ Melanie gently waved her hand in the air as she called for them. Ava came to her right away, she looked so sweet and cute. She wore a blue dress with white ribbons on the sleeves and some white lace at the ends. Same at the bottom. Mason just wore a black t-shirt and adorable jeans.

Louis could see the resemblance easily, but did they as well?

Ava was the first to reach them but Mason was there in a second, he saw strangers and acted upon it. He had pulled his sister behind him and glared intensely at the strangers in behind Melanie, he even growled at them. 

She went onto her knees so she was on the same height as the kids, ‘’Ava, Mason I have some people I want to introduce you to…’’

Mason shook his head, ‘’No, we’ll stay together.’’ He growled again and this time his expression was furious, he almost looked feral. 

Harry was surprised, so they didn’t recognise their scent… But also Mason’s speech was far more advanced than Elias’. Which was only logical when you thought about it, they’ve been human for more than three years, almost four while Elias been human for not even two. And they were younger when they shifted back so it was a bit easier to learn.

‘’I know, these are not the people that wanted to adopt your sister Mason…’’

‘’Adopt?’’ Louis growled.

Melanie nodded, ‘’first we’ve had strict rules to adopt them together but… it just isn’t working so then the next option is to have them be adopted separately.’’

Louis saw the fear in his pup’s eyes when she heard about separation and honestly, he just acted on instinct. He trotted past Melanie and also went onto his knees, his jeans went straight into the dirt. He saw that Mason was a little badass but Ava was scared, she thought she was being taken away probably. ‘’I’m not here to pull you two apart…’’ Louis spoke softly and bared his neck slightly to show them no harm, wolf instinct.

Which the two of them reacted to much better, just like Elias. They’re wild puppies and they need to be treated slightly differently in their early years.

Mason was the first one to sniff the air slightly, his eyes focused and Louis even saw a bit of that spark. ‘’I’m here to take you both home.’’

Ava’s green eyes met his blue ones, ‘’you won’t choose one of us?’’

Louis shook his head, ‘’I wouldn’t dare…’’

Mason squinted his eyes, ‘’are you our parents?’’ He also eyed Liam, Zayn and Harry but his eyes lingered on Harry much longer.

Ava sniffed the air as well, ‘’are you, my mommy?’’ She was hesitant but she took a step next to her brother. Though Mason still kept his hand in front of our, these were still unfamiliar people, familiar scent be damned.  Louis teared up and nodded. He reached out for them and pulled them in a hug. He had no idea if they would like that or hate it but he just had to hold them. He felt four tiny arms wrap around him. ‘’As soon as I knew I had two more puppies, I went to look for you. I’m so sorry I’m late, mommy is so sorry..’’

He heard Ava sob into him as well, Mason was just tightly holding onto him. Louis kept on apologizing to them, they’ve been alone. They thought they had been abandoned. 


	29. Chapter 29

Louis teared up and nodded. He reached out for them and pulled them in a hug. He had no idea if they would like that or hate it but he just had to hold them. He felt four tiny arms wrap around him. ‘’As soon as I knew I had two more puppies, I went to look for you. I’m so sorry I’m late, mommy is so sorry..’’

He heard Ava sob into him as well, Mason was just tightly holding onto him. Louis kept on apologizing to them, they’ve been alone. They thought they had been abandoned. 

Louis pulled back from the hug to look them in the eyes. He wiped away Ava’s tears and nosed Mason’s nose with his own. Surely he saw that Mason wasn’t fully happy with the current situation but Louis was, so he was expressing himself by giving his puppy full attention. ‘’Look, this is pinky…’’ Ava said, showing her precious stuffed bunny to Louis.

Louis reached out his hand and only grabbed the pink bunny when she pushed it into his hands. ‘’She’s gorgeous!’’

Ava grinned and then gently took her bunny back and hugged it tightly. ‘’Are you going to leave again?’’ She asked. She held the bunnt in front of her and her voice was muffled by it, she sounded insecure and somewhat sad and scared.  Louis shook his head, no way. He knows there is some legal shit but he’s not leaving here without them safely by his side. ‘’No, not without you.’’

Mason pulled Ava into him, ‘’we’re fine here.’’ The pup grumpily answered.

Louis giggled. ‘’I can see that, but your brother would love to see you again. Do you remember your brother?’’

Mason shook his head. ‘’No.’’

‘’Well, you have a brother named Elias. You also have two little sisters named Johannah and Lauren but they’re not even two months old. Do you remember your brother Ava?’’

Ava also shook her head, they were only two years old after all when they have separated three years ago. 

Harry had observed them for a little now and decided to join them too. He then also sat onto one knee next to Louis, Mason was a bit more wary of a grown Alpha male but he had scented Harry earlier and it seemed slightly familiar. ‘’This is your daddy Ava, Mason,’’ Louis said.

‘’I heard you’ve been protecting your sister very well Mason, I’m really proud of you.’’ Harry said.

Mason didn’t want to show it but even the pup seemed proud of hearing that from his Alpha father, yes, definitely a little Alpha in the making. Mason looked at Melanie, ‘’if we go with them, then Ava doesn’t have to go alone to that other woman?’’

Melanie shook her head, ‘’we’ll have to do a test first to make sure these really are you real parents but right now you two won’t be separated no…’’

‘’What kind of test?’’ Mason asked.

‘’You’ll have to spit in a tube and then researchers are going to see if our spit match,’’ Louis explained for Melanie. ‘’We can also draw blood, but I don’t like needles…’’

‘’I don’t like needles either!’’ Ava added, scared of the idea of a needle going into her.

Harry was quietly observing the two pups, they seemed fine. They seemed nice and docile, so why all the therapist bullshit and multiple adoptions? Was this just some act they were putting up or is this their true personalities? Ava seemed slightly insecure, sure, Mason was a bit overprotective but he shows interest in his parents. 

Eventually, Mason and Ava went back to playing and Louis joined them. Harry took this as his chance to pull Melanie apart, ‘’so what’s the deal with them?’’

‘’Excuse me?’’ She asked.

‘’I’ve read their files, why all the adoptions? They seem nice and docile like this?’’

Melanie sighed, ‘’they can be… They can be little nightmares, to be honest. They both do not get cutlery at breakfast because just last week when we were going to try again, another pup almost had a fork in his eyeball. They can be sweet but just like that they’re aggressive and everyone is crying and screaming. So we decided three months ago to put them for adoption separately and we didn’t tell them.’’

Harry raised his eyebrow, ‘’that was bound to go wrong right?’’

Melanie shrugged, ‘’we have no choice, we can’t keep them here forever and we had quite a few people that were interested in Ava. When she’s alone she’s a bit more insecure and you’re more likely to get through to her than Mason, he just… he just wants nothing to do with anyone else. A woman was here last week to see Ava and we had to keep Mason apart in another room while he trashed it, he scratched at the door until his fingers were bleeding and it looked like a storm went through that room, it was nuts.’’

Harry nodded, these pups are going to be a real handful. Ah, well, no, Louis can easily handle his pups.

The four of them were invited for dinner as well so when it was done Louis finally saw the hectic situation Melanie was in every day. Ten pups all eager to eat and get attention, and she was handling it like a pro. Her husband was helping as well and he had introduced himself as Rick. A supervisor was here as well during dinner and she had introduced herself as Leonora, she had cooked the meal today which was chicken wings with steamed vegetables like broccoli, cauliflower, and some corn and mashed potatoes.

During the weekend they also had a dessert but that always remained a secret and because today’s Saturday they were having a desert. But only, only if the pups eat properly.

 Louis and Harry sat next Ava and Mason while Zayn and Liam sat on the other side of the table next to Melanie and Rick. Leonora was in the middle. Melanie was the one to dish their plates because she knew roughly how much each pup normally eats. ‘’And if you eat all your veggies, you get some tasty dessert afterward!’’

Louis saw that Ava and Mason had a plastic spoon which they had to eat with while the other pups had normal forks and spoons. At first, everything went well, Ava was opening up to her mother quite nicely while Mason grumpily shoved his food in his cheeks. Harry sat next to Mason and actually was laughing because of Mason, he was a bit jealous that Louis was getting Ava’s attention now. 

‘’Lele, eat your veggies dear.’’ Melanie said to a pup who on mention started crying loudly. ‘’You only get dessert if you eat your veggies.’’

Melanie wasn’t going in discussion with the pup throwing a tantrum but she started screaming louder and louder.

Ava had her hands covering her ears, which set Mason off. He roughly slammed his tiny fists on the table which shook the other pups. ‘’Shut up!’’ Just as Mason was ready to throw his plastic cup his hand was stopped by Harry who only shook his head. ‘’But, it’s hurting her!’’

‘’Then you can calm her down instead of hurting others, it’s bad to hurt other people Mason.’’

Louis had Ava in his arms, soothing the now sniffling pup. ‘’Listen to mommy’s voice, block out the other noise.’’ Ava had pinky tightly snuggled in her arms while her face was smothered into Louis’ chest. She wasn’t in control of her superior hearing, noises like that screaming child hurt her ears but it’s only a matter of learning control. The other pup though had to stop their damn tantrum.

Mason had started screaming at the other child too and totally was ignoring Harry threats. Mason’s screaming just made the other child cry even more which only hurt Ava's ears more, without realizing it his behavior is only setting his sister off even more. Now Mason was cussing words that Harry didn't even know where he got them from, but those were some nasty words a pup shouldn't even possess.

Harry had grabbed the plastic cup filled with water and just dumped the contents all over Mason. It’s just water, it doesn’t do harm but it did grab Mason’s attention. ‘’Go cool off Mason, your screaming hurts your sister’s ears as well.’’ Mason looked at Ava who was still crying in Louis’ arms, he then looked back to Harry who nodded towards the hallway. His father flashed his eyes at him which nope, he's not going to go against that. Mason got off his chair and did as his father told him to do, cool off.

It were only three minutes until everything had calmed down again. Lele or whatever her name was, was eating her veggies. Ava had calmed down as well and was eating as well but she didn’t like the fact that Mason wasn’t here. ‘’I’ll go check up on him okay?’’ Harry smiled at her as he reached out to ruffle her hair softly and then also excused himself from the table.

‘’He can handle Mason.’’ Rick had mentioned when Harry had left the table to go talk to Mason.

Louis nodded, ‘’he’s good with Alpha puppies.’’

 

 

Harry walked into the hallway and found Mason sitting on the stairs, silently sniffling to himself. But as Harry came into view the pup tried to wipe his tears away and put up a strong front again. ‘’It’s okay to cry Mason, everyone does.’’

He shook his head, ‘’I have to be strong for Ava, she only has me.’’

Harry nodded and sat down next to Mason. ‘’How about we be strong for her together and when we can’t be strong we can cry together?’’

‘’You cry as well?’’

Harry shrugged, ‘’don’t tell your mother but I do sometimes. Even Alphas can be sad or even scared, it’s okay.’’

Mason tried to hide his face in his arms as he spoke, ‘’but you’re just going to be angry at us too and then bring us back again, like everyone else.’’ The boy sniffled.

Harry laughed out loud which startled Mason, the pup was looking with a confused expression at Harry. ‘’Bring you back? We’re your parents, we won’t bring you back. If we’re angry with you then you did something bad and what do we do then?’’ Harry asked.

Mason shrugged, ‘’don’t be bad?’’

Harry shook his head, ‘’everyone is bad sometimes, but when we have been bad we go back and apologize. So if we’re angry and have done something bad then we cool off and afterward we’re going to say sorry.’’ Harry said with a smile, this pup needed to learn some things. ''Or else, I have to soak you every time you're naughty.''

And sure he’s not expecting this to be easy but maybe some ground rules to start with should be helpful. Even if Mason doesn’t get his way and tries to attack him in any way, it’s still just a pup. But maybe he has the upper hand now knowing that this time, it’s their real parents that they’ll hurt.

Mason nodded, ‘’I need to say sorry now?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’yes, you need to say sorry and say the reason you’re sorry so in your case for screaming.’’

Mason nodded. ‘’Okay…’’

Harry smiled and then ruffled Mason’s hair, which yes, was just Louis’ hair. Harry already stood up and didn’t notice the way Mason’s hand reach out to his hair with a bewilderment expression on his face which slowly turned into a smile.  Harry walked back into the dining room with Mason at his side. He softly nudged the pup who then slowly opened his mouth. ‘’I’m sorry for screaming.’’ He mumbled.

Melanie smiled at the boy, ‘’you’re forgiven. How about desert huh?’’

Mason nodded and joined at the table again but turned to his sister first who gently waved at him. ‘’Sorry for screaming.’’

She was confused at first because her brother never apologizes for anything but it was a nice change. ‘’It’s okay, mommy calmed me down.’’

Mason looked at Louis and then back to his sister but only nodded.

Louis smiled at the way Mason interacted with his sister, he was such a sweet brother. He’ll be good to Elias and the girls too, he’s sure of that. Ava was actually alright with the situation and already called him mommy, though she has yet to call Harry daddy. Mason wasn’t even going to say those two words anytime soon.

But that’s okay, baby steps.

After their desert the older children helped with clearing the table and of course Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis helped them as well with clearing the table and doing the dishes. It’s the least they can do and even though Louis wanted to stay or take them with him, he wasn’t allowed to. ‘’We’ll have the DNA test tomorrow and after the results, we have some documents and the likes of that, and then you can take them home,’’ Melanie said.

‘’I can’t just leave them here.’’ Louis defiantly crossed his arms.

Mason and Ava were with them as well, Ava didn’t want to leave Louis’ side. And Mason didn’t want to leave Ava’s side. ‘’We’ll be good mommy, don’t leave us.’’

Louis’ instinct was going all over the place, especially with Ava whining for him like that. Even though the pup is already five years old, Louis just sees a small pup needing her mother every minute of the days to come. ‘’I’m taking them with me.’’

Melanie sighed, ‘’I knew this was going to happen, Louis, I legally can’t.’’

Louis growled, ‘’they’re my puppies, I legally can.’’

‘Not until we’ve done a DNA test, please don’t make this harder…’’

Ava had walked up to Melanie with the sweetest doll eyes possible but the moment she got to her she started to kick the woman as hard as she could in the shin, ‘’Ava!’’ Louis pulled the pup away from Melanie. ‘’We do not kick!’’

‘’But she’s being mean!’’

‘’We still don’t kick people.’’

Melanie sighed as she rubbed her shin, it kinda hurt. She may be just a pup but still, she packed some strength behind those little legs. ‘’It’s fine, we shouldn’t be having this conversation in front of them anyway.’’

Louis shook his head, ‘’no it’s not fine, apologize first Ava. We do not kick people.’’ He turned her to Melanie and waited for Ava to apologize. Melanie was just letting her get away with kicking someone? No way, that’s not how raising works.

Ava didn’t want to apologize but a stern look from Louis and she finally did apologize. ‘’I'm sorry but... Don’t leave mommy.’’

Louis pulled her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, ‘’if I do take you two with me now, mommy will get in trouble for taking you and then we can’t be together. So, for now, you’ll have to stay here, but I promise I’ll come to get you before the end of next week alright? Can you be a big girl for me and wait until that day?’’

Ava was sniffling in his neck but he had no choice, it would literally be kidnapping. Right now they have no proof that these two are their children. He placed her next to Mason. ‘’I promise I’ll come to get you before the end of next week, can you keep an eye on her for me?’’ Louis asked Mason.

Mason nodded, but look skeptical at his mother. ‘’Will you really come back?’’

Louis held up his pinky finger at which the pup looked confused. ‘’It’s a pinky promise, you can’t break a pinky promise.’’

Mason hooked his pinky also with Louis’ and while still not getting the concept of it, he went with it. ‘’Promise?’’

Louis nodded, ‘’I promise.’’

Louis actually stepping out of the house and leaving his own pups was the hardest thing to do, but he had no choice. Harry was there to help him, thank god. He had no idea how he would have done it with the Alpha by his side. Just the sight of Ava sniffling and Mason trying to be strong just broke Louis’ heart, ‘’they’ll be home next week Lou, just a few days.’’

‘’I know, it’s just hard.’’

Harry leaned in and placed his lips on the side of Louis’ head and let them linger there for a moment. ‘’I know, I know…’’


	30. Chapter 30

A few days ago Louis finally was reunited with his puppies, his adorable Ava and Mason who were being so strong as he left. He made sure to give them a call two times a day to reassure his puppies that he was not forgetting them and he sure as hell was not leaving them. He couldn't even imagine himself abandoning his pups, but they thought they had been abandoned before so Mason wasn't so sure they wouldn't do that again, he was still skeptical about this all. It all sounded too good to be true. 

Yesterday someone had come to Louis’ house for some DNA. He literally had to spit in a little tube which then would be taken to a lab and examined. Mason and Ava had done the same thing. And if all goes well, today they should hear the news of the research and clarify that those two are his damn puppies and he can storm in there and take them home finally.

Harry had already been preparing a room for them. It was on the same floor as theirs and the twin girls room but unlike Elias, they would share a room together for now. Elias was used to sleeping alone but Mason and Ava weren’t, for now, they would share a room. It would probably stress them out if they would be separated like that. 

Harry also was sure that Elias was not going to share his space, the little Alpha puppy was just not having that. They also discussed the possibility of Mason being an Alpha, well Harry knows for sure he’s going to be one but both Louis and Harry were not so sure about Ava. The girl could be a feisty little minx like an Alpha but then she could cry and be so sensitive like an Omega. Maybe she could be a Beta but they were just not sure, time would tell.

Harry had styled their room in a greenish colour with white silhouettes of animals decorated across the walls. For example, there were birds, deer, dogs and mostly animals that live in a forest.  Their beds just had a simple design easy enough for them to climb in and get out of. Also on each side stood a box with toys with their name printed on it, so Ava had her own toys and Mason as well.

They weren't sure how Elias would react either, he actually wasn't acting as interested, Harry just thought it was those little Alpha instincts kicking in. He already had to share mommy and daddy with his little sisters and now there were coming two more? 

Louis was just done feeding Lauren and Johannah when the phone was ringing. ‘’Harry, can you pick it up please?’’ He raised his voice a little so he was sure Harry could hear him downstairs. He was busy tucking these girls back into their cribs and he got this feeling that this was the phone call they'd been waiting on, so his mate better gets it.

Lauren actually was settling a lot better, she wasn’t crying for attention much anymore and slept in her crib. Johannah was still the same easy going girl, she really made it much easier for Louis. ‘’Mommy loves you.’’ He said while kissing and cooing at them.

Louis walked downstairs and just as he walked into the living room he could hear Harry thank someone through the phone and then hanging up. ‘’And?’’ Louis asked, he knew of course but just to be sure. Harry’s smile already said everything he needed to know, ‘’our instincts are the best there is, of course, let’s call my mom and go pick up our pups.’’

Louis ran up to Harry and let himself be indulged into a big hug. He tightly wrapped his arms around his alpha and he felt Harry’s love through the hug. They didn’t fail. They found their puppies. While Harry called his mother to ask if she could babysit once again, Louis called Melanie of the foster family to inform her that they were coming ASAP to pick up their pups to bring them home.

She’d already received the phone call as well and brought the news to Ava and Mason whom were already packing their bags.

Anne arrived in less than half an hour as well. ‘’Now, go get my other grandpups.’’ She said as she was shooing them out the house.

‘’Thank you mom!’’

Louis also thanked her. She was actually one of the few people he could trusts not only with Elias but with his newborn pups as well. Johannah and Lauren actually liked their grandmother a lot so Louis could rest at ease and leave them with Anne. Louis wanted Elias to come to pick them up as well but the pup wanted to go to kindergarten. Which he’s been doing really well at. It’s not like he made a friend and there have been some incidents of Elias growling at other pups but no fights, he luckily hadn’t attacked anyone.

But because of his growling and odd behaviour, pups start to avoid him and Jane had said she was a bit concerned about that. Though Jane has experience with wild pups, she hadn’t with one that’s been changed for so long and even she experience some difficulty with Elias. She tries to get him to interact with other pups but it’s not helping at all. Louis doesn't want to force it, maybe when he'll get older he'll understand the meaning of friendship and as long as Elias doesn't hurt other and enjoys himself at kindergarten then Louis doesn't mind. 

The car ride took ages in his mind, he just couldn't wait to hold them again and scent them. Harry too was nervously biting his lip and occasionally smiling at Louis when their eyes met. When they arrived at the foster family’s property, Louis could already see Ava and Mason eagerly waiting in the front yard. And as they excited the car they both ran up to the gates. Ava happily squealing for Louis while Mason just ran after his sister. ‘’Mommy!’’

Melanie opened the gate and Ava didn’t even let Louis walk up to the property but ran straight into his arms. Louis caught her and picked her up while placing kisses over her face. ‘’hello darling, ready to go home?’’ Harry without considering Mason’s will just picked the pup up as well and was actually surprised that Mason eagerly circled his arms around his neck. ‘’You ready as well?’’ Harry asked.

Mason just nodded and then tucked his face back into Harry’s shoulder. He acted like the tough guy, but even he couldn't resist daddy's scent and arms around him, the feeling of being safe felt foreign but so welcoming to him.  Harry was the one to sign all the paperwork while Louis was the one keeping Ava and Mason entertained. ‘’So we have a brother?’’ Mason asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, you were born in a litter of three. Somehow mommy and daddy lost you two while we were wolves. Daddy got caught as well but like you, didn’t remember us at all. Mommy got caught way later with your brother, Elias.’’

‘’Why don’t we remember, mommy?’’ Ava asked as she tightly held onto her pink bunny, Pinky.

Louis shrugged, ‘’I actually don’t know. Sometimes we remember some things but never everything, daddy suddenly remembered that there were three of you and so we started looking for you.’’

Ava nodded adorably, ‘’so are we going home now?’’

Louis nodded, ‘’yes, first daddy is signing some papers and then we’ll go home and you can meet your brother and your two little sisters.’’

‘’I have little sisters?’’ Ava’s eyes lit up as she heard the word sisters.

Louis chuckled, ‘’yes, they’re newborns so they won’t be able to play but yes, you’re a big sister Ava. And Mason is a big brother as well.’’

‘’I already was a big brother.’’ Mason mumbled.

Louis nodded and gently reached out to ruffle his son’s feathery hair, ‘’and you did a great job being a big brother, I’m so proud of you.’’

Louis also explained to them about the family and their big house until Harry came back and told them they were ready to go. Mason and Ava said their goodbyes to the other children and received a strong hug from Melanie and Rick. ‘’Behave okay? These are you real mommy and daddy.’’ She told them both in a whispery manner. She knew that they wouldn't come back now, not that their real family turned up and she was glad for them. Finally, a family to call a family and a home to call home. 

They left the house and the property and safely tucked Mason and Ava in the backseat. The car ride was peaceful and occasionally Louis looked into the back and saw Mason studying them intensely while Ava was looking out of the window. As they arrived at the house Louis saw Mason’s eyes lit up at the sight of the house as well. ‘’It’s so big!’’ Ava was truly in awe.

Even while walking up the house she couldn’t contain her excitement. Before they arrived at the front door, Elias came running around the house from the back yard. ‘’Mommy, daddy!’’ Both Mason and Ava took a step back behind their parents as Elias without doubt ran up to Harry who picked the pup up to greet him. ‘’Wow, you little speed devil. Where is your grandmother?’’

‘’We’re playing hide and seek, but I sneaked out into the garden to trick grandma!’’ Elias was excited and giggled. 

‘’Oh, you naughty boy!’’ Harry saw his mother chuckling in the window, she was fooled big time. He placed Elias back onto the ground and knelt down beside him. ‘’Elias, remember when mommy told you about your other brother and sister?’’ Elias nodded and already was looking at Mason and Ava, who both were quite unsure. Ava was hiding behind Mason who was protecting her like he was used to do, he was staring intensely at his Alpha brother. ‘’Well these are Mason and Ava, these are your brother and sister.’’

Louis knelt down between Ava and Mason as the separate them a little, he didn’t like the way Mason was claiming his sister. ‘’And this is Elias, your brother. Be nice okay?’’ As he said the last three words he looked at Mason to ensure the pup with his stare that he wanted them to be nice to each other.

‘’Nice to meet you.’’ Elias was the first on to say, which chapeau for him! The most unsocial pup actually told someone it was nice to meet them.

Ava also gathered her courage and walked up to Elias and extended her small hand as she looked at Harry, ‘’Mel told us when you meet someone you shake hands…’’ She said unsurely.

Harry smiled at her and nodded, ‘’that’s so good of you Ava, smart girl!’’ She immediately smiled as she was praised, she would love Louis' attention but when Harry praised her, she would just lit up. Her Alpha father was proud of her. 

Elias shook her hand and smiled at his sister, yeah they would get along well. Maybe having siblings to play with would do Elias good too, maybe get his social skills up as well. Louis was the one to push Mason forward to encourage him to do the same. Hesitantly Mason did and Elias also grabbed his hand to shake it. ‘’Well done you three, how about we go inside?’’ Harry asked.

Elias was the one running inside and giggling like a madman when he saw Anne wagging her finger at the pup with a smile on her face. Mason was almost plastered onto Harry’s leg and Ava was plastered onto Mason’s side, what a day this was going to be. 

The first few hours Ava and Mason were quite unsure but slowly opened up a little to them. Harry had shown them their own room and toys and after maybe two hours Ava was the first one to go up there and come back down with some toys. Mason was watching her like a hawk but Louis was using his brotherly instincts and had him sit on the couch with Johannah in his arms. The newborn calm pup was keeping Mason focussed on her. At one point Louis handed him a bottle and had him feed her.

They both had praised him multiple times and even though he tried to hide it, all of them saw how proud Mason was when he heard those praises. Elias was playing by himself, like usual and wasn’t actually paying them much attention.  Anne had stayed over for a little while to get to know her other grandchildren. She had talked a little to Mason but now she was mostly playing with Ava who was showing all her new toys to Anne.

Of course still, her favorite one was Pinky.

Just before dinner, Anne went home and Louis started the preparations for dinner while Harry kept an eye on the pups. Louis was going to make Elias’ favorites, hamburgers with some steamed vegetables. While he was cutting the tomatoes and lettuce he heard the first scream of the day, judging from the scream it was Elias’. But Louis knew Harry could control them so he didn’t go check up on them and it wasn’t five minutes later when it was fully quiet again.

Harry walked into the kitchen and explained what happened. Apparently, Elias growled at Ava when she tried to play with one of his toys and Mason didn’t like that and was ready to go at Elias who was not backing down in the slightest. The scream was actually Harry giving the toy to Ava to teach Elias about sharing with his siblings. Until now he never had to share. The twin girls are way too young to play so Elias had all the toys to himself but now he has to learn to share.

And he didn’t really like sharing.

So he threw a tantrum and then Harry had to explain him about sharing and then had him give the toy to Ava to play with and Elias had to cool down for five minutes on the stairs. They never had seen such a tantrum from Elias, so Harry was surprised at first. ‘’Get used to it, this is going to happen every day now.’’ Louis giggled.

Harry nodded, ‘’well are you sure you can handle that every day? I mean, I have to go to work in two days…’’

‘’I can handle them Harry, but I do think we need to talk about my upcoming heat soon…’’ He mumbled.

His instinct said he had to breed again, but his mind said he needed to focus on these five for now. His mind and instinct were in conflict and he didn’t know what to do.

Harry hummed, ‘’what do you want to talk about then?’’ He asked as he sneaked a tomato slice into his mouth.

Louis softly shoved his hand away when the Alpha tried to sneak another one, ‘’What are we going to do during my heat?’’

‘’like the other ones?’’ Harry said as if it was obvious.

Of course to Harry it was obvious, he wasn’t the one who had to carry the pups for nine months, birth them and was the one taking care of them all day. Harry could too only think about breeding and spreading his seed.Louis shook his head and laid down the knife to look Harry in the eyes, ‘’I was maybe thinking that we should focus on the pups we have now for maybe a year and then-‘’

‘’No.’’

Louis raised his eyebrow, ‘’what no? I’m the one taking care of them every day then, I don’t know how I’m going to do that if I have more than five Harry.’’

Harry pulled Louis away from the kitchen counter and guided the Omega towards the cooking island and bend the Omega over it. ‘’you’re going to be full of my pups all the time, you’re going to be bred by me all the time, you’re going to birth my pups all the time, you’re going to take care of them all the time Omega.’’

Louis had triggered Harry’s inner Alpha at the wrong time now and Harry was pulling his pants down. And why was he leaking slick right now?! ‘’Alpha I’m sorry-‘’

Harry landed a smack on his right cheek which made Louis jerk from the impact, ‘’if it wasn’t for the fact that my pups are next door playing, I would’ve fucked you back into your place Omega.’’

Smack

Louis was moaning softly while Harry was in his way punishing him. ‘’H-Harry…’’

His slick was slowly dripping down his leg now, god, why did he get like this when Harry went all Alpha on him? But then instead of getting any form of release, Harry raised his pants again. What?

Harry shook his head, his control was returning. ‘’God, I wanted to terrible things to you Louis. Please don’t mention this again.’’

Louis was blinking in confusion, why isn’t he getting filled now? ‘’I thought you were going to…’’

Harry chuckled, ‘’no, your punishment is now being so slick and ready to go and you’re not getting any action. Next heat you’re getting bred again, okay?’’

Louis nodded, he didn’t even know why he brought it up anyway. He wasn’t going to take any birth control, no way. He wouldn’t allow himself to put a pill like that in his mouth, he had to get bred… ‘’I know, but someday we need to think about this realistically Harry. I want to get bred so desperately every time, even right now I think I should be pregnant even though I gave birth three months ago… one day I can’t handle this anymore and I’m so young and-‘’

Louis was rattling as he thought about a future where he has twenty pups and all he can do every day is take care of them and think about the next breeding again. He can’t live like that right? Then why does he want it so desperately?

Harry had shushed him and circled his arms around him, ‘’I know, I'm sorry... We need to seek help. We can’t keep breeding like this Louis, we have our pups to take care of.’’

Louis nodded in Harry’s chest, ‘’I don’t want birth control though.’’

Harry sighed, ‘’maybe delaying a heat for a few months? We’ll figure something out.’’

After their talk, Harry returned to the pups while Louis went back to dinner and setting the table. He smiled as he placed two extra plates at the dinner table. Elias had his blue set tableware, Ava had pink and Mason had red. ‘’Dinner is ready!’’ Louis yelled from the kitchen.

Elias came running into the kitchen, already smelling what they were having tonight. ‘’Hamburgers!’’ He searched for his blue tableware and took his place.

Harry came walking in with Mason and Ava at his side and guided them to their seat. He helped them grab their buns and burger but let them choose their toppings themselves.

Dinner went really well and after dinner, they relaxed in front of the tv and then it was bed time. Harry would bring Elias to bed while Louis would take Mason and Ava to bed. The first tantrum of Ava started.

The girl did not want to go to bed at all.  
  


She started crying and screaming, those screams just got hoarser and worse with the minute. 

Louis ignored her crying as he dressed her and had her brush her teeth. She angrily threw her toothbrush through the bathroom. ‘’No, we’re not throwing our stuff Ava.’’ Louis grabbed it and handed it back to her and instructed her to brush her teeth.

Mason was already dressed and was watching from the doorway how his sister was going crazy. ‘’Your brother is ready, why aren’t you Ava?’’

Through her huge tears, she was hiccupping that she wasn’t tired yet and didn’t want to go to bed. ‘’We’re all going to bed Ava, so you are going too. You’re making your brother wait, be a big girl and brush your teeth for mommy, okay?’’ She shook her head and just as she wanted to throw it again Louis grabbed her arm and sternly looked at her, ''no,''

He guided the brush to her mouth and instructed her to brush them again, and again and once again. Eventually, she brushed her teeth but kept crying, Louis just didn’t pay any attention to it and wasn’t babying it. That kind of behaviour just didn’t happen in this house. It’s her first night so Louis would just remain calm and told her what she was doing was bad behaviour and that he wasn't having it. It was tiring him though, he can't imagine doing this every morning and evening. 

Then tucking in time came and she wanted to be read a story, Louis refused because she didn’t behave. If she behaved she would be read a story but because she didn’t, she isn’t getting read a story. Louis kissed Mason on his forehead and asked if he wanted the door open or close and if the hallway light needed the be kept on. ‘’Yes, both…’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Is she always like this during bed time?’’

Mason nodded, he was used to it by now. ‘’She actually gets worse than this, it’s not even that bad this time. She’ll get out of bed a lot and cries.’’

Louis hummed, maybe it had to do with the fact while growing up she didn’t have her mother with her to sooth her. Some pups need that more than others and when they didn’t get it, they get restless. He would have a rough night...

Louis then went to Ava who was still crying and kissed her on her forehead. ‘’Mommy is right next door.’’

‘’goodnight, I love you,’’ Louis said as he walked out of the room and closed the door halfway, he just hoped it would be a goodnight but he had the feeling it wouldn't go like that.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Last night went pretty terrible, to say the least. Ava was a horrible sleeper and came running into their room multiple times while loudly crying for Louis. She wanted nothing to do with Harry at all and only needed Louis which made Louis think about what he thought about yesterday. Maybe she had some sort of separation anxiety and afraid to sleep alone for some reason. Maybe because while growing up after being a wild wolf she hadn’t had a proper mother to reassure her that it was safe to sleep in her own bed.

But Louis wasn’t going to give in. If he wanted her to learn to sleep on her own, now was the right time. A new environment, a new home and new people. It was the perfect time to teach her. So every time she came crying and running to Louis and tried to climb in bed with him he carried her back to her room without speaking a word and laid her back in bed and wished her goodnight.

This went on maybe fourteen times during the night until one time around four in the morning she didn’t get out again and Louis could finally, finally fall asleep. Maybe two hours later Lauren and Johannah started crying and wanted to be fed so he had to get out once again, he hadn’t prepared any bottles so he had to breast feed them himself. After half an hour they were done and he could go back into bed again and sleep. Harry luckily was the one to take care of Elias who came running into their room around nine to wake them up and start the day.

Louis was absolutely exhausted and slept until 2 PM when he really had to wake up and help Harry with the pups downstairs. He managed to dress them all, feed them all and kept them entertained. Johannah and Lauren really weren’t that much work at the moment. Yes, they needed to be fed or changed quite frequently but after some cuddly time, they were asleep for maybe an hour or two.

While the other three needed attention the whole time.

When Louis walked downstairs into the living room he saw Elias, Mason and Ava sitting in front of the tv watching a Disney movie. All three were completely mesmerized by the movie and weren’t paying him any attention, ‘’there’s the best Omega  in the whole world..’’

Louis turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he wasn’t even wearing a shirt… Unfair. Louis walked up to him and tenderly placed a kiss on the Alpha’s lips. ‘’That… was a rough night.’’

Harry nodded. He felt so bad every time Ava walked in screaming and crying for Louis and his Omega had to get out again. Omegas need their rest, especially when they have multiple pups but Ava was really disturbing that. The worst thing was when he tried to help his daughter she just refused to let him even touch her, she only wanted Louis and only Louis. Luckily Louis was able to remain calm each time and a little after four she must’ve fallen asleep finally.

But of course that night absolutely drained Louis, he saw the bags under Louis’ eyes and he didn’t like that at all. Harry reached out his hands and softly placed them on Louis' cheeks so his thumb could lightly caress the bags under his eyes. ‘’It really was a rough night, I’m sorry I wasn’t much help…’’

Louis shook his head, ‘’you were a great help, you took care of Elias and after the girls were fed you took care of them as well so I could sleep a little.’’

Harry trailed kisses down Louis’ neck and slowly pulled the Omega into the kitchen and made sure he’d closed the door, the pups would be fine. They were intensely watching the Lion King and unable to be distracted by anything else. Louis let him be handled onto the kitchen counter as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist to keep the Alpha close to him. He also wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as the Alpha claimed the omega’s lips for his own.

Louis loved being dominated like this, he loved the roughness of Harry’s tongue gliding over his. He loved the feeling of Harry’s huge palm trailed from the back of his neck up to his hair to tug at it a little. He was softly moaning as he felt the wetness gather in his pants… he was sitting on the kitchen counter… He had to make sure to clean it properly later.

His small hands trailed over Harry’s bare torso, the muscles flexing as his palm went over them. Just the strong muscles containing pure Alpha strength was swooning his inner Omega. Harry’s lips softly kissed on his neck and lingered a bit longer over the bonding mark he created during Louis’ heat, the day they bonded truly. While Louis’ head was hanging back and his mouth was open in a silent moan he was slowly being undressed by Harry.

First, his sweater was thrown somewhere close to the fridge and then he was pulled onto his feet so Harry could get rid of his pajama bottoms. He was just out of bed and hadn’t dressed properly yet. Harry’s hand glided down from his lower back over the curves of his boy towards his leaking spot. Louis could feel Harry’s index finger trail around the source of his leaking and softly dipping his finger in while the Alpha kept on his assault on Louis’ neck.

For a moment Harry stopped to unbuckle his pants and lower them. Without being told to Louis went down on his knees and took the Alphas proud member into his mouth. His tongue licked around the shaft and his cheeks were hollowed out to fully pleasure his Alpha. He heard Harry grunt above him and his only motivated Louis to try even more. He already felt the base of Harry’s excited cock growing indicating his knot was starting to fill up. Harry must’ve felt it too because Louis was hauled up and placed face down onto the kitchen counter with his ass in the air.

‘’Alpha…’’ Louis moaned softly when he felt Harry spread his cheeks apart and taste his slick. The Alpha’s rough tongue was circling around his entrance, exciting the Omega more. Louis’ moans got higher as the alpha entered one and after that two fingers into his entrance and slowly started pumping his fingers into Louis.Harry got back up but his fingers remained inside Louis as he started nipping at the base of Louis’ neck. He curled his fingers deep in Louis until he found Louis spot and he knew when he found it because Louis jerked upwards and loudly moaned. ''I know, shhh..''

The spot inside of the Omega was so sensitive, it was the spot a knot normally is pressing into and Harry found it. Louis tried getting away from Harry’s fingers assaulting his most sensitive area but he was held down by his neck by Harry’s other hand. ‘’Come on Omega, cum for me, come on…’’ Harry was repeating over and over again while his fingers curled harder and started pumping deeper.

Louis had tears in his eyes as his orgasm was building up and then the euphoria of it all came crashing down onto him. His voice got as high as it could possibly go as he moaned Harry’s name and he started shaking vividly. His muscles were contracting and he felt a huge amount of liquid gushing out of him. Harry had released his neck and still was pumping his fingers into Louis, ‘’the whole floor is covered in your liquids Louis, such a dirty Omega…’’ He whispered into Louis’ ears. ‘’my dirt little Omega.’’

Louis’ legs were still shaking and if it wasn’t for this counter he would’ve collapsed onto the floor. Harry’s fingers had slowed down now giving Louis a bit of rest before the Alpha started speeding up again. ‘’No alpha, I can’t anymore please…’’ Louis was saying in between his moans but even though he was raising his behind higher for the Alpha to have better access.

‘’Yes, cum again for me… One more time Louis, cry for me.’’

Louis shook his head and tried grabbing onto anything in close proximity but a flat kitchen counter wasn’t helping much. He was still so sensitive from a few minutes ago but Alpha wanted him coming one more time, one more time… ‘’Yes, yes there!’’ Louis’ eyes widened as Harry hit that exact right spot while curling his fingers.

Harry watched as his four fingers disappeared into Louis’ entrance and when he found the swollen spot inside Louis he heard the Omegas high pitch moans get louder and judging from the way the Omegas hands were curling into a fist he was close as well. He roughly started pumping his hand into him at his full strength until he felt Louis started squirming again, trying to get away from his orgasm. ‘’No,’’ he said as he grabbed Louis by the back of his neck again and forced the side of his face down, ‘’come for me Omega, come on.’’

‘’Yes, yes, yes!’’

And there was his orgasm again, even bigger than the one before. The liquids were gushing everywhere while Harry remained pumping his fingers into the Omega who now had his mouth open in a silent scream and his eyes widened as tears trickled down his face from the most intense orgasm he ever had.

Harry slowed his pace again and pulled Louis in for a kiss. The Omega was overwhelmed and lazily kissed back. Louis thought he was done but just as he was about to slump down he was pulled onto his wobbly feet and felt Harry’s member being pushed at his entrance. ‘’Alpha….’’ Louis arched his back and welcomed Harry’s cock into his entrance as he let his elbows rest onto the counter.

Harry’s big palms rested on his hips and slowly the Alpha started his pace. Harry’s grunts were matching Louis’ moans. The closer Harry got to his release the louder his grunts became and slowly they even turned into growls.

Judging from the Alphas growling now and the rough hand kneading his flesh at his hip he was getting close to his release. Louis started feeling Harry’s knot catching on his rim as well and finally the Alpha pushed it in as his arms circled around Louis’ waist and tightly pulled the Omega’s back flat again his chest, like this, that special spot inside of Louis was hit once again.

But it way too sensitive so Louis tried so desperately to get away from the feeling but Alpha didn’t let him and tightly held onto him. Louis didn’t have an orgasm like the previous ones again but he did start shaking again.

Their heavy breathing was matching as Harry softly guided them onto a chair at the dinner table and pulled Louis comfortably in his lap. Well as comfortable as possible with a huge knot tying them together. His hands were trailed circles around Louis’ tummy, ‘’in two months I’m breeding you again Omega, during your heat.’’

Louis nodded, ‘’yes please Alpha, please breed me…’’

‘’I will, I always will…’’

They remained like this until they both got down from their high and had to think realistically, they’ve talked about this maybe a hundred times now but they have five pups now and it’s hard enough takin care of them right now. But whenever they have sex, this happens.

Their wolves take over and it’s simply impossible not to think about breeding and breeding. Louis did the math if he gets pregnant every heat until his forties when he’ll likely be infertile like most Omegas he’ll have at least twenty children. And that’s only counting one each time, he’ll like have multiples so he’ll have around fifty children in total, even more than that is possible.

And well sorry, but he can’t handle that. Not only will his body give up before that, but his mental health will decline as well. The thing is though, he won’t slick a damn pill or getting any sort of birth control. Getting rid of his uterus isn’t an option either and there’s no way Harry will go into surgery either to remove his knot, nope, no way. Delaying a heat is possible, but you can only delay it for six months… It’s the only option for them honestly.

His heat will arrive in two months and it’s likely he’ll get pregnant again, after nine months he’ll give birth again and he supposedly has to go into heat again in four-five months but if he can delay it and add an extra six months he’ll almost have a year rest.

He’ll have to look into that.

Harry’s knot finally went down and Louis could gather his clothes and go back upstairs to clean himself up and dress. Harry was on duty to clean the kitchen with which he’ll be busy for the next hour. ‘’Why do I have to clean it?’’ Harry said as he pouted.

Louis raised his eyebrows, ‘’you assaulted that spot inside of me, what were you thinking? My fluids are even on the ceiling Harry!’’

Harry shrugged, ‘’but it’s so hot watching you squirt like that…’’

‘’Do not call it squirt…’’Louis said while wiggling his finger.

Harry giggled, rerepeating it over and over again. ‘’It’s not squirt!’’

‘’well if it’s not then what is it?’’

Louis thought for a moment, ‘’I don’t know, just call it fluids like I did.’’

Harry chuckled, he loved seeing Louis flustered like this. He almost gets in the mood again to bend the little slut over and fuck him again, make him squirt again and beg for his knot… Unconsciously Harry was licking his lips and knowing his Alpha, Louis knew exactly what he was thinking so he got out of that kitchen fast.

The three pups were still intensely watching the Lion King and damn, Louis saw exactly which scene was coming next and he was not going to watch that. Poor Simba finding Mufasa lifeless on the ground. Louis is still scarred by that movie.

While he was showering he heard Ava crying downstairs, yep, also scarred by that movie now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, we're over the thirty chapters now and I truly have loved this story... But I'll be wrapping it up soon, maybe in like 7 to eight chapters? It's been a lovely story, but also some good news, I've also started another one which I'm obsessed with, like really obsessed. I've already written around 25 chapters of that one, lol, but a lot of thoughts go into that one! It's like a whole different world with 8 races, like demons, angels, ogres, elves etc. I've even drawn a frigging map in paint, so yeah, going all out on this one!
> 
> It'll be a while until i upload it though, cause i'll go back and edit the whole story and tune it before i'm happy. This one has to be perfect! So i hope in the next few months i'll be satisfied enough to post it, it'll have multiple books as well. So excited for that one, and yeah, that one will be a bit graphic, a lot of fight scenes and aggressive Harry :) <3 Can't wait!


	32. Chapter 32

It was three weeks later now and things have been progressing slowly, very slowly. Ava was still crying each night and giving Louis such a hard time but he tried so hard to help her get a normal sleeping schedule. Also, he had asked if Mason would prefer to room with Elias so he could get some decent sleep as well instead of sleeping with his crying and screaming sister each night but he refused. He wanted to sleep with Ava and honestly, he has been such a big help.

Harry had thought of the idea of putting their beds together so Mason could comfort Ava as well and it had been going a bit better. Ava still got out of bed about five to ten times a night to go to Louis but sometimes they could hear her cry loudly and then it stopped again, it must be Mason calming her down.

But even he couldn’t do it all the times.

Mason has been doing really good as well, being such a good brother to his siblings. He still wasn’t calling them mommy or daddy but sometimes it did slip out of his mouth, well daddy slipped out of his mouth. Louis hasn’t heard him say mommy one time, daddy a few now but in three weeks no mommy? He tried taking them to the playground, to an amusement park, to the zoo or just getting damn ice cream but even though Mason opened up to them, still no mommy! There have been a lot of slip-ups as well, a lot of arguments at which Louis and Harry really have to get used to.

They started seeing a whole different side of Elias, a more aggressive side which they so desperately tried to avoid. He was doing so well at school, he wasn’t doing well socially but he never once attacked another pup. Growling he did, but no physical incidents.

At home that was different.

He has at least one fight each day with Mason and at first, they thought it was Mason who was the responsible one for the fights because they just couldn’t phantom Elias being aggressive but after hanging up cameras they found out it was actually Elias. The pup did not share, if Ava or Mason wanted something then it was literally war. He just wanted to play alone or with Harry or Louis but no other pups, which is the same problem at school but lately it's getting worse.

They’ve tried giving Elias timeouts, taking his toys as a punishment, trying lessons on sharing but it didn’t work. And today was the last drop which made Louis really angry at Elias.

Harry was at work so Louis was already having a hand full with the five pups but Mason was helping him feed the newborn girl so he could dress Ava and Elias. He was dressing them downstairs so he could still keep an eye on Mason and the newborn girls and Elias were done so it was Ava’s turn. She placed down her pink rabbit stuffed animal, Pinky, onto the couch next to Mason and nicely asked her brother if he could also look after Picky which of course he would do. In the two minutes Louis was helping Ava dress he suddenly heard Mason loudly growling and as he looked up he saw Elias grabbing the pink rabbit.

Mason had Lauren in his lap so he couldn’t actually do anything but Louis was fast to grab Elias by his arm as the pup tried to run away. Ava was crying next to her mother as she tried to grab Pinky back. She was just begging Elias to return the rabbit to her.

‘’No!’’ Elias was saying over and over again.

Louis went onto his knees and pulled Elias closer by his arm, he sternly ordered Elias to look him in the eyes, ‘’Elias, give Pinky back to your sister right now.’’

‘’No…’’

Louis raised his eyebrow, since when did Elias say no to him? The pup used to be so obedient. Maybe his Alpha like nature was influencing this behavior? ‘’Now,’’ Louis repeated.

Elias growled and in his tantrum he pulled at Pinky’s ear, ripping it off accidentally. And this…  this made Ava just scream in pure sadness as she picked the fallen ear off the ground and with huge tears streaming down her face she looked at it. It broke Louis’ heart seeing it. ‘’You’re in huge trouble mister,’’ Louis used a bit more force in his grip so Elias let go of Pinky and just as Louis was about to pull him onto the stairs for a timeout, he heard Mason leave the couch and run straight for Elias.

Louis caught a little bit of bloodlust in Mason's eyes so just in time he could pull Elias up and hold Mason down with his other hand. The pups were both screaming at each other, Mason using the foulest words Louis ever heard him say. Hell, he even doesn’t use those words unless he’s really really angry.

Elias wasn’t taking the threat from his brother and scratched Louis and trashed around wildly in his arms until Louis was just not holding the pup and was forced to put him down. His arm was bleeding from the scratching, he even felt the burn on his cheek and felt something drip down his cheek as well. He couldn’t focus on himself though because in that second that he looked at his own blood, Mason and Elias were in a full fight. ‘’I have had enough of this!’’ Louis screamed loudly and both called their names as he grabbed an arm on each pup and pulled them apart roughly, he again felt them scratch him as he did.

He had no choice right now.

He was literally bleeding and both Mason and Elias too, this couldn’t go on any longer. ‘’I’m so done with this behavior of you two!’’ He picked his Alpha puppies up by their arms and kept on yelling at them while he felt himself getting a bit light headed. ''You, making your sister cry is one thing but destroying her bunny?! And you, why the hell do you think it is okay to attack your brother?!''

Mason and Elias were both shaken from Louis’ screaming, they’ve never seen him this angry. Elias’ eyes then landed on the blood dripping down Louis’ face, neck and arms. ‘’Mommy?’’ Finally realising what he’d just done.

Elias started crying and even Mason was shaken up from what he was seeing.

Louis first pulled Elias onto the stairs and told the pup to stay there for a full hour, if he only as much as set a foot onto the ground he would be spanked ten times and he would not hold back. Right now Louis had to be hard for these Alpha pups or else one day when they’re older and Louis can’t handle them, they could seriously injure someone else or themselves.

He then also pulled Mason into a corner and placed him on a small blue crutch with his nose into the corner, telling him the exact few words that he said to Elias. Nothing more, nothing less.  ‘’you too, stay on here for an hour. Think about what you just did.’’

He then went to pick up the newborn girl and kissed them to sooth them, they were both crying as well. Ava still was too but the newborn girls were going first now. He placed them in their cribs and soothes them until they calmed down. ‘’Everything’s okay sweeties, everything’s okay…’’

Then he went to console Ava who was crying as she held Pinky to her chest and the ear in her hand. The fluff was falling out as well and she tried gathering it. ‘’Pinky…’’ she sniffled again. Louis kneeled down next to her and asked her if he could take a look at Pinky, she nodded and softly handed Pinky over to her. Louis inspected where the stuffed animal was torn and saw he could fix this, he could sew the ear back on and put a cute bandage on it or something. ‘’Mommy?’’

Louis smiled at Ava and kissed the top of her head, ‘’Pinky will be okay honey, I’ll take her to the doctor okay and he’ll fix her right back up!’’ Louis said cheerfully to cheer his daughter up as well, and it worked.

She didn’t really smile but her eyes sparkled a little, ‘’she’ll be okay?’’

Louis nodded, ‘’Yep, why don’t you give me a few minutes and I’ll take her to the doctor?’’

Ava nodded multiple times which made Louis smile as well. He reached out and wiped her tears away but only when he reached out to do so, Ava saw the blood on his arms which scared her. She grabbed his arm, ‘’mommy needs a doctor too…’’

Louis nodded, ‘’I’ll go there right now and when I ask him to fix Pinky, I’ll also ask him about these wounds okay?’’

‘’I’m sorry mommy, Mason didn’t mean it…’’ She said and almost started crying again which Louis really wanted to prevent right now so he gently rubbed her red cheeks with the back of his hand.

Louis nodded,  ‘’I know but fighting just isn’t allowed so your brothers are in timeout until mommy think they learned their lesson… Why don’t you go play with your dollhouse while I visit the doctor with Pinky?’’

Ava nodded and went back to playing by herself so Louis could grab his sewing kit from his cabinet and a small first aid kit and retreated with it into the kitchen. He first used some water to clean his arms and actually look at the scratch marks. Some weren’t that bad but three were really deep and kept on bleeding, probably didn’t need stitching though. Even though they’re pups, they’re still Alphas and wild pups just contain more strength. Louis could feel that.

He also used a small mirror to clean the small wound on his face, it wasn’t near as deep as the three on his arms but it still bled as well. He disinfected it and on some, he placed a bandage for now so he wouldn’t bleed all over the place and he also couldn't risk bleeding over his patient, Pinky.

He stuffed all the stuffing back in Pinky’s head and some in its ear and then used a bit of extra fabric to sew the ear back on. He grabbed a bandage from the first aid kid and wrapped it around the ear.

Then he went back into the living room and saw forty minutes had already past and he hadn’t even heard Harry come home! His Alpha must’ve just arrived because he still had his coat on and was listening as Ava was talking about Pinky going to the doctor. ‘’Well Ava, the doctor said she’ll be just fine! He gave her a bandage as well, see?’’ Louis interrupted the two and held up Pinky for Ava to see.

The pup lit up and ran straight for Louis to softly grab the stuffed animal and inspect the bandage, ‘’she has a bandage?’’ She said.

Louis nodded, ‘’Yes, the doctor said she needs to keep that on.’’

Ava nodded and thought that it perfectly made sense and thanked Louis for helping Pinky. ‘’You’re welcome sweetheart, why don’t you go back to playing?’’

Ava went back to playing with her dollhouse and also included Pinky in it and Harry was at his side immediately inspecting the bandaged marks and other scratch marks. ‘’Who did it?’’ He asked angrily.

Louis shook his head, ‘’they’re both in time out, I told them to sit for an hour and they’re actually doing it so…’’

Harry pulled his coat of and threw it onto the ground, he ignored Louis’ pleads to let it go and walked up towards the stairs where he could scent Elias’. He approached it and saw the pup crying silently on the lowest step and when Elias looked up and noticed Harry’s disappointment he just started crying louder, ‘’I’m so sorry daddy, I’m so sorry.’’ He said over and over again, it actually broke Harry’s heart seeing his son so upset and scared. Especially scared of him, maybe he was oozing too much angry Alpha pheromones in the house. His pups knew it was because of them and it terrified them. 

Harry kneeled down in front of Elias, he didn’t felt the need to actually console the pup. He actually injured his mother, that’s just way too far. ‘’I don’t care if you’re upset or angry, or whatever. We never, ever hurt mommy. Never. Am I clear?’’ He flashed his eyes to get his point across. 

Elias nodded and apologised again, the fear still prominent in the pup’s eyes. Harry never has been so angry with his son, but at the same time he never thought Elias would seriously injure Louis. Right now it wasn’t life threatening at all but what if Elias is around ten years and his Alpha hormones are starting to really kick in, he’ll be stronger than Louis in no time. He’ll actually be able to kill him with something as simple as a scratch mark.   Omegas are so weak compared to Alphas, Louis is strong compared to other Omegas but still, he's only an Omega.

In his human form he’s just as vulnerable as others, in his wolf form he may be stronger than even some Alphas when he really had to be but now, Louis needs to be protected. ‘’We need to protect mommy, we’re Alphas Elias. we can’t hurt mommy, we can’t hurt Omegas.’’

Elias was still crying, his eyes were red and puffy. ‘’I know daddy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt mommy, I’m so sorry daddy.’’

Harry nodded, ‘’tell that to mommy, you also hurt your brother and your sister. We’re family Elias, we need to protect each other and we need to help each other. Think about it for a little more.’’ He said and stood up, he still heard Elias crying as he walked away, the pup still telling him he was so sorry.

Good.

 

Maybe this will teach them to be nice to each other, they’re not rivals, they’re family.

He then went to Mason who was also obediently sitting in the corner with his nose almost tucked into the wall. Even Mason had red puffy eyes, he wasn’t crying anymore but Harry could see he was shaken up as well. Mason scented him and carefully looked back to Harry, he too scented the angry pheromones but he tried holding himself together but as soon as Harry came into view, the pup started crying too. 

Harry walked up to him and also kneeled down next to Mason, ‘’is mommy okay?’’ his voice was so soft and vulnerable. 

Harry’s eyes widened, he’d never heard Mason call Louis mommy. Sometimes he said daddy but he never once said mommy. ‘’He’s okay, he’s pretty hurt though.’’

Mason nodded and then started crying louder remembering his mother's blood dripping down his face, ‘’I-I saw mommy bleeding… I didn’t know… I just was so angry at Elias, I’ve never seen Ava so sad.’’

Harry shook his head, ‘’even so, we don’t attack each other, we don’t hurt each other but we certainly do not hurt mommy. Mommy who dresses you, mommy who feeds you, mommy who makes sure we have a clean home, mommy does everything for us. We need to protect and help mommy, but now mommy has multiple bandages and is bleeding because the both of you couldn’t control yourselves.’’

‘’I know, I’m so sorry. I won’t hurt mommy ever, ever again. I promise daddy, I won’t…’’

Harry smiled, ‘’And Elias?’’

‘’I won’t hurt Elias either…’’

‘’Well then, go say sorry to your brother and then go to your mother.’’ Harry instructed and Mason did as he was told.

He followed Elias’ scent as well and found Elias crying on the stairs. Mason knew his father was behind him watching him but still, he felt nervous. Elias then looked up and sniffled as he saw Mason approaching him, but before Mason even said anything Elias was already apologising. ‘’I’m so sorry Mason, I’m so sorry.’’

Mason also apologised and then even went to give Elias a hug. Elias didn’t know how to react at first but then wrapped his arms around Mason and truly hugged his brother back. ‘’we also need to say sorry to mommy.’’ Elias mumbled.

Harry smiled at the two, finally, they’re acting like brothers. Sure there’s going to be fights, he fought with Gemma all the time as well but they never actually hurt each other that one was bleeding. Sometimes it happened but then it was an accident, they never meant to hurt each other like these two do. Harry observed his little Alphas as the two of them walked through the living room and into the kitchen where Louis was starting dinner with Ava sitting at the dinner table watching Louis cook. He silently followed Mason and Elias and watched as they stood in front of the kitchen door nervously looking at each other.

Elias was the first one to open the door and walk in. Just at the sight of his mother bandaged up made him cry again which grabbed Louis attention. ‘’I’m so sorry mommy,’’ the pup wailed loudly which Louis just couldn’t be angry at still. He kneeled down and brought him in for a hug, ‘’I forgive you Elias, I’m okay.’’ Elias wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’ neck and kept crying and wailing he was sorry. Louis could truly feel how shaken up Elias was from the incident, he just hopes he was shaken enough to never do this again.

Louis also saw Mason fiddling with his fingers nervously so he then asked Elias silently to also go to Ava to see Pinky so he could also cuddle Mason. He also looked shaken up from the whole incident and yes, just like Elias the moment Mason’s eyes landed on his bandaged the pup started crying.

Louis wrapped him in his arms and shushed him as well, Mason tried getting some words out but he was hiccupping too much for Louis to understand. ‘’Shhh, calm down and then talk honey. I’m okay.’’ Louis picked him up and then finally heard the magic words Mason hadn’t said to him ever.

‘’Mommy, I’m sorry mommy. I didn’t mean to hurt you mommy.’’

Louis got teary eyes as he told him it was okay, he too was forgiven for his acts. The three of them were getting big so Louis really had to put Mason down again, they just getting to heavy to be carried. They’ll be six this year! Six! He wiped away Mason's tears and asked him to join them at the table as well, maybe even help him set the table. Mason was glad to help Louis and he carefully carried plates and cutlery to the table.

Louis saw that Elias and Ava had made up as well, Elias even kissing the bandage on Pinky’s ear and saying sorry to the stuffed animal. ‘’They’ll be okay, right?’’ Louis mumbled as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and like that the two of them watched the three reunited siblings interact.

Harry chuckled, ‘’I’m sure they will, they just need to learn. I think today was the biggest lesson they learned in their short life.’’

Louis giggled, ‘’yeah, they were really shaken up from hurting me.’’

Harry sighed, ‘’yeah well, be careful. They may be five but they’re still Alphas, if they butt heads again just grab a stick or something to separate them.’’

‘’Are you crazy, they’re my children. I can handle them just fine, I’m not some weak Omega Harry.’’ Louis said as he circled his arms over one another.

Harry shook his head and smiled at the posture Louis was making, thinking _: ‘That’s maybe something I was wrong about, Louis indeed is not a weak Omega.’_

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much, only nice things and god, just so nice :)   
> I really like this chapter because uh, heat and sexy time but also a serious decision is made :)

The past few weeks have been going better. Elias, Mason and Ava are acting like proper siblings and play together without an actual fight happening. Sure there are arguments here and there, but that’s normal between siblings. Most of the times it's about something silly and easily solved. 

Mason has been acting a lot more dependent on Louis and calls him mommy every time now, he even started needed cuddles from Louis as well. The same goes for Ava, she’s more needy for Harry’s attention as well and gets along fine with Elias. Bedtime is still a hazard but it’s been getting slightly better. Elias is still not so keen on sharing but when he gets angry he just walks away and to calm down he goes to sit on the stairs by himself for a little until he’s calmed down again. This he started doing on his own. At school, it’s still the same, no playmates and highly unsocial.

Because Mason and Ava have been doing so well they’re going to school Monday as well, they’ll get into the same class as Elias only because Louis trusts Jane with her teachings and handling wild pups, plus maybe Mason and Ava can bring some other pups to play with Elias as well.

Louis had started eating a lot again and sure enough, Harry was acting weird as well, he was preparing for an Omegas heat, for Louis’ heat. Louis could feel it could start any moment now so he had asked Anne to take care of the three eldest pups for a few days. He could take care of Johannah and Lauren himself, they’re too young to understand a heat and he’d prepared multiple bottles in advance so even if he himself can’t feed them then Harry can.

When he brought Elias, Mason and Ava to Anne he hadn’t even thought for a moment that Mason and Ava could be confused as to why they were being dropped off at Anne. Mason was angry during the car ride and Ava was sobbing uncontrollably, Elias was trying to console them and explain to them that mommy and daddy need a few days off to play.

That’s always what Anne told Elias when he was over at her place during Louis’ other heat, that his parents were playing for a few days. To a pup it made sense.

‘’Playing?’’ Mason circled his arms over each other, ‘’they’re lying, they’re bringing us back.’’

Harry cleared his throat and angrily looked at Mason, ‘’don’t scare your sister, you know we’ll never get rid of you three. You’re just going to stay at grandma for a little.’’

‘’Did we do something bad?’’ Ava sniffled. Her eyes were puffy and she had fat tears streaming down her slightly getting chubbier cheeks, she's eating real good and maybe sometimes even a bit too much. 

Louis also looked at the back seats, ‘’no darling, mommy is going into heat and you can't be at home while I am in heat, okay? Mommy won’t be able to take care of you then, grandma can. When I’m done we’ll pick you three up again.’’

‘’What is a heat?’’ She asked innocently.

Louis thought for a moment, ‘’well, that’s what happens to Omegas when they’re older and can get puppies sweetie.’’

She didn’t quite understand it yet, but he isn't going into detail. ‘’so are you having more puppies?’’

Louis nodded, ‘’yes, in nine months you’ll have another sibling or maybe even a few.’’

‘’I don’t want more…’’ Mason grumbled, he had his hand full with three little sisters already. He didn’t need more to protect! Though maybe a brother would be nice...

The parting went rough, to say the least, because both Ava and Mason weren’t really believing Louis when he told them he was coming back for them. Not only had Ava's sobbing started again while screaming for her mother, but Mason was also crying now as the feeling of rejection spread through that tiny body of his. He started bawling loudly too. 

Even Elias soothing his siblings wasn’t working and eventually he just gave up and went inside, he wasn’t going along with their behavior. Grandma Anne could be scary as well, they just don’t know that yet. When grandma Anne is happy and you are being good, you’ll get all the presents you want but if grandma Anne is angry then she’ll get your favorite cookies and eat them all in front of you and not even sparing you a bite.

Louis kissed Mason and Ava goodbye and told them to be good, Harry doing the same and then they left the two crying pups on the porch. They’ll be alright. ‘’You okay?’’ Harry asked to be sure, you never know how Louis will react when his pups are out of control, he himself can get out of control as well. But Louis just shrugged and nodded at him, which made Harry smile to himself. Louis really grew as a person in the past two years, like for real he made so much progress that it was truly remarkable.

They arrived home and relaxed until around dinner time when Louis’ heat started and Harry dragged him around the whole house, fucking him in multiple positions and multiple placed throughout the house. They were both out of control again, mumbling about breeding and pups of course. Fully lost to their instinct once again they spread their scent all around the house. Louis finally was able to shower for a moment to clear his head.

When he looked at the calendar he was shocked that it was already the third day of his heat, he had lost so many pieces of the past three days because all he could think of was being bred. He really needs to get some delaying heat shots after this pregnancy because he’ll go mad like this. He was just done showering and trying to dry himself when he felt his slick ooze once again, ‘’Alpha?’’ He mewled softly as he dropped his towel and walked down the stairs in search of his Alpha, he needed to get bred again…

His Alpha must’ve smelt him because he wasn’t even at the last step and Harry was already at the bottom of the stairs licking his lips while pumping his hard member in his hands. ‘’Present…’’

Louis didn’t need to be told twice and turned around on the stairs to present his behind to the Alpha. He felt Harry palm at his cheeks and spread them before letting go again and landing a slap on his right cheek. Louis jerked forward from the impact while he loudly moaned for his Alpha but went back into position again to feel another smack but this time on his other cheek.

The slick started almost oozing out of his behind now and multiple trails of slick ran down the insides of his legs. Louis was lost in painful pleasure from Harry slapping his bum over and over again until the appealing pale color of his skin had turned into this fiery red color. But Louis' omega couldn't hold this any longer, it was uncomfortable on these stairs and he needed to be filled to the core right now. He started mewling loudly and begging out loud for Harry to just fuck him.

 

Harry listened to the pleas of his beloved and wrapped his arms around the Omega's waist before pulling him over his shoulder and walked up the stairs to their bedroom, strangely enough, he hadn't bred Louis here yet the past three days. The moment the bed came into view he had thrown Louis onto it and pulled the Omega back up by the hips so he was on all fours. He licked his lips as he saw the entrance of his Omega clenching in anticipation around nothing, it was so eager to get filled. 

Harry lined up his fattened member and had entered him in a swift motion for he was loose from the previous breeding sessions. Immediately his Omega released a high pitch moan out of relief and delight, relief because finally that achy feeling was gone and delight because it felt so good to be filled and feel so full. Harry was fully seated inside of Louis and didn't waste time but slowly pulled his hips backward only to slam his member right back in there.

Louis moaned every time he did this, that moan was like music to his ears. He repeated this several times and every time Louis jerked forward. The last time Harry roughly slammed into his needy Omega, Louis tumbled forward and Harry used this at his advantage to fully flatten the Omega's body onto the mattress. Only his butt was up high so Harry had easy access to his hole.

Harry placed his knuckles flat next to the back of Louis' head and this time started pacing his hips so he was continuously thrusting into that tight but gushing hole of his needy other half. He was grunting and growling as the thought of breeding him again, he needed to put his seed deep inside of Louis and have him swell with his puppies again.  Right now they weren’t having sex or making love or whatever sweet name you want to give it, no they were fucking like animals, they were only doing this with one goal in mind, impregnation. That’s it.

At one point Louis felt uncomfortable in this position but Harry had put one hand of his right on the back of his head to keep Louis exactly like this while he knotted him. He didn't want his Omega to move because in this position his seed would reach his eggs the best. And this animal like behavior continued for two more days until they both came down from their high, this heat was the worst one yet because they both lost full control.

It was so bad, that Harry had to call Mark to take Lauren and Johannah for a few days, they just couldn’t take care of their pups during their heat crazy days. Here's why it gets crazy, Harry didn't want to leave the house to bring the pups to him and he sure as hell did not want an Alpha near Louis now. Didn't matter it was his father, every Alpha is a threat right now but his pups needed someone to take proper care of them. Luckily Louis had a clear mind somehow in between his heat and called his father himself to get Lauren and Johannah. He did and Louis tactically had his father pick them up while Harry was sleeping. 

Mark also advised them to seek some serious help. It is known that previously shifted, breed more but they were just going at it like bunnies and Mark as the concerned father didn’t want his son to break down one day from the amount of responsibility and the stress on his body will be too much. And he already has five grandchildren, he can't spoil many more...

Louis knew this and at that clear moment as he handed his daughters over he knew that but like a snap only mere minutes later he was gone in his high again, Louis walked up the stairs all needy again and he just had to breed again. They’re going downhill from here, they need help.

After their five days of heat craziness and they were sure it was done they made an appointment at the doctor for some advice, just something that could help them. Nervously Louis was sitting in the waiting room waiting for their name to be called, he didn’t like it. His hands were unconsciously rubbing on his stomach and Harry had noticed this as well. They haven’t had sex after his heat anymore so he didn’t know if he could knot Louis but something in him tells him that he doesn’t need to try because he already knows he won’t be able to. His mate is pregnant again, Louis' body already knows it is. Louis also has been beaming rays of sunshine of fuck sake, though they're here to find a way to stop this craziness, Louis is so happy being properly bred again. 

It's like his mind is soothed, hard to explain but just think of a constant buzz in your head that is finally quiet now his body is developing pups. 

Louis is one of the most fertile smelling Omegas he’s ever scented, Louis must've already been pregnant the first day so it’s just a matter of waiting to find out if they’re having two, three or maybe more than three pups in nine months added to the family. Theoretically, Louis could have five pups max this time because his heat only lasted five days, each day an Omega can release an egg.

Most of the times they won’t each day but it is possible.

Harry sighed as he thought about it, if it should be five than they just can’t handle it. Hell Louis is having a hard time already now… He rubbed his hands over his face as he unconsciously groaned at the thought. Then Harry’s name was called and they both followed the doctor into his examination room and sat down on the two chairs at the desk. The doctor sat down in his own chair in front of the desk. ‘’So how can I help you?’’

Harry explained their situation to the man and asked if there was anything they could possibly do in the future to sooth their instincts. All the doctor could tell them was an actual surgery to remove Louis’ uterus or Harry’s knot or go on birth control. The shots to slow down a heat could work as well but it’s not something you use multiple times. ‘’Then I need to go on birth control.’’ Louis mumbled, ‘’can you describe it for me?’’

The doctor nodded, ‘’I can, but it is essential you take it every day. You don’t have to take it during your heat but you can’t forget one single pill leading up to your heat, okay?’’

Louis gulped but nodded, he just had to get on it. He needs to focus on his own kids for now. Maybe in the future, there’ll be more but for the next ten years, he’s content with the pups he has and the pups that are coming. ‘’You sure?’’ Harry asked, biting his lip nervously. The Alpha in him did not like hearing his Omega say he wanted birth control, after all, then he’ll be unable to be bred. He can’t have that! ‘’I mean-‘’

‘’I’m sure.’’ Louis said interrupting Harry, ‘’think of the triplets and the twins, they need our attention now and these future pups as well.’’ He said as he looked at his flat stomach and could already feel the presence of life inside of him, he just knows.

‘’Okay, it’s probably better for your health as well.’’ Harry hummed, he needs to think clearly and support Louis in this. He doesn’t want Louis falling ill one day either because he needed his Omega full all the time, he wants to grow old with Louis and the pups they have now.

After their appointment, they went to Mark first to pick up the twin girls and then they would head to Anne to pick up the triplets. They’ve been doing well, the first day was rough Anne told them but after that, she managed to convince them that they were coming back for them.

 

Louis needed to start birth control after his pregnancy so for the next nine months he didn’t need to swallow any pill whatsoever and he’s sure when the time comes he’ll be in doubt about it but he has Harry when that happens. He’ll set an alarm each day and then he has to take the pill, it’s for their future.

No matter how hard it is, it’s for a greater cause.

After picking up the twin girls they went to Anne and just as they parked the car onto the driveway the three siblings came running outside with Gemma hot on their heels. Louis excited the car and went onto his knees as he opened his arms for the three of them to run into.

As they did he wrapped them in his arms and took in their sweet scents, ‘’I missed you three so much!’’

‘’We missed mommy too,’’ Elias mumbled in his neck. Ava and Mason also nodded against him, his innocent babies missed him just as much. Ava as the sensitive child started crying again while telling them she was so happy they came back for them.

‘’Come let’s get your jackets because it’s cold and then we’ll go home, yeah?’’ Louis told them and obediently they went back inside to grab their jackets.  In the meantime, Anne had informed them about their visit and that it all actually went well. Especially because it was Mason’s and Ava’s first time staying over for a night somewhere else and for multiple days at that.

Ava had trouble sleeping but Elias and Mason slept in her bed as well and calmed her down quite easily. She only came to Anne’s room around two or three times a night which honestly wasn’t bad compared to her nights when she just arrived home nine weeks ago. It was November and the air was chilly but most importantly the pup’s birthday is in a month. It was weird because Ava and Mason were used to celebrating their birthday the 9th of July because that’s the date they were captured but they were actually born in December, which date, Louis and Harry don’t know but they know it was December.

So they decided to celebrate Elias’ birthday on the 1st of December and automatically it will be Mason’s and Ava's birthday as well. They’ll officially turn six years old! The twin girls are now seven months old and damn it’s going all so fast!

It was so fun seeing the triplets being so happy being home again and getting along so nicely. They had some arguments at Anne’s but really nothing bad, they’re acting like proper siblings. It makes Louis so proud knowing they’re getting along finally.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Louis and Harry think things have been going absolutely fantastic Lately. Their family was in their opinion happy and always busy. The triplets are doing great together and the arguments and fights have lessened. Both Ava and Mason have completely opened up to them and even Melanie, the one from their foster family, was so impressed by it.

Yesterday they evaluated the situation and she was so surprised how well behaved they were. Mason was sitting on Louis’ lap the entire time during the conversation while Ava and Elias were playing with the fire truck. And as he now mentioned, even Elias is learning to share. Sure sometimes he slips up but there haven’t been any incidents involving blood anymore, so it is progress in their eyes.

Melanie congratulated them and even whispered she never would've thought those two could behave like normal children, which wasn’t the right remark to make in front of Louis who went all mother mode on her. He had warned her with a growl and told her that it would’ve been her fault then for she was the one taking care of them and not providing them with a safe environment for them. Louis can be rather shy but when it comes to his children he’ll get his savage wolf unleashed and damn, don’t mess with him then.

And because Ava and Mason have been doing so well, today they’re going to kindergarten as well. They were going to be six in a month so soon they’ll also leave the kindergarten and start going to school for real.

Elias was a little behind Ava and Mason but only because Elias shifted back into a human much later and had less time to learn. But Jane at the kindergarten thought Elias had made enough progress to proceed to school together with his brother and sister, maybe it was even better too for Elias so he can get better opportunities to mimic his siblings.

Louis was just glad that he wouldn’t have to repeat a year. Not that it really mattered, but it would be easier if the three oldest were together during their school progress.

Both Mason and Ava were excited to go to kindergarten now as well. They’ve been seeing Elias leave almost every morning and return with pretty paintings or stories about the day and they knew they were missing out. And even though Mason took on his big brother role well, even he was done with the crying of Johannah and Lauren. He also liked helping his mother out but he also wanted to go play and make a big painting for his parents.

It was Harry’s day off today so he had offered to help the triplets get ready for school and bring them as well so Louis could sleep in for a change. Louis gratefully accepted it so when the alarm went off he snuggled back into the warmth of the pillow, ‘’remember your sacrifice.’’ Louis muttered sleepily and turned while pulling the covers over him.

‘’I know.’’ Harry groaned and threw the blanket off him. 

While he quickly dressed and was ready to go wake the pups he heard Louis mutter something that made him chuckle and shake his head, ‘’thanks for the sacrifice.’’ And at that moment he thought it was funny but half an hour later he understood the stress his Omega had to go through every morning! Ava still didn’t have her damn pants on and she wasn’t planning on it either because she wanted her mini mouse skirt but that thing was in the laundry!

Mason was fully ready but didn’t know what to eat and said no to every single thing he offered to make and Elias wasn’t even out of bed yet and he’d wake the pup four times already! Harry groaned loudly and sat down for a moment while wiping his hands over his face, ‘’god, please.’’

‘’Daddy!’’ Ava whined again and tugged at his shirt to gain his attention, pouting when daddy just ignored her and groaned at her. ‘’Mini mouse skirt!’’

Harry looked at his little angry doll who wasn’t threatening in the least but rather adorable as she was standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrows scrunched down while pouting as hard as she could. Her one foot was out a little as well which only made her look sassier, guess who she got that from. It reminded him a little of Louis but also of his sister when she was little, Gemma could be such a sassy, adorable, cute brat at the same time. ‘’You look like auntie Gems like that.’’ Harry softly reached out and pinched her cheeks very softly to remove that frown and pouty lips.

‘’but daddy! I want my skirt, please…’’

‘’We can't wear the same clothes every day, sweetie, go choose something else. Now, please.’’ He returned back to the stove where his eggs were boiling and got them off the fire, they should be done now. He cooled them under cold streaming water for a moment and then took them out of the water to dry and then set them at the table. He also had some buns, toast, and crackers ready at the table.

He then literally had to drag Elias out of bed and he literally had to force Mason to sit at the table and choose something in five seconds or else he would eat nothing and he literally had to hold Ava with one hand while his other struggled to put pants on her. Damn, she was strong for a little girl.

Finally, they were all done and ready to go to kindergarten and yes they arrived ten minutes late but he did his best. Mason and Ava got a bit nervous the closer they got to the kindergarten but Elias reassured them it was alright and then they would be picked up again. They again were afraid to be left at kindergarten and abandoned right there. 

Ava normally took her rabbit everywhere but because she was getting at that age that she just couldn’t drag it everywhere with her, she left it at home on advice from Louis. He also promised her he would take good care of Pinky. Harry kissed them goodbye and then went back home again to spend some time with Louis and the twin girls.

When he arrived home he found out his Omega wasn’t able to sleep in very well for he was on the couch feeding both Johannah and Lauren, the girls were wide awake and clearly hungry. ‘’How did the morning go?’’ Louis asked.

Harry sighed and softly let himself fall onto the couch, ‘’it was hard, how do you do this?’’

Louis giggled, ‘’well I got used to it and I have my little tricks. These girls started crying about fifteen minutes ago so I warmed some milk and fed them by the bottle, Lauren is already done so I only need Johannah to feed.’’ Harry hummed and then made grabby hands for his daughter, ‘’well give her to me and go back to bed, I can also feed her by a bottle.’’

Louis did as he was told, he liked sleeping in for once. He took Lauren to her crib and placed her down before going back upstairs and climbing back into bed, snuggling under the covers again.  

 

Weeks passed by again and Mason and Ava had been doing great at school, unlike Elias, they were very social and had made friends in no time.

It was Saturday today and it also was a very special day, the triplets birthday. They were all three so excited and had been counting the days towards their birthday. It wasn’t a surprise that they were wide awake very early and even before Louis and Harry could surprise them they were already waking them up.

Harry groaned when he heard six little feet run through the hallway and into their room, jumping on their bed while yelling that it was their birthday. Louis had actually grabbed a hold of Ava and snuggled her into him. ‘’Calm down you three, what time is it?’’ He could remember he had put his alarm at half past six, normally these three would be dead asleep at that time.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was just a bit before six. He yawned and then one for one he congratulated them by smothering them with kisses. Luckily Louis and he decorated the living room yesterday after the pups had gone to bed. Both Louis and Harry knew these three were not going to go back to bed so they cut their losses and guided them downstairs. ‘’Wow!’’ Elias was the first one to clap in his hands in delight when he laid his eyes upon the decorations.

 

Harry and Louis had multiple colored balloons filled with helium spread around the living room and three huge number six balloons. And also birthday garlands were hung through the living room, it actually was kind of a mess but alas for once it’s fine.

They also had bought two presents for each child.

Ava ran straight for the presents and Mason followed suit. Elias was actually a bit more composed and slowly followed his siblings and looked at his parents, ‘’can we open them?’’

Harry was the one to have them all sit on the ground and then first he showed two presents looking very similar. One was wrapped in blue and the other in pink, but judging from the way it was wrapped the pups could see what it was. ‘’I know what it is!’’ Ava said excitedly.

Harry chuckled, ‘’well you can unwrap the pink one and Mason can unwrap the blue one.’’

Then Harry grabbed another present and handed it over to Elias, who got a different present than his siblings because Elias already had a bike but the other two had not.

‘’A bike! A bike!’’ Ava said excitedly as she ripped the paper of her bike. It was a Mini mouse styled bike because she was obsessed with Mini mouse. Mason got the same bike but instead of Mini mouse, it was a red one with some superman details on it, like the huge S on the front.

He didn't necessarily fan of anything but he did like superheroes, because as he states, they’re cool.

Elias unwrapped his present and he got a huge building set which contained rails and trains, it was a challenge for Elias but they’re sure that he can do it. Then it was time for the next gift which were all different as well. Ava got three Polly pockets sets  which were on ads on the tv and she wanted it so they got it for her. Louis didn’t know there were so many so he got three, he just couldn’t choose.

Elias also got a basketball basket which could be installed in different heights so he could use it for a long time. Also, he got a basketball of course.

Mason got three superheroes figures, one of Captain America, one of Iron man and one of Superman.

As a present they could use together they gathered the triplets and guided them into the garden and the moment their eyes laid upon the big trampoline they started running at it while screaming happily. They were overjoyed and immediately climbed onto it to start jumping on it. The whole trampoline was surrounded by a net except for the entrance but it provided a bit more safety. Louis insisted they got one like that because he did not want one of his puppy jumping too high or something happening that he get launched of the side and break something, nope he was not letting that happen.

Because Mason and Ava were still settling in they decided to keep the part small and only invite close friends and family to their birthday party. They invited Louis’ father and his family and of course Harry’s parents and sister. Niall, Zayn and Liam came too.

It was a small but fun party.

The birthday kids got a lot of presents like movies, clothes, more toys? Like where are they going to store all these toys?

Ava had gotten a big doll from Anne and Desmond and she was over the moon with it, she introduced the doll officially to Pinky. That means something.

Mason really was happiest with his action figures that he got from his parents and Elias was already trying out his basket hoop. Harry installed it rather low underestimating his son obviously but Elias hit it the first time so Harry calls him the next Michael Jorden and hung it a bit higher so now it was actually a challenge for Elias.

Louis’ father was teaching him how to dribble and the laughs coming from Elias were telling them enough, he was having so much fun. Mason was showing his action figures to Anne which he actually took quite the liking to ever since she looked after him while Louis was in heat.

Ava was just lost with her doll, she was not paying annoying else attention.

After a successful day and everyone went home Louis could finally fall onto the couch and relax. The pups were still loving all the toys so they weren’t going to bed soon and they’ve been up since so early this morning. ‘’I’m too pregnant for this…’’

‘’Your only eight weeks pregnant, silly.’’ Harry chuckled.

‘’Don’t care, I’m already fatter than I was at this stage from Jo and Lau, so more than two are in my belly brewing.’’

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and kissed his cheek softly, ‘’and you’re doing a great job brewing them.’’

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’I love you.’’

Louis smiled as a small blush crept onto his face. It didn’t matter how long they’re known each other or how many times he’d heard those three words. Every time it gives him the same butterflies that he felt back when they met at Canis Lupus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! So, next time there will be a timeskip and after that some specials about this family in the future when the kids are grown up etc. I could write something bad happening etc etc, but i think it's been about enough. So maybe 5 or a bit more special chapters and then it's the end :) I truly enjoyed this story and i want to thank you all for sticking with me!


	35. Chapter 35

‘’Push Louis, push!’’ The nurse instructed him to push as hard as he could and it was verging all his strength but finally, the first pup was brought into the world and loudly started crying which at this point was music to his ears. Harry was overseeing carefully what the nurses were doing to his puppies as they were cleaned and then brought to his arms. The first one was a lovely girl, healthy and actually a pretty big pup for her age.

He says age even though she just been born but that’s because Louis actually had to birth them in five weeks, they were a bit early but apparently ready.

His Omega was doing his best and after a few pushes and more screaming Louis birthed the second pup who also was cleaned and brought to his arms. It was another lovely, healthy girl.

Louis took a minute breather before he had to push again and another cry filled the sterile room. This time it was a boy, also healthy.

That was it.

They have another set of triplets on their hands, giving them a total of eight pups already. They had decided Louis would just go on birth control for a few years and they had the pills at home, ready to be taken soon and prevent Louis from going into heat and releasing eggs. He’d get shots also so even if he forgot a pill, he’d be covered.

The boy was placed in Louis' arms and of course, he broke down in tears and greeted his pup with kisses and motherly love. Harry took a place next to him and kissed him on his forehead while praising Louis for his hard work, really, he went through so much. They actually had no idea what they were having, they knew there were coming three more souls into the world but they didn’t know their gender on purpose. Louis thought it would be fun to keep it a secret for themselves as well and he just went with it, because he saw the fun in it too.

Two girls and a boy.

That means there are five female pups in the house and three male pups, luckily because both Louis and Harry are male they equal each other out perfectly. Five to five. But now for names, they had to think of them on the spot. Sure they had discussed possible names but couldn’t decide properly because they didn’t know their genders until now. ‘’Stanley?’’

Louis chuckled and shook his head, ‘’No, he’s not a Stanley.’’

Harry hummed and thought some more and then Louis said, ‘’Ava wanted a sister named Minnie.’’

‘’We’re not naming my daughter after a mouse, Lou.’’

Louis chuckled, alright, then what? ‘’I like Grace.’’

Harry again disagreed, he knew a Grace and she was a bitch so he’d rather not. ‘’What about Autumn?’’

‘’Hm?’’ Louis thought for a moment and looked at the girl in Harry’s left arm, she looked like an Autumn. ‘’And so the other one Summer?’’

Harry shook his head, ‘’no that would be weird, she needs a different name.’’

‘’Alright so Autumn and…’’

‘’Madison or Maddy for short?’’

Harry looked at the other girl in his arms and then nodded, yes, little Maddy. ‘’Yes, I like that for her. Now we only need a name for my son.’’ He said. ‘’ How about Samuel?’’

‘’You mentioned that name quite often, you like it that much?’’ Louis replied.

‘’I do, don’t know why but I just do.’’

‘’Alright then we’ll have Autumn, Madison and…’’ Louis looked down in his own arms and nosed along the pup’s face, ‘’Samuel.’’

He’ll have his hands full again with these newborn pups, but he’s glad they’ll be the last for now. Maybe in eight years or more, they’ll try again, but for now, he’s glad he decided to go on birth control. Don’t get him wrong, his instinct is still clearly against it but he’s been bred enough for his age. He needs to give his body some rest. Plus Johannah and Lauren were now a year and a half so they weren’t completely helpless anymore and can walk around and say easy words but they need his full attention the whole day.

The newborn pups were checked and then it was alright for them to go home the next day, finally go back home.

Mark was the one watching all the troublemakers now and Harry actually hadn’t told him they were on their way back because he wanted to surprise the pups. Louis went into labor during the day, just while they were casually hanging on the couch and it gave the pups quite the scare when Louis suddenly started groaning in pain.

Mason was the one to run for his father right away and take him to Louis in haste. He acted very quickly.

They walked through their front door and Elias and Mason had scented them coming already and were in front of the door greeting them with a hug, first Louis of course. They made sure their mother was alright first. ‘’I’m okay, look, you have another brother and two sisters to take care of.’’

Both Mason and Elias looked at the three sleeping pups in their arms and Elias even reached out to softly poke Autumn in her cheek. She reached out and grabbed his finger with her tiny hands which made him smile. ‘’Those hands are so tiny…’’

Louis nodded, ‘’they are, aren’t they?’’

‘’Where are Ava and the twin girls?’’ Harry asked.

‘’They’re in the garden with grandpa mark playing on the trampoline,’’ Mason answered as he pointed towards the back door which led them to the garden.

Louis and Harry first placed the newborn triplets into a crib and while Louis sat down onto the couch to rest together with Mason and Elias, Harry went outside to notify them of their return. ‘’Its daddy!’’ Ava was the first one to shout and carefully got off the trampoline to run straight towards him.

‘’There’s my big girl!’’ He spun her around into the air and then placed her down again, she was a giggly mess.

Mark helped the twin girls off who also came running to him, Lauren tripped on the way over but the grass was thick so the fall wasn’t hard. She got back up and started running again while screaming daddy. He gathered them both in his arms and greeted them with a strong hug.

‘’Let’s go to mommy, yeah?’’

On their way back into the house Mark asked how it went and Harry told him it went pretty good, though Louis is absolutely exhausted, the pups are all healthy. ‘’And he’s going on birth control right?’’ He asked, just to confirm. 

Harry nodded, ‘’he is, we also asked Niall to become a full-time nanny so Louis can have some help around here when I’m at work. Plus the twin girls love Niall so we got nothing to lose.’’

Louis was surrounded by his puppies in a matter of second while cuddling the twin girls into him who were crying for him and Ava who was at his legs. Harry was in the background scolding them to be careful around their mother but Louis didn’t care, he wanted them around him. It was weird how weak he actually felt so his pups gave him the energy he needed right now. The birthing process was pretty rough, everything went well but it couldn’t go so much better.

He didn’t really have such a hard time when he gave birth to Johannah and Lauren but damn, these three really sucked up his energy. Even when he wants to get a drink he’ll be out of breath before he even reached the fridge. Luckily he has his three oldest puppies who are happy to play restaurant and be his personal butler for a few days. It’s amazing what children will do when they think everything’s a game.

 Surrounded by his children and Harry scolding Ava not to climb on her mother, Mark chuckled out loud which got the attention of all of them. ‘’What?’’ Louis said.

Mark shook his head, ‘’nothing really, just…’’ he looked at Louis with awe in his eyes. His son that’s already such a good mother at such a young age, his son that went through hell to get here. He got so strong of that pain, he changed because of it. ‘’Guess pain makes people change…’’

Louis tilted his head slowly and frowned in confusion but then as if a light above his head suddenly went on, he could respond. ‘’I don’t think I changed or became stronger because of what happened to me but rather because who helped me get through it,’’  he looked at Harry and then to his children who were looking at him as if he was god as if he was their whole world. ‘’Pain made me change, yes, but love made me stronger.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically that's the end, i'll update the first special in a minute as well so you'll be spoiled with two chapters today. There'll be more specials, some already written but still need editing.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First special, really liked this one because they're grown up and discovering things. And protective Mason, who doesn't love that and sarcastic Elias.

**~Around eleven years later~**

 

‘’You are not going out in that.’’ Mason was growling at his little sister, Ava, who lately had started dressing more girly and she looked like a slut with that fluttery mini skirt and low v cut shirt which showed some of her jiggly female bumps.

She groaned, clearly annoyed at her brother for acting like this. ‘’We’re seventeen! I can make that choice myself, thank you very much!’’ She growled at her brother as well, he doesn’t get to act like the big bad Alpha around here, ‘’Mom!’’ She dragged out the last letter to add an annoying effect while stomping towards her mother who was doing laundry in the back.

Mason was completely blocking off the exist and she had to go out to her friends! On her way towards her mother she passed Elias who whistled at her, ‘’looking good, sis!’’

From the living room you could hear Mason yell at Elias to shut up, which made her giggle slightly. Elias is protective too but he lets her express herself and encourage her, while Mason is just protective and anything new is bad. He’s like that with all her girly siblings. Johannah and Lauren who’re only twelve but are starting to get into makeup lately, and yes, new is bad and Mason tells them every time that makeup isn’t for them. She likes to play with her sisters and help them and teach them about makeup, it’s fun.

The youngest triplets Autumn, Maddison, and Samuel are ten years old, soon eleven, so they’re really at that age they’re discovering what they like and don’t. Autumn and Maddison are two little devils, though angels when their parents are present and Samuel is the sweetest and innocent boy there is. He’s a clear Omega in the making, he’s exactly like mom.

She reached the laundry room and saw her mother puffing to get everything done today. Ava herself does the laundry of her own, sometimes even that of her siblings but her mother does the most of it. He’s really amazing doing all this housework while taking care of all his children and dealing with the drama like now, ‘’And now he’s like you can’t go out and he’s literally blocking the fucking door!’’

Louis raised his eyebrows at his daughter, ‘’first of all, watch that language and second get Mason here and while I’m talking to him, you run out of that door.’’ Louis chuckled as his daughter came in for a hug and thanked him. She did as her mother told and fetched Mason. While he was getting a talk from his mother about letting her expressing herself, she sneaked out of the front door.

The moment she closed it and of course, Mason with his Alpha hearing heard it, she heard him scream for her.

Too late, she was already on her way.

 

Back in the house, Mason was furiously pacing around in the kitchen, how could his mother backstab him like that? This was his little sister he was talking about! Lately, she’s dressing more in short skirts and start wearing heels, she’s only seventeen! It’s summer vacation now so they’ll be eighteen in five months but for now, she’s only seventeen! ‘’Chill out, it’s not like she walks to her friends and spread her legs for them, she just likes to dress this way and plus its fucking hot outside.’’ Elias now joined in on the kitchen, that smug grin was annoying Mason daily.

Mason growled in warning at his brother, though, they’re not sure who’s actually older and this always had been a big discussion in the household. ‘’You,’’  he pointed at Elias, ‘’need to act more like a big brother.’’

Elias shrugged, ‘’I’m already the favorite in the house, you’re too strict, I’m the fun brother.’’ He chuckled when Mason only started getting angrier, he gets way too overprotective over his siblings. Though Ava gets the worst of it because ever since they were little they never parted sides but now, Ava was spreading her wings and getting out there.

It just scared him, though, he doesn’t admit it.

Mason was a splitting image of their mother, though more muscular of course and more curly hair. Ava had their father’s curly hair but her facial features looked more like their mother. Elias himself was just a mix between them. When he was younger they say he looked like their father but now, more like their mother.

The twin girls, Johannah and Lauren, look exactly like their mother, just as if only Louis produced them and their father had nothing to do with them.

Autumn and Maddison looked like their father again, in nature as well, both more aggressive and outgoing. Samuel, on the other hand, was nothing like the other two of his triplet set, nope, he’s shy and perfectly structured to be the perfect Omega. He’s much like their mother.

Mason was still grumbling and retreated back into his room to play video games, and here Elias thought he was the unsocial kid of the family. Ever since he was young he just never connected with any one of his age, he didn’t like spending time with other children growing up or playing with them. His siblings were alright, but he doesn’t do the word ‘’friend’’. He has someone at school always following him around, maybe that’s a friend but he doesn’t really care to spend time with someone in his spare time. God no, that is his time.

Mason is very social and the most popular boy at their school, every girl always swoons over him and sometimes even try it with Elias. Even though they know him by now and he growls every time someone tries to approach him. Ava too is a social butterfly, all the boys want to gather around her but Mason interferes every time someone tries to. Only girls allowed.  It didn’t help that Ava was an Omega either, she doesn’t really act like it all the times but she had her heat when she became fourteen so yes, an Omega.

And Omegas get the attention of Alphas which Mason just absolutely hates.

But she isn’t allowed to have Alphas grovel at her feet but he is allowed to flirt with Omegas and even do sexual acts with them. Mason is the popular bad boy who gets anything he wants and believes him when Elias says this, he gets it every time.

 

Ava arrived at the restaurant she was supposed to meet up with one of Mason’s most hated enemies named Casper. She lied when she said she was supposed to meet up with her friends, no she had an actual date!  He was in his football team, but they never got along, both too dominant.

Though Mason would kill Casper when he finds out…

She did tell Elias though and he encouraged her to go and helped her give advice on her outfit. Ever since she felt butterflies in her stomach for Casper she started dressing differently, dress to impress. She has told her mother but didn’t dare to tell her father who gets just like Mason way to protective over her. And he too thinks she’s too young for a boyfriend. ‘’A!’’

Ava turned around at the nickname he always used for her, and there he was, Casper. He had blond hair styled in a quiff and gorgeous deep blue eyes. His jaw was piercingly carved and his smile was perfectly white and straight. He was simply gorgeous.

‘’Hi, Cas!’’ She walked up to him and blushed as he leaned in to place a small peck on her cheek. Again, her stomach went mad with butterflies.

Casper guided them into the diner and picked out a spot next to the window in a corner. Ava followed him and they slid into the booth and ordered both a milkshake and some small snacks.

They were laughing and flirting a bit too, talking about their future and wishes. ‘’I just want a nice Omega to have a family with, to provide for.’’ Casper even blushed a little, he was a typical Alpha who wanted an Omega to take care of the house while he provided. Ava likes that though, like mom, she always helped with housework without fussing.

She never had a job before because she just doesn’t enjoy it. She blushed, even more, when Casper’s hand intertwined with hers, ‘’what about you?’’ He asked.

She hummed, ‘’I want the same… I mean, I want to be provided for.’’ Ava giggled, matching Casper’s chuckles.

She almost wanted to whine when he let go of her hands and stood up to slide in the same booth as hers, now they were next to each other and he didn’t hesitate to pull her into a claiming kiss. He didn’t care they were actually in public and she didn’t either.

Casper’s lips traveled down to her neck and while she threw her head back slightly, her long locks now almost touching her hips, she felt a hand explore the inside of her naked thigh. She felt the hand raise slightly and reaching her most intimate part, which startled her and she pushed him away. ‘’We’re in public…’’ She lowered her voice.

‘’You’re right, come.’’ He pulled her up from the booth by her wrist while leaving money behind and pulled her out of the door towards his car.

Ava hesitated to get in but with a light push on her lower back she did so, she felt slightly uncomfortable now. Especially because the car was parked in the back and no one was around now.

Casper climbed into the backseat as well and immediately kissed her again, ‘’shhh relax…’’ She heard him whisper while his hands explored her thighs again.

She didn’t like this and she wanted to push him away, especially when he touched her down there. The first time she was touched there and she didn’t feel like it, she pushed him away. ‘’I don’t-‘’

He was down there, but this time she slapped him on his cheek.

‘’Don’t you touch me, you dirty mongrel.’’ She wanted to open the door but only to find out it was locked, fuck.

Casper was on her again and she fought against him, scratching him and kicking him. She was yelling in panic as well, how was she so wrong about this boy? She really thought he liked her… Her brother was right all along. She now started crying but suddenly the car window was smashed and a hand passed by her which grabbed a hold of Casper’s collar and suddenly he was pulled out of the broken window. Ava sniffled and crawled to the front seat to unlock and open the door and climb out of the car, only to be met with Mason beating the crap out of Casper.

He had fully lost control, his eyes were fiery red and he was mutilating him. ‘’Don’t you ever touch her again, no, just fucking die!’’ He was growling animalistic and was lost in the rage.

Casper fully submitted on the ground but that didn’t do him any good, it only gave Mason more excess to his vulnerable spots. He really was going to kill him, ‘’stop..’’ Her voice was weak and didn’t sound like her at all, ‘’Stop!’’ She grabbed a hold of Mason’s arm and looked up at him with teary eyes. ‘’It’s enough.’’

Mason’s anger subsided slightly and hated to see her like this. He stopped his assault and turned to her. He placed his hand on her wet cheek and then leaned down to place his lips on her forehead, ‘’you idiot.’’

She hummed and then was completely indulged in his hug, she felt so safe in there, she belonged in someone arms like this. It wasn’t that asshole though. ‘’I’m glad I texted Emmy to ask where you two were only to have her tell me she wasn’t with you but that you had a date, she didn’t want to tell me who and where but I got it out of her. I’m glad I did.’’

‘’Normally I would hate her for snitching on me, what a best friend, but I’m glad she did. I’m glad you came for me, Mase…’’ Her arms tightened around her brother, god, she doesn’t want to think what could’ve happened.

Mason looked down at Casper who wasn’t even moving anymore, he wasn’t dead (yet), just unconscious. ‘’Let’s go.’’

 

At home, their father was furious. Not only at Ava but at their mother too for letting her go out with a boy. Their mother couldn’t have predicted something like this happening either so Elias had stood up for their mother against their father, he also helped Ava, they were both in the wrong then.

‘’No one is in the wrong, I can go out and I can meet boys if I want that! I don’t want to be alone for the rest of my life!’’ She yelled angrily.

Harry’s eyes were red and glaring at his beautiful daughter, who was almost fucking raped! ‘’No young lady, you’re not going anywhere, no boys! Never.’’ His voice roared through their living room, even scaring the youngest triplets slightly who cowered away and ran upstairs, angry daddy is not to be messed with. 

‘’You can't force her to have zero boyfriends, Harry! She’ll be eighteen this year.’’ Louis now interfered again. ‘’We just need to watch more carefully who she meets up with..’’

‘’She’s still too young, Lou, please…’’ Harry groaned, his mind was going mad and he sure as hell is stopping by that kid’s house, who the hell raises their kids like that?

A snort interrupted them. ‘’You fucked mom when he was a kid, you have no right to talk like that dad.’’ Elias was casually lounging around and just had to make that remark, which earned him an angry growl from his father.

‘’Truth…’’ Ava added.

Mason the whole time had his arms crossed, he still was covered in that disgusting being’s blood but he had to see how this discussion turned out. ‘’What about I go with her when she has a date, so I can observe form a distance?’’ Elias proposed.

‘’I agree to that.’’ Ava said, nodding along, their mother too.

Mason and Harry shared a look and both sighed, ‘’no boys.’’ Mason repeated, ‘’at least not until you’re eighteen, understood?’’ He walked up to Elias and pushed him of the couch, ‘’understood?’’

Elias shrugged and then tackled his brother back and pinned him down at the ground. Mason hated to admit it, but Elias had more raw strength than him, unfair. Though his brother was pulled off by their father who lightly slapped Elias on the head and pointed him again on the rule of not tackling our siblings like that. ‘’I was pushed off first.’’ Elias argued but a glare from Harry had him shut up.

Ava hang her shoulder in defeat and Louis cuddled her into him, ‘’one day you’ll meet the right one.’’ He whispered in his daughter's hair and she started crying there and then. These Alpha heads only thought about her not having a boyfriend and didn’t notice Ava being upset for having her feelings crushed like this. Just when she thought she met someone she could’ve possibly have a future with, it was crushed just like that. ‘’I’m proud of you, Ava.’’ Louis kissed the top of her head and let her cry on him a little.

The Alphas all had a soft expression on their face now while Louis rocked Ava softly and calmed her. Mason hated this had to happen but maybe his sister now understands that she needs to take a better look at Alphas, at this age they only want to get in her pants.

He knows.

 

 

 

 

  
  


 


	37. Chapter 37

Uncle Niall was over, along with uncle Zayn and Liam. ‘’So, when are you going to breed again, I mean, it’s been ten years!’’ Niall was rocking his daughter in his arms, who was already two but a needy child still. He had two sons of five years old and, named Wyatt and William and his daughter of two, Lila. All three angelic children and only Lila looked like Liam. The other two inherited Zayn’s genes, of course with two Alphas a child won’t look like the three of them. One sperm for each egg, children.

During his heat, Zayn’s sperm was obviously stronger and had won the race twice resulting in Wyatt and William. So with his next heat, they only had Liam breed him to ensure he spread his DNA as well. 

Louis shrugged, ‘’I don’t know, I’ve gotten used to the birth control and shots now and I’ve enjoyed not having babies or toddlers making your nightly rest hell. Harry, on the other hand, has been begging me for the past two years to let him breed me again.’’

‘’You’re over thirty now, so you only have a few years left to breed. At least I want one more puppy!’’ Niall replied cheerfully, earning a god no, from Liam.

It made Louis chuckle out loud. Zayn was the family man, wanting lots of puppies but Liam wants to focus on the three he already has and he already finds it a lot of work. Their spare time is minimal now and he never really gets alone time anymore, kids are hard work.

‘’Maybe I’ll let Harry breed me this year. The moment I quit taking birth control, my hormones will go crazy and I’ll go into heat in a few days. I just don’t know, it’s a scary thought.’’ Louis wasn’t used to that needy side anymore. Just thinking about that buzz in his mind to breed had him nervous again, now he doesn’t have it anymore but when he started birth control he was so angry all the time for keeping his body from going into heat.

Now he’s used to it and he’s afraid that when he stops the birth control to get bred again and then start it again, he’ll act the same. ‘’You’ll be fine,’’ Niall said with a swirl of his hand, ‘’this house is still too empty.’’

Louis snorted, ‘’eight children and it’s empty, for fuck sake Niall. I never have a quiet day, not that I mind, I love all my puppies dearly and can’t imagine them not being here but there’s always something!’’

Liam growled in warned and pointed at Lila in Niall’s arms, that foul mouth is not to be used around his children.

Louis sighed, ‘’I’ll think about it…’’

 

Last week the oldest triplets had turned eighteen and soon were graduating too, god, they’ve grown up. Now it was time to enlighten Harry of the thoughts that lingered in his mind. All the kids were at school so they had some peace in the house and were lazily lounging around in bed.

Harry was fully naked under the covers and his chest was on view for everyone to see. Louis was laying over the right side of his body while following the tattoos on his chest with his finger, ‘’so a while ago I had a conversation with Niall and the thoughts still swim in my mind every day…’’

Harry hummed, urging him to continue and tell him what was on his mind.

‘’We were talking about me stopping birth control?’’

Harry whipped his head so their eyes met. Harry didn’t speak for a moment and only gazed at him, almost like he was debating if Louis was serious or not and then concluded he was. ‘’Really? You’re ready?’’ Harry’s smile was why Louis had been debating over this, Harry’s wish for a big family is so prominent, still. Just the pure bliss on his face makes Louis feel ready to do this again.

‘’Yes…’’ Louis then blushed slightly, ‘’I already didn’t take it last night and my appointment for my shot is canceled…’’

Harry sat up and pulled Louis onto him into a deep kiss, he hasn’t fucked Louis in his heat for more than ten years now! Only the memories of their heat crazy days linger in his mind, he finally gets to experience it again. ‘’That’s such a good surprise, Louis, I love you so much..’’ Harry muttered while nosing alongside Louis’ neck, he truly loved this Omega so much.

To share this news, Harry and Louis had gathered all the pups after dinner downstairs to bring them the news. ‘’So, your mother and I, have decided to share a heat one more time.’’ Harry started, he didn’t quite know how to say it. Hey guys, your momma is going into heat in a few days and daddy is going to breed him again.

Nope, that’s not the way.

The youngest three were cheering, the twins weren’t sure but not opposed either and the three oldest just had their mouths hanging open, even more younger siblings to take care of? What? ‘’Well, okay… Will you have your heat here?’’ Mason asked.

Louis nodded, ‘’we’ll be in the farthest room in the house and you’ll have this part all for yourself. Of course, you three will have to take care of your younger siblings for a few days. I don’t know how I’ll react for I haven’t had a heat in a long time, so I don’t know if you’ll see me much.’’

‘’It’s only one time, right?’’ Elias grumbled, not too fond of the idea of mom and dad going at it again. ‘’It’s a risk to stop that birth control now, maybe you’ll go pup crazy again.’’

Louis hummed, ‘’it’s possible but we’ll be in control, I promise.’’

Elias nodded, ‘’Then we’ll support you, Mason can cook the next few days, who agrees?’’ While Mason’s expression turned into an annoyed expression, the other siblings all laughed and raised their hands. ‘’Then this meeting is closed.’’

‘’Wow, since when is this a democratic family?’’ Mason objected, he can’t cook. ‘’Ava will cook, at least if you want decent food on the table!’’

Ava giggled in her hand, ‘’you’re right, I’ll do the cooking or else we’ll get poisoned by our brother.’’

Louis and Harry held each other’s hand in a tight hold as they observed their children interact and have fun together, they were all so loving and close together. It just spread a feeling of accomplishment through their bodies.

 

The heat arrived only a few days later and Harry and locked himself in the furthest room in their house, away from the other Alphas in the house. No matter they were his own blood, they were still scented like Alphas and that would just not do with his needy Omega. The first moment Louis’ heat scent shined through already made Harry’s Alpha purr in delightment, he felt it was coming soon and then his nose was suddenly intruded with the full scent of Louis’ heat. The scent was so foreign yet familiar.

‘’Alpha…’’ Louis whined for his Alpha, this aching feeling he hadn’t felt in quite a while was back and it was already clouding his mind. Louis already had ridden of his clothes and was fully bare laying on the covers, surrounded by his own slick that already had leaked out of his behind.

His body had already prepared for the intrusion by creating slick so an Alpha didn’t really need to prepare much and could get straight to that sweet breeding. As instinct instructs, Louis was already on his fours presenting himself to Harry.

The Alpha in him wanted to claw out and get in there but he hasn’t even tasted heat slick in more than years and it tastes significantly different than normal slick which isn’t close to as sweet as heat slick. He released a loud growl and crawled on top of the bed and spread Louis’ cheeks to taste that divine substance.

His tongue circled around the sweetened nub and sometimes intruded into Louis’ entrance. The taste invaded his buds and sent shivers straight to the Alpha’s hardened member. His member was tightly screaming to be freed out of these jeans. Harry growled and retracted from that sweet taste to pull off his clothes, annoyed that he was tasting more and instead had to undress. He couldn’t bother and just ripped the clothes off of him and threw them to the side before returning to tasting.

Louis was moaning and bucking his hips, though it felt good, that achy feeling of his heat only got worse with the minute and again he was desperately begging for Harry to just fuck him and breed him to relieve him from this need. ‘’Alpha I can’t anymore, please, just please!’’

Harry slapped him on the fleshy cheek to punish his Omega slightly for wanting to rush this, no, no, he is going to taste until he can’t hold out himself anymore. And he did until Louis was a crying begging mess under him. The only words coming from the Omegas mouth was, breed me, Alpha and please. So many pleased noises from his submissive beloved. ‘’Such a good Omega Louis, so good for me…’’

The praises weren’t doing it anymore and Louis was getting impatient, he wants an Alpha now. Finally, his begging got him somewhere for Harry pulled back and was lining himself up with Louis’ entrance. ‘’Yes! Yes!’’ Louis was already pushing back so the head had entered his hole and only that feeling already made him groan and roll back his eyes.

Harry was the one to lick his lips and then slam his hips right against Louis’ behind so his member was fully seated in that tight heat. He hadn’t prepared Louis with his fingers, only his tongue so he was a bit tight but not too much for he had so much slick it was easy to enter him. The whole covers surrounding them were wet with the Omegas slick. Harry doesn’t actually want to call it streaming but he basically was streaming slick out of his hole, coating his whole behind in the wet fluids along with Harry’s front. The slapping sounds of his balls hitting Louis’ skin along with the Omegas blissed moans sounded like heaven in his ears, the golden bells themselves were ringing.

He was grunting and growling while thrusting into Louis because right now his mind was taking over with the thought of breeding he wasn’t taking his sweet time to explore Louis’ core with his manhood, no, he had to knot and breed this bitch fast. God, he just called his beloved Omega a bitch to be bred in his head, yep, lost in the heat as well. ‘’Omega…’’ His chest rumbled and then his hips slowly stilled while his knot was swelling inside the Omega and catching on his rim.

The last time he roughly pushed it in, barely getting it in there because it had swollen significantly in a matter of seconds. Louis moaned and called out of his Alpha while his hole was clenching around the contracting knot that was coating his insides with Harry’s fertile semen.

Harry hadn’t noticed what he had done until he did it, he again had bitten Louis’ shoulder roughly as to mark him as his, even though this Omega has been his for eighteen years already. He released the scarred skin and guided them onto their sides so it was slightly more comfortable for Louis while he was pumping his seed into his womb.

He trailed kisses down his shoulder while praising Louis occasionally until he came down from his heat high too, ‘’I missed this feeling…’’

‘’Hmmm, don’t get used to it, we promised our children one time.’’ Harry chuckled.

‘’I know.’’

‘’I love you.’’

Louis smiled and kissed the hand of Harry that was wrapped around his waist, ‘’I love you too.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss long live smut! Only two more chapters to go T_T


	38. Chapter 38

 

After Louis’ heat, it was soon clear Harry had properly bred his Omega and he was pregnant again. To say he was in bliss was an understatement, they were both incredibly happy and this time they decided they did want to know the gender of their puppies. Yes puppies, they already knew they were having triplets again. They don’t know what it is with them and triplets, but this is the third time already they’re having triplets. Johannah and Lauren were twins, but the other two pregnancies Louis had were all triplets.

This triplet team though was different, A, B and C were all boys...

The children were all happy and glad everything was going well but continuously reminded their mother and father that this was a one-time deal, no more puppies after this litter. They all had a feeling now that their parents had the taste again that they’ll go at it like bunnies again. Those months of his pregnancy literally flew by, they were over so soon even though Louis was bedridden the last three weeks. His body wasn’t used to the pregnancy and he had underrated pregnancy so his body needed more rest this time, it didn’t really matter but he was hit with reality the moment his water broke in the middle of the night.

Mason and Elias were taking care of their younger siblings, while Ava was helping her mother down the stairs and to the car their dad had parked right in front of the door so their mother could easily get in. Louis was telling his oldest children to take care of the younger ones and repeating the rules and agreements, though they knew and told their mother not to worry and focus on birthing their younger brother safely and healthily. Ava was the only child to come along to support her mother.

Harry sped to the hospital while Ava informed them of their arrival so they could prepare a room for Louis who started screaming louder with the minute, ‘’god was it this bad in your other pregnancies?’’ Ava asked, maybe asking her mother stuff would keep his mind off it.

Louis shook his head but then thought a moment before nodding instead, ‘’I don’t remember- ah!- anything about your birth for we were wolves but the other two were hellish too! Ah god!’’ Some words god had forbidden were coming out of his mouth to be for now it was allowed, his contractions were fucking painful.

The hospital staff had a wheelchair ready to wheel him in and brought him to the room. A nurse came to check on his vitals and his dilation, she was surprised for he was quite far already. ‘’Huh, you’re almost ready already!’’ She hastily gathered the other staff members to prepare the room for birth and then checked on Louis again in an hour who now was ready to push. She instructed him through it even though Louis hadn’t done this in almost eleven years now, he still remembered every detail of birthing. He huffed and pushed until the first cry was emitted in the room, one of his little boys had been born, only two more to go.

The second one arrived not much later, Louis was shaking for a moment because he didn’t hear a cry but then he took his first breath of air and started crying too. He let out a breath of relief and then felt the need to push again until finally, the last and third pup had been born, as told, a boy.

Three healthy little boys.

Louis literally let his head fall back against the pillows while breathing heavily, a smile plastered on his face while his damp forehead was petted with a wet cloth by Harry. ‘’You are amazing, you did great.’’ He then leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Louis’ head. ‘’They’re cleaning them and weighing them etc, you’ll get them in a minute,’’ Harry said, Louis hadn’t even said anything but he knew his mate wanted his puppies in his arms though had to wait a moment.

But when the moment finally came when they arrived in his arms he started crying again and cuddling them to spread his scent on them, his last litter ever. These boys marked his ninth, tenth and eleventh child. That was enough.

During the night he didn’t part with his newborn at all and even growled at a nurse who had woken him up from a slumber and wanted to put two pups in the cradle next to him. No, stay away with those hand from my perfect little puppies. She had left right away and apologized as well.

The next morning, all his other puppies had come to visit and see their newborn siblings. Especially his now not anymore youngest, Autumn, Maddison, and Samuel were excited to see them and were the first one at his bed to see them. He had them sit down first for safety and then handed each child a newborn pup to hold. Samuel was being a caring brother and held them perfectly, even though he hasn’t officially presented yet even because he is only twelve years old, his omega instinct shined through.

Autumn surprisingly had presented as an Alpha and Maddison hasn’t presented, surely she’s a Beta but they haven’t ruled out Alpha either. Female Alphas were even rarer than male Omegas but here they are, having a female Alpha and male Omega in one litter. Maybe even two female Alphas.

Johannah and Lauren for sure were Betas though for they were already fourteen and hadn’t presented yet. Alpha’s presented around the age of twelve officially and omegas around the age of fourteen. Of course, it differs sometimes.

‘’What are their names?’’ Samuel asked, his angelic voice innocent and curious.

Louis shrugged, he had no clue. He had a hunch but now he wasn’t clear and his mate wasn’t useful either for he didn’t know either, ‘’ do you have an idea?’’

Samuel nodded, ‘’I do actually, what about Rafael?’’ He asked.

Louis hummed, it sounded nice. It was a bit similar to Samuel, but a good and strong name. ‘’Sure, good job Sam. He’ll be Raffie, Rafael.’’

‘’Oh! Then can I name this one?’’ Autumn asked. She was adorable with her straight brown hair in a high ponytail and somehow still reaching her lower back. She also had a pony, it suited her very well. Her blue eyes were prominent and very determined. She was a strong girl.

Harry now walked into the room, ‘’ don’t tell me we’re letting the kids name our kids?’’ Harry groaned. Last time they almost called Autumn, Minnie from Mini Mouse because Ava liked it so much.

‘’Sure Minnie!’’ Ava glistered at Autumn, yes, she still called Autumn Minnie after all these years.

Autumn thought for a moment and then as if a light bulb went on above her head, she gasped and then called out the name she had in mind. ‘’Hades!’’

‘’No!’’ Louis and Harry both said at the same times. ‘’We’re not calling one of our puppies Hades…’’

‘’Ahw, but he’ll be the lord of the underworld.’’ She giggled, her smirk prominent and almost evil like. Yep, little Alpha. ‘’Lucifer?’’

‘’No…’’ Harry repeated.

Ava petted her little sisters head lovingly and told her to think for a moment. Then they turned to Maddison who also was silently cuddling one of the newborns in her arms, she was a natural too. When asked if she knew a name she hesitated while biting her lip momentarily and then decided she was going to mention one she had thought about. ‘’I kinda like Lachlan…’’

‘’Well, that’s a surprise…’’

Louis chuckled, ‘’that’s one name your father and I looked into as well, we really liked that one too. Lachlan it is.’’

Ava hummed, ‘’so we have little Lachlan and Rafael… One more, Minni?’’

Autumn then started calling out names just on the top of her head when one name she had had Harry stop her and repeat that name, ‘’uh… Arthur?’’ She said, she was just thinking of movies and repeating names out of them.

Harry nodded, ‘’Artie, Arthur, yes good name. Let’s do that.’’

Louis hummed, ‘’good, now our family is complete don’t you all think?’’

All his children nodded along and one for one wanted a chance to hold their new siblings until Arthur started crying for he was hungry already. Louis had Autumn bring him over and wasn’t shy for taking out his nipple to let little Artie drink from him, some of his kids shrieked and giggled as they ran out of the room.

Even Mason wasn’t fond of seeing it and treated from the room to watch his little siblings that had run off. Ava was curious and stayed next to her mother to watch, she wanted to be a mother too so maybe she could learn and asked sometimes about them not biting and stuff like that. Her mother was serious and replied with dignity to her questions to school her.

Soon both Rafael and Lachlan wanted to drink too so Louis handed Arthur to Ava when he was done and then let the other two newborns suckle at the same time. He had started humming too until both of them had fallen asleep and were done feeding. He handed them over to Ava too who then laid them in the cradle next to Louis’ bed. ‘’The nurse said she wanted me to stay one more night and tomorrow I can go home…’’ Louis patted the bed next to him to invite Ava in next to him.

Though his eldest daughter, she too, was still his puppy. The moment she did he cuddled her into him while petting her head softly and kissing the side of her head occasionally. ‘’I love you, mommy, I’m glad for you.’’

Louis smiled, ‘’you have no idea how much I love you.’’

_All of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the next chapter in a min as well, all these puppy names get me confused as hell sometimes XD


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is it! The very last chapter of Pain makes people change. Woooow, what a journey was this and i'm so excited for my next book which will be called Creatural. I'll make two versions of it, one for this site and one for Wattpadd but that one will be edited so it will be boyxgirl. I've already been working on that book for over 6 months and a lot of thought went into it.   
> A slight sneak peek so to say what it is about: Harry is a demon/vampire hybrid, which very special strong and very scary and Louis is the so to speak the weak human in a world where humans are enslaved but he makes up for his weakness with his brains. And he's quite sassy and strong-willed. There are also multiple species like werewolves, dwarves, angels etc. and magic and items and spells and familiar. Sooooo a lot!   
> It'll have multiple books as well :)   
> This one is gonna be my best ever guys, so look out for Creatural.

Elias growled as he was enjoying the midday sun in his break at their local college with his brother and sister when this annoying Omega girl came at him. He already noticed the blush on her cheeks as she approached him, not again. ‘’H-Hello… C-Can I speak to you momentarily?’’ She asked, she tried looking into Elias’ eyes but couldn’t find the courage to.

Elias rolled his eyes, ‘’I won’t go on a date, sorry.’’ He rejected her immediately making Mason chuckle and Ava groan in disgust.

‘’Give her a change, won’t you? She’s gorgeous, just look at that ass!’’ Ava grinned, her remark only making the omega girl blush even more. As response Ava only cooed her more, ‘’just look at that brother! Too cute.’’

Elias rolled his eyes, he doesn’t like people. He never had, his mother already told him when he was young he was unsocial too and he still is. ‘’I said no,’’ his anger made him flash his eyes red, his Alpha took over and because Ava is an Omega she was forced to submit. Mason responded by growling and flashing his eyes at his brother in defense of his sister, ‘’ do not make her submit.’’ He tried dominating Elias by standing up and leaning forward over the table.

Elias wasn’t having it and stood up as well, staring his brother right in the same red eyes. He showed his teeth and growled, even more, one of them was going to submit one way or another. ‘’Your Alpha pheromones are going crazy, you need to fuck brother and get rid of your frustration,’’ Mason advised, he backed down knowing if Elias was really angry like now he wouldn’t hold back.

Elias somehow lost it sometimes, it was lingering frustrated anger residing from his shifted state. Ava and Mason didn’t have it, sure their emotions sometimes slipped but Elias just lost it. Even though Mason already sat down and submitted, Elias wasn’t done yet and was almost throttling to the other side.

Ava stood now in front of Mason and shielded him from Elias, ‘’calm down El,’’ she lightly pressed her hand on his shoulder, he would never hurt her so she learned from when they were young that if she threw herself in the middle there would be no fight. Elias would never hurt an Omega, especially not his Omega sister.

His eyes fated back into their original color which made her release a breath of relief and then guided him back to his seat, ‘’sorry,’’ Elias knows he lost it, he can only describe it as a blackout. He suddenly gets so heated and angry for no apparent reason and the only times he has it when others are trying to be social to him, he doesn’t need it because he only gets upset and angry.

He’ll never have someone to call his because he can’t imagine himself socially interacting with someone else. The girl had run off already as well.

Mason shook his head disappointed, ‘’you just need a fuck brother…’’

‘’Shut up.’’

 

It was the weekend after that Mason was hosting their 21st  birthday party already, it wasn’t even their birthday but Mason wanted to celebrate it when the sun was still out late and everyone could lounge at their pool and have fun.

Their mother and father didn’t want  Autumn, Madison, Samuel, Arthur, Lachlan, and Rafael to be in the house while the party was going for they were still minors so they took them for a weekend to an amusement park. Lauren and Johannah were older than eighteen so they were allowed to stay for the party.

Elias wasn’t going but instead stayed inside his room, he wouldn’t socialize nope.

Mason and Ava were already drunk at eight and were playing all sort of games with friends, some they didn’t even know because friends took friends with them and they too invited friends. The presented had piled up though.   
  
Right now they were playing a classic game of beer pong. Of course, Ava teamed up with Mason and they were crushing others until one team actually gave them a hard time. they were two siblings too named Lena and Peter and they were really fun to play with. Ava especially was laughing with Peter who was truly giving her a hard time. Now they were one to one and the booze was getting to her head, making her miss the shots completely.

‘’Ava, you drunk!’’ Mason teased her, though he too couldn’t hit the cup.

Peter kissed the ball and winked at Ava which had her drunkenly giggle again, ‘’if I hit this, I’ll get to kiss you.’’ He said, as a dare.

Mason raised his eyebrows, ‘’if you miss I’ll get to kiss your sister,’’ he said crossing his arms, she was hot and he wouldn’t mind having her in his bed tonight. No, he was going to have her in his bed tonight.

Ava was a giggly mess, ‘’wait, why do you get to choose who you kiss?’’ She slurred her words but told him he would miss anyway.

Peter focussed and adorably stuck his tongue out to focus and then threw the ball, it landed on the rim of the cup and then indeed it went in. He threw his fist in the air and then high fived Lena while both were screaming for their victory.

Ava was bummed she lost but she got to kiss the hot guy, so it really wasn’t a loss right? ‘’Well, you get to kiss me now…’’

Mason rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to see that. Though he always keeps an eye out for his sister, he’s learned that she’s a grown up now too and get to make her own choices. He’s learned that now that he released her from his grip that she’s so much more open to him and honest about her feelings and relationships. And somehow now he feels like he has a better grip on her, for he knows where she’s going and with whom because she tells him exactly that.

Before when he was controlling she would sneak around and lie, so this was much better. He left her to go and do her thing though.

Ava blushed as Peter approached her and before she hadn’t truly noticed his deep brown eyes and gorgeous styled hair, it was a bit styled back with gel but still a messy look and it looked gorgeous on him. He was almost a head taller too and very broad, which yeah, made her panties tingle so to say.

He walked up to her like she was his prey and immediately locked lips together. She granted him easy access and let her hands explore his broad chest. ‘’You’re truly beautiful…’’ He muttered against her lips.

She pulled back and smirked at him while she intertwined their hands, ‘’and you haven’t even seen all of me…’’ Yes, she was drunk and as she stated before her panties were tingling. She pulled him along up the stairs and to her room before closing and locked the door.

You know what happened then…

 

 

 

Elias was in his room with his headphones on while playing a shooting game, he had his sound up quite high to ignore the sounds of the music and the party going on. He hadn’t noticed someone entering his room but then the scent hit him.

He took a big whiff of it as he inhaled a honey sweet scent, his nose following the scent towards the entrance to his room which was now occupied by a curly brunette who looked like she was hiding from someone. Then it looked like she saw someone and hastily closed the door behind her.

She turned and rested her back against the door while her eyes were closed and she was almost startled when she opened them and saw Elias sitting in his gaming chair in front of the computer. ‘’oh my god, I almost had a heart attack! Why are you creepily staring at me like that, and why are you in the dark playing a game when there’s a party going on?!’’ She was rambling while Elias was staring and the first being that ever got his attention like this.

He stood up and saw the way her eyes glistered when he revealed his body, sure, he works out sometimes just to get the anger out and the result of that was his trained body. His waist was slim and his shoulder broad, his shirt was actually a bit tight now giving her a great look at his muscles.

For sure she was an Omega, just the scent alone made that clear.

‘’Well this is my room, after all, I get to decide what I do in my territory. Which you just uninvitingly entered…’’ He slowly walked forward to the girl who had blue eyes too, god, he normally does say these words but she was gorgeous. Truly perfect.

She let him approach and even press his body against hers. He dipped down his face so his nose was buried in her hair at the side of her neck, so he got a good sniff of her scent up close which was even better and unable to be described.

Her breath hitched and he could smell her arousal, hell, he got aroused himself. ‘’name?’’ He asked while he nosed along her neck and placed soft kisses on her bare and delicate neck.

She didn’t reply instantly but leaned her head to give the Alpha more access to her neck, ‘’Kimberley, though Kim is fine…’’

Elias hummed and then introduced himself which only had her silence even more, of course, she knew who he was or else she wouldn’t be at Mason’s party. ‘’Are you in our college, Kim?’’ He couldn’t tell, he didn’t recognize her scent at all. She shook her head softly and even had the nerve to placed her hands on his muscled chest, ‘’no, my sister was… fooling around with him I guess? I just tagged along…’’ She murmured and sounded nervous.

‘’Who are you hiding from, and I smell alcohol on you, are you even allowed to drink?’’ He pulled back to look her in her eyes, his blue eyes burning into hers.

‘’I’m hiding from my sister, no I’m not allowed to drink, I’ll turn eighteen in a month so fuck that right? My sister caught me so yeah… I didn’t know this room was occupied, really…’’ She stared right back into his eyes, finally gathering the courage to do so.

‘’Hmmm, obviously it is.’’ He leaned in even closer so their lips were almost touching, he’s never kissed someone before because he never found the urge to do so. He never touched someone before, he never wanted to but now, he really wanted to so he did.

He pulled her into a kissed and snaked his arm around her waist while the other possessively grabbed a hold of the back of her head. He whipped them around and guided her to his bed, his domain so to say. She let him touch him, she let him go further than kissing and he never thought he actually wanted to go further with someone.

But somehow the thought of breeding her whipped through his mind, he did ignore it though. He was at least so responsible to pull open his cabinet and grab one of the packets of condoms his brother had left him there.

 _‘’For when you finally meet someone worthy of your cock.’’_ Those words of him lingered in his thoughts.

She responded so eagerly to his touches and was moaning his name in ecstasy, though there came a moment he had to knot. He hated this ache and he remembers that you simply can’t knot with a condom on, it will most likely rip. ‘’Just knot me, Alpha…’’ She had whispered softly.

He asked her if she was sure and after she confirmed it he wasn’t responsible enough to ignore the ache in his lower region and pulled the condom off before plunging back into his Omega. Yes, his.

Just as he knotted he pulled her head roughly to the side and bit her neck as to mark her properly as his.  This wasn’t planned but he couldn’t have her ever leave his side. She was his.

Judging from the moans she was agreeing as well, it was as if there was some sort of invisible pull forcing them together. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled possessively as his seed was marking her on the inside too.

‘’Yours…’’

 

 

The next day was awkward so to say, he had to introduce his mate to his siblings. Though weirdly, he didn’t regret waking up next to her and saying she was his. He didn’t reject the idea of taking care of another being or having her by his side forever. He woke up with the need to fuck her again, finally understanding what his brother meant by releasing.

He did it, and one more time before having her take a shower and then guiding her downstairs to the kitchen. His siblings, Mason and Ava along with Lauren and Johannah were already eating breakfast.

‘’I’m so hungover, I shouldn’t have done those shots…’’ Lauren groaned while clutching her forehead.

Johannah shook her head at her sister, she lost control a bit yesterday and now she was paying for it with a hangover. ‘’I only drank a couple of wine, sure I was drunk but I’m not like you almost dying.’’

Mason chuckled, ‘’you were pretty drunk too, Jo.’’

Ava hummed along, ‘’yes you were! And Mason took that girl up to his room, did you fuck her?’’ She too had captured herself a nice Alpha yesterday, Peter. Though she really liked him and they didn’t go all the way they did exchange numbers and he promised to take her on a date somewhere next week.

She was excited about that.

Just as Mason wanted to reply Elias entered the room with a girly brunette to his side, who was wearing his shirt and smelled like him. All his siblings’ jaws fell open as they realized what had happened, ‘’wait, what?’’ Mason was the one to break the silence.

How the fuck did his brother score such a fine looking Omega? Not fair.

But then he noticed the bite mark she wore on her neck, she was proud to wear it too even though she was blushing and unsure of the situation. Mason’s jaws couldn’t fall open more than it already was but oh boy, it could! Elias protectively pulled her into his side to reassure her it was alright and even glared at Mason for staring at his Omega, like what happened? ‘’What?’’ Mason repeated again.

Ava was the one to squeal first and then approached them, first hugging her brother and congratulating him on finding a mate and then introducing herself to the girl. ‘’I’m Ava, I’m his sister and who are you and can you tell me what you did to my brother, how did you seduce him?! Teach me your ways!’’ If that girl could seduce her brother she needed those techniques because she can use them on some Alphas!

Ava was giving the girl a good feeling for she was giggling as Ava rambled and then introduced herself. ‘’Kimberley… I didn’t really do anything but trespass his room accidentally really…’’

Mason slurped his drink, ‘’I hope you used a condom though.’’ But the moment Elias’ eyes widened slightly and he realized he actually had taken it off was when Mason spat out his drink onto the counter. ‘’don’t tell me…’’

Kim blushed when she realized she was lost in lust too and her hands went to her belly, she hesitantly looked at Elias for a sudden wave of fear flooded over her. Elias noticed this and turned to her and his hands placed on her cheeks, ‘’it’ll be alright, we’ll deal with it together… I’ll take care of you.’’ He didn’t just think of you as in her, but the possible life growing inside her too and she knew that too.

She nodded and leaned more into her Alpha who wrapped his arms around her as well.

Johannah was the first one to cough, ‘’what did she do to my unsocial and aggressive brother?’’ She whispered, which everyone heard of course.

 Lauren chuckled, ‘’she seduced the beast, it’s like beauty and the beast. Mom is going to be so happy.’’

Johannah nodded, ‘’he’s going to be over the moon, he’s been nagging for grandchildren quite sometime now. He even hoped Mason was the one to be so dumb to impregnate someone with the way he’s fucking around but no! The winner is the brother we least expected it from!’’ She was sarcastically teasing Elias.

He had growled at her in warned, she as making his Omega uncomfortable. ‘’If she is pregnant then yes, mom will be happy and me too. I’ll take care of her and everything else, shut up about it now.’’ He then asked her to sit down next to Ava and proceeded to cook her something for breakfast, yes, pancaked would suffice.

Ava turned to her and really wanted to get to know Kim, she wouldn’t shut up and Kim opened up as well and was openly babbling to her too. Ava was already yelling she was going to be the best aunt ever, which then resulted in Johannah and Lauren opposing that and arguing they would be much better aunts.

Mason was in the middle just rolling his eyes, he then stood up and walked up to Elias. He wrapped one of his arms around his brother’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, ‘’good job brother, proud of you.’’ He butted his head softly against Elias’ who returned the gesture with the same action. Their wolfish ways shined through right there and thought it sounded simple, to Elias, that was the best thing Mason could’ve said ever.

 

When their mother and father returned home they had noticed a weird female scent lingering around, which was here already a few days because they smelled that but it was so unfamiliar. Louis was babbling about Mason finding his true love finally or accidentally  going in the wrong but they were quite surprised when they saw Elias with his arms around a female Omega.

Louis’ eyes went to her neck first thing and then he loudly squealed, ‘’Yes! I’m going to have grandchildren finally!’’ He couldn’t contain his happiness and ignored Harry asked him to calm down and went to hug her right away.

She was taken aback slightly but leaned into his hug anyway, ‘’I’m Kim?’’ she said.

Louis pulled back, ‘’you’re beautiful! I’m Louis by the way.’’ He then turned to his son and gave him the thumbs up, ‘’congratulations, sweetie.’’

‘’Thank you, mom, we don’t know though if she’s pregnant.’’

Louis huffed, ‘’I’m experienced, I can tell right away she is.’’

 

 

 

 

 

The next months flew by quickly, it was obvious Kim was pregnant and after visiting the obstetrician multiple times they found out it was only one pup and it was a girl! Louis, as stated before, was over the moon, he was finally having grandchildren and he couldn’t wait to spoil her.  Harry actually wasn’t as glad because it was so sudden and he thought he had taught his son more responsibility than that but he seemed happy and ready to take on the role of father. He did say that for now, they’re welcome to stay home but in two years he needs to have a suitable job so he can provide for his family and find a home to call their own.

Louis didn’t like his son leaving the safety of his house but understood it was time.

To help his son, Harry put in a good word at his own job and after a solicitation, Elias was invited to start working as a guard for Canis Lupus. One day he wants to be like his father though, out in the field saving people who didn’t see any other way than changing forever and are stuck in their wolf form. Kim was absolutely gorgeous and an angel during the pregnancy, she was tough and barely complained about anything. That was until the day her water broke, at home, and she was screaming for God to make the pain lessen.

Louis was there as well and as the experienced Omega who birthed eleven children all ready to give her some advice and keep her calm. Elias wasn’t calm either, basically, he was no help. Harry drove them to the hospital with Elias in front and Louis and Kim were in the back. ‘’Is it supposed to hurt so much?’’ She asked Louis.

Louis nodded, ‘’well it differs for everyone but yes, it fucking hurts and you’re going to have so much more pain but it’ll be worth it when you have your little girl in your arms so just think about her and it’ll be alright.’’ He gave her more of his pep talk during the ride and talking about his own birthing experience to divert her thoughts to something different and it worked because the ride went really fast and before they knew she was already in a hospital gown being strolled into a room prepped for birth.

Elias held her hand tightly in his and kissed her forehead a few times for encouragement. Louis and Harry were asked to wait outside or else the room would be too crowded. He had to call Kim’s parents too after all.

It wasn’t a long birthing process and everything went smooth until a healthy little girl was born, the next generation of the Styles’ family. Kim’s parents had arrived as well and they were patiently waiting for them to be allowed in to see the newborn girl.

When they were allowed to go inside, Louis was bursting with nerves. This was his first grandchild… ‘’It’s alright,’’ Harry took his hand, he felt it too.

Their pups are grown up too, starting lives of their own, they’re getting old themselves and they both hate the thought of it.

But that’s life.

They silently walked in and saw Kim worn out laying on the bed and Elias sat on the chair next to the bed with a tiny pup in his arms, rocking her slowly and spreading his scent over her by kissing her and nosing along her cheeks. Elias’ eyes met those of his mother, who was crying already, and he hadn’t even heard her name yet. ‘’Mom, meet Louise.’’

She was their first grandchild, many more were to come in the future. They’ll start a story on their own but Louis knew when the next generation was born that his story was over, it had been enough now. His book was filled with exciting chapters, sad ones and some of the best chapters he could ever imagine and only dream of having. But now, it was on his children and grandchildren to start their own stories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it... I hope it's a nice ending, which at first I wasn't even going to do because i've been so obsessed with Creatural, but i can't disappoint those that do read this since the beginning or in the future. It was hard to find an ending so i just went with the sappy, loving ending :).


End file.
